Magical Puberty
by fantasy1290
Summary: One of the most difficult things for any teen is puberty. Too bad witches and wizards go through it more than once. For Harry though, he soon finds it might just be the best thing that ever happened to him...and any girl he meets along the way. Harry/eventual Harem Harry/Multi Warning: Body Modification
1. Harry

Warning: This story contains breast expansion, body modification, and unrealistically sized body parts. If this is not something that you would enjoy or should be reading, please don't. Also I do not make any money from this, nor am I trying to cater anyone's particular preferences other than my own, I am only doing this for my own enjoyment. If you like this story, great, otherwise please feel free to move on to something else. Thank you.

Magical Puberty

…...

Chapter 1: Harry

The night of Harry's 17th birthday, he had thought that everything was then over. He had officially come of age and could do magic whenever he wanted, he was considered an adult, and even managed to get his apparition license. His birthday itself had been nice, celebrated by his friends and the Weasleys who he was now staying with again for the latter half of the summer.

Perhaps he could be forgiven if he missed entirely what was about to happen to him. He did have the most evil and powerful wizard ever along with his own personal death eater army after him after all. Admittedly it had been a rough couple of months. After the betrayal of Snape had led to the deaths of not only Dumbledore, but Bill the Weasley's eldest son everyone was still in mourning. Strangely enough though Bill's death had proven to be a godsend in some ways. To the surprise of many, the goblins, who had evidently extended Bill the title Goblin Friend (an extremely rare but great honor) while working at Gringotts had finally been pushed over the edge in choosing to enter the war against Voldemort. He didn't know the specifics of just what their involvement was, only that security at the Ministry had greatly increased giving him hope that the Ministry would hold out against Voldemort for much longer for at least until he finished his magical education.

So yes, he'd originally chosen not to go back to school but ultimately he'd been persuaded otherwise by a great number of people who seemed to still think it was important: Hermione, Mrs. Weasley, etc. However what ultimately caused him to change his mind was the fact that he was told by Professor McGonagall, the new Headmistress of Hogwarts that basically the school couldn't reopen without him, evidently parents were simply too scared to send their children there. Yet they looked to him as a beacon of hope and if he were to feel it safe enough and deem it important enough to go back to school well then...

As you can imagine then, his mind was completely on a lot of other things besides what he was unaware was about to happen to him.

When he went to bed and finally got some sleep, his dreams were of various girls. Girls he was somehow kissing, girls he was seeing naked. Girls he had had crushes on in the past such as his ex-girlfriend Ginny, girls he'd considered attractive but hadn't paid any real attention to, and girls he'd never thought of in such ways, Hermione being one of them. It was the dream with Hermione in it that finally woke him up. Halfway through making out with her and with her just about to remove her bra for him to display a pair of breasts far larger than Hermione normally had, he was suddenly reminded that this was his best friend and that he shouldn't be doing this with her.

When he woke up, he knew almost immediately that something was different. He felt different, a feeling of...power?

He wasn't sure exactly what it was, but it was enough for him to feel like he'd noticeably changed somehow and as he arose from his bed and headed to the full body mirror nearby he gasped in shock.

He could clearly see his larger muscles, his increased height, and perhaps most interestingly of all his emerald green eyes practically glowing. Of course they weren't all that out of place, his entire body seemed to be almost glowing with magic.

"What the-?" He asked in alarm.

Yet as he looked down, he noticed that that wasn't the last of the changes. His um...package was definitely a great deal larger too. Reaching down into his pants to feel it, it appeared to have almost doubled in size. Merlin it was big, he thought as he felt it, yet even as he did so, it seemed to grow larger and harder, turned on by the attention he was giving it.

Just how big was it and how big could it get? He wondered. Perhaps it was the teenage boy inside him to be curious about such a thing, but for right now he had no way of knowing, just that it was really big. Perhaps some sort of measuring spell or something? Also he knew girls supposedly liked them big, but what about this big? Would he even fit them?

Yet, a bit self-conscious of his train of thought as Ron then let out a loud snore to remind him he was not alone, Harry hastily shoved it back into his pants, hoping that it would go down and not be so noticeable.

If it hadn't been for the fact that he was wearing Dudley's old, far too large clothes it probably wouldn't have even fitted into his pants he noted. For the first time, he was suddenly very grateful that he had Dudley's old hand-me-downs, there was no way he was hiding this thing very easily otherwise.

Yet as he continued to look himself over, he decided at least the changes weren't bad things for the most part. Some now larger muscles, an increase in height, and a now very large package that would make any guy jealous.

He looked over at Ron still sleeping soundly in the bed next to him. Such changes had never happened to him had it? Was it just him or...

Finally he decided to head outside his room and head downstairs and see if perhaps one of the Weasleys were up so he could ask just what might have happened.

As soon as he came into the kitchen he spotted Mrs. Weasley standing there, her back to him as she busied herself with making breakfast.

He sighed, noticing once again that she appeared to have had better days, her face gaunt and white from what little he could see of it from his vantage point, her hair turning gray, looking limp and lifeless, and currently wearing an old dress with several stains and holes in it. She had the look of a woman who simply didn't care what she looked like.

Then again he could hardly blame her if her appearance took a turn for the worse, after the death of her husband in the Department of Mysteries due to the venomous snake bites received by Voldemort's pet snake Nagini or the still recent death of her eldest son Bill, she certainly didn't seem herself, appearing to have aged a good 20 or 30 years in that time frame.

Of course, he'd known she wasn't super young to begin with, but somehow she had always seemed a good deal younger than what her age would make her out to be and despite a good deal of extra weight, attractive...you know in a best friend's mother sort of way. He shook his head to get rid of such thoughts, obviously his morning surprise was already messing with him.

At any rate, as soon as she turned around and spotted him, a look of shock appearing on her face as she accidentally dropped the plate of food she was holding.

Almost without thinking, he waved his wand and miraculously the plate was instead stopped and kept hovering for a second just a couple of inches off the ground before coming down and settling harmlessly onto the floor. At least his reflexes seemed to be heightened as well, he noted.

Mrs. Weasley looked him over for a moment before finally smiling widely and questioning, "you went through magical puberty didn't you?"

"Magical what?" He asked in confusion.

"Magical puberty, didn't they go over it in school already?" She questioned.

He was pretty sure that that class had been during one of the many times he'd been stuck in the hospital for whatever reason, usually something to do with Voldemort.

"Um, isn't that supposed to happen, you know gradually?" He asked.

"For regular puberty yes," She admitted, "magical puberty is however different. For whatever reason it always seems to hit sometime during the summer after your 17th birthday, something about the sun's position or something...anyway I was never any good with Magical Astronomy so I can't say exactly what."

"How come I never noticed it with anyone else?" He asked.

"Well usually it isn't so...obvious," Mrs. Weasley admitted still looking him over with a lustful eye.

Merlin, Mrs. Weasley was checking him out!

She however seemed to finally realize just what she was doing and shook her head before then explaining, "like I said, it usually isn't too much, regular puberty usually almost catches up with it anyway in most cases so it isn't too noticeable especially for guys. With girls however you can usually tell by their breasts getting a good deal larger."

He blinked, unsure how to react as he thought about that. He had noticed that some of the older girls in years above him seemed to blossom in that regard over summers' past, but he'd always just assumed that girls typically just had a major growth spurt in that time and hadn't really made the connection. Besides you couldn't blame him if he was a bit distracted with other things as well, having Voldemort after you out to kill you all the time (or the many, many other things he ended up having to deal with every year) was certainly a good way for you to miss stuff.

Or maybe that's how he wanted to think of it, more likely it was because he was suddenly distracted as his mind went 'ooh hot sexy girl.' His mind seemed to go kind of blank in those moments and didn't really think too hard about how they got there.

"How much of a change is also based off of magical power," She continued to explain, "in your case I would say that you are quite...powerful Harry."

She said that last part while blushing just a little bit, but he chose to ignore that and ask, "so is it over then?"

"Probably," She answered, "there might be a few more residual effects. I can see that you're still glowing for example which means it might not be quite done. What you should know however is that witches can pick up on a wizard who has undergone magical puberty, in your case I would say that you are likely to get noticed a lot."

He groaned at that, but she just smiled and said, "well I've found that it isn't all bad. I remember when I underwent magical puberty and grew these."

She clutched at her admittedly quite large chest.

"The larger a witch's breasts, the more magically powerful they tend to be," She explained, "as you can see here I'm quite magically powerful. I certainly received a lot of attention, particularly from Arthur who finally seemed to notice me."

She smiled briefly at that, but then frowned as she was once again reminded that he was now dead.

He instinctively reached forward and gave her a hug which she returned gratefully, her large chest squashing into him.

"Thank you Harry," She told him as she let him go, "I'm sure you will make plenty of girls happy."

A twinge of guilt suddenly hit him at that thought as he thought of Ginny.

"Look Mrs. Weasley," He tried to explain, "I'm sorry things didn't work out between me and Ginny, I didn't mean to hurt her."

Mrs. Weasley sighed and said, "it's all right, I understand your reasoning, I imagine as her mother I should feel relieved in a way that you are trying to keep her out of danger and yet...I think in the process of trying to protect her, you also hurt her a great deal."

"I'm sorry," He apologized, "I didn't mean to-"

"I'm sure you didn't," She interrupted, "I'm sure you mean well and it shows maturity that you made such a decision and yet...I also can't help but feel that you both need each other whether you realize it or not."

He thought of just how supportive Ginny had been of him and just how happy he had been with her...although if he were honest with himself, a lot of people had always been very supportive of him no matter what. Hermione for example, members of Dumbledore's Army or the DA for short, Mrs. Weasley.

He smiled at her and said, "I think that there are lot of people who I need in my life."

She smiled back at him, but before she could reply, there was a loud clunk from behind him. As he turned around, he saw that it was Hermione standing there staring open mouthed at him. The loud clunk he had heard was the large book that she had dropped onto the ground. He immediately however felt guilty for having just had that naughty dream about her.

Mrs. Weasley smiled again and said, "it looks like the old magic nature's gift hit Harry."

"I can see that," Hermione noted, staring back at the new and improved him. He supposed he could hardly blame her if she stared, he had changed a bit. That being said, he still silently hoped that Dudley's old clothes were doing a good enough job to hide his enlarged male organ.

He looked back at Hermione, wondering if perhaps she had undergone magical puberty yet too. Mrs. Weasley had said that the more powerful the witch, the larger her chest, but from what he could see, Hermione still had just her small barely noticeable chest. He knew from being around Hermione that it wasn't because she was magically weak, quite the contrary so he assumed that she just hadn't gone through it yet.

"I'm still just the same Harry," He reminded her as she continued to stare.

"Sorry," She apologized and turned her head away, "so that's...good then."

"I suppose so," He answered.

Not wanting it to be awkward with Hermione, who was his best friend, he chose instead to ask her about the book she was reading.

That seemed to help Hermione get her thinking about other things as she enthusiastically explained about it and he was able to relax a little.

Even so as he sat down to breakfast and endured the rest of the Weasleys coming down to eat, he received plenty of attention. Fred and George just joked with him about it, Ron however congratulated him, but looked somewhat annoyed and jealous, perhaps because he probably hadn't gone through the same experience himself, and Charlie who was visiting gave him a high five.

It was however Ginny on the other hand that gave him the most attention. Like Hermione she couldn't seem to stop staring at him and when she finally looked away, she was blushing a great deal. He admittedly felt a bit guilty with her too. He'd chosen to break up with her during Dumbledore's and Bill's funeral and while she seemed to understand...it was clearly rather hard on her. He hadn't really known what to say, so for the most part they hadn't talked much.

That being said, he couldn't resist glancing over at her occasionally. He obviously still had feelings for her despite breaking up with her and while she clearly hadn't gone magical puberty either being too young, he would still swear she was extremely beautiful with her gorgeous red hair that she had let grow down to mid-bum, a bum by the way that seemed to him more shapely everyday. Realizing that he was now the one blushing, he turned away.

After finally finishing eating and most of the Weasleys having left the table leaving just him who had volunteered to help Mrs. Weasley clean up and then Charlie who after he had finished eating then stretched and looked at his mother and asked worriedly, "so how are you feeling then mother?"

"I'm managing," She said with a sigh as she then flicked her wand trying to get the scrubber currently floating in midair to wash a plate. Instead however both the plate and scrubber fell to the floor, the plate shattering into a million pieces upon contact.

"Oops," She apologized as she tried to use her wand again to gather up the pieces. However only about half the pieces seemed to go.

"Is that happening a lot recently?" Charlie asked with concern.

"More and more the longer it's been since your father-" She tried to say before sobbing a bit.

Trying to be as gentle as he could Charlie suggested, "well you know it would help if you were to-"

"I'm not going to have sex with another man that isn't your father just because of a few magical glitches!" She insisted angrily.

Immediately Harry was rather confused by just what they were talking about.

"It wouldn't have to be you know a real relationship, just something to get you...well looking like yourself again," Charlie answered.

"I would just leave her alone Charlie," Harry warned him. Honestly he was wondering just why Charlie would be suggesting that when his own father had died so recently. It was clear his mother still wasn't over his loss.

Charlie shook his head and then said, "I forgot, you apparently didn't attend those magical puberty classes. Well when a witch or wizard who has undergone magical puberty goes without sex for a long while, for example in my mother's case a couple of years, they start to deteriorate, they start looking older and more worn and they have less magical power and control. Obviously I loved my dad and I'm not saying that my mother should try and replace him by any means, but I also know that like it or not, it would help her a great deal to-"

"I'm not doing it, end of discussion," Mrs. Weasley warned.

That seemed to be that and Charlie seemed to back off.


	2. Hermione

Chapter 2: Hermione

Hermione

Hermione the next night when she finally went to bed found that she couldn't sleep, tossing and turning to try to find a way to get some sleep. She felt exhausted but still she couldn't seem to sleep.

Finally however she just gave up and allowed herself to dwell on the problem she'd been trying to avoid thinking about: Harry.

Admittedly she'd always had a crush on him, ever since he had bravely saved her from the troll in their first year, feelings for him certainly weren't new, but most of those feelings she had been able to keep under control until now. She was aware that he just considered her a friend and until now simply being his friend was enough for her.

She couldn't however say the same for Ron. Simply put, she just couldn't see herself being friends with Ron if he wasn't also friends with Harry. Some people might consider that unresolved sexual tension or something, but in her case she just didn't get along with him a lot of the time. Perhaps the unresolved sexual tension theory was the case with Ron though, she had caught him staring at her a few times but she'd chosen to completely ignore it.

Maybe she should have felt flattered by the attention, it wasn't like she got a lot of it. If she was honest with herself she would be considered rather plain, her long, bushy unmanageable hair, her curveless figure, and with her being unable to hide how smart she was could also be considered...shall we say intimidating? Or at least that's what her mom always told her in order to help her understand why people got mad at her for being smart.

That however could all soon change with magical puberty. Unlike Harry this morning who had been taken completely by surprise, she had actually taken those special classes and had tried reading up on every book about the subject in the Hogwarts library. Admittedly there wasn't much, Dumbledore had tried very hard to make sure that there wasn't anything too graphic or descriptive about sex in the unrestricted sections of the library but what she had learned was that the stronger the witch, the greater the changes. Since she knew she was a rather powerful witch, she could expect some major changes, but exactly how major remained to be seen.

For witches there were 4 major changes that could be expected: bigger breasts, wider hips and butt, an increase in height, and hair growth. How drastic such changes were and in which category varied widely and could never be counted on, although they did tend to run in families a lot. All that was agreed upon was the more drastic the changes, particularly the bigger the breasts, the stronger the witch. There were other changes of course that might or might not happen depending on if for example you were part magical creature, such as a veela, a fairy, etc, but she highly doubted that she was descended from one of those she didn't really worry about those, it was just the basic ones she was worried about. She knew she was a very powerful witch, so drastic changes were to be expected...

Yet she didn't really want to attract a lot of attention, just attention from...well one guy in particular. Of course that was even more unlikely to happen now. Harry had been very good looking to begin with but now...he was easily the sexiest most gorgeous guy she had ever seen hands down and she certainly wouldn't be the only one who would agree with that, she'd seen just how much Ginny kept staring at him. With a body (and nice personality) like him he should be able to easily get any girl he wanted. Also with all the girls in their year suddenly going through magical puberty too he would almost certainly have no time to suddenly notice his best friend.

Also there was the fact that apparently witches and wizards needed to have sex occasionally to maintain their magical strength. Not too often fortunately like everyday, not like some horny wizards seemed to have thought and hoped for in their magical puberty class, but she knew that Harry, who frankly needed to have his magical power as high as he could as he prepared to eventually face Voldemort, would probably eventually decide to engage in...such activities.

As for herself however, she just couldn't see being with a wizard just for that...she would want to at least develop a real relationship with them first and...hopefully maybe if Harry ever gave her any interest-

No, she chided herself. Harry and her would probably always only be friends. Yet as she tried to shake away such thoughts and get to sleep, once again without success she finally just gave up. At least in her mind, right now, she'd allow herself to have fantasies of Harry.

It didn't take long to get to sleep after that.

The next morning when she awoke, she noticed several things. First of all, she was reminded of the many naughty dreams she had had of Harry that night, and also...she'd somehow ended up with her finger jammed against her clitoris. Instantly she removed her finger, she'd been taught that masturbation was wrong and she never engaged in it herself, that is until now. Not her fault but still...

Yet as her thoughts strayed away from that accidental lapse, she realized she now felt...different.

Also it seemed she had an extra weight on her chest, her first split second thought being that perhaps she'd accidentally fallen asleep with a book in her arms, this certainly wasn't the first time that she'd done that, but she couldn't remember reading anything that night and as she reached her hand down to find out instead of a book she felt something...different. Two much larger somethings in fact.

In complete shock, she got up from her bed...and nearly fell over from being unused to the extra weight. Forced to grab them up with her hands in order to steady herself, she headed over to the full body mirror and gasped.

Gone was the almost curveless girl and instead was a completely overly voluptuous girl. The first two things she noticed, the first two things anybody would ever notice from now on were her now simply gigantic breasts. They overflowed her hands and stretched out her shirt so tightly it felt like it could rip at any moment. In fact she realized with dismay it actually had ripped, the top of her shirt having partially ripped open to reveal way more cleavage then could be considered modest by any means. Thank merlin she never wore a bra to bed or that too would have ripped. Her normal little 32B-cup bra definitely wouldn't be able to contain these things.

Still lifting them with her hands, they were obviously very heavy, she'd need to have a featherweight charm put on her bras like most well endowed witches did if she was to get around without straining her back too much. It was fortunate then that she was used to carrying around a bag full of heavy books, but that weight was usually on her back, not her front.

Pointing her wand at her breasts, she quickly cast the featherweight charm on them. As soon as she did so, they felt much better, literally as light as a feather as she bounced them up and down a bit to test out her handiwork. Their weight at least wouldn't bother her at all, nor would she be constantly hunched over with backpain...it was just...they were so big.

She couldn't even think of anyone with breasts this large...except maybe on the covers of those dirty magazines she had been forced to confiscate as a Prefect from some boys last year and even those seemed somehow smaller. However the idea that she could be compared with a porn star disgusted her.

The rest of her body though as she finally took the time to look that over seemed to do nothing to help her not becoming instantly overly sexualized.

Her hair had decided to finally straighten itself out, with a thick shiny brown mane of hair that descended to her knees. Completely impractical she thought, it would likely get everywhere and she simply wouldn't be able to avoid sitting on it.

She hadn't increased in height thank merlin as far as she could tell without measuring, she had been 5'6 before.

Instead she'd apparently just grown outward and it wasn't because she was now fat. Instead all that weight went to her curves and everything that didn't go to her breasts went to...

Even from the front she could tell she was a good deal bigger in that area, her hips nice and wide, but as she turned around and swiveled her head so she could still see it...she had a huge butt. This was an undeniable statement. Her butt spread out in a bubble and like her shirt, her pants seemed to be somehow now missing and her panties now only holding on by a thread in the back. With only a small tug what was left of them came free leaving her to view her totally naked generous backside. She put a hand on her left cheek. Despite its size it felt quite firm, most of her body in fact seemed to feel firm, even her larger than life sized breasts seemed to somehow be firm if that was even possible.

Deciding to also rip off what was left of her shirt, she allowed herself to view her entire new self totally nude.

No way was she going to not get noticed after this. If they weren't staring at her front, they were staring at her back, and the whole realization of this deeply concerned her.

Maybe it was some girl's fantasy to look like this, but it wasn't hers. She'd only wanted to look good enough for Harry to maybe notice her, not every person, both guy and girl, into every room she walked into, being stared at like a piece of meat. Not valued for her intelligence or kindness or bravery but what her physical appearance was. Even Harry she could see doing that, he'd try to be nice about it and keep it to a minimum like she had done with him that morning but this wasn't what she had meant about him noticing her more.

Tears filled her eyes at this thought. What was she to do? It wouldn't be long before everyone found out.

Her eyes turned to a still sleeping Ginny, otherwise forgotten until now, reminding her that she wasn't alone in this room. Ginny, while also trying to be nice, probably wouldn't be able to avoid feeling jealous, nor could she blame her, but she just didn't want to have to talk about this with her or anyone for that matter.

Could she hide her transformation? The thought crossed her mind. Was that even possible?

She was aware of various glamours and other spells a witch or wizard could use to disguise their appearance but unfortunately she didn't have the books necessary to learn how to cast those spells and she didn't have enough time to learn them either.

That meant she would have to either go out in public and buy them at a book shop and find some place to hide while she practiced all the spells or...she would have to find someone else to cast them for her.

A thought crossed her mind. During one of Professor McGonagall's lectures she had mentioned, perhaps accidentally about the use of glamours and using them on herself.

It did seem somewhat likely, she realized. Professor McGonagall looked like a mid 50's year old woman, her actual age, but she knew witches and wizards aged more slowly. Perhaps it could be accounted for by Professor McGonagall not having had sex in a long while, but her magic never seemed to suffer as a side effect. That meant that perhaps...

At the very least, if there was anyone she felt she could confide in about this, it was Professor McGonagall. Her long time Transfiguration teacher was of the same mind as her concerning modesty and the importance of being valued for one's intelligence and contributions to society more than their looks. She knew that Professor McGonagall stayed at Hogwarts along with a few teachers over the summer. She would have to apparate into Hogsmeade first and then approach the grounds on foot, but that wouldn't be much of a problem, someone should come and let her into the school or get Professor McGonagall.

None of her clothes however would now fit so she'd probably have to make do with...the idea sounded terrible to her but she didn't have any other options that she could think of without clueing anybody else in. She grabbed up a couple of her blankets and wrapped them around herself. She then cast a few spells to make the blankets seem like a robe, maybe not as well done as real witches' robes, but good enough for her needs. It would have to do for now. At least she wasn't still glowing like Harry had been for a couple of hours after waking up, so that at least wasn't noticeable.

Apparating away to the outskirts of Hogsmeade, she travelled the rest of the way on foot to the front gates of the school...only to be stopped by a dozen goblins armed to the teeth standing guard, swords, bows and arrows, knives, all likely magical and of course even more deadly Not exactly a very comforting feeling for a girl currently clad only in a couple of blankets. The goblins however didn't seem to care, probably just passing it off as another idiotic witch fashion trend if they even noticed at all.

"State your business," One of the goblins asked of her in a cautious tone, studying her with his beady little eyes for any sudden movements.

"I wish to see Headmistress McGonagall," Hermione stated.

The use of the word headmistress in conjunction with McGonagall was a new thing for her, but she felt very strongly that if anyone deserved such a promotion, it was Professor McGonagall after the death of Dumbledore.

The goblins all exchanged glances but finally one of them said, "I'll go get her for you."

After waiting an uncomfortable 10 minutes with the rest of the goblins, Professor McGonagall finally arrived.

"Hello Ms. Granger," She greeted her, sounding a bit tired but seeming pleased to see her, "how can I help you?"

Glancing around at the goblins, Hermione said, "I was hoping we could maybe speak about it in private?"

"Very well," Professor McGonagall said before then adding, "also I hate to have to ask this, but in the interest of security, what was the very first book that I personally gave you to read back in your first year?"

"The Magical world: A Muggleborn's guide," Hermione answered.

"Correct," Her teacher answered, seeming satisfied. She tried to let the goblins let her pass, but one of them said, "I think we ought to search her first, she could be attempting to hide explosives or other dangerous devices under her garments.."

"No need," Professor McGonagall said dismissively, "although I'm sure Ms. Granger has a perfectly reasonable explanation for why she is wearing a couple of blankets."

Leave it to Professor McGonagall to immediately notice some Transfiguration work, Hermione thought.

Hermione gulped but still walked between all the many still distrustful goblins and joined Professor McGonagall. The two of them headed off towards the castle. Finally inside however they went into the nearest room and shut the door behind them.

"Forgive me if I am wrong," Professor McGonagall asked, "but does this have anything to do with magical puberty?"

Grateful that she had already guessed the reason for her visit, Hermione nodded and admitted, "I suppose the blankets gave it away, I tried to transfigure them into robes, but I figured you would be able to tell what they were originally."

"Indeed," Professor McGonagall stated, "although that wasn't entirely what gave it away, I was actually wondering if you might come find me to help you, I suspected with your magical power and the fact that you're smart enough to put two and two together."

Once again gaining even greater respect for her Professor, Hermione answered with a great deal of relief, "I figured you might also have gone through a rather...extreme transformation and sought a way to try and disguise it."

"Of course," Professor McGonagall answered, "believe it or not, you aren't even the first I've even helped with this matter. Plenty of girls would seek to hide their...transformations I've found, particularly girls with more major changes. As for myself it actually took me a few years before I figured out all the spells as there was a lot less information back when I was a girl, I even literally had to write a book on the subject. If I am to help you however I'll need to see the extent of the changes."

She took this to mean removing her blankets from her, but she was rather reluctant to do so. She never got naked in front of another person, not even at school in her dorm room in front of the other girls, only in the bathroom in her own stall.

Yet she had to conclude that Professor McGonagall was right and reluctantly pulled off the blankets.

Professor McGonagall's eyes widened slightly but otherwise kept her composure.

"Yes, I can see that there are certainly some major changes," Professor McGonagall concluded, still looking her over.

"Yeah, I know it's kind of hard not to stare," Hermione admitted sheepishly, "that's why I wanted to hide all this, it just isn't proper I am sure you understand."

"Of course," Professor McGonagall agreed, "I was much like you when I went through magical puberty. I just didn't want all the attention, the stares, and everything that went with it and as soon as I could I tried to hide all that."

Hermione nodded, completely understanding that feeling.

"Some parents will show their children how to put on glamours to disguise their appearance and avoid unwanted attention, but in my case my parents were of the opinion that I should show off my body as much as possible in order to attract a good husband so I had to learn all of the spells myself. In the meantime it got rather tiring having guys that I once valued as friends now staring at me as a piece of meat and all the girls acting jealous."

"That's what I hope to avoid," Hermione answered, "although I'd imagine my changes are a bit more extreme than yours."

"You would be surprised," Professor McGongall countered, "I personally don't like to get naked in front of other people either as it would of course be improper, but I've also found it rather helps young girls such as yourself feel more at ease with your changes."

At that, Professor McGongall pulled off her robes and then hastily pulled off her undergarments as well. She appeared then to look like a rather wrinkly old, curveless now naked woman. However with a simple sweep of her wand over her body changed all that. Gone were the wrinkles and old skin and her aged appearance and instead was a breathtakingly beautiful woman of appearing to be in her mid 20s, her breasts exploding in size and her hips widening.

"So you see," Professor McGonagall pointed out, "you aren't the only one."

As she looked over her naked Professor, she had to conclude she was right. It felt admittedly rather comforting in a way.

However Professor McGonagall did not stay naked long and quickly put her clothes back on as well as her glamours.

As soon as she did so, she commented, "we'll first need to make sure we get you some properly fitting clothes. I'd imagine you are rather tired of having to wear blankets around."

Hermione nodded and followed her teacher out of the room and down the hallway.

"I could have your other clothes resized of course," Her teacher explained, "but since it appears you didn't bring any I'll have to teach you how to do so yourself later. For now, we'll try the lost and found."

After uttering a password and waving her wand at a gargoyle, it revealed a secret room which they both entered.

The room while large seemed to be entirely full of various lost items. In the very back however were clothes. In one pile were stacked various bras and underwear.

Hermione couldn't resist picking up one, a pink one that seemed huge to her and as she checked the tag on it, gasped in surprise. A 32F. Whoever had owned it must have been a very big girl. This bra would probably even fit herself she realized.

"What about this one it looks like it could fit?" Hermione suggested.

"That one would actually be too small I suspect for you, " Professor McGongall admitted.

Hermione nearly choked at that as she questioned, "too small?"

"Knowing from experience yes," Her teacher answered, "I highly doubt we'd even have one big enough for you, you're probably the biggest girl I've ever had to size."

Well that's just great, Hermione thought.

"We'll just have to custom make one for you," Professor McGonagall replied reassuringly, "don't worry, to do that we'll just need a bra to start out with, so don't worry about size and instead pick out a color and style you like."

Normally she always wore just a simple white unpatterned cotton bra but right now, now that she would be able to hide her appearance, at least for herself, she wanted to feel...attractive. Maybe it was also the fact that she wanted to be more okay with this whole situation she found herself in, but she finally picked out a nice blue silk one. It was clearly way too small, but Professor McGonagall didn't seem to have any problems with her selection.

"All right, let's get you sized," Professor McGonagall suggested as she summoned up some measuring tape.

Professor McGonagall first measured around her hips and declared, "44."

So that only confirmed that she had a large bum, Hermione thought.

Her teacher then measured around her ribcage just below her breasts and then declared, "28."

"Then you'll want to add 5 to that number," Hermione suggested.

"Why would I want to do that?" Professor McGonagall asked in confusion.

"Well isn't that how you do it?" Hermione asked.

Professor McGonagall suddenly seemed to realize something as she said, "I forget sometimes that you're a muggleborn. Unfortunately most muggle women, like 85% in fact are wearing the wrong bra size, partially because of that stupid add 4 or 5 to the band size rule. Maybe it was necessary when bras were made out of much thicker and firmer material back when I was a girl, but not now. And they call wizards old fashioned."

Hermione did not particularly enjoy being told she was wrong about something, she tried very hard to be able to know as much as possible, but she certainly wasn't stupid enough to think she knew everything and correct bra sizing certainly wasn't something that she took much time to study.

"I was a 32B before," Hermione answered.

"You were probably more like a 28D," Professor McGonagall declared.

"I wasn't that...um big before," Hermione answered. A D cup already sounded huge to her.

"Try not to get too caught up on the large cup size," Professor McGonagall warned, "if a D-cup is already freaking you out you might want to try and maintain your composure, you're very clearly going to be out of the ABCs."

Hermione once again lifted up her breasts, with them somehow seeming even larger and heavier than they had before as she tried to find out the damage. She also felt ever so slightly a couple of Professor McGonagall's fingers on them as she put the measuring tape around them making her wish they were somehow non-existent again.

Finally however Professor McGonagall got a measurement and said, "44 inches, so subtracted from the band size... that would put you at a 28KK cup."

Hermione just about nearly fainted in shock. She'd known her breasts were huge, but a double K cup?"

"Once again don't get hung up on the cup size," Professor McGonagall warned.

She really couldn't help it though. Even if Professor McGonagall said not to worry she still couldn't resist asking, "have you ever known or had to help girls...you know as large as me?"

"Well no, you would have to be the biggest," Professor McGonagall was forced to admit, "but that also just means you're clearly a very powerful witch and I think you already knew that."

"I'd want to be a powerful witch without the huge boobs and bum," Hermione insisted.

"Unfortunately magic and sex seem to be intertwined to some degree," Professor McGonagall answered, "however I wish to assure you that you'll get through this. If you wish to hide your newly found curves I'll show you how and also with anything else you might need."

That all seemed well and good but there was still one thing bothering her as she asked, "so what do I do about that whole have sex occasionally thing?"

Professor McGonagall blushed slightly at the question but quickly regained her composure as always as she answered, "in the magical puberty class I may have been forced to omit a few things. First of all there is a way to go without sex it's just...looked down upon in the wizard community and isn't as effective. I personally haven't had sex with anybody since my husband was killed during our first month of marriage back during the first war with Voldemort."

"I'm sorry," Hermione replied.

"It's okay," Professor McGonagall answered, "I've certainly had plenty of willing partners but I've just never gotten over him. So instead I just take a potion once a week."

"Oh, well that doesn't sound too bad," Hermione replied, quite relieved.

"The potion is however rather difficult to make, not a problem for you I'm sure but...You also have to pleasure yourself while on the effects of the potion," Her teacher admitted.

Hermione blushed at that as she confessed, "I've never...you know touched myself down there just to..."

Her teacher sighed and said, "unfortunately I haven't found any other method. Ordinary sex would be required only every several months, but too much longer than that and your ability to perform magic starts to deteriorate."

The formerly bushy haired bookworm mulled this over in frustration. Again this seemed to be another part of magic she didn't understand despite her best efforts. Here she now was, quite possibly the opposite of what she'd want to be: the body of a pornstar, forced to subject herself to either sex or at the very least...touching herself in order to maintain her magic. A couple of tears came out of her eyes.

To her surprise, Professor McGonagall pulled her into a hug, but even this gesture of compassion did little to soothe her as her seemingly impossibly large and still naked breasts pressed against the older woman.

"It's all right," Her teacher said.

"I don't want to be like this!" Hermione complained.

"I'm sure you don't but don't worry we'll get some glamours on you so the changes aren't as noticeable," Her teacher informed her reassuringly.

Hermione however didn't want the changes to be less noticeable, she didn't want any changes to be noticed at all! Perhaps that would cause questions as to if she even went through magical puberty, but it was better than having people stare at her and talk about how little or how much she had changed.

She spent a couple of hours there with Professor McGonagall, she'd left a note for Ginny to let her and everyone else know that she had left to go somewhere, but she didn't want them worrying nonetheless.

However she got Professor McGonagall apply the various glamours to her body as well as how to cast them herself so she could do them later when they eventually wore off.

She had the bra she picked out have some enchantments on it to make her breasts seem a great deal smaller, Professor McGonagall called it a magical minimizer bra, her panties likewise had a similar spell put on it to disguise her bum, and her hair...well that one seemed the easiest, she had it cut off so that it was as long as it was before, but Professor McGonagall warned her that it would simply grow back very quickly. She however took her Professor's advice and just put it up into a bun. That would have to do.

When she finally got back, she was momentarily worried that her disguise would be seen through, but nobody seemed to notice a thing. She breathed easier soon after. She'd just have to apply the glamours and hide this whole experience like it never happened.

Author's Note: I will be posting each of the girl's measurements as they are covered and yes I am aware that they are not realistic, so you don't need to point it out:

 **Hermione: 5'6. 28KK-26-44 Hair: Light Brown brastrap length**


	3. Out Shopping

Chapter 3: Out Shopping

Harry

It wasn't until a week later that Ron went through magical puberty but as for him...well it turned out to be rather lackluster other than for a slight glow showing that he had apparently gone through it, nothing really happened.

"Well that's just great," Ron complained as they finished breakfast another morning, "Harry gets to be a sex god and I'm stuck just my normal, boring old self."

"It could be worse," Ginny pointed out, "you could wake up one morning to find that you now look like a troll like one guy I heard about."

"Sounds like an unsubstantiated urban myth," Hermione claimed, dismissing such an idea.

"I don't know, magic tends to do unexpected things sometimes," Ginny replied.

"Agreed," Hermione answered, "however trolls don't have magical puberty and thus…"

"We don't need any explanation on troll puberty," Ron told her dismissively.

"So are you all ready to go to Diagon Alley?" Mrs. Weasley inquired as she came around to the breakfast table where all of them sat.

"Sure," Harry agreed as he got up out of his chair.

With that, they all got up and headed out the door where a private carriage was waiting for them, flanked on all sides by no less than 20 goblin bodyguards.

"Is all of this necessary?" Ron asked impatiently.

"The goblins just want to make sure that Harry is safe," Mrs. Weasley claimed, although her eyes were on the closest goblin who was currently sharpening his sword, "we should be very grateful for them even if it does seem a tad excessive."

As soon as they were aboard, there was a loud crack as the carriage disappeared and then reappeared right in the middle of Gringotts bank.

"Everyone out," One of the goblins insisted as they hastened to get out.

Harry got out first and he noticed that as he did so, he felt more than one pair of eyes watching his backside, all of which being female. He however ignored them and got out.

Since he had just come of age, the goblins wanted to go over his finances with him which he supposed was fine. He let the others head off to go do their various activities while he lingered behind, even though Mrs. Weasley offered to stay with him, which he declined.

Mrs. Weasley however still pursed her lips and suggested, "I still think someone should stay with you and help you go over everything just in case there is something you don't understand."

"I'll be fine," He tried to insist.

While he appreciated the help frankly he just didn't want his vast wealth being shown off too much in front of the admittedly quite poor Mrs. Weasley. He'd offered her money on more than one occasion, but she'd always insisted she was in no need of charity.

It took some convincing, but he finally managed to persuade her and the others to leave him.

While he waited for the goblin representative who would go over his affairs he heard a commotion from nearby.

"I can't understand why you won't just let me have his personal effects!" A familiar voice argued.

"As a Gringotts employee all of his personal effects are now the property of Gringotts," A goblin replied back.

Harry headed over to where he heard them arguing to find Fleur Delacour and a Gringotts goblin. Immediately he felt the usual feeling he had whenever around Fleur and he was unable to avoid staring at her for just a moment. Fleur was basically any wizard's wet dream, with her long silvery blonde hair, a very curvy figure with the nicest ass and the biggest breasts you could find."

"Is there a problem here?" Harry asked.

Both Fleur and the goblin turned to look at him.

Fleur looked him over and stated with a slight smile, "it looks like magical puberty was really good to you Harry."

The goblin however also seemed to recognize him as he snapped to attention and stated, "No Mr. Potter. I was merely trying to explain about this girl's recently deceased fiance and how his effects are the property of Gringotts."

"I'm sure the goblins wouldn't be too disadvantaged if some of Bill's personal effects were turned over," Harry argued.

"I don't think you understand Mr. Potter, Bill Weasley is considered a martyr to our people, he's the reason we joined the war in the first place," The goblin explained.

Personally Harry still didn't understand just why Bill's death had had such a profound effect upon the goblins, but he still felt like Fleur deserved to be the one to have his personal effects.

Harry however straightened himself up, trying to look as intimidating as possible as he said, "be that as it may, do you know who I am?"

"Of course, Mr. Potter," The goblin stated respectfully.

"Then you would know that you need me if you are going to win this war," Harry reminded him, "so if I want something I would suggest you goblins get it."

The goblin seemed to think for a moment before saying, "let me go talk to the Bank President."

"You do that," Harry answered cooly.

As the goblin hurried off, Fleur said gratefully, "thank you Harry."

"No problem," He replied simply.

Exactly 5 minutes later and Fleur suddenly had everything that Bill had had as an employee at Gringotts and an apology from the Bank President.

Wow, Harry realized. Apparently his position as the boy-who-lived carried some clout when it came to the goblins.

"Thank you again Harry," Fleur told him as she gave him a thankful kiss on the cheek, which burned slightly.

"Really it was no trouble," He tried to insist, even as he felt the spot on his cheek where she had kissed him.

"Still it means a lot to me," Fleur told him as a small tear came to her eye. She however quickly wiped it away and then said, "anyway thanks for helping me out."

She moved to leave and he told her, "well see you later."

Fleur stopped and then admitted, "actually that reminds me, you'll be seeing me sooner rather than later, Professor McGonagall asked me to be an assistant teacher under her. I figured I'd stay and be able to help the war effort that way."

"Well we could certainly use all the help we can get," He confessed.

His mind was still spinning with all the responsibility and burdens he now carried with that.

"See you at school then," She answered as she walked off.

Right after she left he finally met with the goblin representative. He'd almost been worried that there would be some unforeseen complication like he suddenly had inherited Hogwarts, or was a descendant of all 4 founders, or he had to marry a whole bunch of girls that he had marriage contracts with.

Okay, so perhaps any of those things happening were ridiculous, but he couldn't help but have them pop into his head. Instead it turned out to be rather boring with the goblin representative going over his current finances, getting him to sign some documents stating that he was now a legal adult, and he was sent on his way.

When he got out of Gringotts he was still flanked by his goblin escort and the few people that seemed to brave going out and about were pushed aside or forced to stop as he walked past. It was annoying, but the goblins insisted upon doing it.

By the time he got halfway down the street however, he was already wishing he didn't have to have such ample protection but recognizing that it was probably necessary. Yet it still didn't give the goblins reason to take such drastic measures.

"You! Out of the way!" The lead goblin in front of him yelled at a traveling bystander, an old woman with a gnarled cane and even more gnarled face.

Wait a minute, he thought, there was something about that old woman that-

"Tonks?" Harry inquired.

Exactly how he knew it was Tonks he wasn't entirely sure, she was clearly in disguise but he still somehow knew it was her nonetheless.

"Wotcher Harry," Tonks greeted back as she pulled her cloak down, "how did you know it was me?"

"I think I've seen you use that disguise before," He admitted.

"Well how do you do then?" Tonks answered, smiling a little, "and can I just say when did you get so sexy?"

He blushed at that.

"It's kind of a recent development," He admitted.

"Why if I wasn't 7 years older," Tonks told him.

"That's not that big a difference," He reminded her, "I am an adult now at least."

"Don't tempt girls like that Harry, unless you want to get laid, which I suppose you probably do," Tonks joked.

Tonks at least seemed to be doing rather well he noted. Following a brief relationship with Lupin that didn't work out, Tonks had rededicated herself to her job as far as he could tell. That he could understand.

"Maybe," He said cooly.

Tonks just laughed at that, but a moment later however she glanced up the street and said, "I don't exactly have a lot of time to talk right now, but I'll be seeing you at school okay?"

He wasn't sure just what she meant by that, but as she hobbled away, he chose to just let her go and headed off in search of his friends.

...

Ginny

As she and Hermione looked through Flourish and Blotts (the bookshop) looking for the school books they would need for the upcoming year, Ginny allowed her mind to wander a bit.

Once again her thoughts ended up on Harry.

She wasn't bitter that he had broken up with her, she understood, but it still hurt...a lot. People might say that they had only been together for about a month anyway, hardly long enough to develop anything lasting or serious, but her feelings for him had been around far longer than that.

Oh, she knew what people probably thought of her, she was just some stupid fangirl pining after the great "boy who lived." She was still endlessly teased and whispered about as now Harry's ex-girlfriend. Admittedly if she was honest with herself...at least at first...they were absolutely right. Of course like many girls her age in the wizarding world, she was told tales of Harry Potter, about how he somehow bravely faced the most evil wizard that had ever lived and saved them all as a mere baby. She even fantasized about someday marrying him.

When he had first come to stay with them just before her first year, it was almost like a dream come true...and also a nightmare. So caught up in her fear of what to say and do and not embarrass herself in front of her long time childhood crush that of course she did embarrass herself. A lot, such as dropping stuff in front of him, putting her arm in the butter dish, the list went on and on. She just felt so stupid around him feeling like he'd never like her and then...

Before long she realized after spending time with him and learning as much as she could about him he was in fact most unlike her stories. He did not have a white horse for example, or live in a castle in the sky, or any of that fairy tail nonsense. Instead he seemed scarred, not as in his physical legendary lightning bolt shaped scar, but more that he'd clearly gone through a lot. She hadn't been able to prove anything, but he clearly suffered, just the way his gorgeous green eyes showed-

She had to shake herself a little, she'd gotten lost more than once in those eyes. Those eyes just seemed to convey so much, when she'd first really looked into them, she could tell deep down that he was just a shy, scared young boy who was desperately trying to find his place in this world. More than anything he wanted to be loved and appreciated and her heart went out to him, although exactly how she knew so much about him merely from a glance...she just couldn't explain it, even though she'd tried many times.

At any rate, despite his past, he'd proven to be brave, noble, and strong, not the typical fairy tale bravery and strength that she had been told of, but more...actual real strength and courage, the stuff that really mattered.

He'd demonstrated this countless times, most notably when he had saved her in the Chamber of Secrets from Voldemort and the Basilisk.

It was probably then that her crush on him really took a firm hold, no longer fixated on the fairy tale Harry, but the real Harry. He was by no means perfect, she could see his weaknesses just as much as his strengths, but everything she learned about him just made her like him even more. You also couldn't really blame her for falling for him even more, I mean what girl wouldn't after having a boy literally fight the most evil wizard that had ever lived and a giant deadly snake for you?

So if you wanted to call her a fangirl or whatever, so be it, but she couldn't help how she felt.

However as time went on, it became more and more clear that she simply wasn't good enough for him. The damsel in distress only was good enough for the prince in fairy tales: this was real life. Harry was wonderful and amazing and powerful and brave and she was...well just Ginny.

Harry needed someone as equally strong and good, someone who could be there for him as much as he would no doubt be there for them. She most definitely wasn't anywhere near Harry's equal, all she would be able to do is take, take, take from him and she couldn't bear to do that to him, another burden on his list of burdens.

She couldn't say she was particularly magically powerful or brave, at least not in comparison to him, but it wasn't like she didn't try, dedicating herself to her studies as much as possible (she was first in her year believe it or not), and trying to be brave and defend and protect others like Harry did. Interestingly enough, through that, she got 2 friends out of it. Luna, an admittedly weird but kind and misunderstood girl as she defended her from the many bullies who tried to pick on her, and Hermione who seemed to appreciate her work ethic and usually shared a room with her during part of the summer holidays.

Yet no matter how hard she tried, she felt she just wasn't good enough and found herself still unable to be able to even talk to Harry much less anything else. She imagined just about any girl would be better than her, Hermione for example was his best friend, and while Hermione didn't seem to realize it, would be wonderful for him. She was extremely smart, magically powerful, dependable, resourceful, and brave.

It was Hermione however who helped her realize something: Harry was never going to like her for who she was unless she lightened up and relaxed a bit.

This was hard for her not only because this was Hermione, the girl who seemed to lighten up the least but also because it had far greater significance than at face value. If she was constantly trying to change herself for Harry so he would like her better, how was she supposed to know who she really was, much less Harry? Also if it was meant to be, he would like her for whoever she was and not who she thought he wanted her to be.

Ultimately that forced her to make the difficult choice to give up on him, at least for a time, to be able to discover herself and who she was.

Fortunately with that, puberty began to hit, and boys suddenly started taking an interest in her. She'd felt flattered by the attention at first and she'd even started going out on dates. All the boys she dated were nice enough she supposed, but the main problem: they weren't Harry.

Eventually she realized she couldn't totally lose or forget her feelings for him but she also still couldn't see herself with him either.

Instead her daydreams about him involved him with other girls she felt were better than her. Hermione, Luna, Cho at one point when he had that thing with her, that busty Susan Bones girl, the list went on and on. She even began to imagine just what kind of girl Harry would like based off of what she found out about him from girls he liked. Maybe such fantasies weren't exactly healthy and she never told anyone about them, but the more she indulged her fantasies, the more she came to enjoy them. Harry more than deserved any girl, and any girl would be very lucky to have him. They would spend time together, kiss each other, look at each other with loving eyes, and then make passionate love where Harry would suck on their wonderful big breasts and dominate them with his huge...

She had to resist the urge to stick a finger down her pants, at least not in public at least even though she felt herself already getting wet just thinking about it.

Now, or even during when they had been dating, she still harbored such fantasies. She just couldn't help it and after struggling with it for awhile wondering if maybe something was wrong with her she found what it was called in a book, a cuckquean. Basically she liked to imagine men, or in her case one particular man, have sex with other women even if she was with them. Of course, she had been too scared to talk to Harry about it and after breaking up it just seemed like they'd never get back together anyway so…

Instead what would likely happen is Harry would find some other girl better than her, get married, and have lots of babies...and while she would definitely miss him terribly, she'd likely never get over him actually but at least he would be happy and that was what mattered most to her. Despite her obvious flaws she could at least say that. She loved him and she'd still love him even if he fell in love with every other girl in Britain. At least she'd be able to fantasize about them, again maybe not healthy but hey it was still how she felt.

Speaking of which as she spotted a particular girl enter the bookshop, shaking her from her thoughts-

"Ginny!" She heard her voice called aloud before she was suddenly nearly knocked to the ground as her best friend Luna leaped forward to hug her.

After regaining her footing, she happily hugged her best friend back.

"What are you doing here Luna?" She asked her.

"I'm buying books silly," Luna said with a giggle, "nothing naughty though in case you were wondering."

An image popped into her dirty mind of a naked Luna and equally naked Harry doing it over a bunch of books scattered on the floor.

Admittedly she'd had many a fantasy about Luna and Harry, in particular when Harry had asked Luna to Slughorn's party last year. Of course nothing had actually happened then between the two of them but it still didn't stop her from fantasizing about it.

Luna giggled and asked, "you imagining me and Harry having sex again?"

Ginny was once again surprised as she replied back, "how do you always seem to know Luna?"

Luna alone seemed to know about her secret fetish, but exactly how she always seemed to know remained a bit of a mystery. She knew Luna was part fairy, and fairies seemed to have a special power to know things they shouldn't, but she didn't know exactly how it worked, every time Luna tried to explain it to her it just came out a bunch of incomprehensible nonsense. Admittedly though fairies themselves were very hard to understand, or so she had been told, having never actually met one...unless of course you wanted to count Luna who was like 1/8th fairy.

"I'm just smart I guess," Luna answered easily, "you know you should at least include yourself in your own fantasies."

"I'm not with Harry anymore," Ginny countered.

"Last time I checked, I've never been with Harry," Luna pointed out, "and I still fantasize about having sexy time with him myself."

Ginny looked around to make sure they weren't being overheard for the 10th time. She didn't see anyone nearby but she did see…

"Is that Harry?" Luna asked as she too noticed him come in, "you didn't tell me he'd gotten so sexy Ginny!"

"He just went through magical puberty a few days ago," Ginny admitted, "and yeah, I thought he was hot before but now-"

"How do you not finger yourself all day with him around?" Luna asked.

"With difficulty," Ginny answered.

Admittedly as Harry made his way through the bookshop, complete with his goblin escort, every girl and woman in the place looked tempted to do just that.

"Oh he's hung as a hippogriff," Luna noted as she continued to stare at him.

"How could you possibly know?" Ginny asked.

"I just can," Luna answered, "I could ask him though if you'd like."

Luna decided to try and go run up to him, but one of the goblin guards seemed to think it could be an attack as he readied his bow and arrow.

"Stop, she's a friend," Harry was able to explain before Luna could get to him...and pull him into a great big hug.

"You're so sexy now Harry," Luna told him.

"Um, thanks," Harry told her, hugging her back, "you look good yourself."

Luna beamed at the compliment and asked, "are you hung as a hippogriff?"

Harry was quite surprised by that very candid question and Ginny decided to go rescue him.

"Luna, what have I told you about being discreet?" Ginny reminded her.

"Oh," Luna seemed to realize her mistake as she looked around at their still staring audience, "you can answer my question in private then Harry."

"That's not exactly what I meant Luna," Ginny pointed out.

"It's okay Ginny," Harry said, "at least I can count on Luna to keep me surprised all the time. I kind of like it."

Her heart gave a little pitter patter at that. There was Harry, always so willing to look past a person's odd quirks and see the person inside. It applied with Luna and her weird and very candid personality, with Hermione and her insatiable need for knowledge and having things a certain way, and with herself and her feelings of self-doubt.

When he had kissed her for the first time and they had gotten together she had been thrilled, yet still feeling like she wasn't good enough for him. Harry certainly didn't think so and as he glanced briefly at her just now, for instant it was almost like...he was remembering that time and how he felt about her, how somehow he still felt about her…

She had to shake her head to stop from dwelling on it too much as he too looked away.

"Hello Harry," Hermione greeted, finally peeking her head out of the book she had been going over all this time to greet him.

At this moment, Ginny was reminded not for the first time that there seemed something different about Hermione lately. She was acting odd even for her, nervously looking about as if she had a huge zit on her face that she was worried people might notice. Some of that could possibly be blamed on being around an even sexier Harry, and no way was Hermione smart enough to prevent herself from giving obvious signs, at least to her that she was definitely crushing on her male best friend.

Not that she minded of course. She liked both Harry and Hermione far too much for that and instead she'd gotten used to the idea of fantasizing about the two of them.

Luna looked over at Hermione and commented, "you're really sexy too Hermione."

Hermione's eyes widened with surprise as she asked, "what are you talking about?"

"I believe Luna was just paying you a compliment," Harry pointed out, "and I do believe she's right that you're looking beautiful."

Hermione blushed at that and told Luna, "well then thank you Luna."

That seemed to be that except...that gave her an idea. Hermione was...yeah she had definitely gone through magical puberty by now...and if she really concentrated on it, she could feel her greater magical power. Witches magical power couldn't be as detected as easily as wizards, but it was still undeniable. She looked exactly the same, but that could be hidden with glamours. That however did beg the question: why would Hermione try to hide her new appearance? What did she end up grotesque and ugly or ended up looking like a troll or something?

Well for whatever reasons she might have, she decided Hermione would tell her when she was ready.

Harry

It wasn't until a few days later that anything else noteworthy occurred. Most of that time, in fact most of the summer, had been spent preparing in the likely event that he should have to face Voldemort or one of his minion Death Eaters. Learning new spells, etc, even while the matter of Voldemort's still at large horcruxes loomed in his mind. Ron it seemed was usually not around, helping his brothers Fred and George out at their joke shop, but Ginny and Hermione he found were more than happy to help out even if it involved them getting hit with spells themselves.

During one such training session, where he was just helping Ginny up after hitting her with a spell that had knocked her out momentarily, he heard clapping.

"Not bad, Mr. Potter," He heard.

He turned his head around to see who had spoken. As soon as he saw her, his mouth dropped open. It couldn't be possible, this woman was supposed to be dead. Was this some sort of trick by Voldemort? Yet why would Voldemort do that?

"Don't worry it's the real me if that is what you are thinking," Madame Bones declared, "although I am pleased to see that you have your wand already trained on me just in case."

Glancing down at his hand, he realized that he had subconsciously already got his wand pointed directly at her.

"It's alright Harry," Mrs. Weasley told him reassuringly just next to her, "she's been thoroughly vetted to make sure she is the real Madame Amelia Bones."

"Believe me, more than I would like, it took some convincing to make the Ministry believe I was still alive," Madame Bones admitted.

"I'm assuming you faked your death?" Hermione theorized.

"Sort of," Madame Bones, "I really was attacked by Voldemort and I almost was killed, but I was very fortunately tipped off just before and so I decided rather than be continually hunted down, I should probably go into hiding and help out with the war effort in secret. Now however I deemed it necessary to make the fact that I was still alive known."

Harry found himself relaxing slightly at this news. He was relieved to see that Madame Bones was still alive, she'd already proven to be a quite competent Ministry leader (a rare thing if you asked him) and magically skilled and powerful as well.

Looking her up and down he also noted that she looked a good deal like her niece Susan, of course older (appearance wise maybe about 30 at the oldest) and perhaps a bit heavier, but also with a very large bosom and long red hair she currently had up in a bun. Most of all however he noticed as he looked into her eyes a fierce determination and willpower. This was not someone to be trifled with.

She exchanged several more questions and answers regarding her disappearance before finally admitting, "if you don't mind, the reason I've come is to talk to you Harry alone."

He'd gotten a bit used to having Ministry officials, most notably the Minister of Magic himself Rufus Scrimgeour, come try and talk to him, trying to get his support for all the things they were doing, but so far he hadn't been at all impressed with them and refused. Madame Bones however he felt he might think differently of. He'd at least listen to what she had to say.

Once the others had left and they were finally alone, she first smiled as she noted, "you can still keep your wand on me if you want, but if you wouldn't mind waiting to knock me out or kill me until after our conversation I would appreciate it."

He looked down to see that he indeed still had his wand out. Finally determining that if she was still some Death Eater spy she would have made her move by now, he hastily put his wand away but kept it ready just in case.

"First of all, I thought I should share with you some news," Madame Bones began, "Rufus Scrimgeour, the Minister of Magic is being removed from office. People seem to feel that he isn't doing enough to stop Voldemort even with the recent goblin involvement."

"I see," Harry observed, admittedly rather pleased by this news.

"With my recent reappearance, I'm currently at the top of the list to replace him," She confessed.

Ah, he thought, so the reason for this conversation was exactly like he suspected.

"I'm assuming that you want my support in order to ensure you become Minister?" He inquired.

She however just scoffed and said, "while I wouldn't deny that your support would be helpful, I'd like to think that I could manage to get and maintain such an office without the support of a 17 year old boy even if he is the boy-who-lived and extremely attractive as well. If I had to resort to that, it would mean I wouldn't be deserving of it in the first place."

His respect for Madame Bones immediately rose dramatically at hearing this.

"No, I'm actually here for another reason entirely," She confessed, "I'm sure you are intimately aware of what task Dumbledore assigned you."

"Scrimgeour tried to get me to tell him what it was as well, but I wasn't willing to tell him either," He admitted.

"Good of you to not automatically trust me, but I already know what it is about already," She answered, "I would guess that it has something to do with Voldemort's horcruxes?"

His eyes widened as he nodded in surprise.

"I was someone else Dumbledore told before he died," Madame Bones explained, "in fact that is actually what I've been doing while in hiding, going around in disguise trying to locate more of them. I actually just succeeded in destroying one."

She held up what appeared to have been some sort of jewelry, but it was too charred black and ruined to really tell what it was beyond the hint of some sort of now ash covered gem.

"Ravenclaw's diadem," She explained, "I found it while searching through the Room of Requirement, the same room I believe you and my niece used to create your Dumbledore's Army."

He was surprised, but not too much. He could suddenly see Voldemort doing that very thing.

"Then there is something else you should know," He decided to tell her as he told her briefly about Slytherin's locket, or rather the fake one.

She listened intently to everything he had to say before replying, "I'll get to work on locating the real locket, based off of what you've told me, I have an idea of where it might be."

"What do you want me to do?" He asked her.

She looked him over before smiling slightly and said, "honestly I would ask you to just try and keep your head down. Having you running around after extremely dangerous magical items with pieces of Voldemort's soul around would be a good way to get you killed and that would not be good for anyone except of course Voldemort and his death eaters. Just leave it up to me and the Ministry."

While this sounded like a good idea, the best way to demoralize their side would be for him to die, but still he felt a good deal of responsibility.

"I still feel like I should do something," He reminded her, "I can still fight and maybe you could use me...to lure Voldemort out or something."

She however just shook her head and said, "feel free to train as much as you can, but once again if we are to win this war we will need to keep you safe. As long as you remain alive, people will still feel like there is hope, and there is still plenty of reason to be optimistic. The goblin involvement is a huge boost to us in strength and I plan to implement policies of training as many as I can to increase our ability to fight and defend ourselves. While I'm sure you're a great duelist, you would just be one of many who can fight...although with a huge target on your back that would endanger yourself and everyone around you."

It was disheartening to hear that, but he did have to concede she had some good points.

She put a hand on his shoulder, looking directly at him with her big blue eyes, concern as well as admiration in them as she said, "just sit tight, I know you want to help but this is best right now. Let others shoulder your responsibilities for you. Go to school, train and learn how to become a better wizard, kiss some girls for me while you're at it."

She smiled a bit at that last part, and after saying her goodbyes, she left, leaving him feeling both like a huge weight was off his shoulders and yet also feeling like it could not possibly be this easy for him. He supposed he would soon find out.


	4. Another Year at Hogwarts

Chapter 4: Another year at Hogwarts

The rest of the summer seemed to move by quickly until he was once again boarding the Hogwarts Express.

As soon as he got onto the train though he received plenty of stares and attention. Of course he usually did anyway, but not so...lustfully. In some cases however he stared back a bit noticing that indeed quite a few of his classmates had undergone...changes of their own and as he looked back at them, there were more than a few blushes.

Finally however he found an empty compartment and went inside alone. With Ron and Ginny still prefects and Hermione having been made Head Girl they were currently attending a meeting again.

He however tried to settle himself in and got his things stowed away. However it was not long before someone else barged into the compartment, shutting the door behind them.

"Hello Harry you remember me?," Lavender Brown said, trying to sound seductive. Like some other girls he had noticed earlier, Lavender appeared to have undergone certain changes. Her breasts were while not the biggest he had seen, still appeared to be a good deal larger than before which she made no attempt to try and hide as they were mostly popping out of her shirt, displaying a generous amount of cleavage.

"Yes, I still know who you are Lavender," He answered.

"Well I was just wondering," She asked, "I've done some...growing up over the summer as you can see."

She adjusted her already stretched out and too small shirt to reveal yet even more cleavage than before.

Sitting down next to him however she looked straight down at his package and noted, "it looks like I'm not the only one who did some growing over the summer though."

"Yes, I suppose so," He agreed, wishing he had thought to put on his robes before entering the train.

"How about a trade?" She offered, "I let you have a feel and you let me do the same?"

He couldn't resist staring at her cleavage for just a moment but then shook his head and said, "I don't think so, sorry Lavender."

Tempting as it was, he felt like he could do a lot better than Lavender. He thought of Ginny first, but then reminded himself they weren't together anymore and he was free to be with who he wanted now. His still liking Ginny though really wasn't it, there were...actually quite a lot of girls better than Lavender and weren't total sluts.

She looked quite disappointed but then continued to press, "you want to know how BIG they are?"

"I don't care what size they are," He tried to argue, even though he had to admit he was a bit curious, "I would prefer to just be friends Lavender."

"I don't think you could ever really be just friends with a girl anymore, not when you're like well you. Your magical power and potency I could sense from a mile away, if not me plenty of other girls will try the same," She answered.

"Be that as it may, I'd like to be alone," He answered.

She opened her mouth to reply but then a voice insisted, "you heard him, go away Lavender!"

He turned towards who had spoken and found that it was Susan Bones. Or at least Susan with a bit extra. Her chest, which had already been the largest in their year, was now likely the largest in the school, having grown far bigger than anyone he'd seen so far. Her huge chest was heaving as she glared down at Lavender.

Lavender looked back at her, or more specifically her chest and seemed to realize this was suddenly a battle she couldn't win, perhaps realizing she couldn't compete with such competition.

"Very well then," Lavender answered, "I suppose I should have known Harry would get his hands on bigger fish, but you can't blame a girl for trying to get to him before then."

At that, she headed out of the compartment.

"Thanks," Harry replied.

"You're welcome," Susan replied, "I think already this magical puberty thing is getting somewhat out of hand. You wouldn't believe the attention I've already gotten."

"I kind of know the feeling," He replied.

She looked back at him, unable to avoid staring for a moment but then shaking herself and saying, "I would imagine so, but it doesn't mean we have to be total sluts about it like Lavender."

"Do you think more people will be like that?" He asked a bit worriedly.

"I would imagine so, but that's why my aunty taught me a few spells to protect myself with just in case," Susan answered, brandishing her wand, "the Bones family members are typically very magically powerful and quite busty to begin with so I was prepared for it, but still..."

Thinking again of his conversation over the summer with her aunt, he could see her aunt doing that.

"Well if anyone tries anything please just let me know," Harry replied.

She laughed a bit at that and answered, "from my perspective it looks like you actually could use some protecting even more than me."

"Well I suppose we will just have to protect each other then," He suggested.

Susan smiled and said, "sounds like a plan."

"There you are!" Susan's friend Hannah exclaimed as she entered the compartment. As he looked her over, he saw that like her friend she clearly had undergone magical puberty as well, but not changed as much.

Hannah was however shall we say pleasingly plump. She had always been fat so this wasn't really any major difference other for perhaps a few extra pounds but he noted that magical puberty did not mean weight loss. Nevertheless he couldn't help but feel that Hannah now looked a good deal better than before, with noticeable curves, particularly her large hips and rear.

Hannah on her part looked back at him blushing as she said, "oh, hello Harry."

"Hi Hannah," He greeted back, "you're looking well."

She blushed even a deeper red in response as she continued to unabashedly stare. Finally however Susan got a little impatient.

"Yes, we get it, he's gorgeous, now try to get over yourself Hannah," Susan warned.

"Sorry," Hannah apologized shaking her head, "I'm not normally...well you know."

"It's okay, trust me you aren't the one one who ends up doing that," He answered.

"So were you planning on sitting here then?" Hannah asked of Susan hopefully as she gave him a glance.

Susan looked over at him as if to ask if that was okay first and he merely shrugged as if to say that it's up to her.

"Yes," Susan answered back, "let me just get the rest of my stuff in."

He helped the two girls put their stuff away and sat down with them. After talking for awhile, the 3 of them seemed to relax more.

Finally long after the train had started and they were well on their way, Hermione came in and sat down in the empty spot next to him. She glanced briefly at the new and improved Susan and Hannah but made no comment.

"Sorry it took so long, they went over a lot of things," Hermione explained, "I think Ron and Ginny are still there going over the new rules. I already had them memorized by heart of course."

"What kind of things?" Susan inquired.

"Just some new changes, first of all they are going to start having rooms for students 17 and older to be able to- well have intercourse," Hermione admitted, blushing just a little bit.

"My aunty was telling me about that," Susan answered, "the law to allow that caused a lot of controversy. Obviously parents didn't want their children having unsupervised sex but studies kept finding that without getting it at least occasionally it began to affect their ability to perform magic."

"I still think that why that is is complete nonsense, every book I've read on the subject can't seem to give a logical explanation," Hermione insisted, "I mean why should intercourse be required to be able to perform magic?"

"It's just linked somehow I guess," Hannah replied.

"I would be more worried in your case Hermione, no offense but it appears magical puberty passed you by," Hannah observed, "you're older than most too so I can't imagine why it would-"

"I don't wish to discuss it, but I'm fine," Hermione snapped.

"I'm pretty confident that Hermione really is just fine Hannah," Susan said, seeming to know something her friend didn't.

"Okay, sorry I mentioned it," Hannah said apologetically, "I wasn't trying to offend you I was just concerned that's all."

Personally he couldn't help but wonder that same thing but Hermione clearly didn't want to talk about it and he chose not to push her either.

"That's okay," Hermione said with a sigh, "it just seems everyone is crazy about this magical puberty thing that's all."

"Well I can kind of understand it," Susan admitted, "it's not even just the actual physical changes either. It also determines just how magically powerful you are and that is a huge thing in the magical world. When we get to Hogwarts, we'll be tested to find out our magical strength and receive a score based off of how we do. That score will follow us on job applications and interviews, and often interviewers won't even consider someone with a low score."

"I've heard that, but I would also say it just sounds like more of that blood purity and superiority thing," Hermione argued, "I mean if you really put in the effort and the dedication and are qualified for the job then-"

"It still wouldn't matter to a lot of people, it's just too ingrained in a lot of people's minds even if I have to agree with you at least partially," Susan pointed out, "I would say I should have no trouble getting a job but even so I'm sure there are people that would be better than me with a lower magical score for a lot of job positions, however that being said, I can also understand why a high magical power score would be important. You would want someone capable of doing a lot of difficult and complex spells for many different things. Someone with low magical power might not be able to do some of those spells, no matter how much effort and practice they put into it."

As Harry thought about it, it really seemed to make sense.

"I guess I can understand that," Hermione admitted, thinking it over, "It still doesn't give some girls reason to be total sluts about it though."

"Even that is understandable," Susan explained, "not only is you being magically powerful important in finding a job, but also in attracting a wife or husband. First of all, people are going to obviously want their children to be magically powerful as well and the best way to do that is to find someone with the strongest magical power they can find."

His eyes widened at that as he questioned Susan, "wouldn't that totally defeat the purpose of love?"

"Well of course that has to be taken into consideration as well," Susan answered, "I'm just talking about the initial attraction. Some might marry solely for magical power and looks, but I'd like to think most aren't so fickle. That being said, you can't deny that if you just see a person and don't know anything about them you're going to be focused on looks and it is still going to be somewhat important even as your relationship develops. You can't actually see a person's magical strength, but there are still obvious signs. Women of course are more obvious and noticeable but wizards you can still sort of...sense or feel when someone is magically powerful, I would imagine you've felt it from Harry here already."

At that all eyes turned towards him.

Unsure of what to say, he meekly said, "yeah that's me."

"I'm just saying, you're practically glowing with it," Susan pointed out.

All 3 girls with him ended up staring at him for a good uncomfortable 10 seconds.

Finally however Susan shook her head and in order to change the subject, pulled out a deck of cards and asked, "who wants to play Exploding Snap?"

Ginny

Ginny sighed. She always hated the beginning of every school year. It wasn't that she hated school and didn't want to have to go back or anything as most of her classmates might feel at least to some degree, it was more seeing all the new 7th years after having gone through magical puberty. It was like puberty all over again only everything you normally experienced happened all at once for them, some felt and looked totally awkward about it, some still didn't seem to have a handle on the changes of their bodies, some were upset that nothing appeared to have happened and they still looked too much the same, and others...well others chose to flaunt it and try to get as much attention as they could out of it. It seemed all of those reactions were visible among the many different 7th years she passed. Younger years on the other hand seemed to be totally jealous of them and their changes, feeling like they simply couldn't compete with them. Admittedly she felt very lacking herself as she made her way down the train, trying to find Harry and Hermione after the admittedly quite boring rules meeting, which she now wished she had just bothered to actually study the rules like Hermione, she'd just been too distracted lately.

There were the Gryffindor boys she noticed sitting in a compartment off to her left, her old boyfriend Dean, Seamus, and Neville. Of the 3 Neville seemed to have changed the most, having gone from a porky, short, and bumbling boy into a toned, muscular, and tall young man. A few girls in the compartment opposite him glanced over at him and giggled. Neville however, quite unused to the attention just got red-faced and looked down at the ground in embarrassment.

Dean however noticed her watching them and gave her a wink.

While Dean seemed to have changed a bit himself, she still just wasn't interested in him anymore, after dating Harry it felt like any other boy simply was plain ordinary and uninteresting including Dean. It really didn't matter to her what the 7th year boys looked like at least.

Dean of course didn't think that though, probably aware she was available again and hoping they might get back together. Fat chance, she thought.

Deciding to just move on as Harry and Hermione clearly were further down, she spotted several 7th year Slytherin girls in the next compartment.

There was Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass sitting next to each other, both with much larger busts, Daphne the larger of the two, a good deal of cleavage left to be shown off. Pansy was now quite well endowed herself, but she seemed to have changed the most in her lower half with much wider hips than she remembered Pansy having.

Opposite Pansy and Daphne were Tracey and Millicent. Both looked mostly unchanged, but seemed to have different reactions regarding it. Tracey for example was staring jealously at her two friends busts, while Millicent seemed just as big, but curveless (actually probably bit bigger) and mean (actually make that meaner judging off of her face).

Millicent noticed her staring and yelled, "what do you want freakshow?"

"What are you jealous of what you don't have?" Pansy chimed in rudely, "maybe if you pay me enough I'll let you have a feel. Oh wait, that's right, you'd never be able to afford it."

All 3 other girls laughed at that.

Merlin, Pansy could be a real jerk, Ginny thought. At least she didn't have Malfoy around to back her up this year, attempted murder of the school's previous headmaster kind of prevented him from returning. He was still at large just as like the rest of the Death Eaters.

Instead of trying to fight Pansy and her friends as she was tempted to do, she managed to regain her composure and instead just walked away.

They were going to be even more annoying than ever, Ginny thought. They'd probably terrorize the school and make other girls, especially those who hadn't gone through magical puberty yet feel bad.

Admittedly it happened every year, the 7th years tried to tease and look down upon the younger years, especially the 7th years with greater magical power and thus more magical puberty changes. In many cases, a big chest meant I'm better than you.

She spotted her brother next, currently talking to Lavender Brown who was unabashedly rubbing her larger chest and sticking it out at her currently tongue tied and ogling brother.

"I'll bet you wish you didn't break up with me last year now do you Ron?" Lavender asked, "as you can see I'm a much bigger...better girl now...of course that doesn't mean I can't be a little naughty."

"Yeah, I guess I was totally wrong about you," Ron managed to say, still ogling her chest, "well maybe we should get back together then."

Lavender however smiled as if waiting for this response and laughed and said, "get back together with YOU? As if, you had your chance, as you can clearly tell I'm way out of your league now. I could get any boy I want...and you...well you're just you exactly the same, you must be the weakest wizard in the school now. I doubt you could get the ugliest, most pathetic girl in the school."

"You want to bet?" Ron shouted at her angrily, "I'll prove you wrong."

At that Ron turned away from Lavender, which also meant he was now facing her as he walked towards her.

"You saw all that?" Ron asked coldly.

"Yeah," Ginny admitted, but trying to make him feel better, "look don't listen to her brother, I'm sure lots of girls would be lucky to-"

"No, she's right, I'm a nobody now," Ron admitted dejectedly.

Ginny sighed. She hated to see her brother like this. He could just get so down on himself when he thought he wasn't good enough. Admittedly she understood that, she was a lot like him in that regard.

"Ron," Ginny said, attempting to put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

He however just brushed her off and told her, "just leave me alone."

At that he ran down the train, nearly running over a couple of first years in the process.

Ginny however just sighed. It was going to be a long year, she thought.

A minute later she finally found Harry and Hermione, at the back of the train of course, currently playing Exploding Snap with Susan and Hannah in Hufflepuff.

Ginny's eyes widened as she looked at Susan, or more notably her chest. Other than the possible exception of Fleur, Susan now had the biggest chest she had ever seen, especially for a girl her size.

Her dirty mind immediately thought of what Harry probably thought of them, he'd probably stared at them even more than she was doing now. In fact that's exactly what she caught him doing when she walked in.

When he saw her however and realized he'd been caught, he looked guilty. Ginny however just smiled and gave him a look trying to basically tell him: you go right ahead Harry.

He seemed surprised and rather confused, but still nodded.

"You want to play Exploding Snap with us?" Hannah offered to Ginny.

"Sure," Ginny instantly agreed as she walked into the compartment to join them.

They ended up passing the rest of the time until they reached the school playing.

...

Hermione

Hermione had to mentally prepare herself for when the beginning of the year feast finally ended. It wasn't because of all the talk about Voldemort at the feast and how dangerous things were, etc, but because of all the talk about magical puberty. Amazing that the world seemed to be about to end at any moment due to a crazy, psychopathic magical killer and his band of evil followers and most people their age seemed to be more concerned about things so inconsequential as their changing bodies.

Unfortunately she couldn't say she was totally immune to that. Despite her attempts to try and ignore it, she did feel affected by it in many ways. True, with her glamours on no one could see any difference with her but she still felt different regardless and it was hard not to notice the many changes with her classmates, some girls coming back much shall we say larger than before while others not so much at all. Susan for example as she had noticed on the train was just plain stacked, she'd been busty before but now...goodness. Of course she reminded herself she was equally as large if not larger, but Susan unlike herself however made no attempt to hide them. Harry had been unable to avoid at least glancing at them the entire train ride over, but Susan seemed to enjoy the attention.

Would Harry look at her like that if she ever opted to show him? It was again tempting, but again she didn't want him to fall for her simply because of her huge bosom.

Yet as she finally got to her old dormitory room she found her roommates Lavender and Parvati already there.

"Did you see the new and improved Harry Potter?" Lavender asked her best friend Parvati, "he is HOT!"

"Merlin, you're so totally right," Parvati agreed, "I mean he was gorgeous before but now..."

"Am I going to have endure even more Harry Potter is attractive talk this year?" Hermione questioned in annoyance.

Both girls looked over at her and Lavender answered, seeming quite unhappy to see her, "aren't you supposed to be Head Girl and get your own room? Why do you even have to be here anymore?"

"My stuff got delivered here by mistake," Hermione admitted, pointing at her luggage currently lying on her old bed, "I just need to go get it and I'll be out of here."

"Good, we don't have to deal with your insufferable nagging as much," Lavender replied, "besides when it comes to Harry Potter it's not like you haven't noticed and aren't pining after him too."

"At least you get to spend all that time with him," Parvati pointed out with a sigh.

"Yeah, but she's totally stuck in the friend zone poor girl," Lavender argued, "magical puberty for you didn't seem to do much to get you out of it either."

"I would have thought you'd be a total babe by now Hermione," Parvati answered, "I mean you're like the best and strongest witch in our year."

Normally of her two roommates, Parvati was the much nicer one she'd found, but in some instances Parvati might not have a lot of tact in her comments.

"I guess it just goes to show some girls are meant to be pretty and some aren't," Lavender countered as she tossed her long blonde waist length hair behind her, which had grown about a foot since she had last seen her.

"That was kind of rude Lavender," Parvati warned before saying gently, "maybe you're just a late bloomer or something Hermione? Summer isn't entirely over."

"She'll still have to compete with me though," Lavender answered as she pushed up her large breasts.

Privately, Hermione was tempted to take off her glamours and show Lavender just who was competing with whom, but she resisted and instead replied, "yeah maybe. Anyway you're looking good Parvati."

Parvati blushed slightly at that as she answered, "why thank you Hermione. I mean some of the changes went to my boobs of course, some to my butt, but just look at all of this hair!"

The Indian girl undid her large bun and shook it out, letting it fall all the way down her body until it just touched the floor, a shiny gorgeous black sheet of perfect hair.

"It runs in my family," Parvati explained, "my sister Padma got it to, but both of us have had to leave it up in a bun most of the time on account of its length."

"It must be difficult to manage," Hermione commented, thinking of her own knee length hair before she had cut it. It was however very quickly growing back, like an inch a day or something and she kept having to cut it again.

"Not as much as you would think," Parvati answered, "I mean I obviously had quite long hair to begin with so I'm used to it, but generally I just brush it out and put it up into a bun. Besides isn't it gorgeous?"

She swept her hair around to demonstrate and Hermione had to agree with her on that. Maybe some people would have said such long hair was gross, but Parvati's hair in her opinion certainly looked beautiful. Maybe she ought to let her own hair grow out...just a little.

"What does it matter about hair though when you've got boobs?" Lavender argued, once again pushing up her chest, "speaking of which I think I'm going to go snag some guys with these."

Lavender was such a slut, Hermione thought as she watched her go.

"Sorry about her," Parvati apologized for her rather rude friend for the umpteenth time.

Slowly Hermione asked, "so are you going to...you know go out like Lavender sometime and..."

"Oh merlin no," Parvati answered, "my mother would kill me if I did that, I personally would want to at least know the guy really well and have a decent relationship first."

Hermione relaxed a good deal at that, knowing that she wasn't the only one who felt that way.

"So are you...um taking the potion then?" Hermione awkwardly inquired.

"Yes, my mother made a whole bunch for me and Padma, she seemed to think the extra cost and time would be worth it to the alternative," Parvati answered, "I'm assuming you will be as well once you go through magical puberty."

Feeling like it would be better just to get it over with as she couldn't keep up this ruse for long as logically eventually people would start to figure something was up if she didn't start going through magical puberty sometime soon before summer was totally officially over, Lavender might be stupid enough to just think she was magically very weak, but Parvati she couldn't, she finally admitted, "actually I've already gone through it."

"I knew it!" Parvati exclaimed, "I mean I guess it was possible you were just a late bloomer but no way you were just magically weak like Lavender was saying, I mean you're the best in our year!"

Blushing slightly at the compliment Hermione answered, "I've been wearing glamours to hide it."

"Why?" Parvati asked.

"I just didn't want the extra attention," Hermione explained, "I want guys to like me for me, not because I'm showing off my body like Lavender for instance."

"Yeah but the guys who really matter are going to like you anyways," Parvati wisely said, "or at least that's what my mother tells me and Padma. Personally I like the attention myself but some of the guys in this school can admittedly be jerks about it."

In her moments when she was without Lavender Hermione had noticed Parvati could actually be rather intelligent and actually rather nice she'd found, possibly even a friend if Lavender wasn't usually around. This gave her the courage to then ask:

"I'm sure you're probably wondering what I really now look like huh?" Hermione asked.

"Well yes," Parvati confessed, "but I wasn't going to pressure you into it, if you want to hide your appearance that's your business. I mean I can understand if you don't want to, I mean I hang out with Lavender for example, who isn't exactly good at keeping secrets."

She'd been on the fence about actually showing Parvati, but she found that she was practically dying to tell somebody about what she was going through. She'd debated about telling Ginny, but with Ginny's low self-esteem she recognized that this would likely do more harm than good. Ginny would no doubt be respectful and understanding about it as her friend, but also still end up jealous and feel even worse about herself in comparison. Parvati at least was always nice enough to her at least and while they weren't best friends or anything, she'd still say they were at least friends and got along rather well...and well she just really...needed someone to confide in.

Besides her great response managed to push her over the edge in making the decision.

"You promise you won't tell anyone?" Hermione asked.

"I swear on my magic," Parvati answered, even holding up her wand for good measure as some sparks came out of it. A wizard's oath was about as binding as you could get and Parvati being willing to make it and risk her magic meant she was serious.

"All right then," Hermione said still a bit nervous, getting out her wand. She'd left her robes extra roomy just in case she ever did need to take her glamours off for any reason. Waving her wand, she put the counterspells onto her various glamours allowing her body to change into its normal appearance before looking over at Parvati.

Parvati looked totally shocked, her mouth wide open as she said, "my goodness Hermione, I had absolutely no idea, I mean I figured you were...but wow! I mean you're gorgeous!"

Hermione blushed a little bit at that as she replied, "I suppose I do look good."

"Look good, you're like a sexy goddess," Parvati answered, "I mean if Lavender knew you looked like this she'd wet her panties."

Hermione grinned at the idea.

Parvati took a step closer to examine her more closely, the robes covered up some of her curves but not nearly enough. The Indian girl's hands lingered for a moment in front of her huge chest, but then pulled them down.

She'd clearly been tempted to touch them, but seemed to realize that such an action would be too forward.

Yet on a whim and because she was strangely enjoying the attention and admiration from Parvati, she told her, "you can touch them if you want."

"I can?" Parvati asked again just to make sure before pulling her hands up again and putting them on Hermione's chest.

"Merlin they're big," Parvati breathed in surprise, as she felt them, squeezed them a little, and tested their weight.

It admittedly felt good to have them touched, strangely enough, but even still Hermione tried to maintain propriety and told her, "all right that's enough."

Reluctantly the Indian girl pulled her hands away before saying, "thank you for trusting me enough to show me Hermione."

"You're welcome," Hermione answered.

"I still can't understand why you don't show off at least a little of them," Parvati argued.

"I really just don't want the attention," Hermione claimed.

"Well you'd want to at least a little, people are going to be wondering why magical puberty appears to have passed you by," Parvati argued.

That, Hermione had to conclude was true, which was the initial reason she'd told Parvati in the first place.. She'd been told by Professor McGonagall about that before but despite that obvious and glaring problem she simply hadn't wanted to deal with it. It was most unlike her, procrastinating when she should be trying to solve a problem. This was however a problem very different from any she had ever encountered before.

"I'll figure it out," Hermione promised.

Parvati just nodded, seeming to understand not to press her any further before then changing the subject as she confided, "I was actually planning to take my potion tonight."

She was obviously referring to the potion girls who were not sexually active took in order to maintain their magical power.

"Oh," Hermione said, "I could leave if you'd like."

She hastened to try and gather up her things before a thought occurred to her.

Cautiously Hermione then asked her, "do you um...have any extra I could borrow? I haven't had time to brew the potion myself."

"Sure," Parvati told her as she reached into one of her drawers to pull out a small vial of pink liquid which she handed to her.

"Thanks," Hermione answered before asking awkwardly, "also how do you...um do it?"

Parvati seemed surprised but then asked, "you've never masturbated before Hermione?"

She had to shake her head no.

Her roommate however merely grinned and said, "well, well something I actually know that you don't. I never thought I'd see the day."

Hermione however was not amused as she told her, "look this is kind of awkward enough so if you could-"

"Sorry, I just couldn't resist basking in the moment a little," Parvati answered, "sure I'd be happy to help you."

Hermione was still reluctant to accept her offer, but she also had to admit that she was simply out of her element here and she simply nodded her head in reply.

There followed a very awkward but necessary conversation which made her wish that she could be doing just about anything else.

"I should warn you the effects of the potion can be a bit...intense," Parvati told her after going over everything with her.

Wondering just what she meant by that, but not wanting to spend any longer talking to her to find out, she just nodded and headed out of the room with her stuff.

When she got to her new Head Girl room, she gratefully put her stuff down and after spending time putting away and organizing everything, she sat down on her bed. At least she wouldn't have to share a room anymore...and she'd be able to do certain now necessary things in private.

Deciding she might as well just get it over with, she picked up the vial Parvati had given her. She would likely have to get some of her own she realized before long but this would tide her over until then. She tipped the potion back into her mouth, she swallowed and waited.

She didn't have to wait long, she immediately felt a sensation unfamiliar to her in her loins, unfamiliar but she had to admit felt very good. Her mind then immediately went unbidden to thoughts of Harry, Harry saving her from the troll in their first year, Harry smiling at her with his gorgeous green eyes, the new and improved Harry now suddenly...

She tried to push the thought away but it just kept coming back as she imagined Harry totally naked with nearly a foot long...

Parvati had warned her that it was best to just give in to it.

Finally she had to conclude that she was right as she just let her fantasies play out. Unable to resist any longer she also stuck a hand down her own panties and into her previously forbidden area. Her mother would be appalled by such behavior, but Merlin it felt good as her finger found just the right spot and rubbed it. This was quite possibly better than anything she had ever felt, better than getting a perfect score on an exam or anything other than...

Spending time with Harry. Oh Merlin he was gorgeous she realized as she fingered herself furiously. She just totally gave in wondering why she had never done this before, stopping only to remove her glamours so she could cup and squeeze her huge breasts.

While aware that breasts were regarded as sexual by most people, the idea that they could actually feel good while engaged in sexual activity had not occurred to her. They felt sensitive to the touch, not as much as her clitoris, but still very good.

Harry would love these breasts, she thought as she continued to fantasize about him. He'd stare at them just as much as he'd stared at Susan's earlier...they would be her breasts he'd want, to fondle, to suck…

She would be super sexy to him now she realized, if he only knew. She'd be irresistible to him, she thought, as she continued to dwell upon it.

Merlin her breasts were huge and heavy she thought as she continued to squeeze and massage them. Her breasts, her boobs, her tits, her gigantic, massive Harry-getters.

So what if she didn't want to be thought of as a sex object? This was clearly what this body was made for and at least, here and now...she was going to finally take advantage of it, at least with herself. Why had she never done this before she wondered? Well she was definitely going to make up for lost time, she was going to finger and pleasure herself until...

Oh goodness she thought as another wave of pleasure hit her.

Cupping her bum, no ass, what she had was clearly more than just a bum, it was a full on big ass and she could see Harry staring down at it as she bent down...or sat down on top of him, all 46 inches of her huge ass sitting down right on top of him, pushing down on top of his huge penis giving him the erection of his life...

She kind of lost all rational thought from that point on.

However long it lasted by the time she was done and the potion had worn off, she was left feeling totally satisfied as she lay on her bed.

She'd already been given a lot to think about tonight.

 **Hermione: 5'6. 28KK-26-44 Hair: Light Brown brastrap length**

 **Author's Note:** Just a little solo masturbation at the end to tide you all over. For those of you wondering, the lemons start in chapter 6. I currently have at least rough drafts done for the next 8 chapters, but I still plan to do plenty of revisions before I post them each one at a time, for right now I'm thinking every 5 days in order to keep editing and keep being ahead in knowing where the story is going, but we'll see how it goes. You are however free to ask questions regarding where the plot is going, etc.


	5. Niche Class

Chapter 5: Niche Class

Harry

The very next morning he headed into the Great Hall with the other 7th years for an Introductory Class. This being their final year at the school meant they ended up taking some extra classes in addition to the ones they were already taking. Exactly which classes however were determined here first. Professor McGonagall was there to explain.

"As most of you should have gone through magical puberty this summer," Professor McGonagall began, "you will find that doing magic is now easier than before, but in many cases students are unaware of their own strength and put a little too much effort into it. To correct this as well as give you all the opportunity to learn newer, more advanced magic we will have additional classes. That being said that advanced magic is such that not all of you will unfortunately be able to effectively use all of it which is why the extra classes are divided into different categories which also happen to spell out the word N.E.W.T. but is more known for the tests that are taken at the end of the year. N for Niche for those few students able to be at the very top and do things others can't, thus carving out a niche for themselves, e for exceptional or exceeds expectations for those of you still familiar with the old Owl system, W for weak, and T for Troll. However that does not mean that any of you necessarily needs to feel bad about where you are placed. I've known a lot of very good wizards who have managed to get quite good in a particular area of magic despite being placed in a lower class."

He remembered Susan mentioning most of this on the train ride here yesterday, but it was still interesting to learn.

"How would we find out where we belong?" A student asked.

"I will cast a particular spell on you which will cause your magic to project outward and let me determine your magical power off of a scale system that goes from 1 to 10. The average wizard or witch can expect to get around a 5. If you are however already curious about what your score might be, witches you should already have a good idea based off of how large your chest is. While of course it varies what with weight, height, etc, the bigger they are usually means the stronger you are."

He noticed several girls cup their chest at that, no doubt wondering where that put them based on their size.

A girl tentatively rose her hand and then asked, "well isn't that not necessarily a good way to base it off of?"

"Well some girls can try to hide it but if they don't you can usually tell how powerful they are magically," Professor McGonagall admitted, "I for example use what is called a minimizer glamour bra in order to keep away prying eyes. I am in reality quite a bit larger."

He supposed that made sense. Professor McGonagall he was aware was one of the strongest witches he knew even though she appeared flat chested. That being said her wearing a special bra to hide them was probably a good idea in a school full of horny teenagers.

"If you will all form an orderly line I will then have you go into this side room to be tested individually," Professor McGonagall informed them.

Most of the students rushed to get into line, but he chose to linger back a bit and wait until the line died down. He noticed Susan and Hannah doing the same thing along with another Hufflepuff Eloise Midgen so he went over to them.

"Hello Harry," Susan greeted.

"Hi," He answered back, ignoring a now blushing Hannah and Eloise and asked, "so what class do you think you'll end up in?"

"I would say it was pretty obvious for me," Susan answered, lifting up her chest.

Just looking at her, he could tell she was almost certainly right. They were the biggest here as far as he could tell.

"I'll probably end up in Troll," A distraught and admittedly still small chested Eloise observed. She was also admittedly somewhat plump as well which didn't make a very good combination. He however tried to be nice and pointed out:

"It looks like your acne cleared up rather nicely," He observed.

"Thanks," She said gratefully although still rather disappointed, "it's just about the only nice thing I got out of magical puberty but considering how long I've been trying to get rid of it, I suppose I'll take it."

"I'd say it should be no surprise where you'll end up either Harry," Hannah told him, still staring at him a little.

"We'll see," He told them, "for all I know I'll end up in Troll with Crabbe and Goyle."

Looking over at the two overly sized boys they at least looked just as ugly as ever, if not more so. If ever there was a class that seemed perfect for them, it was Troll. Right now however they were looking like awkward and unsure of themselves without their usual leader Malfoy to boss them around. It actually kind of surprised him they hadn't just simply joined up with the Death Eaters like Malfoy had.

"Yeah, I really don't see that happening Harry," Susan answered, "I'd say you're a definite Niche like me."

"Any other students you think are obvious?" Eloise asked.

They all looked around. It was admittedly easier to do with the girls, but he could tell with the guys somewhat since he'd seen them use magic over the years with varying degrees of success.

"I don't see any other Niches, but it doesn't mean there aren't any," Susan observed, "some might have chosen to wear minimizer bras for example. Personally I choose not to wear one as I'd already gotten used to the attention a large chest can bring and my aunty has always said it is something to be proud of, not ashamed."

It suddenly occurred to him that perhaps Hermione just might be wearing one of those special minimizer bras and knowing Hermione he supposed he could understand why. That being said he couldn't help but wonder 'just how big was she then?'

It was clear she was a powerful and skilled witch so wouldn't she…

Of course dwelling on Hermione's breasts, no matter how big they might be, caused a certain part of his anatomy to grow larger.

She's your best friend, he told himself, even as he was reminded just how pretty and how nice and supportive she had always been.

"Looking at what's available getting you excited Harry?" Susan teased him, having noticed his erection. Of course her comment only caused her two friends to stare down there as well.

He'd forgotten to wear less revealing pants, although it seemed he couldn't really hide this thing no matter what he did.

He blushed, which caused all 3 girls to giggle.

At any rate at that point Susan decided to then rescue him and suggested they finally get into line which he did so. Finally when it came for their turn, Susan went first before coming out a few minutes later, a big grin on her face as she announced, "yep, I'm a definite 9!"

"Wow, only the strongest of witches get that high!" Eloise observed with wonder.

"Professor McGonagall took one look at me before casting her spell and seemed to already know, she just wanted to make it official," Susan explained, "well good luck to the rest of you."

She headed off while Eloise went next, looking suddenly more hopeful after Susan's high score, but a minute later returned, looked saddened and dejected as she admitted, "a 2, a high 2 but still a two which means I'm in Troll."

Hannah went and hugged her to console her before saying, "well it's just like Professor McGonagall said, don't let this score determine the rest of your life or your potential."

Eloise nodded, but still walked sadly away while Hannah went in herself, returning a minute later and he asked, "how did it go?"

"Not bad," She admitted, looking pleased, "a 6 which is higher than I expected and puts me in Exceptional or Exceeds Expectations."

"Good," He said with a polite nod as he went in. He was the last student to be tested so Professor McGonagall already appeared tired. Nevertheless she nodded respectfully at him and then pointed her wand at him.

He allowed her to do so before she cast her spell. Immediately a golden aura seemed to project out around him until it finally filled the whole room.

"Merlin!" He heard Professor McGonagall exclaim.

"Is that good?" He asked her curiously.

She still looked shocked by the golden aura still covering the room before admitting, "I would certainly say so Mr. Potter. I was quite aware you were likely to score very high but this...well I'm afraid as quite often happens with you, you seem to break the rules."

Whether this was partially an offhanded remark about his having broken quite a few rules in his time at the school or merely referring to the other times he had seemingly broken the laws of magic such as when he had survived the killing curse when he was a baby he wasn't sure.

"Normally even the best wizards, which represent only a very small fraction of the wizard population get a magical power level of 10. In fact I am aware of only two wizards...along with several witches...in all of Britain having gotten a score of 10. Albus Dumbledore and...Voldemort."

"Great, just what he needed to be reminded of, the guy currently still after him trying to kill him being still incredibly magically powerful," He thought. However her next remarks gave him at least some hope."

"I would have to rank you at an 11," Professor McGonagall said, "I'd have to get some additional experts in here to view and confirm it, but I think they would definitely agree with me."

Just what he needed, he thought, more people to poke and prod him to find out what made him tick.

She seemed to figure out his reaction as she then said, "it's not at all a bad thing though Mr. Potter. You'll be able to do spells many could only dream of doing and...I would imagine you'll be even more popular with the ladies."

He groaned and she laughed a little.

"It really wouldn't hurt you to take a little interest in a few witches, it's actually rather good for you to have intercourse on occasion," She said.

Wait, was Professor McGonagall really suggesting he have sex?

"I'm not saying roam all over the castle or anything, but when I was a young girl, well even I did a bit of dalliance," She admitted with a slight blush. Of course after that she immediately straightened herself up, trying to be more appropriate as she said, "although if I find you breaking any rules expect serious punishment."

He nodded, unsure how to reply before asking her, "I'm assuming that I will be in the Niche class then?"

"Yes," She confirmed, "that class will actually be taught by me in about an hour. I got promoted to Headmistress as you know, but I still felt like teaching just one class and there wasn't anyone else available or with the experience to teach the class just yet. I'd suggest you go and get your things together before then."

"Does um, my score have to be made public?" He asked her.

"Not if you don't want it to," She answered, "if you were a witch of course it would be harder to hide, but in your case I'll make sure not to tell anyone beyond whoever is necessary."

"Thank you," He told her before heading off.

He was however quickly ambushed by Ron and Hermione.

"So what did you get?" Ron immediately asked him.

"I'd rather not say just yet," Harry answered.

"Hermione won't tell me hers either," Ron said in annoyance, "in her case I'm assuming it's really bad."

"Hey!" Hermione exclaimed angrily.

"Well I'm just saying, it's not like your...well large," Ron pointed out, looking at Hermione's still small looking chest.

"That's still none of your business to ask what score I got if I don't want to tell you," Hermione insisted, "I'm still just the same witch I was before. Besides it's not like you did all that well yourself."

"I'm evidently a 1," Ron said solemnly, "only Crabbe and Goyle evidently scored that low I'd reckon."

Harry tried to think of something to say to console Ron with, but couldn't. Ron however then argued, "well at least I'll admit what I am, unlike the two of you high and mighty people!"

He then swore loudly which was unfortunately overheard by a group of first years, earning Hermione's disapproval.

"We have to set a good example," She warned.

"We have to set a good example," Ron mocked her in his best Hermione-ish voice.

"Ron that's enough," Harry answered before then deciding to change the subject, "so what other classes are you all taking?"

"I'm just taking Charms and that Troll class, my schedule is going to be really easy this year!" Ron said proudly.

"You could have just studied more in order to get into more classes," Hermione warned.

"Yeah, but at least this way I'll have lots of free time," Ron reminded her, "plenty of time with the ladies for example."

Hermione just rolled her eyes in annoyance before then suggesting, "well you go do that then."

Ron noticed several girls walking down the hall and decided to follow them, leaving him and Hermione alone with the two of them going over their schedules in which appeared to be the same as they had Charms, Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, and Herbology together.

Reluctantly she then asked, "what N.E.W.T class did you get into?

"Niche," He admitted, knowing he couldn't keep at least that a secret. He wanted to tell her about his score eventually but not now.

She nodded and confessed, "me too."

He looked down at her chest, still appearing the same size as ever as he inquired, "I'm assuming that you're wearing one of those-"

"Yeah," She finished for him, "Professor McGonagall helped me with it when I went to go visit her over the summer after my...well you know."

He nodded back, unsure how to reply before then suggesting, "well should we get to class then?"

"Agreed," Hermione said, seeming grateful to get out of this awkward conversation.

They headed to class and sat down. They were a little early but that was okay, Professor McGonagall was already there and chose to give them their textbooks to look over a bit before class which both he and Hermione did. There were a lot of very advanced spells in there, but some of them looked like they could be quite useful as well.

Before class started a few other students joined them. Susan Bones which he had already been expecting and to his great surprise Millicent Bulstrode although she like Hermione didn't appear to have changed much.

A minute before class started however, Fleur Delacour unexpectedly came in.

"I'm here Professor," She greeted Professor McGonagall.

Professor McGonagall nodded and then informed the class, "Professor Delacour here will be assistant teaching this class. Next year we expect her to be teaching it by herself in order for me to be able to fully accomplish my duties as headmistress."

They all nodded at that. Personally he couldn't help but wonder just what having Fleur as a teacher would be like.

When class finally started Professor McGonagall finally greeted them and said, "welcome to your first Niche class. First of all I'd like to say that this class will be very advanced and require you to use spells that most witches or wizards will not be able to do however I am confident that each of you will be up to the task. I do however want to make something clear about this class and I don't wish to mince words. You are all adults and have gone through magical puberty, you are both magically and legally considered adults and I expect you to act like it. So it's this: magic is directly tied to sex. It isn't talked about in your younger years in school as being minors it doesn't have much an impact in a witch or wizard's ability to perform magic. It does however have a much greater impact for you now you'll find. You are all aware of magical puberty and its effects upon the physical body, but there is more to it than that. Certain spells can only be cast by a person with greater sexual or magical power which is why you are in this class to begin with. This class however in case you are concerned is not merely a way to take advantage of our classmates, but to treat them with respect and learn together. If I see any student acting out in a way that is not appropriate or at least approved by me that student shall leave this class and not come back. It is my hope that this will become a safe and comfortable learning environment."

She looked over at each of them with a steely, hardened gaze to make sure that they understood how serious she was.

"Headmistress?" A runty little first year interrupted from the back of the room, having obviously just gotten here to deliver a message, "the goblins want you. Something about a catapult?"

Professor McGonagall rolled her eyes at this as she said, "if I've told them once, I've told them a thousand times, no catapults!"

At that, she turned to Fleur and quickly asked her to take charge of the class before leaving the room.

Fleur, now in charge then said as she looked over the textbook, "well let's see here I'm not entirely certain what Professor McGonagall was planning for the first lesson, but I remember what it was in a similar class we had at Beauxbatons. It's probably a good idea too."

"What's a good idea?" Susan inquired.

Fleur then explained, "minimizer spells on undergarments. I'm guessing from the looks of some of you, you're already using them, but it would be a good idea to show you how to do it yourself in case you're just using the store bought variety and don't know know how to do it yourself. First of all I'll need you girls to take off your bras so we can practice on them."

Looking around, he noticed both Hermione and Millicent looked reluctant to do what Fleur asked. Both girls looked over at him as well. Since Beauxbatons was an all girl's school doing this seemed to make more sense, but Fleur only just now seemed to realize why the girls were so reluctant.

"Harry is going to do it too, we'll all be doing it," Fleur informed them, "he can take off his own underwear in the office to practice on. Besides I'm sure Harry here will be very respectful, won't you Harry?"

"Sure," He answered quickly, trying very hard not to make this more awkward.

Millicent still looked skeptical, but Hermione...Hermione's expression still seemed unreadable.

"I could never understand what all the fuss was about with girls worried about showing that they have huge breasts," Fleur confessed, "I mean obviously you have them if you're in this class. I never minded at all showing off mine."

He also didn't care to mention that France also had topless beaches, but since it appeared that Fleur was going to now reveal her bra to him he wasn't complaining.

After fumbling with the back of it underneath her robes, Fleur removed her bra and pulled it off, revealing a massive light blue one and he was suddenly aware that Fleur was clearly the reigning tit queen of the school, whether it be student or teacher. She shook her massive breasts, now free from their confines and said, "see nothing to worry about, so if you would please go change Harry in the office and allow these girls some time as well?"

Reluctantly he did so, heading into the side room that was Professor McGonagall's office, or at least it used to be now that she was headmistress.

After taking his underwear off, leaving him dressed only in his robes, he went back into the class.

He then couldn't resist looking over at Hermione and Millicent who had just taken off their bras and were now sitting on the desks in front of them. His mouth immediately dropped open.

Millicent was certainly something, but when he saw Hermione...well let's just say he had a lot of rather lustful thoughts for his best friend. Both girls were clearly very well endowed, Hermione the larger of the two of them considering she was a good deal smaller than Millicent entire body size wise, but Merlin they looked huge!

He considered it almost wrong that he was thinking this way about her, but he just couldn't help himself. She looked back at him and gave him a look as if to say, "this is why I was trying to hide them."

Harry suddenly felt guilty, aware that he might have hurt her with all his staring and he certainly didn't want to do that. However he was unable to apologize to her right then as Fleur continued.

"Good," She said, "I'm sorry that had to be a little awkward for you. Now then I think I'll go over how to remove the enchantments on your bras. Harry you of course don't need to be here for this part but there is however the male equivalent that I can show you later. For now why don't-"

"It might help for him to be here for this part as well," Susan suggested with a smile as she glanced back at him, "just in case he needs to use it for any girls that he is with."

To his surprise Fleur thought for a moment and then nodded.

"Very well," She agreed, "now if you will turn to page 13 in your textbooks you will find the first of the spells we will learning."

After some brief instruction, Fleur left them to practice. However it wasn't long as Fleur went over to him to check on his progress she exclaimed, "mon dieu Harry, are these your underwear?"

"Yes," He confessed, yet now looking down at the Dudley hand-me-downs wishing they weren't.

"These should be for a much, much larger boy," Fleur claimed.

"I don't really have any others that will fit my...well," Harry admitted, blushing a bit.

"I simply cannot allow you to wear these...these...disgusting garments," Fleur said with disgust, "and if that is your problem I am now quite glad that I decided to cover this particular topic."

Fleur held up his underwear with two fingers and immediately threw them in the trash...then lit the inside of the trash can on fire for good measure. That last part he was quite grateful for so no one could see them who looked inside the trash can later but still it meant he was now left with no underwear.

"I should have some of Bill's you can have to wear for the rest of the day but I'll have to go get them. In the mean time...," Fleur stated as she then suddenly thunked a large object down on his desk, "you can practice on mine."

To his great surprise the object now lying on his desk was Fleur's bra, a major feat of design and construction to house possibly the world's best breasts. I mean this thing was huge!

His eyebrows rose dramatically at that, causing Fleur to laugh a little.

"Well it's not like I normally go giving boys my underwear but if you promise to be polite and not tell anyone about this experience about it I don't mind, " She told him sweetly.

Being handed quite possibly the biggest bra in existence was no easy feat to avoid simply staring at it forever, but somehow he managed to regain his composure and ask, "so how do I do that spell again?"

Fleur nodded and gave him in the incantation and wand movement.

He tried the spell out and after a few tries without success he couldn't resist turning towards the girls to see their progress. Susan of course wasn't using a minimizer bra, but she was still set the task of practicing nonetheless. Millicent glared angrily back at him when he looked over at her, showing clearly she did not want him looking at her especially when she had her underwear in her hands.

Hermione however seemed too busy to notice him as she pointed her wand down at her massive bra, which happened to be a light blue color. It caused him to idly wonder just what size it was. The revelation that Hermione was so busty was certainly giving a lot to think about.

He'd been of the opinion that Fleur had the biggest breasts in the world, but seeing Hermione, she would definitely give Fleur a run for her money.

"I'd recommend you keep your eyes on your own work," Professor McGonagall suggested to him. Evidently she'd come back from dealing with the goblins. He'd been so distracted he hadn't even noticed.

"Sorry," He apologized and turned away.

"Normally I don't actually have wizards in this class so usually there aren't any prying eyes when I go over this particular lesson," She explained, "for whatever reason witches seem to be more magically powerful than wizards generally but of course there are exceptions as you know."

"I don't mean to make anyone feel uncomfortable," Harry answered.

"I'm sure you don't Mr. Potter, you're still a man and it's normal to be tempted," She answered, "just try to be respectful at the same time. Magical puberty can be a rather scary time for a girl as I well know."

He nodded and went back to looking over the spell before casting it one more time. There was a faint light that surrounded Fleur's bra before stopping.

Fleur, having just come back over to him looked it over and said, "it might actually be a tad bit too powerful, I don't want to look flat-chested but good nonetheless."

"How do you know it's good?" Harry asked.

She smiled and said, "if you think you are going to see me in my underwear that at least you aren't that lucky to get. Why don't you try the spell a few more times and then I'll go put it on in McGonagall's office to see how well you did?"

He nodded in agreement as he used the spell a few more times before Fleur was satisfied and went to go put it on. When she came back out, she looked just the same as she normally did, very large but not as massive as he knew they were in reality.

At that, the bell rang.

"Keep practicing and be ready to be able to perform the spell as homework," Professor McGonagall said.

Hermione

Hermione left the class feeling grateful it was over. She'd already been able to cast the minimizer spell many times but there in the class...with other people...and Harry, who she had clearly caught staring a few different times, she hadn't been able to cast a thing even when McGonagall had judged her of having a magical power level of 10, something that was both good and bad, but was nice to know.

This wasn't supposed to be like this, Harry wasn't supposed to see her...like that. He would almost certainly look at her and treat her totally different now.

Yet after quickly gathering up her things and trying to leave as quickly as possible, she only just made it down the hallway until Harry called, "Hermione wait up!" She was tempted to ignore him, but ultimately decided to wait for him.

"I'm sorry," Harry apologized.

"Sorry about what?" Hermione questioned, pretending like nothing had happened.

"You know what," He told her, referring to what had occurred in class.

She straightened herself up a bit, still trying not to make it seem like a big deal before saying, "well you're a guy, I guess I can't say I blame you for staring a little. I mean it's not like I didn't stare either when you went through your...transformation."

"Of course, I suppose it is just natural," He told her, "I really didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable though."

Hermione sighed and said, "you're fine Harry, I just didn't want you know, thinking of me like a slut or something because I have big boobs."

She looked back at him, worried about his reaction to that. He paused for a moment before to her surprise, was a smile.

"I would never think that of you Hermione," He insisted, "true I think you're beautiful, but I thought that before all this, and you're still my best friend."

Her heart instantly melted at that. So sweet! She was reminded once again why she liked...no loved him so much.

She smiled and said, "thanks Harry, that means alot coming from you. Even so you can understand why I use the glamour bra. You might feel that way about me, but a lot of guys wouldn't."

"Well I'm not going to lie you would certainly get a lot of attention," He admitted before grinning a little as an idea occurred to him, "why I'll bet even Malfoy wouldn't be able to resist having his eyes all over you."

Hermione laughed a little at that, once again grateful that Malfoy wasn't in school this year and said, "yes, but Malfoy is exactly the type of boy I wouldn't want to attract."

"I suppose so," He agreed, "even so any guy you had would be lucky to have you no matter what."

"True, but I'd like them to love me for me and not my breast size and not be wanted just for that," Hermione argued.

"I can understand that," He agreed, "I mean ever since I boarded the Hogwarts Express it seems I've gotten no shortage of attention from girls but I just...want to be able to have a real relationship not based simply off of looks or the fact that I'm the boy-who-lived."

"I understand Harry," She told him, "and I'm sure any girl would be lucky to have you as well but you're right, you deserve to be able to find love without having to worry about those things."

"I think that's why I'm so lucky to have you," He told her, "you certainly don't treat me that way. You're a really good friend."

"Yeah, you too," She replied lamely, although still feeling let down by his use of the word friend. Well at least it seemed he'd still treat her just the same as he had before she noted.

"Well let's hurry and get to our next class then before we're late," Harry suggested.

At that she adjusted her bookbag and headed off with him.

 **Hermione: 5'6. 28KK-26-44 Hair: Light Brown brastrap length Magical Power: 10**


	6. Ginny

Author's Note: Some reviewers have expressed concerns over Hannah being cast as fat. I'd like to explain that society's views on what is fat and plus size is in my opinion quite ignorant. For those of you still worried about Hannah, just google Hunter McGrady in Images. Also sorry, I would give specific pictures, but fanfiction won't let me post other website links.

I don't care what you say, though, that girl is totally hot and if Hannah looked like that, I can't imagine why you wouldn't be attracted to her but that's just me. If for whatever reason you are still hung up on Hannah or anything else I may have done in this story, please feel free to move on to reading something else as I expressed at the very beginning of the story, this story most certainly won't be for everyone and there are no hard feelings if you choose not to continue.

Also for those of you equally interested in Susan and what she looks like, google Sophie Coady. For Hermione, google emma watson sydney in space deviantart. It should be the first image that pops up with her in a black dress.

Chapter 6: Ginny

Harry

Later on during that week, he found Susan in the hallway, currently surrounded by a couple of guys. From the look on her face though, she didn't appear all that happy to be around them.

"Hey Susan, how you doing?" He asked her, trying to give her a way out just in case she needed it.

"Oh hello Harry," Susan greeted back, taking the opportunity to try and escape from the two boys and go over to him.

To complete the ruse, he chose to put his arm around her.

Looking at first him and then her the two boys seemed to immediately consider Susan a lost cause and headed out, although muttering a few choice words about him even as they did so.

"Thanks," Susan told him, "they were trying to hit on me but they were rather...rude and vulgar about it."

"No problem," He answered, taking his arm away from her, "so did you get a chance to do that homework for Professor McGonagall?"

Susan admitted, "no, I've actually been struggling with it for some reason."

"I see," He observed, "well you could maybe...um ask Hermione or something if you need help, I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

"Or you," She pointed out, "you were the only one to get it in class."

Surprised he asked, "are you sure you'd be okay with me helping you?"

She seemed to think for a moment before answering, "well if you can manage to be more respectful than those two boys I was just with I don't mind."

"I promise," He told her.

He wasn't sure just what he had done to deserve such trust but he wasn't going to complain. After finding an empty classroom and locking the door, Susan began fumbling with her bra from underneath her shirt.

"Sorry there's a lot of hooks," She claimed before finally managing to get the bra free.

He couldn't resist staring down in wonder at the large red bra, if it weren't for him having just handled Fleur's recently he would have been under the impression that this was the largest bra in existence.

She noticed him staring, but she only smiled at the attention as she plunked the bra down on one of the desks.

He went over to the desk next to her and pushed it enough so that his desk was pushed up against hers. As he did so, his eyes alighted on the small tag on the side, currently curled inward so he couldn't read what was on it. Fleur's bra he knew had been custom made, so it didn't have a size label on it and he hadn't been brave enough to ask just what size. Now Susan on the other hand...

She saw him looking at the tag and said, "you can look at the tag if you're curious."

Hardly daring to believe his luck, he asked, "are you sure?"

She smiled, she seemed to actually be enjoying the attention from him as she then suggested, "how about you guess first?"

He tried to size them up, trying to use what little knowledge he had of such things, and came up with the largest size he knew of.

"A 38DDD?" He suggested

Susan smiled again and said, "not even close, I'm actually a 32 J-cup and my other measurements are 30-34."

Holy Morgana's big boobs! He thought as he was unable to avoid looking down at Susan's huge bosom.

"Sorry," He quickly apologized.

"If I wanted to avoid you giving my chest any attention, I wouldn't be letting you help me," Susan reminded him still smiling

He nodded and then said, "I just wanted to make sure I treated you with respect."

"That's why I'm letting you Harry," Susan confessed, "so do you want to check the tag to make sure I'm telling the truth? Trust me girls tend to lie about that sometimes."

He reached for her bra and checked the tag and was able to confirm it. 32J. Of course simply holding Susan's massive bra was enough to get little Harry to reach a whole new level of an erection.

"Well somebody is enjoying this," Susan observed as she stared down at his erection.

He adjusted it in his pants and said, "I've really got to get the male version for the minimizer spell worked out."

"Or you could just show your goods off like me," Susan pointed out, hefting her huge bosom, "I have huge boobs, it's a fact and I love them. I don't see any reason to try and hide them."

"Well it's just embarrassing," He claimed.

"Harry you seriously have nothing to be embarrassed about with something like that," Susan claimed, "any girl would be lucky to have you and it is not just because of the size of your penis."

"Uh thanks I guess," He told her, unsure what to say to that.

Really while he knew he was very attractive now, he still felt a bit awkward about it and how he should act when it came to girls. It wasn't like he wasn't attracted to them back and wasn't tempted to use his new found "skills" to good use, it was just that he'd always felt rather socially awkward. That being said, he was coming to realize the potential benefits, especially with a girl like Susan around.

She just laughed and said, "well I suppose I should be grateful that you haven't yet figured out how great you are or you'd be a lot more arrogant. Anyway let's get to work on that spell."

They worked on it for an hour, but Susan couldn't seem to make any progress.

"It's no use," Susan claimed, "I'm pretty sure that it's because of the lack of intent. Magic is all about intent. I obviously don't see any need to make my boobs look smaller."

He thought about that for awhile before then suggesting, "well maybe you could come up with something that would give you the intent and desire."

She seemed to think for a moment before then suggesting, "then how about if I get the spell right, you kiss me?"

"You want to kiss me, do you?" He teased her cheekily.

She swatted him on the shoulder lightly and said, "obviously I want to kiss you."

"You could just ask you know," He reminded her, "I promise I wouldn't complain."

Kissing Susan was definitely on his list of things he'd always agree to do.

She smiled and said, "I'm sure you wouldn't. Well anyway this will give us both incentive to learn to do this spell."

Susan pointed her wand at her bra again and cast the spell again, this time causing a spark to jump to the bra.

"I did it!" Susan said enthusiastically.

He grinned and said, "I knew you could do it...I guess all you needed was a little motivation."

"I guess so," Susan answered, "so when do I get my kiss?"

"Well I don't know, did you do the spell right?" He teased her a little.

"All right," Susan answered in mock annoyance, "be that way."

"I'll leave the room so you can change," He offered, moving to leave.

Susan seemed to think for a moment before saying, "you know, you can stay if you'd like."

"Are you sure?" He asked, still unable to believe the luck he was having with this girl.

She gave him a weird look and said, "a girl just agreed to go topless for you, I wouldn't question it if I were you. If I want to do something, I'll tell you."

"I was just thinking I couldn't possibly be that lucky," He admitted.

Susan smiled and told him, "well today I guess you are."

She then pulled off her shirt, allowing her gigantic breasts to pop free. As big as they were, they could have easily sagged most of the way down her stomach, but instead they sagged only slightly, with big pink nipples in the center.

He'd never actually seen totally naked breasts before but he couldn't imagine breasts any better than Susan's. They were huge and perfect and he longed to touch them, to feel them, to suck them to...

"Well what do you think?" She asked him with a smile.

"They're beautiful," He managed to say.

Susan grinned and said, "I'm glad you like them Harry. So what do you like about them?"

He couldn't resist still staring at them as he admitted, "I'm sorry I'm not sure if I can speak clearly or even avoid drooling."

"You like them that much huh?" Susan asked, continuing to tease him, "you like how big they are? You like it when I do this…"

She moved up and down letting them shake and wobble, and bounce.

"Oh yeah," He admitted, still not able to keep his eyes off her.

Finally almost mercifully because he felt like he could stare at her deliciously beautiful huge breasts all day she stopped and suggested, "well let's see if that spell worked."

She put the bra on and as soon as she did, the bra and her breasts seemed to shrink a great deal."

"It looks like it worked," Susan noted, "it looks like you owe me that kiss after all."

"Very true," He agreed as he went over and kissed her briefly.

"That's it Harry?" She asked teasingly.

"You want a longer one?," He teased her right back, sticking out his lips again.

"No, I should probably fully earn it first don't you think?" Susan pointed out as she pointed her wand at her bra again and used the counter charm to the minimizer charm, causing her bra and breasts to regain their size.

"Much better," Susan answered, choosing to swing her chest a little.

"Very good Ms. Bones, top marks," Harry praised.

"Did I earn a good long kiss then?" She asked.

"Oh yeah," He agreed as he leaned forward and kissed her, this time not for a second but...well it couldn't be considered just one kiss but more making out.

Susan's lips were sweet and delicious and his sense of touch was also hyper aware that he now had his chest pushed into hers.

Finally however they broke apart, and Susan said with a big grin on her face observed, "well Mr. Potter I'm going to have study with you again sometime."

He smiled back and said, "I'm looking forward to it."

…..

That turned out to be the most eventful day of the week, the rest seemed to just drag on. Girls could distract him for awhile, but they couldn't stop him from shaking the feeling that he still had a major role to play in the wizarding world at large, because whether he wanted it or not, the fact was still there that one day there would be a showdown between him and Voldemort and he needed to be prepared for it. It was supposed to be his mission and his destiny.

He found himself still constantly studying, and practicing, and dueling as best he could. Madame Bones seemed to have everything well in hand and lessened the burdens upon him but...he felt he just needed to be there, where the action was...the whole thing was making him crazy wondering. Yet he was also scared, maybe not so much for himself, he'd faced death enough times not to be so caught up with that, but more what would happen to his friends if he failed? To the wizarding world at large?

Of course he tried his best to hide how he felt from everyone as best as he could so they wouldn't have to worry either, but it also left him feeling lonely.

Fortunately he at least had plenty to distract him. There was still school and of course he was still getting plenty of attention from girls, but he was learning to ignore them more...or so he thought. Evidently when you played hard to get, some girls end up all the more interested in you and try all that much harder.

Thus when he entered his dormitory room, he was totally surprised by Lavender again...this time now clad only in a gold colored bra and panties leaving little to the imagination.

"Hello Harry," She began in her seductive voice, "fancy meeting you here."

"Um, I sleep here, it's not that much of a surprise," He pointed out, "besides any of my roommates could come in at any minute."

"Oh, don't worry, I already took care of them, they won't be back for a long time which gives us all the time in the world to let us...get to know each other better," Lavender answered as she went forward and attempted to grab his hand.

He however pulled away and said, "I'm not that kind of boy Lavender and I'm not interested."

While a teenage boy, of course he was at least a little tempted, but he'd at least like to know the girl a bit first...and actually like said girl. Lavender was simply not a girl he was interested in.

"Well I'm that kind of girl, easy, ready, and willing and I can certainly make you interested as you'll soon see," She insisted.

At that, she leaned in and kissed him full on the mouth. He was so surprised by the action that he momentarily forgot himself and kissed back...just a little but he also heard a loud gasp from someone nearby.

Pushing Lavender off of him and breaking away from her, he looked to see that it was Ginny standing there.

She looked surprised, but then quickly looked down at the floor and apologized, "sorry if I'm interrupting anything."

"You come to see a real woman show you how it's done?" Lavender asked, thrusting out her chest, "I guess you could watch if you'd like, I might even let you join in if I'm really feeling nice. I'm sure Harry would like a good threesome wouldn't you Harry?"

"Not with you," He told her firmly, "I already told you I'm not interested, and Ginny is more woman then you'll ever be. She's beautiful, sexy, brave, smart, and a million other things you aren't. So get out now before I do something I'll regret!"

He felt so powerful saying those things, almost like the magic within him was just waiting to burst forth. Even so every word he said he knew to be true. He looked over to see Ginny's reaction. She seemed totally surprised, but she was practically beaming with delight at hearing those things from him.

"Well you heard him Lavender!" Ginny yelled at her as she pointed her wand and cast a spell.

The next thing he knew suddenly Lavender's face was completely covered in bats.

"Get out of here skank!" Ginny warned as Lavender hastened to do just that as she fled the room, trying to pry the many bats off of her face as she did so.

"Thanks," He told Ginny gratefully.

"No problem," She answered, "I was happy to do it. You're just lucky I was coming to return Ron's chess set that I borrowed,"

She set down that same chess set on Ron's bed.

"I swear she just tried to come on to me," He told her.

"I know that now, but I would have been okay with it if you had actually been with her," Ginny told him, "although I think you could probably do better than Lavender."

He laughed and said, "yeah, you're probably right."

"Susan seems nice," Ginny pointed out.

"How did you hear about that?" He asked her.

She just shrugged and said, "word gets around this school far too quickly especially when it comes to you as our resident most eligible bachelor by far. Susan probably told just one person and then it spread quickly from there."

He groaned at that.

"I would hardly say that being liked by every girl in the school is a bad thing," Ginny pointed out, "I even overheard Pansy Parkinson talking about you."

"Well there's another good thing out of it, I ever hate Malfoy enough I could steal his girl," He joked, "Pansy isn't that bad looking either."

She swatted him lightly on the arm, but laughed nonetheless.

After a moment however, he darkened the mood a bit by saying, "I'm sure this must be hard on you Ginny, getting all this attention from girls after we…"

"I'm okay," She tried to insist.

He however couldn't resist staring at her for a long moment. She really was beautiful, he thought.

Ginny noticed him staring and blushed.

Finally she admitted, "I've kind of got mixed feelings. Am I still hurt and saddened by the fact that we aren't together anymore? Sure, but I'm at least glad to see that you're happy and able to make other people happy. Besides you're a full fledged wizard adult now, I know you'll need sex eventually. Besides there's lots of great girls out there that would be lucky to have you: Susan, Hermione, Hannah, the list goes on and on….and I would also be willing to do that for you whenever you wanted as well."

"You'd be willing to have sex with me?" He asked her.

"You know I'd do anything for you Harry, including that," She told him easily, "I know I don't have Susan's huge boobs, or Hannah's bum, or Hermione's brains, or-"

"You're beautiful Ginny," He told her honestly before then admitting, "I don't really know, if I wanted just sex, I'm sure I could get it but the problem is I would want a real relationship to go with it and I haven't met a girl yet who makes me feel...like you still make me feel."

Making it a point to stare at her, she finally forced herself to stare back and when she did, he saw that her eyes were already filling with tears.

Unable to help himself, he couldn't resist pulling her into his arms...like he used to do when they were still together. The feeling felt familiar and good and neither of them said anything for a moment, just continued to hold each other. This was the first time that they had really talked or spent any time alone together since their breakup he realized and he didn't want it to end.

Finally however he stated, "I'm sorry how things ended between us Ginny..."

Neither of them said anything for a moment after that, while Ginny seemed to think.

"I would like to say that I understand still, but I really don't," Ginny finally admitted, "personally I think you're being stupid."

"Excuse me?" He questioned a bit surprised by her reaction.

Normally Ginny could be rather timid, but she also had a fierce and angry side to her as well, which was choosing to manifest itself right now.

"You heard me," She told him as she chose to break away from their embrace and stare back at him with fierce looking eyes, "I think you're being stupid. Of course you're the boy-who-lived who has to somehow save everyone, but you're also still human and you also still need love and support and be able to open up to someone. Maybe that love doesn't have to come from me, but at least someone. You try hard to hide it, but I see how overwhelmed and how alone you feel. You aren't even spending as much time with my brother Ron as you used to."

He tried to think for a moment. Come to think of it the two of them had spent less time together but...at least right now it was because he had all of his classes and Ron had very few and apparently was out hanging out with...well other people. It occurred to him though that while he was evidently spending less time with Ron, he was however spending more time with other people, Hermione and Susan for instance.

"I guess Ron and I just have different interests now," He told her, "however I have other friendships I've been developing though."

She nodded and said, "well at least that's good then. I guess I was just worried about you feeling alone again that's all."

He felt guilty about that, she clearly had just been worried about him.

"Well evidently I've still got you don't I?" He told her.

She smiled at that and said, "whether we're together as a couple or not, you know I'll always be there for you Harry. Whatever I can do for you, I'll do."

"You're right, I was being stupid," He confessed, "I only broke up with you because I cared about you so much I couldn't bear to see you get hurt because of me, it wasn't because you weren't pretty enough, or brave enough, or anything like that."

She looked back at him staring at him for a long moment before saying, "then how do you think I feel every time I see you get hurt? It hurts me just as much...and if you care as much about me as you say you do...you'd let me help you as much as I possibly can."

Right now he felt like he was seeing her in a totally different light. While she might feel not good enough for him, honestly he felt he wasn't good enough for her. She was a lot braver, and a lot stronger, and a lot more capable than she gave herself credit for. Which was far different from that shy, scared little girl he'd first met way back at the train station before his first year.

As he looked at her, her beautiful brown eyes looking straight back at him with such warmth, his heart melted a little at that. She was still just as beautiful as ever.

Unable to resist he found himself leaning forward and kissing her. She made no objections as she started to kiss back. It was suddenly just like old times, him kissing her and her kissing him back, their lips creating a beautiful dance as they met again and again.

As they began to get really into it, he felt a hand on his bum. Immediately however that hand pulled away as did Ginny as she stopped kissing him.

"Sorry," She apologized.

"You have nothing to apologize for," He insisted, "I didn't mind if you touched me there."

Ginny looked at him for reassurance and then suggested, "you can feel mine if you want."

Suddenly...her lips were suddenly locking once again with his and her hand was right back on his bum and he was reciprocating by grabbing hers.

When they finally broke apart again he asked her, "will you be my girlfriend again Ginny?"

He really felt like he should. Really he had been stupid for ever breaking up with this wonderful beautiful-

"No," She told him, "as stupid as you were for breaking up with me, you'd be equally as stupid to be tying yourself down to me. What about Susan? Or all the many other girls that like you?"

"I don't feel about them like I feel about you," He claimed, trying to reassure her if she was feeling low self-esteem again.

She smiled and said, "you're still being stupid, but I guess I shouldn't complain if you like me so much. Yes, I'll be your girlfriend Harry if that's what you want...but if you find yourself interested in other girls besides me you just tell me."

They went back to kissing and made out like that for several minutes before Ginny broke apart, a big grin on her face as she suggested, "would you like to have sex with me Harry?"

He was surprised but then asked, "are you sure?"

"Only if you want to," Ginny told him, "as I was saying earlier you're now a magical adult and you need sex anyway to boost your magic up and I really want to do that for you."

"You shouldn't feel pressured just because of that," He reminded her.

"I want to do that with you," She corrected herself, "I want to make you feel good like that and I want you to want me."

He thought about it for a moment, did he want to have sex with this beautiful sexy girl? Absolutely he did.

Finally he told her, "all right, but let me just lock the door for a moment then."

In case one of his roommates came in which if you could trust Lavender wasn't going to happen anytime soon, somewhat ironically for the same reason that Lavender had been intending just with a different girl. Even so, he cast a spell that would cause anyone who came close to suddenly remember they had urgent business elsewhere.

Perfect, he thought. Perhaps he hadn't been expecting to have sex for the first time when he woke up today, but his heart was still racing as he fumbled with his clothes.

"Let me do that for you," Ginny insisted as she pulled off his shirt. She stared at his lean, toned ab muscles. It appeared that being a sex god was really paying off now.

He in turn helped her pull off her shirt. Looking her over, he noted she was in pretty good shape herself thanks to Quidditch but what he noticed most of all was her breasts currently still encased in her red bra but still revealing a good amount of cleavage.

Hermione must not have been the only girl to do a bit of growing over the summer he thought. While Ginny hadn't yet gone through magical puberty herself, she still had grown a nice set of boobs. I mean nothing like say Hermione or Susan had, but still…

Besides considering how large her mother's were and considering how magically powerful he knew Ginny to be, she was bound to have a nice magical puberty.

She smiled when she saw him look at them and suggested, "you want to help me take my bra off?"

After he nodded, she turned around for him to get at the clasps. It surprisingly wasn't as difficult as he had been led to believe, Seamus had claimed that it was like trying to wrestle the giant squid, but he was now of the opinion Seamus had been lying about his supposed sexual encounter. As far as he was concerned he was now getting to do what Seamus could only dream of doing.

After pulling her bra off, she turned around to show them off. Her beautiful breasts stood high and firm on her chest, a smattering of just a few freckles on them but no less glorious, her nipples big and pink.

It caused him to wonder just what size they were which in turn reminded him that he was still holding her bra which he glanced down at.

Looking down at where he was looking she seemed to guess what he was wondering as she said, "you can look at the tag if you want."

It took him a second but he finally found the tag which read, "28DD."

Not bad, he thought. Of course he would have still liked Ginny if she was completely flat-chested but...well he was admittedly a breast man and he certainly did like Ginny's boobs.

Next he got to work on her pants, which he pulled down to reveal her matching red panties, covering her sweet little bum.

Breast man though he was, Ginny certainly had a nice ass. Having already felt it while making out earlier, he couldn't resist giving it a little squeeze.

Ginny then helped him pull his pants and underwear down but gasped before she could completely pull them off as she stared down at his erection.

"Merlin, Harry, where did you get that?" She questioned.

"Well it kind of grew a lot during magical puberty," He admitted sheepishly, "I suppose it probably is a bit large."

"It's huge!" Ginny insisted as she continued to stare down at it, "if Lavender knew you had this she would have been all over you like 10 times as much."

He groaned and said, "which is exactly why I've been trying to hide it."

Before he'd just been covering it up with either Dudley's oversized clothes or his wizard robes until Fleur had shown him how to use the minimizer spell on them.

"Are you okay?" He asked her suddenly worried for her as this would be her first time as well.

She however merely grinned and said, "I just think I'm really going to enjoy this."

Ginny wrapped her hands around his huge throbbing meat with wonder as she slowly squeezed it, which felt...really good.

"You like that?" She asked him, grinning at him.

"Oh yeah," He told her honestly.

"Well just wait until it's inside me," She reminded him, "I might have a little trouble getting it in at first, but...I like a good challenge. Merlin I had no idea you'd be this big though."

"It's 10 inches hard," He admitted to her, having actually bothered to measure a while back once he learned the right measuring spell.

"Most boys tend to lie about the size of their dicks, but with you I'd say you're probably right," Ginny concluded,

He finally got to pull of her last remaining bit of clothing, her little red panties which he pulled off inch by inch, revealing yet more of her amazing bum to him. Finally he finished as he threw her panties onto his bed.

She smiled and asked, "so are you ready to get started?"

He nodded, eager as well as nervous as he looked Ginny up and down, for the first time totally naked in front of him. It was actually the first time he had ever seen a totally naked girl before and the fact that it was Ginny only made it better for him. She had a thin but lithe body, her breasts firm and stuck straight out; a toned, flat stomach; and as he looked down...she had a light red down of pubic hair.

She however just smiled, enjoying the attention as she asked, "what's the matter, you never seen a naked girl before Harry? Or am I just that pretty?"

"Both," He declared, his eyes on all of her good looking body before once again drifting back down to her snatch.

"So is that where…?" He tried to ask, feeling nervous again.

"Yes," She admitted, "don't worry, it should fit if that is what you are worried about."

"I'm just worried about doing it wrong and hurting you," He admitted.

"Don't worry about that, I'm sure you'll do just fine," She insisted, taking his hand, "I'm actually nervous too, this is my first time as well."

"It is?" He asked, now even more afraid because it meant that Ginny was a virgin. He supposed he'd always assumed that maybe her and Michael or Dean or…

She sighed and said, "Dean asked me to, but I always felt that it wasn't right, not the right time or not the right guy and well...the only guy I could see myself losing my virginity to was you. Even through everything it was somehow always you. Maybe that's why I'm not so nervous because for me, I've always dreamed of this moment."

It was certainly a revelation to hear that from Ginny, but it also meant greater pressure on him to perform.

"I'll do my best then," He insisted.

She gently brushed his arm and said, "I'm sure whatever we do, it will be wonderful. I also don't mean to keep putting pressure on you, we're still new at this and we should expect to be spending some time figuring things out.

He nodded, feeling grateful that she had said that and begun as she lay down for him.

He started with something safe, her arms, slowly and gently massaging them with his hands. Yet as he moved up her arms and got closer and closer to her breasts, he felt nervous, wanting so badly to squeeze them, to suck them, to…

He finally at long last did just that, squeezing her left boob as Ginny let out a sudden gasp.

Instantly he pulled away.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked her.

"No, I guess I just wasn't ready for it is all," Ginny admitted, "it feels good though. I really do want you to touch them Harry."

Gently he put his hand back on her left breast, squeezing it and managing to cup all of it in his hand. They were beautiful and the fact that they were Ginny's only made it more enjoyable.

Switching to the other breast for a minute he then decided to try and suck them as he inserted his mouth onto her pink little nipple.

Ginny let out another gasp as he sucked on it before trying to get as much of her breast into his mouth as he could.

"Oh Merlin that feels good!" Ginny admitted.

He laughed about as well as you could with a mouthful of boob and resumed his breast fondling. This was what it was all about, he concluded. He loved breasts he decided, Ginny's in particular, but small ones, average sized ones, big ones, very big ones...

An image popped into his mind of an even bustier Ginny, her breasts a good deal larger than they were now. He however tried to disregard that. There was nothing wrong with Ginny's breasts now but...the image had a hard time dislodging.

"You okay Harry?" She asked him, noticing that he had stopped.

"Yeah," He said, finally managing to focus on her...and exactly what she looked like.

Moving on, he massaged her toned, flat stomach for a while, trailing a few kisses down it, especially on her belly button before finding himself staring again directly at her snatch.

"Not just yet Harry," She told him, "we wouldn't want this over too soon."

He was already turned on enough he felt like he could, frankly with Ginny he felt like he could just cum right then and there, but he patiently waited not really wanting this to end too early either.

Instead he got further down on top of her and leaned down as he kissed her juicy, red lips. Yet as they both eagerly began making out another image popped into his mind, this time with Ginny's lips even fuller and wider than they normally were, wrapped around his big cock as she attempted to get as much as she could into his mouth.

Fortunately for him though this turned out to be exactly what Ginny had in mind as she pulled her lips away from him as she grinned and said, "I want your penis."

He grinned back as he grabbed it himself and asked, "you want this?"

"Yes!" Ginny declared, "I want your big, huge cock! I want to feel it up, to put in my mouth and suck on it and then I want you to put it in my pussy and fill me up and then make me a woman!"

He rather liked Ginny talking dirty, but he was also momentarily hung up on her choice of words of 'making her a woman.' It felt oddly...familiar?

She noticed his reaction as she asked, "what? Was my language a bit much?"

"No," He insisted, as he grinned at her, "I like it, just not used to it coming from you I guess."

She grinned and said, "well you're going to get a lot more of that language from me, so you better get used to it."

At that, she pulled him forward and wrapped her hands around his erection. It was simply too long to entirely fit, but she still attempted to rub her hands up and down the shaft. It felt pretty good to be honest.

"You like that?" She asked him.

"Uh huh," He answered.

After a moment, she opted to try and put it into her mouth. It was so big though and her mouth so small that she was having difficulty doing so.

Finally she just had to give up as she said, "shame, I was really looking forward to that, but it appears that you are just too big."

"Sorry," He apologized, rather disappointed himself after having the vision of Ginny sucking him off.

"Oh don't be sorry at all that you're too big," Ginny argued, "that just means that you'll have to try another hole."

"You mean…?" He asked tentatively.

"Yes Harry," She confirmed with a grin, "are you okay with that?"

"Absolutely," He agreed with a grin of his own.

Ginny grabbed up her wand and pointed it at her snatch, quickly casting a couple spells.

"Contraception charm," Ginny admitted, "mum taught me how. I guess she figured I wasn't a little girl anymore and it was better to teach me than have me go getting pregnant on accident."

No, she wouldn't be a little girl much longer, the thought popped into his head. However he just asked her, "what was the 2nd spell for?"

She smiled and said, "you're quite big Harry so I used a spell to lube me up and make it easier for you to get inside. Like I said it might be a challenge, especially for the first time, but I'm definitely looking forward to it."

"Me too," He agreed as he let her once again hold his erection.

He allowed Ginny to guide him inside as she gripped his cock and inserted the tip into it. He tried to push forward slowly, trying to be as gentle as possible, but Merlin she was tight.

Ginny let out a loud gasp but at her insistence he continued as she helped him push deeper into her. It was not however long before he reached a barrier of sorts and he could go no further.

"It's my hymen, you'll have to push it through," She told him.

With one quick thrust, he broke it. Ginny let out another gasp.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

"Hurts a little, but it's worth it, keep going," She insisted.

At that, he kept pushing into her. She was really really tight and he was worried about how much he'd actually get into her, but it seemed her cunt was slowly getting used to him as it adjusted in size. To his amazement, he managed to get his entire length inside her.

"Oh yeah," Ginny said as she let out a moan.

Grinning, he started to pound into her, as deep as he could, totally filling her as her pussy walls pressed against his big cock.

For balance, he lay on top of her and wrapped his hands around her sweet little ass, squeezing each cheek.

Merlin Ginny had a nice little ass, he thought. He'd almost entirely forgotten about it until now, but it just meant he'd have something else to look forward to next time, because there would be a next time...now that he knew what sex felt like and wow it did feel good, he was going to do this over and over, pounding his way into Ginny, squeezing and sucking on her new, bigger breasts and have his cock sucked on by her bigger fuller lips and squeeze her sweet little butt and…

Whatever he was thinking about Ginny he decided he didn't care anymore, he was just going to let it play out as he continued to pound into her, listening to Ginny's moans as she more than once called out his name.

He began to feel that build up, that rise as he thrust faster into her, letting it climax as much as possible…

"I'm cumming!" He told her.

"Make me your woman Harry!" She told him.

Finally he could hold it in no longer as he let loose, stream after stream of hot cum erupting from his penis deep into Ginny.

As the last stream came, he finally pulled out, and lay a bit exhausted but feeling refreshed and amazing.

Both he and Ginny were no longer virgins he realized and as he lay there, both Ginny and him naked lying side by side, he could somehow feel his magic flowing inside him, stronger than ever.

He was about to tell Ginny about it when he noticed something off about her. She was glowing!

"Harry, am I supposed to be feeling this way?" She asked him as she also looked down at her glowing body.

He noted that his body appeared to be glowing too but not nearly as much as Ginny's.

"How do you feel?" He asked her worriedly.

She was unable to resist smiling as she said, "I don't know what is happening but I feel good. Really, really good...and powerful."

The two of them watched as the glow surrounding her grew brighter and with it they noticed certain changes. Her hips started first, widening and growing along with her already shapely backside that pushed her up further up his bed. Her entire body in fact grew it seemed a couple of inches, even her hair seemed to grow along with it, snaking down to completely cover her ass and stop just a little bit past it.

Her lips bulged out, growing a great deal fuller and bigger, and even her mouth somehow seemed to grow with it, as wide as a canyon.

It was however the final part of her that changed and grew the most. Her breasts grew...and grew...and grew.

When it finally stopped, he looked her over. She looked exactly like the many visions he kept having of her during sex. He questioned, "what just happened?"

"I think I must have undergone magical puberty," Ginny observed.

"How is that possible though?" He asked, "I thought you were too young."

"It's not like either of us really know much about this sort of thing," Ginny pointed out.

He was forced to agree with her there.

...

They ended up taking her to Madame Pomfrey to get checked out, but she seemed at just as much of a loss as them as to what happened.

"It shouldn't have happened this early, but it did," Madame Pomfrey admitted, "I mean I have heard rumors of such things but nothing actually substantiated."

"Is she at least healthy?" Harry asked as that was his main concern.

"Yes," Madame Pomfrey confirmed without hesitation, "actually more than healthy in fact, her magic seems to have corrected any deficiency she might have had. If I didn't know any better I would say that she was quite possibly the healthiest patient I've ever examined. She's also practically bursting with magic."

"Well that's good then," Ginny said grinning, "I suppose the only real problem now is I'm going to need some new clothes. Mum won't be happy about that though."

Feeling like he was at least partially responsible somehow he asked, "I could help you get some new clothes Ginny."

"I'll be fine," She tried to insist, not wanting to take his charity.

"Well you'll be paying me back by modelling them for me," He countered with a grin.

She smiled back and said, "all right, I think I'd be okay with that deal Mr. Potter."

Madame Pomfrey however was still examining Ginny a bit as she remarked, "well it appears there is one additional unforeseen side effect. Your magic is now recognizing you as an adult Ginny."

"You mean like I could do magic outside of school?" Ginny asked.

"Or use the um...co-ed conjugal rooms?" Harry asked.

Madame Pomfrey reluctantly nodded and said, "well I suppose the wards that would prevent an underage witch or wizard from entering wouldn't apply to you young lady, but I would still highly recommend that you be careful and you let me know if any further changes or developments occur."

"We will," Ginny promised as she swung her legs up to get off of the bed she was being examined on.

He however paused to let Madame Pomfrey know about the visions he had had of Ginny even before her transformation.

Madame Pomfrey listened to him, then thought about it for a moment before admitting, "honestly I wouldn't have any clue about that. It appears that you had some sort of seer sight in seeing the future, have you ever had any other visions of the future before?"

"Well I guess if you count whatever I did in Divination yes," He admitted.

"I admit that Divination has never been my strong suit," Madame Pomfrey admitted, "I will have to look into it along with everything else that you appear to have experienced."

...

 **Hermione: 5'6. 28KK-26-44 Hair: Light Brown brastrap length Magical Power: 10**

 **Susan: 5'4 32J-30-34 Hair: Red waist length Magical Power: 9**

 **Author's Note:** The lemon involving Harry and Ginny's first time probably wasn't the most shall we say smooth, but definitely more believable in my mind for someone's first time, especially 2 teenagers. There would be endless interruptions as they figure things out, worry about doing it right, etc. Expect Harry to get better at it as the story progresses.


	7. A Plan Emerges

Chapter 7: A plan emerges

Ginny

Ginny awoke feeling different than she ever had before, a multitude of feelings hitting her at the same time. She felt: Powerful. Good. No longer self-conscious. Beautiful.

All of those things without even remembering why just yet.

However when she also felt a weight on her chest that hadn't been there before, she remembered as she let out a wide smile. Sex with Harry. It had been amazing and wonderful and then at the end of it...she had somehow gone through magical puberty early.

Exactly how it had happened she wasn't sure, but as she got up to go to her full length mirror she studied her appearance. Wow, she still couldn't get over how sexy she looked. Her breasts were nice and big, her lips full and wide, her hair perfect, a gorgeous, sleek, shiny red that covered her sweet bum. She had the whole package now and she knew it.

Who cared now if she still didn't even have the biggest boobs, or biggest bum...both of which she stopped to feel up, turning her on even more. There was absolutely no need to feel self-conscious not with a body like this.

Most of all she liked her new, full lips. Amazingly they were probably the most prominent thing about her now and they were perfect for the two things she wanted to do most of all: make out with Harry and...suck that huge dick of his. No way she would have trouble getting it into her mouth now.

Also it was all thanks to Harry and as a reward...Harry was going to get this body as much as he wanted.

Right now though she was feeling like she wanted him just as much. Having had sex for the first time, particularly with Harry seemed to have awakened something in her, like that sexual part of her, now that it was awakened it needed to be used. Oh merlin it was amazing!

She stuck a finger into her panties to finger herself a little at the idea.

At that however, one of her roommates, Romilda Vane, let out a little moan in her sleep reminding her that she was certainly not alone. While of course she'd pleasured herself many times, with her roommates around no less, she still tried to at least be discreet about it.

More discreet than this anyway. Reluctantly she pulled her hand out of her panties. Merlin, even she wanted to do herself now.

Managing to regain her composure, she went over to try and get dressed. Of course it soon became obvious that none of her clothes were going to fit now. Okay, so not everything good came out of it. Harry had insisted on buying her new clothes earlier when he realized this but she hated to have to take his charity...even if it was sort of his fault. She could resize them but she had no idea how to cast the spells.

On second thought she could at least model the new clothes for him...and thank him in other ways to make up for it.

Merlin she was horny this morning, she thought. Well you could hardly blame her, she just had sex last night and had a new sexy body and Harry was now her boyfriend again-

Then it all hit her. Harry was her boyfriend again...and she wasn't going to let him get away no matter what this time. She was going to force him to stick with her, whether he was going to try to keep her safe again, or if she had to face Voldemort and all his death eaters together with him she was sticking with him.

After finally managing to squeeze into some clothes (at least robes were typically a bit roomy although she had to go braless as there was no way her old bras would fit) she headed down to breakfast.

As she walked down the hallways, and in particular into the Great Hall itself, she got plenty of attention and a great deal of whispers, first of all speculating over her recent transformation and how it happened, but also plenty of attention from boys. It was still quite early so there weren't too many people there yet, but the ones that were, were certainly giving her appreciative glances.

She even passed Pansy and Daphne sitting on the Slytherin table, their mouths wide open in shock.

So this is what it felt like, Ginny thought, to be sexy. Admittedly it felt...really nice. She wasn't little gin-gin her brothers' little sister, or fangirl Ginny who somehow got Harry Potter despite not being anywhere near good enough for him as people speculated that maybe she gave him a love potion. Like she could afford enough love potion to trick Harry into taking every 3 hours even if she could manage to trick him into taking it without any suspicion.

No this was the new and improved sexy Ginny who however was really only interested in one man...and there he was.

She immediately found Harry sitting at the Gryffindor table...but he got up to greet her when he saw her.

He looked her up and down, giving her a rush of pleasure at the knowledge that he was checking her out.

"Good morning Ginny," He greeted her.

"Good morning," She answered, deciding to briefly kiss him on the lips.

That of course ignited a lot more whispers from people still watching them, but she ignored them and focused her attention on him.

Harry however seemed aware as he looked around and suggested, "maybe we ought to talk more in private?"

"I think that would be a good idea," She agreed as they headed out of the Great Hall and went inside the nearest classroom.

Once they were alone, Harry began, "so last night was-"

"Amazing," Ginny said with a big grin.

"Yeah," He agreed with a big smile on his face, "however I was just wondering what that meant...you know...for us."

"Well what do you want it to mean?" She asked him.

"Um...I was just thinking that…" He tried to say, shuffling his feet a little, "I really liked having sex with you."

She blushed and said, "yeah me too, I'll bet you'll like it even more with this new sexy body."

He couldn't resist staring at her again at that.

"I'd like to continue having sex with you," Harry told her.

She grinned and said, "Harry you can have sex with me whenever you want.."

At that, they started kissing, with her testing out her new bigger, fuller lips. Merlin even kissing Harry felt 10 times better, she could feel the sensation of his lips on hers far stronger. She just felt so...so good...and so connected to him right now if that made any sense.

She pulled away just to look at her incredibly sexy new boyfriend.

They looked at each other's eyes for a moment before Harry told her, "I...I want you."

Ginny smiled and said, "I want you too Harry."

He decided to take his hands into hers and then pull her in for a kiss which they then deepened...and the next thing you knew her hand was in his hair and his hand was on her bum and they were full on making out.

When his hands grabbed at her enlarged boobs, he noted, "no bra?"

"I couldn't find any that fit," She admitted, "in case you haven't noticed I'm a lot bigger now."

He looked guilty as he suggested, "I'll give you some money to buy new ones...and some other clothes as well."

"Oh no," She answered. He was about to argue so she added, "you're coming with me to pick them out, and help me find a nice sexy bra and panties to show off my nice big-"

She didn't manage to finish that sentence as they went right back to making out and groping each other. Oh she loved this…

However unbidden the image of seeing Lavender kiss Harry came to mind. She tried to push it away, Harry had picked Lavender not her but...it just wouldn't go away. Evidently her fantasies of Harry being with other girls had not diminished in the slightest. Finally however she imagined him instead kissing Susan instead...and playing with her great big breasts, which of course got her even hotter as he played with her own breasts.

Harry was such a breast man and oh how he loved her bigger boobs she thought as she let a small gasp as he suckled her left nipple.

"More," She demanded.

He grinned and asked, "More?"

Sucking harder on her nipple that felt so good and sensitive as his lips wrapped around it...ooh.

Upon switching to the other breast, she also put her hands into his pants to feel his huge cock. She wasn't sure she'd ever get used to just how big it was. No girl would ever not be satisfied with this monster inside her. She'd felt like she was about to get split in half when they'd had sex the first time. That wonderful time when she'd gotten so incredibly sexy for him...

She let out another gasp as his mouth moved its way down to her toned stomach. Apparently even that could feel good.

Deciding to remove the rest of her clothes, with Harry quickly doing the same, she turned around so Harry could get at her ass as he placed both hands on each cheek.

She really did have a nice ass now too, she thought, she tended to focus on other things, but she really did...and Harry seemed to have noticed as well.

"You like my ass now Harry?" She asked him.

"I did before, but now...I really, really do," He told her with a big grin.

She grinned back and let him continue to squeeze her magnificent rear.

"Maybe I'll let you try doing me in it sometime," She told him.

That certainly got his attention as he looked at her in surprise, "you would?"

"Oh yeah, like I said, I would be willing to have sex with you anytime...in any which way," She insisted, still enjoying his reaction. Harry could really be a lot of fun. He could act so innocent and so surprised...while she was thinking of getting him to be a lot more naughty.

"Well how do you want to do it then?" He asked her, seeming to be trying to figure out which hole.

"Oh I think I have an idea," She told him as she grabbed at his cock again. However instead of guiding it into her now soaking wet snatch, she got down on her knees so she could try putting it into her mouth. She hadn't been able to do this before, he'd simply been too big...however now...now she had a feeling with a much larger mouth she'd be able to do it.

Wrapping her huge cock-sucker lips that seemed almost made for this purpose around it, she started slowly pushing it deeper into her eager, waiting mouth. She was careful not to bite it with her teeth, she was worried about doing that, but found it wasn't an issue. Almost incredibly she was having no trouble getting it in...deeper, and deeper...how was she getting it in so far? Finally she felt it touching and pressing against the back of her throat even as his entire length was now inside her. No way was her mouth big enough for this, magic was at play here but...she certainly wasn't complaining about how it was possible.

She started rubbing and sucking on it as she pushed it in and out of her mouth, marveling at its sheer size earning a moan from Harry.

Now, this was something she just had to do again and again. It was incredible with all of Harry's giant cock inside her mouth as she watched his reaction, a look of absolute bliss on his face.

This was the life she thought.

Finally however her efforts proved too much for Harry.

"I think I'm about to…" He tried to say, "you might want to pull out and I...oh."

She had absolutely no intention of pulling it out, instead she happily allowed him to cum inside her mouth, each warm, delicious stream going down her throat. Not once, not twice, but 5 times. Finally Harry was the one who pulled out and as he did so, she was still licking her lips savoring the taste of his cum.

"It really is delicious Harry," She told him.

"I'll take your word for it," He responded as he lay down to rest a little, a look of pleasure on his face, "thanks Ginny."

"Oh anytime, happy to help," Ginny told him easily as she leaned down and kissed him on the lips again.

Reluctantly five minutes later, they broke apart and went to go get breakfast, hand in hand. This of course caused even more whispers and stares as they walked in, but they ignored them and sat down next to each other to eat.

Yet even as she ate, she still continued to get plenty of stares. Her 3 roommates all giggled and laughed at her from the other side of the table.

"What?" Ginny demanded of them, "yes, I'm a lot better looking now and yes I'm dating Harry again, get over it."

Romilda, who was the bravest of the 3 of them admitted, "it's not that, we were just wondering if we had sex with Harry too, we'd go through magical puberty early too."

"Is that what people think happened?" Ginny asked in surprise.

"Well, it does seem likely," Romilda admitted, "and besides who wouldn't want it to happen to them?"

"We're not really sure what happened, Madame Pomfrey is still trying to figure that out," Harry told them.

Romilda however blushed as she told him, "well just let me know Harry if you ever break up again with Ginny, or Ginny let me know if you ever want a threesome."

"Or foursome," One of the other girls said.

"Or fivesome," The last girl added.

All 3 girls were now blushing a ton as they stared at Harry.

Harry however just seemed annoyed as he told them, "thanks for the offer but no thanks, I have everything I need right here."

He leaned in and kissed her for good measure which she took and kissed him back, but instead of feel grateful, it caused her to feel a lot of mixed emotions.

What if it wasn't some sort of fluke and what if any underage girl that Harry had sex with…

Admittedly her sexually deviant side loved thinking about the possibilities. Obviously not with Romilda or her other roommates, but with other girls maybe-

To watch them make out, have sex, and watch them get super sexy right in front of her…

Now, that was a major turn on for her and such naughty thoughts certainly weren't going away.

After they finished eating, she and Harry headed out again.

"Sorry about that back there with your roommates," He apologized.

"No need to apologize it isn't your fault Harry," She told him. After a moment however she bravely added, "have you ever considered maybe having a threesome sometime Harry?"

He looked surprised as he admitted, "no, I mean we just got back together, I'm not exactly thinking...about stuff like that right now."

She nodded and admitted, "I was just wondering is all."

"You're more than enough for me though," He told her, kissing her again.

She smiled, it was a great thing to say, however…

The image of Harry kissing other girls would not leave her mind.

Was that really what she wanted? Did she want to bring other girls in and…

Of course it would totally change their relationship and she was certainly happy with where they were at but…

As Harry chose to then kiss her again and they started making out she managed to forget at least for the moment about such thoughts.

A minute later the bell rang and Harry had to go off to his first class, but she having a free period found herself with some free time...and she couldn't resist spending it with the one girl she was unable to avoid thinking about the most with Harry: her best friend Luna Lovegood.

Instead

Hermione

One of her jobs as Head Girl was that she was supposed to check the hallways and girl's bathrooms for any stragglers that were going to be late to their first class. After shooing some first years away off to Potions, she entered one of the girl's bathrooms to find a curious sight, and whether they were supposed to be in class or not she chose to disregard it which was most unlike her. It was what she was seeing that made her somehow not care.

She found Ginny and Luna there, with Ginny currently dressed in...not much except for some tight panties. Seeing Ginny almost naked was hardly cause for surprise in and of itself, over the years sharing a room with her frequently over the summers she'd seen her dressed like this plenty of times, it was however the obvious changes to Ginny that surprised her.

She'd heard something about Ginny's transformation but this was the first time she'd had a chance to view them for herself.

Ginny, a pretty girl to begin with, had obviously now blossomed into a very beautiful young woman with her long red hair and curvy figure that would attract any boy's attention. Most noticeably of all however were her big full lips and wider mouth.

"Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"Oh hi Hermy," Luna greeted her warmly.

Hermione blushed slightly at that and said, "I told you not to call me that Luna...it makes me sound like...I'm a hermaphrodite or something."

"That would be awesome though if you had a big penis to play with," Luna countered.

"Yeah, but I don't think Hermione would want her play toy attached to herself," Ginny pointed out with a smile, "Hello Hermione, do you like the new me?"

"She's super sexy now!" Luna added.

Hermione looked Ginny over, still in her now far too small underwear and had to conclude that Luna was certainly right.

"You look great," Hermione answered honestly.

Ginny smiled back gratefully before telling her, "the only problem is I'll have to get some new clothes. These as you can tell are simply now too small."

"I can magically resize them for you," Hermione offered.

"Thanks, I'll probably take you up on that offer on at least some of my clothes but Harry already insisted on taking me shopping," Ginny answered, unable to hide a big smile, "I mean I said it was fine, but he insisted and at least this way I'll get to...model for him."

Hermione thought a moment, wondering just how this could have happened to Ginny, she was supposed to be too young to go through magical puberty and so she asked her, "did you get checked out by Madame Pomfrey? Did she have any idea how this...happened?"

"She did, but she didn't really have much of an explanation either," Ginny confided, "personally I think it has something to do with the fact that I had sex for the first time...with Harry."

Hermione's heart sank at that. So Harry and Ginny had evidently gotten back together...and they were apparently already having sex. She was still happy for Harry and Ginny of course but...

She however tried to hide her disappointment quickly but the damage had already been done. Ginny had clearly already noticed. It wasn't like this was a new discovery however. At least on Ginny's part she already knew she was crushing on Harry too she suspected, but hadn't said anything and probably wouldn't have done so now either. Unfortunately Luna had also somehow noticed and was much less reserved in what she said then Ginny.

"Do you think Harry's sexy Hermione?" Luna asked.

Hermione just about choked as she tried to say, "what? Harry and I are just friends and..."

"Friends don't look at other friends like you look at Harry," Ginny pointed out, reassuringly placing a hand on her shoulder, "it's really okay to like him too though, I don't mind. Besides better you then Lavender for instance."

"I love Harry too," Luna confessed, "he's super sexy and nice and sweet and yummy and strong and brave and big."

"Yes, he's certainly all of those things," Ginny agreed with a smile.

"Does that mean that you officially got back together with him then?" Hermione wanted to clarify, somehow hoping for both yes and no.

Ginny smiled widely and admitted, "YES!"

"Congratulations," Hermione told her, managing to be genuinely happy for her even though she was understandably disappointed as well.

"So how's the sex?" Luna asked.

"LUNA!" Hermione scolded.

"It's okay, I don't mind Hermione," Ginny answered before addressing Luna, "it was...amazing."

"Give us the sexy details," Luna suggested.

"Let's not," Hermione insisted.

"I'll tell you later Luna," Ginny told her friend.

Luna smiled and said, "you'd better."

Hermione looked Ginny up and down again and admitted, "well you are looking really good Ginny, whatever happened to you."

"Thanks," Ginny replied.

Luna however added, "you look really sexy too Hermione, even with your glamours on."

Well now that certainly got her attention and surprised her as she asked Luna, "you can tell I'm wearing glamours?"

"Of course," Luna answered as she giggled slightly, "I can always see through magic."

"That's a rare gift," Hermione answered, her mind flooding with facts in books she had read, "in fact only those descended from fairies, Mindelven fairies to be exact back before the great treaty of…"

"Yes, exactly," Luna answered, not caring to hear all about all the fascinating history behind it.

"I knew as well," Ginny answered, "I mean for a smart girl Hermione, you should have known I'd at least notice, although I expected you to have told me before now."

Guilt hit Hermione just then as she really should have told her. Harry might be her best friend, but Ginny was definitely her closest female friend.

"I'm sorry," Hermione apologized, "I've just been rather embarrassed by the whole thing."

"You shouldn't be embarrassed about being sexy," Luna reminded her, "I'd have sex with myself if I looked like you...although I think that would be a little hard."

Luna let out another giggle at that.

"So you really can...see what I look like?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, you want me to describe your boobies to Ginny for you?" Luna suggested happily.

"No thanks," Hermione said with a frown but finally sighed and said, "I suppose I should show you."

At that, she removed her glamours, allowing her two friends to see her real appearance.

Luna didn't seem at all surprised, but Ginny certainly did.

"And I thought my magical puberty was impressive," Ginny noted as she stared directly at her chest, "I totally couldn't blame Harry or any guy for that matter not being able to resist staring at you at least a little, Merlin I think even I'm a little attracted to you."

"Ooh, are you two going to kiss?" Luna asked.

"I was just kidding Luna," Ginny answered before then deciding to tease her friend further and wink at her and say, "well mostly anyway."

"Can I watch you and Harry then?" Luna asked.

"Luna!" Hermione scolded, amazed that this girl didn't seem to have any filter.

"It's all right Hermione, I'm well used to Luna by now," Ginny replied before addressing the blonde Ravenclaw, "I would have to think about that Luna."

Privately Hermione couldn't help but wonder if Ginny was actually going to think about it or just letting Luna down gently. She really couldn't tell she decided.

"Okay," Luna responded, nodding her head, but then popping up and asking, "Do you think if I had sex with him too then I would get super sexy?"

That seemed quite an interesting idea, Hermione realized. Of course it could simply be that Ginny was some sort of an anomaly, something to do with only her and not Harry, or perhaps just the result of a perfect set of results that were simply not repeatable but it did create an idea.

"Possibly," Ginny was forced to agree, "some other girls actually suggested that to us earlier, although I think Harry would probably want to get to know you a little better first before you did that."

"Don't lead her along like that Ginny," Hermione argued, "Luna might think you are actually thinking about-"

"But I am thinking about it Hermione," Ginny admitted, "I mean I haven't decided on anything yet but…"

Now this was certainly something she hadn't expected out of Ginny, Hermione thought.

"Ginny's just turned on right now about thinking about me and Harry having sex," Luna claimed, as usual totally unfiltered.

Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing. What was this some sort of lack of self-confidence on Ginny's part, that she felt she needed to bring in other girls to keep Harry interested? Couldn't Ginny see just how absolutely gorgeous she was and how much Harry cared about her?

Yet she supposed it wasn't up to her and for whatever reason she couldn't explain, Ginny told Luna, "I'm not saying I want to go all the way or anything Luna but...would you like to go with me and Harry on our date to Hogsmeade to buy some clothes this weekend?"

Luna beamed and said, "I would love to."

Ginny

Ginny was still mulling over her thoughts about involving Luna with Ginny that night as she walked down the hallway to the Gryffindor common room. She was so lost in thought that she ended up somehow tripping and losing her balance, sending her flying into the person ahead of her, knocking them both down onto the ground.

The next thing she knew and she found herself on top of another girl with her hand on their bum.

"Sorry," Ginny apologized immediately as she immediately got up in embarrassment. Then she realized who it was she had fallen onto. Oh no.

"Why don't you watch where you're going!" Pansy Parkinson scolded her angrily as she got up.

"Sorry, it was an accident," Ginny tried to insist, "I guess I'm just not used to the balancing issues of this new body yet."

"What you think just because you're more attractive now and dating Harry Potter it gives you permission to go knocking other girls down and touching their bum?" Pansy asked angrily as she got out her wand.

Ginny instinctively got out her own wand to defend herself with.

"Is there a problem here?" She heard Fleur say.

At the realization there was a teacher present, immediately Pansy's attitude seemed to change as she smiled sweetly and said, "No Ms. Delacour. I was just leaving."

At that, Pansy put her wand away and walked off but not before giving her a mean glare at her that Fleur couldn't see. That's right, not so tough if there's a teacher around, Ginny thought.

"I'm sorry, it was an accident," Ginny told Fleur as she briefly explained what happened.

"I'm sure it was just an accident," Fleur told her, "unfortunately Pansy is going through a lot these days and it's clearly been hard on her. I can see why she might get angry even if it was an accident."

"We're all going through a lot, it doesn't mean she has an excuse to be mean," Ginny pointed out.

"I don't think you understand just how much Pansy really is going through," Fleur pointed out, "her parents are both Death Eaters and in hiding, her betrothed is Draco Malfoy, also a Death Eater, and she...she believe it or not I don't think wants any part of that."

"She's still really mean even if she isn't a Death Eater," Ginny pointed out.

"She's only mean because that's all she knows, the people in her life have always treated her horribly...her parents, Draco Malfoy, some of her so called friends and they all expect her to be just as mean to others who they feel are beneath them," Fleur replied.

"Why are you trying so hard to defend her?" Ginny asked.

"I just believe everyone shouldn't be judged unfairly," Fleur told her, "I mean what do you think people immediately think of me when they first see me? Girls think of me as a slut and guys think all I want is sex just because I'm beautiful and a veela. It wouldn't matter what I wore or how I acted, they'd still think that way and it's even harder with my veela allure. Why do you think I acted so stuck up and annoying all through the Triwizard Tournament? Since it helps people not be affected as much by my allure...along with the fact that they also tend not to take me seriously as a competitor."

At that Ginny felt guilty.

"I admittedly kind of felt that way about you at first," Ginny admitted, "but once I got to really know you...I found out you're actually really great."

Fleur smiled and said, "thanks Ginny. That's exactly what I'm talking about. Pansy may well be as terrible as you think she is but...I have a feeling she really isn't if you ever took the time to get to know her."

While tempted to complain and say she couldn't ever see herself taking the time to get to know Pansy, she finally just nodded.

Fleur nodded back and then said, "well then I guess I'd better get back to my office."

Ginny was about to let her go, but then her thoughts about Harry came back to mind. Somehow she felt that Fleur would be a good person to ask.

"Um Fleur?" Ginny asked, "can I ask you something? Privately?"

Fleur nodded and then suggested, "why don't you come join me in my office?"

Reluctantly Ginny followed her inside her nearby office and sat down. Looking around, she noticed that the office, while small, had several Quidditch posters on it.

"You like the Holyhead Harpies?" Ginny asked her in surprise.

"I sure do," Fleur agreed with a smile.

"I didn't know that about you," Ginny confessed.

"You never took the time to find out," Fleur replied, another subtle hint about Pansy.

At that, Ginny felt guilty again. Admittedly Fleur had been around plenty in summers' past, but she couldn't say she'd ever really gotten to know her super well, mostly out of jealousy of her attractive figure. Now however...she was suddenly aware that had been quite petty. Fleur really was a nice girl...and she was sorry that she hadn't been able to become a member of her family by marrying her brother.

Looking over at a frame photograph of Bill sitting prominently on her desk, she was reminded of just how much Fleur probably still missed him.

Fleur then asked, "so what do you want talk to me about?"

Ginny thought a moment trying to decide what to say before confessing, "well it's Harry. I mean him and I are back together, I'm not sure if you've heard or not-"

Fleur grinned and said, "I may be a teacher now, but even teachers talk."

"Right," Ginny said, "so the thing is...I'm very happy with him but…"

She stopped at that, not wanting to confess her odd sexual fantasies to a teacher, even if it was Fleur.

Perhaps I can guess what you're feeling," Fleur told her, "did you know that a veela can tell what a person's sexual fantasies are?"

"No," Ginny confessed, "are you saying that you can tell-?"

"I can," Fleur confirmed, "it's kind of an interesting phenomenon. Veela are sexual beings, having developed over time to try and satisfy a wizard's every sexual desire. With that comes the ability to know what those desires are."

At that, Ginny blushed deep red as she asked, "so you know what I've been thinking about?"

"I don't usually use such an ability wanting to allow people their privacy as much as possible so you're probably relatively safe," Fleur pointed out, "however I will admit to knowing enough about you that I know what you're worried about telling me. I would imagine it's your fondness for imagining Harry with other girls."

"Isn't that messed up though?" Ginny pointed out, hoping that Fleur hadn't picked up on any fantasies that involved her and Harry.

"Not at all," Fleur insisted, "I've seen and heard of much worse and your particular fetish is a lot more common than you realize."

"Well what am I supposed to do about it?" Ginny asked, "I mean I'm even considering maybe...having my friend Luna get involved."

Fleur leaned back in her chair and suggested, "how about I ask you some questions about how you feel? Do you trust Luna? Do you like her enough to not only be willing but want to allow her to be with the man you love and be intimate with him?"

"Yes," Ginny admitted.

"Do you trust Harry? Do you feel your relationship is strong enough to handle involving someone else in it? Do you really want him to be intimate with another girl and will that make you yourself happy? Will that make Luna and Harry happy?" Fleur questioned.

This was a bit harder to answer, as she thought over all these questions. Finally however she had to admit to Fleur, "yes, I really do. I'm not sure how Harry will feel about it but-"

"Then that's all that matters," Fleur told her, "if that's what you want, what Luna wants, and what Harry wants, then you should be able to work it out."

"I think it might soon become more complicated though," Ginny pointed out, "I mean I would be okay with Harry falling for Luna but...what if he forgets about me or something?"

This was her main concern. She would be totally okay with...actually more than okay with seeing Harry with Luna...or lots of other girls as well, but she just didn't want to lose Harry in the process.

At that Fleur just smiled and said, "you aren't giving yourself enough credit. I'm going to be honest and open here and not be a teacher for a moment. Harry is probably the most attractive man I've ever met. He's also incredibly brave, strong, and determined. If I had to choose one guy as great as Bill was, it would have to be Harry. You're an extremely lucky girl Ginny."

"Exactly," Ginny argued, "with him being so great, he could have any girl he wants. I mean I'm really attractive myself now but that doesn't mean other girls-"

"I'm not finished," Fleur interrupted holding up her left hand, "as great as Harry is, you're just as good as he is if not more so. You want to point out all these other girls that are somehow better than you...but Harry didn't choose any of them, he chose you. He chose you Ginny, not once but twice after realizing breaking up with you was a huge mistake and that was before you went through all your physical changes. So no, Harry isn't ever going to somehow forget you,I would guess it's more the opposite, it's clear he hasn't been able to stop thinking about you, and I don't even need to know his sexual desires to find that out."

Ginny smiled and nodded. This seemed to be her answer. She wouldn't rush into anything and let Harry decide if that's what he wanted as well but...she wanted to do this enough that with much of concerns now put to rest thanks to Fleur...she'd find out just where this thing went.

She reached forward and gave Fleur a hug.

"Thanks Fleur," Ginny told her.

"Anytime," Fleur replied, returning the hug.

Of course this also caused Ginny to be aware that each of their large breasts were pushing against one another. She blushed again, being reminded once again about some of the fantasies that she had had of Fleur and Harry.

Fleur however just smiled knowingly having probably picked up on some of that and said, "well you certainly have an imagination Ginny. Good luck to you."

With that rather awkward ending, Ginny left, relieved and with her mind full of naughty thoughts of Harry and Luna.

 **Hermione: 5'6. 28KK-26-44 Hair: Light Brown brastrap length Magical Power: 10**

 **Susan: 5'4 32J-30-34 Hair: Red waist length Magical Power: 9**


	8. Luna

Chapter 8: Luna

Harry

He woke up the morning of the Hogsmeade trip feeling like today was already going to be a strange day. Of course that probably was bound to happen if you were going on a date with Ginny...and apparently Luna.

It wasn't like he didn't like Luna, quite the contrary, she could be very entertaining and fun and rather cute as well. Not as attractive as Ginny of course, but he had noticed.

The beginning of the date he picked up Luna and Ginny and started walking with them to the front gate of the school to go to Hogsmeade.

"You look so pretty now!" Luna gushed again at Ginny as they walked out of the school gates, "you're like a princess!"

Ginny blushed as red as her hair but admitted, "well I will admit that I do look a good deal better and I appear to have had a little extra put on in the right places."

At that, she pushed up on her boobs, currently still squashed into a far too small top.

"Your boobies are so big and beautiful," Luna noted as she pushed her cheek against the left one, "I wish I had big huge boobies."

"Yours are nice too," Ginny claimed, although not seeming to mind the attention at all.

Luna grinned and said, "I still do like my boobies too, do you like my boobies Harry?"

He was put off guard by that question as he sputtered trying to come up with an answer.

Ginny however chose to jump in and answer for him with, "of course he does Luna!"

"I knew it," Luna claimed happily.

He glared over at Ginny in annoyance who just laughed a little. She was clearly messing with him. Well if she was going to be like that...

He took the time to stare at Luna's chest. They were not the great big boobs that Hermione and now Ginny possessed, but they were comparable to what Ginny used to have before her recent transformation, but hey boobs were boobs and Luna's were nice.

"Yeah, they're nice," He told her, but still turned to look back at Ginny.

She gave him a look as if to say 'that's fine.'

"Are they making your penis big?" Luna asked.

He felt his breath taken away at that, unsure how to reply even as he heard Ginny laugh at his reaction.

He'd much rather avoid answering that question he decided and instead said, "want to race to the store?"

"Ooh, I do," Luna said excitedly as she rushed off along with him.

He chose to let Luna win even though he could probably beat her and they both stopped at the entrance to the clothing store to let Ginny catch up.

She finally did so, clutching her chest.

"These things make it a lot harder to run," Ginny claimed, "they bounce everywhere."

"Boobies are supposed to bounce silly," Luna argued, "and you look super sexy when your boobs bounce."

"Or I just need a magical bra that will prevent that happening," Ginny answered as she opened up the door and headed inside.

One of the salesladies inside greeted them and asked, "can I help you with anything at all today?

Ginny told her, "I need to get a fitting done."

"On what?" The saleslady asked.

"Well everything," Ginny admitted sheepishly, "I've had a bit of a growth spurt recently."

The saleslady nodded, seeming to guess magical puberty was the culprit, and assumed Ginny was actually old enough for that and said, "just stand there and I can get that for you."

She waved her wand over Ginny's body before pointing it downward at a blank piece of parchment that had words appear on it. Nifty spell he thought if it could get those that easily.

"Do you mind teaching me that spell?" Ginny asked.

"Oh of course," The saleslady answered, "not like it's a secret or anything, it's just a very newly invented spell. For now though is it okay if I give you your measurements here?" The saleslady asked, glancing over at him.

"Yes," Ginny answered.

"Hips: 36, Waist: 24, Bust: 28GG ," The saleslady observed.

A double G-cup? Harry wondered in surprise.

"Are you sure?" He found himself asking. Even though he knew Susan's bra size and knew Ginny's weren't that much smaller still...

The saleslady nodded and said, "ever since we came up with this spell we have an accuracy rating of 100%."

"Don't mind him, he just can't believe my breasts are really that big," Ginny answered with a sly smile, enjoying his reaction.

"I'm assuming that you grew up in the Muggle world?" The saleslady asked him.

He didn't bother to mention that he was the boy-who-lived, he didn't mind if he wasn't recognized as such but nodded his head.

"Most muggles are terrible when it comes to bra sizing," The saleslady informed him, "I get muggleborn witches that come in all the time wearing all sorts of incorrect sizes, most commonly though it's usually a couple cup sizes too small and a band size too large."

"I tried going into one of those Muggle shops one time," Ginny admitted, "they tried to size me at a 32C and not a 28DD."

"Come on, let's get you into some new clothes," The saleslady suggested.

Watching Ginny try on clothes however did not turn out like the seductive personal lingerie show he had been thinking of though.

Did this remind him that his girlfriend was totally hot? Oh absolutely, she was sexy as can be with her large breasts, sweet bum, curvy hips, it was all put on display all too prominently in various outfits. The problem was more that he was in a public store, which made him feel self-conscious of people that might be nearby even if there wasn't.

Watching her try on bras however...now that he enjoyed. Finally however Ginny found some she liked and the shopkeeper went over some features.

"For bigger girls," The saleslady said, referring to Ginny, "we recommend having feather-weight charms to keep your breasts from weighing you down too much as well as anti-bounce charms from causing them to move around too much."

Ginny looked over at him.

"Yeah, spare no expense in protecting and caring for her lovely boobs," He told the shopkeeper.

Luna giggled at that as the shopkeeper went to put on the various modifications.

"It's your turn now Luna," Ginny told her friend.

"Ooh goody," Luna said happily as she went and grabbed some clothes, "I'm just going to try some on, I probably won't buy anything."

Even so, Luna still tried on plenty of clothes...even underwear which he had a hard time at least glancing over at her. He felt guilty looking at her like this, especially with Ginny his girlfriend nearby, but oddly enough Ginny didn't seem to mind at all.

As soon as they were out of the shop and Luna left to go look at candy, he decided to address Ginny about Luna.

"So why did you want to bring Luna along? Did you just want her second opinion on what clothes to get?" He asked.

"Partially," Ginny admitted, "I also brought her along because…"

"Ooh, look at this!" Luna interrupted them as she enthusiastically pointed at a giant gummy bear that was as big as she was.

"Yeah, that's huge," Ginny agreed as she looked it over.

He however was not to be distracted as he pressed, "so why did you bring Luna along?"

Ginny sighed and admitted, "you're going to think I'm crazy."

"No crazier than I think you are already," He teased.

She swatted him lightly on the arm and then asked, "do you find Luna attractive?"

"Yes," He was forced to admit, wondering if it was because of him staring at her while trying on clothes, "what is this because you're feeling self-conscious again? Well Ginny I-"

"It's not that," Ginny interrupted him, "I'm asking because...well I can tell you like her and...I get turned on thinking about the two of you."

Now that certainly surprised him.

"I swear I'm not taking this lightly," She insisted, "I just kind of...have a thing thinking about you and other girls."

"I see," He responded slowly, unsure how to reply, "so what do you want me to do about that?"

"I'm not exactly sure just how far I want to go with that," Ginny responded, "I was thinking maybe you and Luna could go on a date, just the two of you, just to see if maybe you like each other without me around to influence anything and then...see how it goes and if I like it and you like it and Luna likes it maybe…"

He couldn't believe what he was hearing as he mulled it over. It was certainly an interesting development. Whether that meant what he thought it could eventually mean...it remained to be seen.

"Okay," He answered finally, "so I guess I could go out with Luna for a bit...if you really want me to."

"I do," Ginny replied, "also please try to treat it as a real date, you have my permission to do whatever is natural and you feel like doing."

"You mean…?" He inquired.

"Yes, kiss her if you want..or more," Ginny finished for him.

At that Ginny turned and walked closer to Luna and told her, "how would you like to go out with just you and Harry now?"

"I would love too!" Luna replied immediately as she turned now to him.

He gave Ginny one last look to make sure this all really was okay.

In response she gave him a shove in Luna's direction to encourage him. He gulped slightly before then suggesting to Luna, "should we go then?"

"Ooh let's Harry," Luna said, immediately taking his arm and heading off with him.

He pointed back at where Luna had been looking at candy and suggested, "did you maybe want me to get some candy for you?"

She grinned and said, "are you trying to fatten me up Harry?"

He sputtered trying to think of what to say, but then she just laughed and said, "I would love to have you fatten me up! I could get so big and round and you could feed me everyday, like a magical zoo animal."

"Um, I think I like you just the way you are," He said slowly, "although if you were fat I would still like you as well."

Luna rested her head on his arm gently and with a sigh said, "thanks, I really like you too Harry, just the way you are. You're really sexy, you know that?"

"Yeah, I guess I must have figured that out at some point," He joked. As odd as Luna was and how strange this conversation...and really this whole suddenly going out with Luna with Ginny's permission, he found himself already somehow enjoying himself.

At that moment, music started playing from the still nearby candy shop, nothing loud or fancy, just regular shopping music, but Luna immediately perked up and suggested, "ooh, let's dance!"

He looked around at the many people nearby, walking around and going about their business, worried about how they would react but then he realized, hey why should he care about them?

Taking Luna's arm, they started dancing, it wasn't actually good dancing, most of it made up by either Luna or him, but it just seemed to be more fun that way.

"I love dancing with you Harry," Luna claimed as she let him swing her around.

"Me too," He agreed. He wasn't sure what exactly they were doing, but it was fun nonetheless.

After they got done dancing, they ended up playing in a kid's park nearby, Luna loved him pushing her on the swings and after that they ended up having some ice cream.

As they ate, he asked her, "so I'm assuming Ginny also put you up to this?"

"Yeah," Luna agreed, "she just likes fantasizing about you with other girls."

"She never told me that before," He admitted.

"She was just too nervous and scared about it," Luna replied, "I think her going through magical puberty really just gave her the confidence to actually admit it to both herself and to you."

He mulled that over. He supposed it really wasn't the worst thing to learn about your girlfriend. At least apparently he got to go on this date with Luna even if nothing else.

He then asked her, "so what do you think about...Ginny's transformation?"

"I think she looks really sexy now!" Luna claimed, "now you can play with her bigger boobies and she can suck your magical dick for you."

He just about choked on his ice cream.

"Well I suppose that's true," He admitted finally, "so why is my penis magical?"

"Since it is," Luna stated simply, "that's why Ginny is sexy now."

This caused him to be a bit more curious as he asked, "would you maybe know something about why that happened with Ginny?"

"Not entirely, just what I somehow see and know," Luna admitted, "it comes from my fairy heritage but most of it is just garbled. Hey, garbled is a funny word. Garbled."

She giggled at that.

"So what do you somehow see and know?" He pressed, trying to keep her mind focused.

"First of all, it isn't a bad thing," Luna informed him, "you aren't turning into a demon sex monster or something even if you'd look cute with horns. I also know you're magically powerful and sexy, and when we have sex you're going to make me more sexy too."

He actually accidentally dropped his ice cream on the ground at hearing that last part.

"Oh no, that's a shame," Luna said sadly before suggesting, "you want to share mine?"

"No, that's alright," He replied, "um...no offense or anything but this is still just a first date and…"

"I don't mean we're going to have sex now," Luna replied, not sounding at all bothered if that were to actually happen though, "we're going to have sex later...lots and lots of it."

Unbidden an image popped into his mind, just briefly of him and Luna…

Before he could see any details however, the image disappeared.

Luna however just smiled and asked, "you were having a vision weren't you?"

"I guess so, but it wasn't at all clear," He answered, "I probably would have just dismissed it as just a fantasy if you hadn't asked if it was an actual vision."

"Lots of visions appear to be just fantasies," Luna claimed, "you had visions when you were with Ginny too didn't you?"

"How did you know about?" He asked her, "did you somehow...psychically divine that or something?"

"No," Luna answered, "Ginny told me."

He supposed that made a little more sense.

"Well would you have any idea how I can have any more visions?" He asked her.

She seemed to think for a moment before then smiling and suggesting, "well since it appears your visions are tied to sex, you would need to do something somewhat sexual."

"Like what?" He asked her.

Luna just smiled wider and suggested, "you could try kissing me?"

He was a bit surprised but he couldn't say he was against the idea. Ginny had even told him he could.

"Alright," He agreed finally.

At that, they moved closer and closer to each other, until...their lips locked.

Immediately his mind flashed to an image of himself and Luna...making out in this very same spot. He grinned a little. It didn't take a genius to figure this vision out. He chose to do exactly what he'd seen in the vision, deepening the kiss as she did so as well.

Maybe after kissing Ginny so much it should have felt weird to be kissing another girl...yet instead it felt just so right as her smaller body melted into his. It felt somehow like this was always meant to happen, to be here, kissing Luna. She was just so beautiful he thought and she was only going to get more beautiful when-

He pulled away from her, unsure of just what he was really thinking.

Luna however just smiled and said, "you're a really good kisser Harry."

"You too," He told her as he then checked his watch. It was time to get back for the students visiting Hogsmeade. He hastily told Luna this, who seemed disappointed but nodded.

As their date ended and he went to go drop her off back in front of the entrance to the Ravenclaw common room, Luna told him, "I had a great time Harry."

"Me too," He agreed easily.

"We should go on dates again," Luna suggested.

"I would say yes, but I guess that's sort of up to Ginny," He responded.

"Oh she won't mind," Luna answered, "just tell her about you kissing me, she'll like that."

"Um right," He answered, unsure how to reply.

Luna then leaned forward and suggested, "you want to make out some more Harry?"

He couldn't resist looking at her lips as he then figured, "hey why not?"

It would be several minutes before Luna finally left to go back into her dormitory.

Harry

A couple weeks went by and he'd already gone on a couple more dates with Luna, mostly just around the castle, but they were still fun. Ginny accompanied them for the most part, but also gave them time alone. He also however learned she did not seem to mind them kissing in front of her, quite the contrary in fact. After going out and then making out with Luna, it usually led to some sex with Ginny. Or usually a lot of sex.

Apparently it really was a major turn on for her, which was quite interesting. He'd never have guessed about this side of Ginny but there were certainly benefits. First of all, all of a sudden for all intents and purposes he basically had 2 girlfriends instead of one and both of them seemed to actually enjoy sharing.

As they rested from another time of lovemaking in one of the conjugal rooms, having caused none of the same side effects when he'd first had sex with Ginny, Ginny asked, "

"So how have things been going between you and Luna?"

"Really good," He answered honestly, "I like Luna a lot."

Ginny nodded and asked, "just throwing this idea out there, but...have you maybe at least thought about the idea of having a threesome?"

He was rather surprised.

"You want to?" He asked her.

"Are you trying to tell me you haven't at least thought about it?" Ginny asked.

"Of course I've at least thought about it, I guess I'm just still surprised you're suggesting it is all," He told her.

"Call me crazy but yes, I love watching you too kiss, I can't explain it.," Ginny admitted, "so I was just thinking if I enjoyed just you too kissing then maybe...if we were to have a threesome?"

He was aware of the word threesome. Supposedly threesome in his teenage boy mind was some sort of mystical and nearly impossible to happen thing especially with just you and two different girls, but it was another thing entirely to have your quasi-girlfriend/sex partner suggest it to you.

The obvious answer he realized, the answer he was supposed to give was an emphatic and immediate yes before the girl proposing it came to her senses, but call him crazy, he ended up giving it a little more thought.

Did he find Luna attractive? Oh yeah! Did he want to have sex with her? Yes. Right now? Maybe, they had been on 3 dates so far, so he'd gotten to know her a good deal better and he found he really did like her, he even enjoyed just how odd and unfiltered she was in a weird sort of way. Was he also curious if Luna would also go through changes like Ginny had? Yes.

"Well I guess if both you and Luna want to do it," He said finally.

"No need to be so modest Harry and make it seem like it's a favor to me and Luna when you really want to do it just as much as we do," Ginny scolded, "if you really want this to happen, you better be honest about it."

"Fine," He told her, "I want to have sex with my 2 hot and sexy girlfriends at the same time and I want to make you watch as I pound into Luna and claim her and make her mine."

Ginny smiled and said, "that's better. Now tell me I'm the best girlfriend in the world for letting you have more than one girlfriend to bang."

"You're the sexiest most amazing girlfriend a guy could ever ask for and I'm incredibly lucky that you're letting me have sex with Luna," He told her honestly.

"Even better but still not enough," Ginny said.

"You want me to beg?" He suggested. While they were both enjoying how this conversation was going it was also turning him on enough to feel like doing just about anything to make what they were discussing a reality. Right now he really did want to have sex with Luna along with Ginny...and he was quite willing to pay whatever price he had to for it because it would be worth it.

"Begging would be a good idea," Ginny replied teasingly.

"Please," He begged, "can I please have hot sex with both you and Luna?"

Ginny pretended to think about it for a moment before saying, "oh alright, I guess I could agree to it...but you have to promise to make it really good."

"I will," He promised as he leaned forward and kissed her. It really was good to be him right now.

...

Luna's answer turned out to be as soon as she was asked, "Yes! I would love to have sex with Harry!"

He supposed that was enough enthusiasm for him.

Since Luna was still underage and he didn't want to risk using his dormitory again, they decided on using the Room of Requirement, the room that they had used for doing Dumbledore's army but would suit their needs. As soon as they got inside, they found the room's floor basically covered in one giant, unrealistically huge mattress, which gave them plenty of room to roam.

He found Luna currently staring at him.

"You're so sexy Harry," Luna claimed, "I want to be super sexy for you too."

Unbidden an image of Luna naked appeared...but it was still too cloudy to see what she really looked like. He supposed he'd find out in just a moment.

At that, Luna began taking off her shirt which he and Ginny quickly followed along with the rest of their clothes.

He stared now at two totally naked and very attractive girls both about to have sex with him. Really this should have been any teenage boy's dream he thought.

Also in a weird way as he looked at the two girls currently standing side by side, he couldn't help but feel that it was some kind of before/after. Luna had much the same body as Ginny used to have, with similarly sized breasts, a similar height, and even the same sized lips. Ginny however now had much larger breasts, grown a couple inches in height, and her lips and mouth were huge for a girl her size...or really any girl for that matter. It was of course great for kissing, but more importantly for cock-sucking. That's right, Ginny had cock sucker lips. It had become her favorite thing to do when they had sex, and she loved to try and get as much of his length as she possibly could into her. Frankly he was amazed she could get in as much as she could. How it could even fit he couldn't be sure other than to say magic was somehow involved, but if she really tried she could manage to get all of it it down her throat.

"You see something you like Harry?" Ginny asked him with a big smile, pouting out those same lips he'd been just thinking about.

"Yeah," He agreed with a smile before turning his attention to Luna, who was currently gazing at his already erect cock.

"You're so big Harry," She claimed happily.

"Yeah he is," Ginny agreed, "you want to feel it Luna?"

"I would love too!" Luna replied as she went over and bent down to grab it.

As soon as she did so, he had another vision. This time it was of Luna, still naked doing this exact same thing, only she was a good deal smaller and not having to bend down at all for this.

Luna, with her hands still wrapped around his dick asked, "you just had a vision of me didn't you?"

"Yes," He admitted, now a bit worried, "I think somehow you're going to shrink after this."

He was worried she wouldn't like that possible change.

Instead however, Luna just grinned and said, "I would love to be smaller. Will I be even more cute and adorable?"

"You're already cute and adorable," He told her, which caused her to smile wider and place a kiss on his lips. He deepened the kiss, his naked body now pushing against hers, her breasts pushing against his chest, and his dick rubbing against her stomach.

After kissing for awhile however, he was reminded that there was still Ginny to consider but as he turned to look at her, he found her currently with a finger furiously rubbing against her clitoris.

"Oh no need to stop for me," She claimed, "I'm enjoying it enough just watching the two of you."

With Ginny's permission, he continued his making out with Luna, only now grabbing her boobs to cup them. They were going to get a lot bigger even if she was going to get smaller he somehow knew. Even if he wasn't sure exactly what was going to happen to her, she was already adorably cute to begin with so he couldn't imagine what she'd look like afterwards.

Actually...apparently he could as he had another vision. This time it was of him brushing Luna's hair, only it was a lot longer than it now was. It went all the way to the floor, which took him a long time to brush out even though she was now much shorter. Furthermore sticking out of her back, which he'd hardly have believed were wings, gorgeous yellow wings that glowed faintly.

"Uh, Luna," He tried to tell her, "you're going to get-"

"Don't tell me everything, I want it to be a surprise," Luna insisted, "and I want anything you want Harry, I want to be super sexy for you."

After dwelling on it for a moment longer he finally decided to do as she requested and resume.

Luna turned around and wiggled her cute little ass.

"You like my bum Harry?" She asked.

"Yeah," He agreed as he reached forward and squeezed each cheek with his hands.

"Rub a dub, then making love," Luna singsonged.

He then took a moment to grab at her long hair, currently with the end resting against the middle of her delicious little rear, aware that it was probably going to get a lot longer. Her bum however looked like it was going to stay the same, which was just fine with him he thought as he squeezed it gently.

She already had a cute perfect little bum he thought.

"Aren't you going to kiss my bum Harry?" Luna asked him.

Ginny laughed at that and said, "yeah aren't you going to kiss her ass?"

He just shook his head and bent down and kissed her left cheek.

"I want to kiss your bum now Harry," Luna suggested as she went over behind him and kissed it, before squeezing it, "you've got such a sexy bum Harry."

"Yeah, he does," Ginny agreed easily, now grinning, "he's got a nice big sexy cock too."

At that she went over in front of him, bent down and wrapped her big, juicy cock sucker lips around his erection. As soon as she did so, he gasped. Ginny was getting to be a pro at this, he thought as she sucked away at it all the while trying to get it deeper into her mouth.

Now with girls servicing him on his front and back, he couldn't help but feel that this was the life. He let out another moan as Ginny continued to suck.

"Save some cum for me Ginny," Luna insisted, "it's delicious."

He laughed and asked, "how would you know Luna?"

"Since it's obvious that it would be," Luna claimed.

Reluctantly Ginny pulled away to allow Luna to have a turn, although much like Ginny had been before, it was simply too big to fit into her mouth very well. Instead she just focused on rubbing it with her hands.

"I can't wait to have your big thingy inside me," Luna said, "I want you to fill little me up until I burst."

"I can't wait either," Ginny said as she was currently standing there, allowing him to feel up her beautiful breasts while Luna continued to massage his dick.

"Well then let's just do it!" Luna said, unexpectedly trying to push his cock into her.

"Not so fast Luna," Ginny insisted, "trust me it is better to wait and engage in plenty of sexy foreplay first."

"We can do that after I get sexy though," Luna reminded her.

That did sound like a good idea to him, he thought.

"You could still hurt yourself and you haven't even cast the contraception charm yet," Ginny pointed out.

"I want Harry's cute little babies though," Luna argued.

"Maybe you can later, but you're still a bit too young," Ginny countered, "besides having a baby is a lot of responsibility and don't you think Harry should have a say in that?"

"Okay," Luna reluctantly said before addressing him, "we can still have babies together later whenever you want though Harry."

"I'll remember that," Harry politely said.

Even so, unbidden a vision of clearly pregnant with a huge belly Luna popped into his mind. He however shook his head, even if he saw it in his mind didn't mean it would necessarily come true. Besides it wasn't a vision, just a thought. However for some reason he liked the idea, not now of course but in the future-

His thoughts were interrupted again by Luna trying to push his cock inside her, having just gotten Ginny to cast the contraception charm on her.

However since Luna was so short, they were forced to go lie down first. He tried to go slow, but Luna was far too eager and didn't seem to mind that it hurt a little even when he broke her hymen. Once that was broken however...he started going at it. Luna was really tight, even tighter than Ginny had been, but goodness it felt good.

"Harder Harry, harder," Ginny encouraged him on, her finger furiously rubbing at her clit again as she clearly enjoyed the display.

Encouraged on, he pounded into Luna, the beautiful blonde, sexy-

The build up reaching its breaking point, he came into her, burst after burst of his cum deep inside her.

As he finished, he pulled out of her

When it was all over, Luna found herself surrounded by a golden glow.

"Yes!" Luna claimed, "I'm going to be super sexy now Harry. I hope my boobies get huge!"

If he had had any small belief that Luna's changes would be much like Ginny's they were soon put to rest. Instead of grow a couple of inches like Ginny did, Luna actually shrunk almost a foot. She hadn't been very tall to begin with which made her look far smaller. Her breasts on the other hand exploded outward, giving her those huge boobies she was wanting, but they looked just plain ridiculously huge with her even smaller frame. Her hair however, already midbutt to begin with, grew all the way down until it reached her feet.

The most major change was when something started growing out of her back, or rather two things. They were golden in color and only the vision he had had earlier told him immediately what they were.

"Wings!" Luna said happily as she fluttered them a bit, causing her to be launched a foot into the air, "whoah, beautiful and strong wings, I guess these will take some getting used to."

"You've got fairy wings," Ginny observed, still surprised by Luna's sudden transformation.

"Yeah, I do," Luna agreed simply, still testing her new wings out, "oooh, aren't I beautiful?"

Looking Luna over he had to agree with that, she had been pretty before but now...wow.

To his surprise, she went and hugged him.

"Thank you Harry!" Luna claimed, practically in tears of joy, "I love my new sexy body!"

"Uh, you're welcome," He told her, hugging her back.

"I'm small yet with huge boobies and I have hair like rapunzel and I have beautiful fairy wings!" Luna pointed out.

He continued to hug her back for a moment before then suggesting, "we should still probably get you checked out by Madame Pomfrey."

Luna sighed and said, "oh if we have to."

"Let's get your new measurements first, Madame Pomfrey can wait awhile," Ginny suggested.

"Ooh let's," Luna happily agreed.

Ginny performed the spell that the lady at the clothing shop had taught her and then declared, "well you're now just 4'2. Hips: 32 Waist: 20 Bust: a 22H, but I highly doubt that they make that size, we would have to custom fit them for you."

"That's okay," Luna immediately answered, "Harry wants to fit all of my bras to my big huge boobies don't you Harry?"

He couldn't resist grinning a little as he nodded.

"Now let's get back to sexy time," Luna said.

"Do you need a minute Harry?" Ginny asked him.

"Harry's a sex god, he's definitely ready to go again," Luna told her friend and fellow girlfriend of his.

Looking down at his already erect again cock, he realized Luna was right. He was certainly ready to go again. Of course it was quite easy with 2 very sexy girls just waiting to have sex with him.

"Want to feel my new big huge boobies Harry?" Luna invited as she bounced them up and down.

Oh, merlin they were big and beautiful he thought with big suckable nipples. Perfect. Yeah, Luna was right about everything. He was a sex god if he could help make or cause such hot and sexy girls as the two girls in front of him...wanting another round of sex."

Reaching forward he grasped Luna's left tit, causing her to giggle.

"Are you ticklish?" He teased as he tickled her left tit some more causing her to giggle.

"Yeah," Luna admitted trying to contain her laughter, "my boobies are super sensitive now."

"You'll have to get used to it," Ginny told Luna, "it feels incredible when they're felt and sucked."

"Like this?" Harry asked as he bent down and putting his lips around Luna's left nipple and started sucking it hard.

"Ooh," Luna moaned.

"Told you," Ginny said.

"Ooh, I love you sucking on my new big huge boobies Harry," Luna told him, "I could enjoy you doing this all day long."

"So could I," Ginny replied, "you suck her boobs good Harry."

He struggled not to laugh as he continued to suck for a moment before switching boobs.

"I have two of them if you want to join in Ginny," Luna invited as she held up her spare boob.

Ginny seemed to think about it for a moment before deciding to his surprise to join him and stand next to him as she lifted up Luna's left tit.

However she now looked unsure of herself he noticed as he pulled away from Luna to look at her.

"You don't have to if you don't want to Ginny," He reminded her.

"It's not that," Ginny admitted, "I just...do you think wanting to do so makes me bisexual or something?"

"I don't know," Harry confessed, "would it really matter at least to me and Luna if you were?"

"No I suppose not," Ginny answered, still thinking, "I mean I really enjoyed watching you have sex with Luna...a lot and I really want to keep doing this...you know with me and Luna, I'm just not sure how exactly to go about doing it...or how I really want to go about doing it."

"You're just exploring your sexuality," Luna told her, "why don't you just do whatever makes you feel good so you can find out? If you want to do something, just go right ahead and me and Harry will go along with it, if you don't want to do something or change your mind just tell us."

Ginny smiled and said, "thanks Luna, I made a great choice of a girl to share Harry with."

"Yeah you did!" He agreed enthusiastically earning a wide smile from Luna who kissed him briefly for his compliment.

Ginny looked back at Luna's chest and then...got down and wrapped her lips around her breast and began to suck.

Goodness that was hot, he thought as he was unable to avoid grabbing at his throbbing, fully erect cock.

"You like seeing that don't you Harry?" Luna asked him teasingly.

"Yeah," He admitted.

"Mmm, good I like turning you on and making you big and hard for us," Luna answered.

Hearing that, Ginny popped Luna's nipple out of her mouth and said, "so do I."

At that, he chose to join in the fun and got down next to Ginny and started sucking Luna's other boob alongside her.

Luna made more sexy moans that both he and Ginny seemed to enjoy giving. After a minute they both pulled away.

"You want me to do anything to you now Ginny?" He asked her.

She thought a moment and then said, "not that I would say no to it, but...I want to watch you and Luna go at it again. I want to see...more of how that feels for me."

"Okay," He replied, aware that she probably wanted to explore more of the confines of her sexuality...or simply that she just really loved watching, "I guess that means you and I are up Luna."

"Yes!" Luna said happily as she leaned forward and kissed him passionately.

He eagerly kissed her back although she was so short now that he ended up needing to lift up her up. Fortunately she was either light enough or him strong enough that it wasn't an issue. He also felt her wings fluttering a little as well which probably helped.

In any case, he felt her naked breasts pressing into his chest.

As they continued to make out, his left hand went to her cute squeezable bum. He didn't think he'd ever tire of Luna's little bum.

Eventually though, Luna pulled away and said, "okay Harry, I'm ready again. Make love to me and put your big sexy cock into me again!"

After they both lay down, he proceeded to do just that, slowly trying to enter Luna.

Merlin she was tight now though. She'd been tight before her transformation but now...goodness it felt like he could cause her to burst.

"You okay Luna?" He asked her worriedly.

"Oh yeah," She agreed as she let out another moan, "you're so big Harry and I'm so small now and...I love this! Pound into me with your giant cock!"

If Luna was enjoying herself and he wasn't hurting her he was more than happy to oblige as he at first slowly thrust into her but then built up momentum caught up in it all. How could he ever be so lucky that he had 2 sexy girlfriends to bang like this, hard as their tight cunts pushed against his huge penis. It was so…

With a rush the first spurt of his cum hit into a now screaming Luna.

"Yes!" Luna said, "give to me Harry, give it to me," She screamed.

As the last spurt came out, he pulled out of her.

"Well that was…" He tried to say as he rested a little.

"INCREDIBLE" Ginny claimed, "Oh merlin that was amazing to watch."

"You liked watching that much huh?" He teased.

"Yes," Ginny insisted, "I feel like I fingered myself raw watching that."

"Oh don't finger yourself too raw," Luna claimed, "me and Harry are going to have lots of sexy time aren't we Harry?"

"You go right ahead," Ginny told them both, "I just want to...oh."

At that Ginny stopped talking and simply lay down and collapsed next to him. Both girls then decided to cuddle up with him on either side of him.

Again, he couldn't explain just how lucky he could be to have this but, he thought as he held both girls in his arms, he couldn't imagine it any better.

Eventually they finally did go down to the hospital wing where Madame Pomfrey gave Luna a clean bill of health. Ginny reluctantly ended up having to leave halfway through the examination however.

"It appears however that you have some sort of ability to cause girls to go through magical puberty early," Madame Pomfrey said, "it even activates a girl's potential to develop other magical traits, in this case with Ms. Lovegood becoming part fairy."

"I actually saw that happen...before it actually did again," He confessed, "I actually saw all of Luna's changes before they actually happened."

"Interesting," Madame Pomfrey observed, "I still can't exactly explain that other than to say you are some sort of seer that can only see things where sex is involved. It does seem to come in handy though so no one is surprised by the changes at least."

"I did, I wanted it to be a surprise how sexy I got," Luna claimed happily as she fluttered her wings a little again.

"So what do we do?" Harry asked.

Madame Pomfrey then said, "well I think we should probably examine you as well Mr. Potter and see if we can find any reason for you being able to do...what you can do."

"All right," He agreed.

"I'll need you to take off your clothes for the examination," Madame Pomfrey admitted.

He was rather reluctant and it must have shown because Madame Pomfrey pointed out, "really there's nothing to be embarrassed about. I'm a medical professional, I've seen many a naked boy in my time, I can be trusted to be respectful."

He nodded and pulling off his clothes for the two of them. Despite her claims of being a medical professional, Madame Pomfrey proved she was still a woman who he noted looked visibly impressed with his physique and gave him a look over but came to her senses soon enough.

"Well you're certainly a lot more...developed than most boys although it remains to be seen if that has any effect," Madame Pomfrey observed, "I don't think you'll have any trouble with the ladies either, no wonder you discovered this problem so early."

Madame Pomfrey began waving her wand all over his body, checking for anything but couldn't find anything unusual.

"So you can't find anything?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Not just yet, but I'm not willing to admit defeat just yet," Madame Pomfrey answered, "we'll just have to recreate the circumstances just a little bit more. Um, Mr. Potter would you mind trying to get an erection for me?"

He tried to think about Ginny or Susan or Luna in a rather naughty way in order to get one, but he was still feeling rather self-conscious with Madame Pomfrey there.

Madame Pomfrey sighed and said, "this doesn't appear to be working."

"We could get naked for you," Luna suggested.

"I don't think we need to resort to such drastic measures," Madame Pomfrey claimed, "however if it would make you feel more comfortable to think of me not as a much older adult..."

Madame Pomfrey pointed her wand at her chest, which instantly swelled up a good deal, proving that she too was evidently wearing a minimizer bra. In addition, she partially removed the lower half of her uniform to partially reveal some decent legs.

With her now stretched out nurse's uniform and now looking like the naughty nurse from the porno movie Dudley had been caught by his parents watching, it was suddenly much easier to get an erection.

He'd never given much thought to Madame Pomfrey, at one point he'd considered her super old but now...with her large chest being right in front of him...

"I'd say it's working," Madame Pomfrey observed.

Indeed it was as he felt it grow. As it did, she went over him with her wand again.

"I'm detecting high levels of magic that seem to be getting stronger in intensity," Madame Pomfrey noted, "I would imagine if we were to um-"

"Get him to cum," Luna finished for him.

"Testing his ejaculate would indeed help me in being able to study it," Madame Pomfrey suggested.

"Ooh, I'll help you Harry!" Luna answered as she grabbed his now erect penis with her hands. She started rubbing it but...it wasn't exactly how he would do it.

"That's really not proper technique," Madame Pomfrey observed.

"Ooh, you want to show me how then?" Luna suggested as she tried pressing his penis into Madame Pomfrey's hands.

Luna clearly knew how to handle a cock, she'd handled it enough earlier, but he realized that this was Luna's way of trying to get Madame Pomfrey in on the fun. Ooh, she was a mad little genius wasn't she?

With it now suddenly and unexpectedly in her grip, Madame Pomfrey looked down at it. He could tell this wasn't exactly very professional of her, but she also seemed to be rather tempted to do it, not that he could blame her. She was still a woman after all.

Finally however the war she seemed to be having with herself reached a compromise as Madame Pomfrey told them, "well I suppose it would be a good idea to be rather close to the experiment so that I don't miss anything. Let me know Mr. Potter when you are about to ejaculate so that I can collect a sample."

She began rubbing his penis up and down and he instantly realized she was quite skillful at it. Better in fact than he could ever do for himself.

He looked at her reaction as she did so, she was trying hard to avoid smiling or showing signs of pleasure of doing this. Still while she'd never admit it, she was clearly enjoying this.

Watching her like that, along with staring at her in her sexy nurse's uniform, or simply looking over at a very sexy Luna made him realize he wouldn't need very long. Still he was enjoying this enough he didn't particularly want to go too soon.

After several minutes of rubbing, Madame Pomfrey let Luna take over while she monitored what was going on with her wand.

"Even higher levels of magic," Madame Pomfrey observed, "I would imagine once you get to climax we will..."

"I'm about to cum," Harry announced, feeling that pressure build.

Madame Pomfrey immediately got a container to try and put his cum in and tried to get him to go into it but...unfortunately it didn't quite turn out like she hoped.

Luna let go of his penis just as the first spurt came out, which caused it to spray into Luna's face.

The next spurt however he managed to direct into the container. He held it there until the last drop was out.

"Excellent," Madame Pomfrey observed.

Luna however put her finger over her face and wiped his cum up with it before sticking her finger in her mouth.

"Mmm, it's delicious," She proclaimed happily.

Holding up the container of the 'sample' Madame Pomfrey stated, "I'll have to study this for future testing but I'm hopeful in time I should be able to determine a cause. Until then however I would highly recommend against having sex with minors. Obviously that's technically a rule here at Hogwarts anyway, but it's under one of those rules that students frequently break, but I don't say anything about because otherwise they wouldn't come to me for treatment."

He definitely understood that and he promised her that as both he and Luna left.

 **Hermione: 5'6. 28KK-26-44 Hair: Light Brown brastrap length Magical Power: 10**

 **Susan: 5'4 32J-30-34 Hair: Red waist length Magical Power: 9**

 **Ginny: 5'7 28GG-26-36 Hair: Red below butt length Magical Power: 8**

 **Luna: 4'2 22H-20-32 Hair: Blonde floor length Magical Power: 8 Part-Fairy**

 **Please Review! Reviews do encourage me to update faster. Thanks.**


	9. Adding Another?

Chapter 9: Adding Another?

Hermione

Upon finding out about Luna's changes, Hermione felt rather conflicted as she tried and failed to focus on studying for Potions.

First of all, she knew she was indeed happy for everyone involved: Harry, Luna, and Ginny, she couldn't manage to have any ill will for any of them, however...she couldn't help but wonder if it had been herself that Ginny had decided to go out with Harry...and well you know. Yet it had been Luna who had been brave enough to continually make at least suggestions in that direction, the Ravenclaw and not the Gryffindor. She ought to call herself the cowardly lion, she thought.

Yet even so it wasn't like any doors were shut entirely, just perhaps halfway closed. Ginny could have had Harry all to herself and she didn't, and now Luna was clearly involved and now Harry had two girls to...well you know.

Let's think about this rationally however, she noted. Evidently Ginny had some sort of cuckqueen fetish that was now being made known, not that she liked even thinking such words, but that's what it was.

Her experience with sexual things was still growing, but she had been trying to read even more and more into it as much as possible in order to understand not only herself, but the people around her. Ginny's fetish for allowing Harry to be with other girls was scientifically explainable. With Ginny so stressed out and nervous that Harry would eventually fall for some other girl for so long, to have the power to actually encourage the opposite was quite freeing and a major turn on especially now that she felt no longer inadequate and worried that Harry would leave her again.

There was even less of a chance of that, Hermione thought if Ginny was being possibly the best girlfriend ever and actually trying to find girls to set Harry up with in addition to herself. Nor did she feel that it was going to end with Luna, there were plenty of girls who would be happy to get a little time with Harry and you could hardly blame Harry for taking advantage of his rather unique situation.

As for herself well...

Luna clearly also didn't mind sharing in fact she probably even enjoyed it in some weird way, so she didn't think either girl would mind if she joined in. However this was not the relationship that she had been dreaming of when it came to her and Harry, it most certainly did not involve two other very attractive girls (now even more attractive). It was of course at least tempting to just throw off her glamours, make some serious moves on him and claim him for herself, but that simply wasn't realistic, Harry clearly liked Ginny and Luna far too much to suddenly end things even for his best friend and even if he did suddenly somehow realize that he had very deep feelings for her and couldn't live without her. So that meant either sharing him in as some sort of casual partner or not having him at all were the two options, neither of which appealed to her.

So caught up in her thoughts was she, that she almost didn't notice Susan come up next to her and sit down at the same table she had been studying at.

"Hello Hermione," Susan greeted as she tossed her red hair behind her.

The action caused her to be reminded that she had been growing out her hair, still just leaving it up in a bun most of the time, but not having to worry about cutting it every day. She would still see just how long she could handle it though.

"Hi Susan," Hermione greeted, "how are you?"

"I'm good," Susan answered, "I'm sure you've already heard about that thing with Luna and Harry?"

Hermione rolled her eyes as she asked, "you know about that already?"

"The whole castle will probably know about it before long," Susan admitted, "nobody knows anything for sure of course, but the rumor going around is that Harry has some sort of magical power that lets girls go through magical puberty early."

"That's probably about accurate," Hermione was forced to admit, "at least so far as I heard anyway from Ginny."

"I guess I was just wondering if you had heard anything more, you being so close to the people involved," Susan confessed, "a lot of underage girls are wondering if it might work on them too."

Immediately Hermione realized what Susan was saying, she should have known this might happen.

"There could be plenty of risks involved," Hermione tried to argue, "besides what's the point when all you have to do is just wait maybe another year or two for it to happen naturally?"

"That won't matter for a lot of girls," Susan pointed out, "they just feel inadequate in comparison to older girls who've already gone through magical puberty, besides nothing bad seems to have happened to either Ginny or Luna, the results seem to be right there for everyone to see. Besides I can hardly blame them, if I were still underage, I'd be tempted to do the same thing."

"You were hardly inadequate to begin with," Hermione countered.

"Yes, but I still wanted something more, I can't really explain why," Susan admitted, "in fact a lot of the time I still wish I did."

Hermione looked over at the busty Huffepuff's heaving bosom, only slightly smaller than her own as she claimed, "goodness aren't you big enough?"

Susan blushed at that and admitted, "well call me crazy but I really like having huge tits."

"I can't say I feel the same way," Hermione admitted, "you probably get tons of stares and attention."

"I do," Susan agreed, "but along with that, the people who really get to know me, the people that matter don't let that affect how they treat me. I mean of course they stare, but they also appreciate who I am on the inside, take Harry for example."

"Harry is kind of a rare boy I've found," Hermione pointed out.

"Yeah," Susan said with a big grin on her face, "you know me and him fooled around a bit awhile back?

"Really?" Hermione asked in surprise.

"Yeah," She admitted, still smiling, "nothing came of it of course, but I'm still thinking about it."

Not yet anyway, Hermione thought. She could see the signs of something quite likely emerging there.

"I've also heard that Ginny doesn't mind sharing," Susan added.

"You mean…?" Hermione tried to inquire.

"I'm still thinking about it," Susan answered, "don't think anything too much of it just yet."

"I'll try not to," Hermione replied finally.

Susan then glanced back down the hallway and said, "anyway I'd better get to class, see you later Hermione."

"See you," Hermione answered, leaving her once again alone with her thoughts.

Harry

Harry currently held both of his girlfriends in his arms, resting after another long session of lovemaking to both of them.

"Wow girls that was really something," He told them both.

Both girls grinned and Ginny said, "I'm glad you liked it Harry."

"Yeah, I love sexy time with Harry," Luna agreed, "who should we have join us next for sex?"

He gulped at that.

"You want to...bring in another girl?" He asked, his mind secretly already bringing up images of various girls.

"What you saying you don't like the idea of another girl to have sex with?" Ginny asked him with a slight smile.

"Of course not," He told her, managing to smile back, "obviously I'm quite happy with the two of you but if you want to bring in another girl I certainly wouldn't say no...depending on the girl of course. No Lavender for example."

"Come on Harry, don't you think we could do better than Lavender?" Ginny teased.

"Obviously, I have the best girlfriends ever," He told them honestly, "I mean you're both super sexy, smart, powerful, and...apparently you already are trying to find girls for me to have sex with."

"Call us crazy but yes we are," Luna answered, "so which girl should we choose?"

"I'm sure there are no shortage of girls we could go with if it was just a one time thing," Ginny pointed out, "lots of underage girls for example would be happy to do so in order to get the 'extra additions.'

"Yeah, I've already been asked by a few girls actually," He admitted sheepishly, "but we did kind of promise Madame Pomfrey we wouldn't."

Really the awkward conversations never seemed to end.

"Of age girls then," Ginny concluded, "so let's see here, what should our criteria be?"

"Big boobies!" Luna called out.

"That's one," Ginny said, reaching for her bookbag she had left lying nearby before getting out her notebook to write it down.

"You're making a list?" He asked in surprise.

"How else do you expect us to narrow it down," Ginny pointed out as she wrote down big boobies.

"Um, I'd like to think I'm not so superficial that I would choose girl just off of the size of their chest," He argued.

"Yes, but you do like them big," Ginny countered.

"Well yes, but I care more about other things, what the girl's personality is, how kind she is to others and-"

"You want a girl for sex not one you plan to dominate for a charity award," Ginny answered.

"Yeah, but I really would prefer to have a real relationship with a girl and not just...well you know. I mean I really liked spending time with both of you, going on dates and getting to know you and...maybe that's just crazy talk," He admitted.

Ginny looked at him fondly before saying, "not at all Harry. I really liked spending time with you too and you're right, our relationship...or any relationship should be more than about sex. I was just thinking a one time thing but if that's what you want then...we'll look into that."

"It would be more complicated though I'm sure," He answered, "you two probably won't want to have another girl around for the long term."

"Of course we do!" Luna blurted out, "I want you to have lots of sexy girls. You deserve to have lots of love Harry."

"Thanks," He told her, unsure quite how to reply.

"I suppose Luna is right," Ginny said, seeming to think, "I mean things worked really, really well with adding Luna but...also it will indeed be more complicated so we'll have to be more careful about who to select. Also while lots of girls would agree to a one time thing, a lot less would agree to something long term with having to share you with us. So let's go over our characteristics we're looking for. So far we have big boobs, great personality, and caring person."

"So we're basically already starting to describe Susan," He pointed out.

"Perfect!" Luna claimed, "I love Susan!"

"I thought of Susan too," Ginny said, "I mean I definitely would be more than okay with Susan but...I don't think she's quite ready to go along with something like that."

"And who would?" He argued.

Ginny thought a moment and said, "well obviously we'd have to ease anyone into it. Nobody right now would just probably go along with it."

"Except for me," Luna replied.

"Well yeah, but you're different," Ginny pointed out, "so let's just take away the actually willing part out and more girls we like."

"The sexiest girls!" Luna insisted.

"I like that idea," He cheekily claimed.

"Of course you do Harry," Ginny answered, "so anyway girls we like: Susan of course, then if not her then Hermione."

"Hermione!" He exclaimed in surprise, "she's like my best friend though."

"Which makes it even better and you aren't trying to tell me you aren't attracted to her are you?" Ginny asked.

"Well, yeah I'll admit that I do like her...but I wouldn't want to ruin our friendship over it," He countered.

"Of course not," She replied, "but trust me that won't happen with Hermione."

"What about Fleur?" Luna suggested, "she's super sexy and Harry likes her, he's stared at her plenty of times. She's got a really nice rack and ass."

"Are you ratting me out Luna?" He asked.

"No I like it when you look at sexy girls," Luna argued, "that's why you stare at me and Ginny even more."

"Well I certainly wouldn't have any objection to Fleur," Harry answered with a sly smile.

"I'm sure you wouldn't Harry," Ginny said, smiling back, "I wouldn't either except I think she would be rather hard to include what with her still getting over my brother's death and the fact that she is a teacher."

"Teachers are even better though," Luna countered, "they can teach us how to have even better sex."

"I don't think that's what Fleur was hired for," Harry pointed out.

"Yeah, but she is a veela so she does have an innate knowledge of such things," Ginny replied, "alright well we should at least consider Fleur. So that leaves us with 3 candidates: Hermione, Susan, and Fleur. Wow we really are giving you the sexiest girls in the school aren't we Harry?"

"Did I mention before that I think I have the best girlfriends ever?" He told them.

Ginny smiled and said, "yes, but it never hurts to mention it again...very often."

"So how are we going to go about this then?" He asked.

"You aren't going to do anything," Ginny insisted, "if we're going to be getting more girls for you, me and Luna should have final say in which girls you get. We'll figure out a way and let you know don't worry."

"All this talk is making me horny again," Luna said.

He looked over at her and asked, it is is it?

At that he leaned forward and kissed her, ready for another round.

Hermione

She was not entirely used to spending time simply hanging out with other girls, in fact it was an entirely new thing for her, but it was nice to be included nonetheless she thought as she sat down on one of the couches they had brought in for this, a bowl of popcorn in her hands.

Ginny had actually been the one to suggest and try to create this little girl's night out, but she'd volunteered to help out.

"Are you sure this will work Hermione?" Susan asked as fiddled with the television set, "I thought muggle devices didn't work in Hogwarts?"

"It just took a little extra effort to get around it that's all," Hermione admitted, getting up to go help Susan who seemed totally clueless as to how a television set worked. Ginny seemed to be trying to help her as well but didn't seem to be getting anywhere.

"I love movies," Luna said happily as she ate a chocolate bar, "daddy says they are all totally real too."

"If they are then the world has probably ended like a 1000 times by now if you count disaster movies," Hermione claimed.

"Yeah, I don't believe him either, he's a little crazy in case you didn't know," Luna admitted, "except with Star Wars of course, that's totally real."

"What's Star Wars?" Susan asked in confusion.

"Well you're about to find out, because that's the movie we're watching," Hermione admitted, "it's insanely popular in the Muggle world."

"Did you find someone with the movie then?" Ginny asked, knowing just a little about Muggle stuff from her Muggle crazy father.

"I did," Fleur replied, just now coming into the room.

Hermione looked sheepishly at them all as she confessed, "I figured it would be best to have teacher supervision."

"It wouldn't have mattered Hermione,you're Head Girl, that would have been good enough," Fleur told her.

"Still I wanted to be sure," Hermione answered.

Privately, she'd wondered why Ginny had suggested inviting Fleur initially but she supposed she understood. Fleur was obviously a teacher and not exactly on their same level as students but...she'd gotten to know her while they both had stayed with the Weasleys over the summer a couple summers ago and while she had originally not had a very good opinion of her, thinking of her as showing off too much and too pretty for her own good, she'd gradually come to like her. Besides, she felt it was a nice thing to do.

Also she noticed as Fleur sat down next to her, her insane curves and gorgeous body clearly on display she realized she no longer felt intimidated by her. Fleur was beautiful as ever yes, but...she was also now quite beautiful herself she realized.

At least there was one good thing that had come from magical puberty she thought. In fact looking around it seemed everyone here seemed to know all about her glamours so maybe…

On a whim she decided to take them off, allowing her true curves to be displayed. She looked around wondering if anyone was going to comment on it, but it seemed all of them were smart enough to remain quiet and make it not seem like too big a deal, even Luna who looked a bit tempted, but instead went back to finishing her candy bar.

The movie soon started after that, and she soon relaxed and let herself just enjoy the movie in the companionship of her friends.

When the movie ended however and they finished talking about the movie, the conversation wandered to other things.

"So…" Susan addressed Ginny and Luna, "how's the sex with Harry?"

"Amazing!" Luna immediately answered eagerly.

Ginny blushed but admitted, "yeah, it's really something, I find I even enjoy just watching it actually."

"So is he…" Susan then asked, "you know...really big down there?"

"Oh yeah, he's hung like a hippogriff," Luna confessed with a big grin on her face, "he still manages to fit in little old me though."

"Do we really need to talk about this?" Hermione interrupted, feeling like this was rather disrespectful of Harry.

Ginny just rolled her eyes and said, "come on Hermione, you can't tell me you're at least a little bit curious."

Hermione found herself blushing as she attempted to come up with a decent answer and confessed, "maybe a little, but I meant such conversation in front of a teacher."

"Don't mind me," Fleur answered, not at all bothered by the conversation at hand, "I'm a veela, we're sexual beings, I've heard far worse."

"Like what?" Luna asked, not at all afraid to ask.

Fleur seemed about to reply but then seemed to realize she was still a teacher as she said simply, "nothing for you girls to worry about. I will admit though Harry is really attractive though."

"You could have sex with him too if you want like us?" Luna offered.

Fleur merely smiled and said, "tempting as it is that's okay, I'll let you have him."

"I wouldn't mind taking you up on that offer sometime," Susan suggested.

That caused Hermione's heart to skip a beat. Just what she needed, yet another extremely attractive girl to be with Harry.

"No, nobody is making any offers like that, that is for Harry to decide which girls he has intercourse with," Hermione countered.

"True," Ginny agreed, but as she looked both Susan and Fleur over she answered, "although I don't think he'd say no to either of you and neither would I, you're both gorgeous."

"Thanks," Susan answered.

"Thanks you too," Fleur replied before adding, "I got to say it is kind of nice to be around girls who don't seem intimidated by me."

"Yeah, we're all too sexy for that," Luna agreed, "you've got really nice boobies by the way Fleur."

"Thanks to you as well Luna," Fleur answered, not at all bothered by the compliment, "veela girls are usually naturally busty, but I'm a rather strong witch on top of it."

Susan then inquired, "if you don't mind me asking, what size are you?"

Fleur just smiled in response, not willing to give an answer.

"I don't mind telling you mine," Susan answered as she proudly hefted her huge breasts, "32J."

"28GG," Ginny confessed.

"22H," Luna added.

"What about you Hermione?" Susan asked.

She felt momentarily self-conscious but then reminded herself that she was among her friends and they had all just shared their sizes. There was no reason why she shouldn't reciprocate...in fact a part of her almost wanted to tell them, to see the surprise and admiration on their faces.

"I am…a 28KK," Hermione finally admitted, looking around at each of them to see their reactions.

To her perverse delight, she got just the reactions she was looking for.

"Well you've got me beat," Susan said, sounding impressed, in fact you've got everyone beat except possibly…"

"I'm a 30LL," Fleur told them all as she hefted her titantic tits.

"Merlin I had no idea sizes went that large," Ginny said as she stared at them in shock.

"They don't which is why I of course custom fit them," Fleur answered, "like I was saying earlier it's my veela heritage combined with my magical power. I have a magical power rank of 9, but being a veela boosted them up a little. You probably can't tell as mostly people think I try and flaunt them, but I actually don't, I try to dress conservatively and make them appear...well not so big but as big as they are people still think I'm just showing off."

Up until now, Hermione had started to feel somehow that her breasts as huge as they were, while it certainly wasn't true, were the biggest, most noticeable ever, but somehow Fleur made her feel almost average in size. Subconsciously she found herself sticking out her chest as if to prove that otherwise. For a moment, right after revealing her true size, she'd enjoyed the attention and then Fleur had went and stolen her thunder…

Yet how could she still be jealous of Fleur? Surely she'd moved past that, right? I mean why should she care if Fleur was bigger than her? Was she not too big herself already?

Nevertheless, she found herself squeezing her chest.

About 10 minutes later, she decided to go and maybe get a head start on homework for next week, giving each of the other girls some goodbyes and headed out.

When she finally got back inside the Gryffindor common room, she found Harry there waiting.

He probably was just waiting for Ginny, she thought.

"Uh, Ginny is still back there with the others," Hermione informed.

"Actually I was waiting for you," He told her.

"You need help with your homework?" Hermione asked him.

"No, I actually already have it all done," Harry answered before teasing, "maybe you're finally rubbing off on me."

"About time," She teased right back.

He laughed and then said, "I was actually just thinking we haven't actually spent enough time with each other recently, you want to do something?"

She was surprised, but appreciated his noticing that regardless.

"Sure what did you have in mind?" She asked.

"Arithmancy Sudoku," He suggested.

"But Harry you don't even like playing that game?" She questioned.

"Yes, but you do, even though no one will play it with you besides me," He reminded her.

She smiled at that, it was a simple gesture, just one of the many times that he had done something with her not because he particularly enjoyed it himself, but because he enjoyed spending time with her. He really was a good friend...even though she was still currently wishing he was something more.

"Alright," She agreed finally.

Ginny

Meanwhile Ginny still sat talking with the rest of the girls that were still there. Right now there was only her, Luna, and Susan left. Luna seemed to be concentrated on trying to fly all over the place with her wings and so that left her mostly with just Susan.

Susan then decided to lean forward and whisper, "you know I know why you decided to form this little get-together."

"Maybe I just wanted to have some fun with some friends," Ginny innocently answered as that really was the main reason."

"You sure it isn't because you're thinking about other girls being with Harry? Namely one of us?" Susan asked.

Ginny blushed and asked, "why would you think that? Do you really think that I'm that horny that I would do something like that. That I just want to have my boyfriend have sex with everyone that was here?"

"Maybe not to that extent, but are you trying to tell me it wasn't a factor in choosing which girls to invite?" Susan asked.

Ginny sighed and inquired back, "is it really that obvious?"

"Maybe not to everyone else, but to me yes, you at least know everyone else pretty well, having spent plenty of time with them, but with me we've never really been friends or talked much before this, but you also know Harry likes me and I like Harry and you also know we've at least fooled around a little bit in the past," Susan pointed out, "with most girls that would be an immediate need to then not have them be around their boyfriends as much as possible, but with you I know that that is different."

Ginny sighed again as she glanced over at Luna, still lost in her own little world on the other side of the room and confessed, "I don't know. I really don't know what I'm thinking. In my heart I love Harry and I want to spent the rest of my life with him if he in turn wants that to but...when I chose to act on my own sexual fantasies and include Luna...I guess I just at first thought it would be a one time thing but now...it feels like Luna is just as much Harry's girlfriend as me and has just as much of a claim on him as I do."

Susan seemed to study her for a moment before asking, "you really do enjoy sharing him don't you?"

"I do," Ginny confirmed, "the threesome sex is great but I think the thing that attracts me most is having Harry develop a real relationship with a girl and I know that's what he wants too. I can't say that's what it was at first but I also had Luna date Harry several times first before they really got together. Yet because of that it also means that it allowed time for Harry and Luna to develop a real relationship and I wouldn't want to break that up now."

"If you could somehow go back in time and have Harry all to yourself would you?" Susan asked.

"If I could,…" Ginny said, thinking long and hard about it, "honestly no, you would think having Luna also dating Harry as his girlfriend would be more complicated and take time away from Harry and me, but instead...it's been wonderful. I love Luna and I love Harry and it's actually really great. I'm actually a lot happier now sharing Harry with Luna then I was with Harry alone...I can't really explain it, but almost like it was meant to be."

Susan nodded before saying, "well I guess that's really all that matters then, is that you're all happy."

"Yeah, but as you've noticed, I'm really quite tempted not to stop there," Ginny confessed, "maybe it's just my fetish talking, or maybe it's because it worked so well with Luna already but...I'm already thinking of maybe adding another girl."

"Which is one of the reasons you had this little get-together because you're still thinking about it, trying to decide if that's what you really want or not,and if so which girl," Susan observed.

Ginny smiled slightly at that as she admitted, "yes, I suppose that's the summation of it."

"So have you made any decisions?" Susan asked her.

"Well I guess I would be okay with any of you," Ginny admitted, "I mean I'm not trying to say all of you, but any of you if that makes any sense? I would also want to ease everyone involved into it like I did with Luna."

"It does make sense," Susan answered, "however when it comes to myself...I guess I would still have to think about it and definitely really ease myself into it if I did decide to go through with it. It's kind of a lot to decide on. If Harry were single and it was just me deciding to date him it wouldn't be at all an issue, I'd date him in a heartbeat, but of course with other girls already involved with him...I don't know how I feel about that."

"That's okay," Ginny told her, "you have my permission to do anything you want with Harry or don't want whichever is the case, but besides I suppose it would also come down to how Luna feels as well. Her opinion probably matters just as much."

"Oh don't worry about me, go ahead and screw Harry's brains out Susan," Luna said still from a ways away, having apparently overheard them.

"How much did you hear of our conversation?" Ginny asked.

"All of it, you forget fairies have amazing hearing," Luna pointed out, "anyway I love sharing Harry and the more the merrier, it's like having more friends with the same interest: having sex with Harry. It's so much fun!"

At that, Luna did a little backflip in the air.

Ginny smiled at that, apparently Luna wouldn't be a problem.

"I think the main problem is finding another girl willing to share," Ginny confessed, "I'm sure just about every girl in the castle would be happy to do Harry if it was a one time thing, but that isn't necessarily what I'm looking for, I kind of got lucky with Luna."

Susan seemed to be thinking about saying something before she seemed to finally decide as she said, "I guess I could maybe try it a little bit...maybe go on one date with Harry and see how it goes."

Ginny smiled and put an arm around Susan, "that would be wonderful."

"I'm not agreeing to...whatever you're probably already imagining for me," Susan cautioned, 'but it'll be a start."

"A start that leads to an end," Luna replied, "and I love your boobs by the way Susan."

Susan blushed a little and then answered, "thanks Luna, I like yours too."

So this was the start, Ginny thought, it could well turn out not to work out between Susan and Harry but...Susan was definitely a girl she liked enough not to mind sharing.

Yet as she did think about it, she realized it wasn't just about Susan, there was something more brewing, in her heart, her mind, a lot of things she was still trying to make sense of. Well when she did make sense of everything, it was anyone's guess how things would turn out.

 **Hermione: 5'6. 28KK-26-44 Hair: Light Brown brastrap length Magical Power: 10**

 **Susan: 5'4 32J-30-34 Hair: Red waist length Magical Power: 9**

 **Ginny: 5'7 28GG-26-36 Hair: Red below butt length Magical Power: 8**

 **Luna: 4'2 22H-20-32 Hair: Blonde floor length Magical Power: 8 Part-Fairy**

 **Fleur: 5'7 30LL-28-46 Hair: Silvery-Blonde waist length Magical Power: 9**

 **Please Review as it does encourage me to post chapters faster!**


	10. The Examination

Chapter 10: The examination

Harry

"I think that test went rather well at least for me," Susan noted as she walked out of Niche class with him and Hermione.

"I'm not sure if I got question 57 right," Hermione said worriedly, "it could be that the Antino spell is the best spell for curing warts and not the Minci spell like I put down and-"

"No, you were right Hermione," He told her reassuringly. Hermione would act like it was the end of the world if she got even one question wrong on a test.

Personally though he was feeling rather good about how he did on the test. Maybe Magical Puberty had also jumpstarted his brain a little as well, but he was finding it easier to learn and retain information as well...although it probably also helped that he was spending so much time with Hermione, Ginny, and Susan who were all smart and seemed to have plenty of study "dates."

Speaking of dates...he currently had one with Susan tonight...which he was definitely looking forward to. Really how lucky could he realistically get he thought.

Walking further down the hallway they met up with his 2 girlfriends Ginny and Luna both getting out of Charms class.

"Hi girls," He greeted them as he gave them each a quick peck on the lips.

"Hello Harry," Ginny greeted him, "test go well?"

"It sure did," He said as they all started walking again towards the Great Hall for dinner.

At that moment however Susan stopped suddenly and pulled out her wand.

"What is it?" Hermione asked in concern as she also had her wand out and ready to use upon the first sign of potential danger.

He however didn't overreact and calmly left his wand in his pocket, knowing what she had probably picked up on.

Susan however cast a spell at seemingly nothing, but instead it landed in mid-air not far away and a person's voice unexpectedly yelped.

"Who's there?" Susan demanded.

A moment later and Tonks came into view as she pulled off her invisibility cloak.

"Wotcher everybody," Tonks greeted them.

"You scared me," Susan confessed, "I thought you might be a death eater spy or something."

"Sorry," Tonks apologized.

"Not that we aren't pleased to see you Tonks, but what are you doing here and in hiding?" Hermione asked her.

"She's been on guard duty watching me," He informed them all, "usually I pick up on whether it's her or somebody else but there always seems to be at least somebody close by."

Perhaps it was partially because of constantly being on edge from dangers, and rightfully so, but he always made a point to check for the smallest signs that someone might be hidden or unseen. Up until now however, after determining that they were just aurors doing their job, he'd chosen to ignore them.

It seemed to have gotten even easier lately though, almost like he could see or sort of sense their presence. It was kind of hard to explain just how.

"I knew you were there the whole time too," Luna claimed.

Tonks answered, "believe it or not, Harry is actually monitored in one way or another like 24/7. Usually it is just someone just outside his bedroom while he sleeps or outside the classroom while he is in class but in the Great Hall for example, we've got magical spycams rigged in every suit of armor."

He groaned at that.

Tonks however just laughed and said, "it could be a lot worse. The goblins have been trying to insist on having a 20 goblin escort on you at all times like they did back when you were in Diagon Alley."

"That's exactly what I need," Harry said, "having 20 goblins watch me while I use the loo."

"I'd be more concerned about them watching you when you have sex," Tonks pointed out, "from reports I've been hearing you've been quite active lately."

"Those reports are greatly exaggerated," He claimed.

Tonks grinned and said, "I'm sure they are Harry."

"No they aren't," Luna ratted him out, "he's incredible, you should see-"

"If you girls are going to start talking about you-know-what," Hermione claimed, "I'm getting out of here."

At that, she started walking fast away from them.

"You do know why she did that don't you?" Susan pointed out to them all.

"Of course silly," Luna responded with a big smile on her face.

He however didn't get to ask himself what was the big secret because Ginny was still focused on Tonks as she asked the auror, "so have you know...seen us in the act Tonks?"

Tonks grinned and admitted, "not yet."

"I wouldn't have minded if you had," Ginny answered, even though she was blushing slightly.

"Or you could just join us, the more the merrier," Luna replied.

"Thanks for the invitation Luna," Tonks replied in a way that he couldn't tell if she was actually being serious or not.

"Well at least it's you guarding me right now, better you than someone else I suppose," Harry told her.

"Why? Can't think of any better looking aurors?" She teased.

"I'm sure I could find some good ones if I looked hard enough," He teased right back.

At that Tonks concentrated and her body slowly morphed into an exact mirror image of Ginny.

"How about now?" Tonks asked.

"Oh come on, you know that's not fair," Harry complained.

"Ooh, you look sexy," Luna said as she looked Tonks up and down.

"Of course she does, she looks like me doesn't she?" Ginny pointed out.

Tonks nodded and after changing back said, "unfortunately I haven't gotten too many shifts watching you, but I've been trying to get them."

"I'll put in a request for you," He told her.

"Are you sure I wouldn't just embarrass you unmercifully?" Tonks teased as she grabbed his head and rubbed her fist against it.

"You're still slightly better than 20 goblins," He teased right back, "only slightly though."

"At least this way I could help you with the ladies," Tonks suggested but then looked around at all the very attractive girls around him, "although perhaps you just don't need my advice from what I can tell."

"No, I'll take it," Harry told her.

"Okay well tab A goes into slot b," Tonks joked.

"I already know that," He claimed.

"Yeah, he definitely knows that," Ginny replied with a wide smile.

"Why don't you just have sex with Harry and show us how it's done?" Luna suggested.

He gulped hard at that.

Tonks just turned and smiled at him in her teasing way and asked him, "I don't know Harry, should I give a demonstration to these lovely ladies on how to pleasure you and how you can pleasure them?"

"UHHHH," He managed to say, struggling to come up with something intelligent to say.

"I think you broke him," Susan noted with a gleeful smile.

"Well you can definitely have sex with him if you want to anytime Tonks," Ginny said, seeming to be quite turned on by the idea.

"We should have put Tonks on the list," Luna complained.

"Wait a minute," Tonks guessed, "you have a list of girls that Harry is allowed to have sex with."

"Yes," He admitted, a bit embarrassed, "I know it's kind of stupid and-"

"You're right," Tonks interrupted, "it is stupid, stupid that I'm not on it!"

"That's what I'm saying!" Luna agreed enthusiastically, "you would be loads of fun Tonks."

Immediately lots of various naughty images came to mind...unfortunately Tonks never got to give an answer to that suggestion.

At that moment a very shy looking first year girl came running up to him as she breathlessly said, "um I have a message for you Mr. Potter I mean boy-who-lived, I mean-"

"Just give me the message," Harry told her gently and with a smile, aware of her nervousness.

"Some magical experts are here to examine you," She told him.

He gulped at that, wondering just what he was in for.

…..

As Harry entered the hospital wing where the examination was to be made, he was understandably a bit nervous as he imagined he would be poked and prodded and then asked questions about his sexual activity by a group of strangers. Nevertheless he was interested to find out just what was going on with him.

The experts he immediately noticed were all women, most of which he knew, which consisted of first of all Madame Pomfrey the school nurse, who of course having been the one to originally examine him was understandably present.

Next was Professor McGonagall, followed by Madame Bones now the newly elected Minister of Magic, and then a witch who looked familiar, probably because she was clearly a veela and also closely resembled Fleur Delacour.

"Pleased to see you again Mr. Potter," Madame Bones greeted him warmly as she went to shake his hand.

He noticed that she looked tired but in good spirits, seeming pleased to see him.

At any rate, he shook her hand back and said, "likewise Madame Bones."

He then turned his attention to the last woman, this woman appeared to not only be French, but also clearly part veela with long silvery blonde hair, and a very curvy figure. While he may have only briefly seen her in a crowd back in his 4th year, this woman could only be one person he felt.

"I'm Lady Apolline Delacour, I was brought in to consult on my expertise in sexual magical occurences," She greeted him, giving him a kiss on the cheek which burned slightly.

"Any relation to Fleur and Gabrielle?" He asked her.

She smiled back, pleased that he had made the connection and said, "they are my daughters, they both speak very highly of you Mr. Potter."

"Thank you," He politely replied back, "so how is Gabrielle by the way?"

The last time he had seen Gabrielle had been when he had rescued her from the Lake back in his 4th year.

"She's still got a major crush on you," Lady Delacour noted, "although seeing you myself I can say she's got excellent taste."

Even though he should have been well used to such compliments from women by now, he found himself blushing a bit. Maybe he wasn't entirely unsusceptible to the veela allure.

You could hardly blame him though, Fleur had to get her good looks from somewhere. He hadn't seen Gabrielle in a few years but if she turned out anything like her mother and sister...she would definitely be trouble.

"Now that we've gotten the introductions out of the way, let us begin," Professor McGonagall suggested, trying to hurry things along.

"Yes, let's," Lady Delacour agreed as she fiddled with pulling some notes out of her bag.

Professor McGonagall turned to Madame Pomfrey and asked, "Poppy, if you wouldn't mind sharing with us your findings?"

"Yes, of course," Madame Pomfrey began, "so upon examination of the boy and the two girls in question, I determined that what we are dealing with is some sort of unknown magical phenomena having to do with Mr. Potter's strong sexual magical power. It is my theory that during the completion of intercourse, this causes a reaction within his sexual partner causing them to undergo early onset magical puberty. What is however interesting is that in the time leading up to that during intercourse, the boy in question can sense or have visions of just what the changes will be."

"Thank you Poppy," Professor McGonagall answered, "I actually intended to bring experts such as yourselves to have Mr. Potter examined anyway to show you his magical power, but this new development adds another complication to be examined. You should all know that Harry here has quite likely the largest magical core on record."

There were numerous murmurings about that, he noticed.

"I think it best if I just show you all," Professor McGonagall suggested, "Harry if you please?"

He obligingly went over to her and allowed her to cast her spell, the same spell she had used earlier to find out his magical power. Immediately a bubble of golden light spread out across the room.

Each of the women looked around incredulously at it.

"As you can see upon its size, density, and color, I felt it quite prudent to give him a score of an 11," Professor McGonagall answered.

"It breaks the scale that we've used for the last 300 years, but I would have to agree with that assessment, " Madame Bones replied as she studied the still glowing golden bubble around her.

Lady Delacour nodded her head in agreement as she noted, "I suppose that would partially explain why his sexual involvement might have such an effect. I found that subjects with strong magical power have an effect upon those that are weaker in an attempt for their magic to assert dominance in a way. However the effects until now that I've observed have all been minor and dissipated soon after, are we sure that the effects are permanent?"

"As far as we've observed," Madame Pomfrey responded, "we could have the two girls affected brought here as well for examination if you wish."

"I'm more interested in the boy himself," Madame Bones answered turning towards him, "if we may of course."

He thought for a moment and then said, "uh, sure."

"I'm terribly sorry Harry but we'll need to have you naked for this," Lady Delacour replied.

Sheepishly, he pulled off his clothes, a bit self-conscious of the fact that he was getting naked in front of a group of adult women, one of which happening to be his headmistress and another the Minister of Magic.

It also certainly didn't help that at least a part of him was actually turned on by doing what was almost a strip tease and so he had a quite obvious erection.

"He certainly has a rather...impressive physique," Madame Bones noted, looking him over and not entirely able to hide that she was enjoying doing so. Her eyes in particular kept lingering on his huge erection.

Apparently Susan was not the only Bones woman interested in him, he thought.

"Indeed," Lady Delacour agreed, also looking him over but attempting to be more professional about it, "it would stand to reason though of course."

"I'd like to go back to one of my initial observations," Madame Pomfrey suggested, "it seems Harry is able to kind of see or have a vision of what changes will take place in the girls."

"Interesting," Lady Delacour observed.

"It seems to happen more and more the closer we get to...actual intercourse," He told them all, blushing a bit, "if I just kiss a girl, I might see a little glimpse but if I do something more sexual such as touch her in certain places the more I'll get."

Madame Bones asked, "so if I were to kiss you right now, you would have a little vision?"

"Possibly," He had to admit, "although it seems to work based off of how much of a connection I have to the girl in question. The closer I feel towards them...the stronger it gets."

"Makes sense," Lady Delacour answered, stewing over this piece of information, "since it appears we are dealing with love magic, the greater the love the greater the magical power and thus the more that is seen or occurs. I've admittedly seen something like this before."

"You have?" He asked her hopefully.

"Well I suppose not exactly so, I'm afraid I don't know of anything exactly like this, but there have been plenty of cases of people having visions of loved ones that were about to be put in potential danger who reported having had no such incidents of seership before. Love magic is however easily the most difficult to explain which is why I've spent most of my life studying it. Have you maybe had any previous incidents where love magic might have occurred?"

"Well my mom did sacrifice herself by a way of a spell that used love magic," He said, being reminded of that.

"Interesting," She observed, "I'd of course love to find out what spell she used, but it's likely we'll never know."

"So you think...maybe my mom did something?" Harry asked.

"It's possible, but very unlikely at least not intentionally," She said, "it is however possible that it became a contributing factor along with you having gone through Magical Puberty. I'd like to start a few tests if you don't mind."

"I think we ought to start with a Camphrier Spell," Professor McGonagall suggested.

The rest of their examination of him turned out to involve stuff he understood a lot less of, using particular words he wasn't familiar with and casting the occasional spell upon him until finally they let him go while they discussed their findings.

Once he got out, he immediately went and found Ginny and Luna.

"How did it go?" Ginny asked him.

"Awkward," He admitted.

"Did they all think you were sexy Harry?" Luna asked, currently hovering about 2 feet off the ground as she fluttered her large fairy wings.

"Of course they did, they just weren't willing to admit it," Ginny answered.

"I think you two are up next though," He confessed.

"Sounds like fun!" Luna answered, flapping her fairy wings so she rose even higher.

"Probably not fun," Ginny replied, "well I guess at least it's not in front of anyone I know."

"Ginny!" A familiar voice greeted them.

They turned around to see Mrs. Weasley coming towards them.

"Mum!" Ginny questioned in alarm, "what are you doing here?"

"Do you think I wouldn't find out about what is happening with my own daughter?" Mrs. Weasley asked angrily, "I had to find out about it from Professor McGonagall!"

Ginny looked down at the ground, a bit scared of her mother's wrath as she said timidly, "I didn't want you to worry."

Luna added her own opinion on the matter, "I told my daddy all about it, but he didn't believe me, he just told me not to tell made up stories."

He had to laugh at that. From what little he knew of Luna's father, he apparently would believe anything even more so than his daughter...just not anything that was actually true.

"Well you certainly should have told me whether you thought I would believe it or not," Mrs. Weasley insisted.

"Sorry mum," Ginny warned, "I suppose you're also mad about the sex thing huh?"

"I expected something like this to happen eventually, but I would have hoped you would have the sense to wait a bit longer, you are underage after all," Her mother warned.

"I'm sorry, it was partially my fault," He chimed in, not wanting Mrs. Weasley mad at him, but trying to take some of the blame off of Ginny.

She looked over at him, trying to look upset, but it was obvious she couldn't manage it. She could never manage to really be mad at him.

"It's okay Harry," She replied before then looking Ginny over as well as she noted, "you're looking quite beautiful Ginny."

"Thanks mum," Ginny answered.

Mother and daughter went and gave each other a hug.

Mrs. Weasley then pulled away from her quickly though.

"Goodness Ginny, your chest is almost as big as mine now, of course I've got a few extra pounds to go with it," Mrs. Weasley noted.

Ginny blushed slightly and admitted, "my magic has gotten a lot stronger too."

Her mother sighed and confessed, "mine has been getting a bit weaker but I suppose that is to be expected."

"You'll find another nice man," Ginny suggested.

Mrs. Weasley's eyebrows rose in surprise as she questioned, "you mean you would be okay if me and another man-"

"I guess it would depend on the guy," Ginny replied, "any guy would be lucky to have you though mum."

"I'm afraid I'm not looking my best lately Ginny," Mrs. Weasley answered as she attempted to smooth out her shirt front.

"I agree with Ginny Mrs. Weasley, anybody would be lucky to have you," Harry agreed honestly.

"Thanks Harry," She answered, "I would say the same thing about you, but I think you already know that. I am not at all surprised Ginny chose you to lose her virginity to."

"Mum!" Ginny scolded.

"I'm just saying he's a really nice, really good looking guy," Her mother countered.

"Well I chose Ginny too you know," Harry pointed out.

"True," Mrs. Weasley agreed, "so what kind of relationship do you have then?"

"Mum!" Ginny scolded angrily again.

"Well sorry to be curious about my daughter who I'm trying to keep safe," Her mother argued.

Admittedly he was a bit nervous to answer the question himself, but he finally said, "we're actively involved...you know sexually but we aren't like exclusive I suppose."

"That's so he can have sex with me too," Luna chimed in, having been quiet until now, currently focused on trying to do flips in the air.

He wasn't sure just how Mrs. Weasley was going to respond to that, but fortunately they were saved by a student bringing them another message, this time for Luna and Ginny to go be examined, which Ginny happily took and got out of there as fast possible along with Luna who quickly flew past her, probably thinking Ginny wanted to race.

This unfortunately left him and Mrs. Weasley alone.

Slowly he said, "so I'm sure you've probably got a lot of other questions huh?"

She seemed to think for a moment before then asking, "just two. Are you being safe and are you both happy in...whatever sort of thing you and Ginny have?"

He sighed and said, "I'm trying to be, obviously the early magical puberty thing was unplanned and a surprise, but we are using the contraception charm if that is what you are asking. Also yes, I'm not really sure how to define what is going on with me and Ginny...or Luna...or really anyone right now for that matter, but I'd say Ginny at least is very happy."

She just let out a sigh of her own and said, "I suppose that's all I can really hope for at this point."

She opened her mouth to say something more, but then was interrupted by a 4th year Hufflepuff girl who came up to him and shyly handed him a letter, suspiciously covered in little hearts. He thanked her politely, but as soon as she had left, quickly stuffed it into his pocket.

"I've been getting a lot of those lately," Harry confessed, "at least she didn't actually say anything, it's a lot harder that way."

"I can imagine," Mrs. Weasley agreed, "I used to get a few of those love letters back in my day too, back when I was young and beautiful."

"You're still beautiful Mrs. Weasley," She answered.

She might have actually blushed at that he noted as she said gratefully, "thank you Harry."

After a moment of silence between them, she also added, "if you want to...you can call me Molly if you'd like. I'm kind of trying to get used to being called that."

"Sure Molly," He told her.

They ended up talking for a bit more on how he and Ginny were doing.

Not long afterwards, he was unsurprised when Madame Bones approached him and asked to speak to him alone which he quickly agreed to and Molly excused herself to let them talk privately.

Once they were alone, she confided:

"One of the reasons I decided to come myself to your 'examination' is to give you an update on my search. I have so far destroyed two more horcruxes. First of all, I was able to locate and destroy the real Slytherin's locket inside of the Black Family Manor as I correctly guessed who R.A.B might be, it being Regulus Black, Sirius' brother."

He was surprised to learn that, but come to think of it it did make sense.

She continued further with: "also I was able to use my new political clout to have any of the known Death Eater's bank vaults searched. We discovered Hufflepuff's cup inside the Lestrange Vault and had it destroyed."

Again surprising, but it did make sense as Voldemort had entrusted one of his horcruxes to Lucius Malfoy, one of his closest supporters, in a similar manner.

"That's great to hear," He answered.

"Indeed," She agreed, managing a smile.

"How is the rest of the war effort going?" He asked.

At that she frowned slightly as she said, "it could certainly be better, we have plenty of willing fighters, but far too few with any real combat experience. Unfortunately my predecessors as Minister deemed it a good idea to sharply decrease the Auror force in order to save money as an unnecessary expense. It made things easier for taxpayers willing to vote for them but didn't really help anything else. It really is ridiculous, just how badly they let things get. At least Scrimgeour seems to have at least made an attempt to improve things, but of course Voldemort's efforts went a lot further, so now the gap is even wider. Voldemort's forces are simply much better trained, more experienced, and while we still have an advantage in numbers, more and more wizards and witches join him and his Death Eaters daily."

"I'm sorry to hear that," He said, "well if you need more fighters-"

"Again, it would not be wise to have you join in the fighting," She warned.

Even though he saw her point, he still felt like he should be doing something.

She however gently put a hand on his shoulder gently and reminded him, "don't forget, you aren't the only one who feels this way. I feel like I need to fight myself too, however while my magical skills are great, they don't somehow make me impervious to harm and my death would indeed be a great loss to the cause as would yours."

"I also wouldn't want to lose you as a person," He reminded her.

She smiled, looking him up and down again as if trying to picture him naked again before finally saying simply, "I wouldn't want to lose you either."

They ended up staring at one another for a moment and he was reminded once again that even if she was Minister of Magic...and the aunt of the girl he was going out with tonight he couldn't deny she was certainly attractive. Her conservative and business appropriate suit seemed to hide a good deal, but still it caused him to wonder just what exactly she had under there. It would have worried him being caught staring but she seemed to be staring back at him as well.

Finally however both of them shook their heads and returned to the matter at hand.

"So back to keeping you safe while still contributing to the war effort," She said.

"Right," He answered.

She seemed to think a moment before then suggesting, "I remember Susan telling me about how you ran the Dumbledore's Army to help students learn how to defend themselves against Death Eaters. Maybe you could consider doing that again?"

"That's a good idea," He admitted, wishing he had thought of it sooner, "I'm assuming we won't have to do it in secret anymore?"

"No, you can have fully Ministry approval," She told him, "I would still talk to Professor McGonagall about it of course, but it is totally fine with me. I'll let you figure out exactly how to run it if you really do decide to do it again."

"Sounds good," He answered, his mind swimming with ideas and thoughts. Madame Bones however still had one thing left to discuss with him.

"So I hear you and Susan are going on a date tonight?" Madame Bones pointed out.

"Yes," He admitted, his smile getting wider, "I hope that's okay."

"Of course," Madame Bones agreed, "although I should probably warn you that if you hurt her I can have you arrested."

"Well that's reassuring,," He answered.

She laughed and said, "no probably not.

"At least Ginny and Luna would enjoy seeing me in handcuffs," He responded.

"I don't think we will be using the pink fuzzy kind," She told him teasingly before then getting serious again, "honestly though if you hurt her I can and will make your life a complete nightmare."

Looking back at her, he was suddenly reminded of just how powerful and intimidating this woman could be when she needed to be. He definitely didn't want to mess with her.

"I'd rather hurt myself than hurt Susan," He replied back, meeting her gaze, "I like her a lot and I would never want to hurt her.

"Good answer," She told him, seeming pleased, "of course I don't expect you to anyway, you seem like a great young man, but I have to say it anyway."

"Of course," He replied.

She seemed to think for a moment before then adding almost in a whisper, "you probably want to be careful though. You're quite...large for a girl's first time."

He blushed a bit at that and said, "we're just going on a first date."

"Yes, but I can already tell you that there will be other dates and other dates will lead to...well you know," She reminded him.

"I understand," He replied.

She looked him up and down again before then admitting, "well Susan is still going to love you."

At that, the Minister of Magic who most definitely did like him, decided to say a goodbye and left, leaving him with a lot of different emotions and thoughts running through his head.

 **Hermione: 5'6. 28KK-26-44 Hair: Light Brown waist length Magical Power: 10**

 **Susan: 5'4 32J-30-34 Hair: Red waist length Magical Power: 9**

 **Ginny: 5'7 28GG-26-36 Hair: Red below butt length Magical Power: 8**

 **Luna: 4'2 22H-20-32 Hair: Blonde floor length Magical Power: 8 Part-Fairy**

 **Fleur: 5'7 30LL-28-46 Hair: Silvery-Blonde waist length Magical Power: 9**

 **Author's Note:** No lemons in this chapter, but I just wanted to get the ball rolling again and get another chapter out, which at least has a lot of necessary setup information for future chapters. Also sorry for the bit of a hiatus as I've been really busy with a huge work project that just recently finally got completed, now finally leaving me with time to continue with this story.

Please Review!


	11. Susan

**Author's Note:** An eagle-eyed reviewer noticed some differences in some of the stats of the girls at the bottom of chapters 9 and 10. This has however been corrected so that there aren't any more discrepancies. It is however quite nice to see that at least some of you pay attention to details like that. If you notice any further subtle changes in the stats however, these are intentional. Thanks.

 **Chapter 11: Susan**

 **Harry**

He'd admittedly been on more than a few dates by now either with Ginny or with Luna, but he still felt a bit nervous as he got ready for his date with Susan, currently in a bathroom with Ginny who was currently helping him with his tie.

He wanted to do this right, but exactly how to go about doing it he wasn't sure. Of course he'd gone on plenty of dates with Luna and Ginny, but Susan was a totally different girl with her own likes and dislikes, and her own personality, and her own...

"You'll want to straighten your collar," Ginny suggested as she helped him fix it.

Of course she'd been the one to insist on helping him get ready. In a way it made a lot of sense as it seemed like she was preparing herself as well a little for the possible effects of tonight.

"Thanks," He told her before then asking a bit worriedly, "are you sure you're okay with me doing this?"

"Of course," Ginny answered easily, even though she still looked a tad nervous, "you ready to feel up some nice big boobs?"

A certain part of his anatomy gave a sudden little jerk at that, but he instead tried to insist,

"I'm not going on a date with Susan just because of her boobs you know. I happen to really like her personality, her kindness, her intelligence, her-"

"Her huge boobs," Ginny finished for him.

"That might be the reason you want me to date Susan," He teased, "you got a big boob fetish Ginny?"

"You do," She answered, "only the biggest and the best for my boyfriend."

He laughed and said, "seriously Ginny, if I wanted huge boobs I already have you for that."

To prove his point, he put his hand on Ginny's large bosom.

She smiled but then said teasingly, "is that so? You trying to tell me you don't want more boobs to feel up besides mine?"

"Oh I didn't say that," Harry teased right back.

She adopted a look of concern for him and said gently, "Harry, I think you might be becoming a sex addict with all your talk of boobs and different girls you're going to do."

She was definitely teasing him big time. Oh, she was going to get it now.

"Okay, you're right," He told her, pretending to admit defeat, "I'm a total sex addict. All I can think about is having sex with different girls and finding out how big their boobs are."

Ginny smiled back and said, "nice to know you finally admit it."

They leaned forward and kissed at that, while he happily placed his hand on her left breast and gave it a little squeeze, eliciting a little moan from her.

After breaking apart, she commented, "maybe there's actually a little truth to what I said."

"If there is, it's your fault, you made me this way," He told her.

"Oh, Harry, you haven't seen nothing yet," She said.

His cock gave another jump in his pants at the prospects.

Once they kissed briefly once more he reminded her, "well it's not entirely your fault. There's Luna too, and if things go well with Susan...I mean I really do like her as a person."

"I know," Ginny told him, "I wouldn't want you being with another girl I didn't like myself, no matter how she looked...or how big her boobs are."

"We'll see how things go," Harry told her, "this whole situation of course is rather complicated. Besides I could definitely mess up this first date enough that Susan will never want to see me again."

"You won't," Ginny insisted as she reached around to pull him into an embrace, "you're the most amazing man on this planet whether you realize it or not and I can't see how any girl wouldn't notice that. I may be the one encouraging you to be with other girls, but you're definitely the one great enough to make it possible."

"Thanks Ginny," He replied, pulling her in tightly as they hugged for a bit, "I couldn't do it without you though."

She smiled and said, "you're free to tell me I'm the best girlfriend ever anytime."

"You're the best girlfriend ever," Harry answered.

After pulling away from their hug, he said, "well I think I'd better go, I don't want to be late."

She looked deeply into his eyes for a moment before saying, "have fun...and have sex."

He laughed and said, "that should just be your motto."

Upon leaving, his thoughts were still on Ginny.

Merlin he loved her.

That thought caused him to stop for a second. Did he really?

Well he supposed any girlfriend who encouraged you to go out with other sexy girls and in engage in threesomes was bound to receive some love, but it was more than that really.

Ginny was fun, sexy, smart, brave, loyal, and everything he admired. If he was dating just Ginny alone he knew he'd be totally happy with just her, but he wasn't. Instead he was dating Luna too, and there was a lot to like about her as well. If he was just dating her alone, he felt he'd be happy with her too. He still didn't know her quite as well as Ginny, but in a way, he felt he loved her too to some extent.

Now he was going on a first date with Susan, and of course while he knew her the least, there were obvious signs of things going very well for them.

So how was he supposed to love more than one girl? Besides barring some unlikely scenario where Ginny or Luna decided to break up with him, he was going to end up with not just one but at least two girls in his life...possibly forever...what did that mean for the future? Would it mean he'd have to choose one to marry and the other would have to just be around?

Then was it even going to stop with just 2 girls? He knew Ginny and her sexual desires to involve him with other girls had only increased...and so admittedly had his own.

He was a teenage boy, maybe you could blame it on that, but he loved girls.

Not every girl, but certainly a lot of them. Talking to them, spending time with them, making them laugh, making them feel good about themselves, kissing them, having sex with them...

He loved sex with Ginny, he loved it with Luna, he loved it with both of them together, he loved having made them super sexy through sex even though he wasn't sure exactly how he did it.

Something had been allowed to awaken within him because of Ginny's encouragement, but he wasn't sure when or if he could manage to stop. With just Susan? With some other girl? With 10 other girls?

He couldn't say really and the realization that he did not know both scared and excited him at the same time.

This line of thinking occupied the entirety of his thoughts as he went to go pick up Susan. As he neared his destination however he had to shake himself to get him to stop thinking about what he'd been thinking about.

Think about Susan, he told himself, nothing was set in stone and this was only a first date, no need to panic or start assuming things yet. Think of the gorgeous, beautiful, and amazing redhead Hufflepuff you're going out with.

Walking over to the entrance of the Hufflepuff common room, he found Susan already waiting for him, her long red hair done up in a stylish bun and wearing a gorgeous red dress that hugged her curves...and left a mile of cleavage for him to view.

He couldn't resist staring at her for a while, in particular his eyes lingered on her chest.

Wow, she really did look good.

Susan however just smiled and asked, "I look that good huh?"

"Yeah, you definitely do," He admitted.

"What's your favorite part?" She asked him as she lifted up her chest for him teasingly.

"You know you're killing me here," Harry warned her as his eyes still were glued to her chest, his mind already flashing to what they looked like naked.

"You're remembering what they look like naked aren't you?" She asked.

It seemed like so long ago, even though it had only been a month and a half that they had had their study date and she'd gone topless for him.

"Yes," He admitted, "I guess it doesn't take a mind reader to figure that out."

"Well if the night goes well, you won't have to 'remember' anything," Susan told him with a wide smile.

"You're an irresistible seductress you know that?" Harry pointed out.

"I know," She said simply, "you done taking in your fill of me or do you want to stare some more?"

"Oh, I don't think I'll ever get tired of you," He told her, smiling widely.

She smiled back and said, "well then stare all you want... I'm definitely going to be staring at you too."

At her urging, he did just that. She really was an insanely beautiful girl, he thought, not just her huge breasts that he spent a long time staring at but the rest of her, her gorgeous red hair, her full red lips, her legs that were mostly revealed in her just above knee length dress...

When he'd finally had his fill of staring at her, which certainly took awhile but Susan didn't seem to mind he said, "yeah, you're totally hot!"

She smiled back, giving another glance at his obvious erection, unable to be hidden inside his pants and said, "you too."

"So shall we go?" He asked her.

"Let's," She agreed, choosing to take his arm, which he took and began happily leading her down the hallway.

"So where are we going?" She asked him.

"The Forbidden Forest," Harry joked.

She just laughed and asked, "is that a nickname for my nether regions?"

Now worried, he tried to apologize, "no, I didn't mean that. I mean of course I really do like you, but it's only a first date and I wouldn't want to presume that…"

Susan however just laughed and said, "it's okay Harry, I'm just teasing you."

Relaxing at that, he told her, " I mean you're really a great girl, but I would like to get to know you at least a little better first."

She smiled and nodded and said, "me too, but I do know it's on both of our minds."

"True," He agreed.

They both straightened themselves up and Susan asked, "so where are we really going?"

"The kitchens," He told her as he led her over to the secret entrance to get inside.

Upon entering, they were immediately swarmed by helpful and friendly house elves.

"Would Master and Mistress be wanting some refreshing beverages?" Offered one house elf as he held up a tray of assorted drinks.

"We're here for dinner," Harry admitted as he finally found Dobby in the crowd of house elves, "is it ready Dobby?"

"Yes the Great Harry Potter sir, it is!" Dobby declared as he pointed at the already set up table, complete with a white tablecloth, candles, and various heart shaped decorations. There was even 4 house elves standing next to the table, playing slow, classical, and romantic music with various instruments.

Dobby may have gone just a little overboard.

"Wow Harry you certainly know how to go all out for a girl," Susan noted as she went over to their table.

As he pulled out her chair for her to sit down, he admitted, "Dobby just really wants to impress me I guess, sorry about that."

"Don't worry it's fine," She told him reassuringly.

After sitting down himself, Dobby went over and handed them menus.

"What would Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter be liking to eat?" Dobby asked.

Susan just laughed and looked over at him and asked, "so apparently we're married now?"

"Dobby, we aren't married," He chided.

"Oh, in the future then?" Dobby asked hopefully, "the great Harry Potter needs lots of loving."

Susan seemed to think a moment before saying, "maybe...if he's really lucky."

He knew she was teasing him, but his heart gave another sudden lurch at that. Instead of answer however he chose to suddenly develop great interest in looking over the menu he had been given, which consisted of about 100 different items to choose from.

"Dobby, I said a small menu," He reminded the helpful house elf.

"Dobby wants to make anything the great Harry Potter wants!" Dobby insisted.

"All right," Harry replied, "I'll have the roast duck."

"I'll have the lobster," Susan answered before smiling warmly at the house elf, "thank you Dobby."

Dobby blushed a little before nodding and grabbing up their menus and then hurrying off to make sure their food got started.

As they waited, they began a conversation:

"So have you brought Ginny or Luna here?" Susan asked.

"Actually no, not yet," He told her honestly.

"Well then, I guess I will get to be the first to do at least something with you," She noted.

He felt slightly guilty as he admitted, "yeah, I'd imagine that it's kind of hard on you...what with me already being with 2 different girls."

"I'm not going to deny it wasn't a struggle trying to decide if I still wanted to go out with you or not," She confessed.

"What made you finally make up your mind?" He asked.

"Ginny and Luna, they came and talked to me about it and I could tell they really wanted me to, maybe it is a little strange for them to actually want to share, but I figured if they were the ones trying to get me involved, maybe we could actually make something work."

"I would like to see something work between us too," He told her, "but I wouldn't hold it against you if you chose not to, I realize how awkward a situation it can be. It would likely be tough on any girl...I wouldn't want you to feel...Iike you're just some other girl I'm trying to add to my 'collection' or anything."

"No, I get that," Susan said, "you obviously really like me and I really like you and that's why we're going out. If it was just me and you there wouldn't be a problem and I'm sure that you would be loyal to me and I would be loyal to you."

"Of course," He agreed, "if I was just dating only Ginny or only dating Luna and they wanted it to be just me and them I wouldn't even think about dating other girls."

"Obviously," Susan surmised, "and I would expect that of you. Hufflepuffs tend to value loyalty after all. However since both Ginny and Luna are actively encouraging you to date other girls, you have no reason not to if you want to. Besides a great guy like you should be expected to receive lots of interest from other girls."

He groaned a little and admitted, "maybe sometimes a little too much."

"Trust me I know the feeling," She reminded him, "I like the attention too but it does get to be a bit much sometimes."

"Sorry," He apologized.

"Oh no, you're fine," She insisted, "you can give me all the attention you want."

Deciding to once again use that right, he chose to stare at her again, which she just smiled at and let happen.

Soon after he chose to turn the conversation to other things, such as how school was going for her, etc.

They talked all the way about various subjects all the way through dinner, even after their dinner arrived and they began eating.

He found he was really enjoying himself, simply talking to Susan. She really was a great girl and fun to talk to...and maybe, just maybe she'd like to go out again? Just because the date was going well didn't mean she wanted to continue dating him. It had taken some convincing just to go on this date after all.

With that mystery still up in the air after finishing their dinner, he tried taking her back to her dormitory.

"Is that it then?" Susan asked, seeming a bit disappointed.

"I didn't want to do too much on a first date," He answered.  
"I'm sure you're probably wondering if there will be a 2nd," She asked him.

"Yes," He admitted, still amazed by her keen powers of observation. She was almost like the Hermione of people, picking up on reading people instead of books, "I know we can't be exclusive or anything, but I really had a good time tonight with you, but I would completely understand if you don't want to."

Susan seemed to think for a moment before then saying, "I had a good time tonight too...and I would really like to go out with you again...so yes, I'll go out with you again...and we'll see how it goes."

He couldn't resist grinning and said, "well alright then."

His previous concerns before the date had begun seemed to have been tempered somewhat, really who knew what would happen in the future. He would just take things one step at a time and see how things went. This was a good first start for him and Susan at least and he'd leave it at that.

Susan however evidently had other plans.

She grinned back and suggested, "you know, this date doesn't have to end right now if you don't want it to either."

"Hmmm, what exactly did you have in mind?" He asked teasingly.

"Oh you know, a little of this," She said as she leaned in and kissed him.

"I'd be down with that," He answered.

"I thought you would," She said as she pulled him towards the nearest classroom.

After getting inside, they locked the door behind them before getting back to making out.

He found himself putting a hand on her left breast.

"Sorry," He apologized, pulling away quickly.

Susan however just smiled and said, "don't be. I...I want you to touch them Harry."

With her invitation, he was more than happy to do so, putting his hand back on her breast and squeezing gently.

"There we go," Susan said, still smiling, "enjoy."

"I will," He told her, leaning forward again to try to resume their make out session. After yet more kissing, they both broke away again for some air.

"You turned on enough now Harry?" She asked him.

"Oh yeah," He agreed as he pushed his body into hers, her breasts pushing into his chest.

Susan smiled and said, "it appears so from how little...or rather not so little Harry is pushing against me."

"Sorry," He apologized.

"No need to apologize for that," She told him with a smile, "now this on the other hand I will have to apologize for.

Getting bolder, she even decided to grab it through his pants.

"It really is big," Susan observed as she then said, "now would be the time I apologize."

"You could have just asked me if you were worried about doing that," He pointed out.

"Yeah, but it was more fun just to do it," She teased.

At that, he went and reached down her dress to put his hand into her cleavage. Admittedly it was rather tight. There was a lot of cleavage of course, but a lot of boobage to go with it.

"You could have just asked me you know?" Susan reminded him.

"It was more fun just to do it," He teased back.

She smiled and then suggested, "you want to do some more of that?"

He nodded.

She turned around and said, "help me with the zipper on my dress then."

He was more than happy to oblige, quickly pulling down the zipper.

In fact she obligingly pulled off her robes entirely, leaving her clad only in her matching red bra and panties.

While quite pleasantly surprised to see her partially naked, he could still see where things might be going and he still decided to ask, "are you sure?"

"You want me to spell it out for you?" She asked him, "yes I want you to feel my boobs. I want you to feel my huge, gigantic, beautiful-"

She didn't even get to finish her sentence before his hands were all over them. Neither Luna or Ginny were small chested by any means but Susan clearly had the biggest pair he'd ever felt. They were heavy and much too big to fit in his hands, not that he didn't try.

"Oh Merlin yes!" Susan said, clearly turned on. She then turned around, pointed at her bra and asked, "would you like to do the honors?"

He fumbled with her bra only for a moment, he'd already had plenty of experience taking off Ginny and Luna's, but Susan's had even more hooks to support her even larger breasts, and he was still very excited and turned on.

Upon removal of her bra, she turned back around to face him, revealing her huge naked breasts in all their splendor. Merlin he loved these things.

"That's better," She said with a smile.

He once again placed her hands on her breasts, this time now with nothing to separate his hands and them. After a moment, they resumed making out and him still fondling her boobs and…

Finally after breaking apart, she looked directly down at his crotch and asked, "well I've shown you mine...now I want to see yours."

"It's only fair," He agreed with a smile as he pulled down his pants and underwear.

Susan gasped when she saw it.

"Ginny and Luna really weren't kidding, you're huge!" She told him.

"Thanks," He told her with a smile.

"No wonder you can get 2 girls at the same time with a monster like that in your trousers," Susan commented.

"Well it certainly does help," He agreed, "it's all yours now though...do you want to touch it?"

"Oh, I'm going to do more than that," Susan replied, a lustful look in her eye.

"You mean…?" He asked, "I mean not to say I wouldn't be opposed to the idea but…"

Susan however appeared a bit wary at that as she said, "maybe some other time, but for now I'm thinking of something a little different. Kind of merging of our 2 best assets."

At that, she wrapped a hand around his fully erect cock to feel and test its size in her hands, marvelling at it in wonder.

"Good thing Ginny got to you first because I totally would have stolen you a lot sooner had I known," Susan informed him.

He laughed and said, "yeah good thing."

After rubbing it a little, she said, "well I'm sure you've already had titty sex before, I mean both your girlfriends would be more than big enough to be capable of doing it but...I intend to give you the best you've ever had."

"The best I've ever had huh?" He asked, "I don't know about that."

"Are you challenging me?" She asked him.

"Yes," He told her cheekily.

"Challenge accepted," Susan told him.

He quickly conjured up a mattress for them to lie down on (a spell he'd needed to learn after spending so much time already with Ginny and Luna.)

"That's a really difficult and advanced spell Harry," Susan observed, looking down at the mattress.

"I suppose so," He admitted.

Susan looked at him lustfully, her beautiful blue eyes sparkling as she placed a hand upon his well-muscled chest and said, "you're just so...powerful Harry."

He smiled and said, "you like that?"

"I can't get enough of it," She told him, "you don't even realize the effect you have upon women...upon me."

"You certainly have an effect on guys and definitely on me," He told her.

"I'm powerful yes, but you're even a couple steps above me," She admitted, "I don't care you're with other girls. I still can't help but want you and if that means sharing I'll do it, I just can't help myself."

At that she helped him pull of his shirt, leaving him totally naked in front of her. He let her stare at him for awhile at his apparently impressive physique before ripping off her last stitch of clothing, her panties, revealing her snatch surrounded by a down of red pubic hair, darker than Ginny's but less dense.

His eyes took in her entire naked, totally sexy body, amazed that he was actually getting to do this with her.

She smiled back and said, "don't worry Harry, the fun is just getting started."

Susan pushed him down on top of the bed his back hitting the soft mattress all while he kept his eyes locked on this insatiably sexy young very busty woman.

She got down on to the mattress herself, her boobs jiggling as she moved around, finally getting on her hands and knees on top of him, allowing her huge breasts to dangle tantalizing over his face before leaning down to position her left nipple over his mouth which he hungrily inserted and began sucking.

Susan let out a small moan at that.

"They're just really sensitive," She explained, a look of satisfaction her face, "ooh I love that."

Popping the nipple out of his mouth momentarily he said, "then I'll have to suck them for all their worth."

With a smile, she let him resume sucking.

They were the biggest breasts he'd ever felt or sucked. That thought spurred him on to suck harder. Merlin, even her nipples were huge, big, fat, puffy nipples that seemed almost made for sucking.

"Ooh, that feels good Harry," Susan said, her eyes now closed as she savored the sensations he was giving her nipples but seemed to be rippling through her body.

He popped the nipple out of his mouth.

"Don't stop," She insisted.

"I won't," He told her, "I'm just switching to the other nipple. We wouldn't want that one feeling left out now would we?"

"No," She easily agreed.

Before doing so however, he couldn't resist reaching up with both his hands to squeeze them, marveling at their size as they continued to dangle tantalizing over him.

"How big are they again?" He asked her.

She smiled and pointed out, "you know how big they are?"

"I know, but I still like hearing you say it," Harry answered.

"32J," Susan informed him again, "you're getting to play with full, huge J-cup breasts Harry."

"Brilliant," He told her as he popped her other nipple into his mouth, sucking hard on that one for all he was worth.

Susan let out another moan and said, "goodness I'm already turned on too much and it feels like we just barely started!"

He tried moving his hands over to squeeze her bum, but she reminded him, "just focus on my boobs for now Harry. I know you like my bum too, but I'm enjoying you pleasuring my boobs right now.

From his experiences with Ginny and Luna, they each seemed to have their own preferences as far as to what they wanted him to do to them. Susan it appeared was all about the boobs.

He was more than happy to oblige her as he fondled, sucked, and squeezed each giant melon enough to feel like he practicallly owned them by now.

Oh, these huge breasts were all his right now. Each gloriously delicious teat, every pound, every ounce of delicious breast flesh were all his.

Susan however finally grew tired of keeping her body propped up on all fours above him and collapsed onto him, her breasts pressing into his chest.

Her long red hair had managed to somehow come partially out of its bun and she chose to just free it the rest of the way, shaking it out and letting it fall seductively partially over each of their bodies.

They got back to kissing while she snaked her hand down to give his cock a little squeeze.

"I just can't get over how big you are," Susan admitted.

He smiled and suggested, "you want to feel just how big it feels inside you?"

She certainly seemed tempted but admitted, "you certainly move fast for a first date."

"This isn't fast?" He pointed out.

"True, but not this time, remember I told you I had something else in mind," Susan told him.

Susan looked down at his erection and grabbed it and said seductively, "you ready for the best titty sex you've ever had?"

"Oh yeah," He told her.

She lay down on her back for him as he got on top on all fours, looking down at her very eager looking face, her pretty green eyes sparkling with lust as she helped place his cock directly between into the valley of cleavage between her two mountains of breast.

Slowly and gently at first, she pressed her two breasts together and sandwiched his cock between them and then began rubbing.

He let out a small moan.

"You like that?" She asked with a smile.

"Oh yeah," He told her.

It felt incredible, his cock being squeezed by 2 of the biggest breasts he'd ever seen. He was aware of 2 others that were likely bigger (Hermione and Fleur), but no one he believed liked or appreciated her breasts more than Susan. As far as he was concerned Susan was definitely meant to be the tit queen of the school.

Still while she wasn't a walking pair of breasts, she was really an amazing young woman all around...they were definitely her best physical features, features he knew he'd be coming back to again and again.

His cock was still sandwiched between her huge breasts. Considering how large he was it was a testament to how large she was the way she could cover and massage his throbbing erection, hit by waves of pleasure as she continued to push her breasts against it.

As the pressure began to build, Susan increased her tempo, even for her first time she did this like a pro, she was right it really was the best he'd ever had.

Then...with a rush the first stream of cum erupted from his cock, splashing the top of Susan's breasts with cum.

"I want it all on them," Susan told him.

He managed to hold off the next spurt long enough to reposition the tip of his cock so that it spurted directly onto her chest. After 4 more streams, 2 on each tit he was done and Susan put her hands onto her chest to rub his cum into each boob.

"You know I used to think cum would make them grow?" She told him.

"I think that's only a myth," He answered, "not to say the likes of say Lavender hasn't tried without any success."

"I think I'll still try it just in case," Susan answered, "you never know, especially with your cum. It has been known to be a bit...magical after all."

"True," He admitted, "you feel not big enough still then?"

"Never big enough," Susan replied, "maybe that makes me crazy, but I love my huge breasts and yet I still wish they were bigger. The bigger the better."

"Me too," He admitted, still marvelling at their size. Of course he loved just how big they already were but he definitely wouldn't say no to a little bit more. Somehow he felt like they were meant to be even bigger.

"Ooh, this whole thing...being with you...just feels amazing," Susan said as they both cuddled naked for awhile.

"You're amazing," He told her.

She smiled brightly and said, "just so you know we're going to be doing this a lot."

"We better," He told her cheekily, "I suppose that means I'm definitely getting more than just one more date out of you?"

"Yeah, you're mine now," Susan reminded him as she squeezed him tightly.

That however reminded him of Luna and Ginny as he said, "well I might not be able to be all yours."

She got what he was getting at and said, "well if they're willing to play with and suck my boobs as well as you do I'm okay with that."

"Really?" He asked, "you want another girl sucking your boobs?"

"Yes," She told him flatly, "if you're sucking the other one."

They relaxed in each other's arms naked for awhile until reluctantly, they broke apart and Susan hurriedly put her panties and then dress back on while he got dressed himself.

It had certainly been an interesting and entertaining evening.

His eyes however alighted on a particular article of clothing that definitely wasn't his.

"Don't you want this first?" He asked her as he held up her huge red bra.

She just smiled and said, "how about you keep it for me for awhile? You can just give it back to me later."

At that she just walked out, deciding to go totally braless.

He just looked down at her huge red bra, smiled at his recent thoughts of Susan and then escorted her over to her dormitory to be dropped off.

 **Hermione**

She sat on one of the couches in the Gryffindor common room, trying to study but unfortunately she wasn't getting very far, her mind on other things, namely the date she knew Harry was on right now with Susan. That was really the reason she was waiting up late at night alone, not really studying. She was waiting for him to finally come back. Considering how long he'd been gone the date had probably gone really well...and she certainly had mixed emotions about that. She wanted Harry to be happy, and she really did like Susan, it was just...Ginny, Luna, and now Susan? Still not her?

She just couldn't understand why she was so hung up on all this! She'd always liked Harry, but she'd always been able to keep her feeling for him at bay until now. She'd never had trouble before simply dwelling on the factual and the important and not matters of love, yet ever since going through magical puberty…

It was like her body, her now overly sexualized body and her magic itself craved something more...to be let out to be free, to reveal her true power… Before it had been her intelligence that she loved to flaunt...or better yet an all-consuming need to prove herself, to prove that she was smart and knew as much as possible. Yet now that need to prove herself was directed at other things: namely to prove she was good enough for Harry. When she'd originally decided to try and put on glamours, she'd wanted to try and not be viewed as a piece of meat, to be continually stared at and valued only for her body. However seeing and being around other girls that were similarly newly attractive, such as Susan, Luna, Ginny, and many other girls her age made her want to rethink her reasons for that. While they no doubt got attention, they seemed to actually enjoy such attention and not let it bother them. In a way she felt jealous of them, not just for their beauty but for their courage in showing their true selves. Ginny, Luna, and Susan for example knew that they were beautiful, but also strived to be just as beautiful on the inside and however they looked or acted allowed that to show. She on the other hand felt like she needed to hide, like her appearance was embarrassing and her personality too unbearable and demanding for anyone to like it. Maybe that was why she could never see a future with Harry, much less anyone else. How was he supposed to love her if she did not even love herself? So much so that she had to hide who she was?

Occupied with those thoughts, she almost didn't notice Harry finally come in.

When he saw her, he smiled and asked, "up late studying again?"

"Yes," She replied, looking back at him as her heart melted again. It seemed as time went on the more of an effect he was having on her. He was just irresistible, powerful and gorgeous and just so...incredible.

"Hello Harry," She greeted him as she closed her book she'd had such difficulty reading she couldn't remember a single thing she read about in it.

She was about to ask him how his date went, but then her eyes noticed for the first time what he had in his hand.

To confirm her suspicion, she pulled it out of his hand.

"Harry what are you doing with this?" She asked him as she held up a silky red bra. While both Ginny and Luna were quite busty, there could only be one person who might have this. She checked the tag to be sure: 32J. This was Susan's bra.

Harry turned beet red for a moment before saying, "any chance you would believe me if I told you that it was mine and I've got a weird fetish for wearing women's clothing?"

Hermione just rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips in annoyance.

"I know whose this is, so did you and Susan...you know?" Hermione asked, dreading the answer.

"We didn't...you know, go all the way, but she let me...well we did a lot," Harry confessed, "did I do something wrong? I mean I guess it was really only our first date, but well...things happened."

She wanted to say yes to that question about doing something wrong and yell at him for even thinking of going that far with Susan...and yet she couldn't. Harry had his own agency and so did Susan, and it wasn't like he hadn't done much more with either Luna or Ginny...but she also somehow felt even more now than ever that she and Harry would never be. Why would he want her, with her horrible and annoying personality when he could have Susan, a much nicer and kinder person with perfect big, beautiful breasts just as big as her own, made all the more apparent with her bra still in her hands.

"No," She snapped, unable to totally hide how upset she was, "it's a free country, you can do whatever you want."

Harry however wasn't easily dissuaded, aware that something was clearly bothering her.

Instead he chose to sit down on the couch next to her so that they were side by side and said, "you know if I am doing something that is bothering you, you can tell me."

She just sighed, not wanting to tell him anything for fear of how he might react when he learned just how insecure she felt but...she really needed to tell someone...someone she trusted and loved to be able to get all of these pent up emotions out of her system…

However instead of just tell him, she found herself throwing herself into his arms. It was entirely out of character for her to act like that, her parents even had never approved of sudden outbursts, but as soon as she was in his arms...she just melted.

She let out a sob, grateful that no one was around to see her outburst but Harry, she wasn't sure how she'd ever live this down if someone else saw her.

To his credit, Harry just held her back, squeezing her tightly in his arms. Oh, this felt so good!

She wasn't sure how long they must have stayed like that, with her sobbing uncontrollably into him but finally she began to speak.

She told him everything, everything she had been going through and feeling over the last several months, everything except how she truly felt about him. Yet whatever she did say felt so good to finally get out. Harry during all of it just listened and continued to hold her reassuringly.

When she finally finished however, she just wiped at her eyes and said, "I'm sorry you had to hear all that, you must think me so ridiculously emotional over nothing."

"It's not nothing if it matters to you," He reminded her, his eyes filled with nothing but compassion, "besides I'm more than happy to listen even if I'm not really sure what to reply. You're my best friend Hermione, I'll always be there for you whether you need to be emotional sometimes, or need to just be held or...whatever you want from me."

She smiled, reminded once again just why she loved him. He may not know that, but she certainly did.

Tentatively, she asked, "can you hold me some more?"

"Sure," He agreed, opening his arms wide.

Immediately she entered into his embrace and let out a contented sigh. She'd never felt so comfortable as being in Harry's arms, more so than with her books, than getting a perfect score on a test, this was the best she decided.

"Thanks Harry," She told him gratefully.

"No problem," He answered.

After having him hold her for a moment longer, Harry told her, "I can understand why you'd be worried about showing your true appearance, many times I've wanted to hide who I was, being the boy-who-lived and just be normal...but I've come to accept who I am and I can't realistically hide it, not really. That being said, I'd say you're beautiful exactly the way you look right now, glamours and all."

"Not really Harry," Hermione tried to argue.

"Yes you are," He insisted, "if you need to wear glamours to feel secure then do so, but you shouldn't have to hide who you are. Your personality that you want to think is bossy and unbearable I happen to like. True no one is perfect, I certainly aren't, but if you don't like your personality then change it, if however you do then just accept who you are and stay the same."

Good advice, she thought as she squeezed him tightly.

"You're wonderful Harry," She told him honestly.

"Well you're wonderful too whether you know it or not," He insisted.

She thought for a moment...feeling like she had already opened up so much...and yet there was one thing she still had to tell him...and it would be the hardest to do of all.

"Harry, I think there is something you should know," She began slowly, "I like you. Like really like you...a lot. I know that you may not feel the same way about me, probably just as a friend and I know you've got a lot of other girls that like you too and I don't want to ruin anything you have with them. I'm not saying that we need to suddenly date or...have sex or something, I don't think I would even be ready for something like that but...I just thought you should know."

It all came out in a rush, her confesion of liking him but finally she stopped and pulled her head around to look at him and see his reaction.

He seemed to think for a long moment, processing it all. Even as he did so, she felt now totally exposed having revealed it to him. What was she expecting, for him to admit he had always loved her and her alone that he wanted them to be together forever? More likely he'd reject her, stating that he saw her only as a friend and that nothing could ever happen between them.

Finally however he said simply, "I see."

What was that supposed to mean? She wondered in confusion.

"Well what do you think?" She demanded.

"I don't know," He confessed, "I mean it's kind of a big thing to take in. I mean with Ginny it took awhile for me to accept my feelings for her what with me spending so much time with her already and her being Ron's brother. Yet you admittedly are still closer to me than even she is, or really anyone for that matter. You're my best friend and have been there for me through more things than I can think of. Come to think of it I should like you, you're beautiful, and smart, and loyal, and you mean a ton to me. If somebody were to ask me if I didn't just like you, but love you, I would say yes, but romantic love? I mean could I see that yes, but honestly it's not like you're the only girl I could see that with, take Luna or Ginny or Susan or…"

"I'm not asking you to abandon them or anything, I know what each of them mean to you," Hermione answered, "I know that now, I know anything we might have couldn't simply be the two of us but...it's still how I feel. I still want you to love me, for you to hold me, to make me feel beautiful and appreciated and in turn I want to love you, to make you happy, to do anything I could to protect you or fulfill or do anything I could for you."

Even as she said all this, she felt like she was awakening a part of herself she'd kept bottled up, opening her heart up even with the great likelihood of having it broken any moment now. Yet she couldn't deny it any longer.

Harry seemed to think for another long moment before finally saying simply, "okay.

"Okay?" She pressed further, afraid and yet excited at the response.

"I don't know what we are or what we will end up being," Harry told her, "honestly it's been a long night and I'm totally unsure how things are going to play out but... I'm willing to find out with you if you are willing."

She managed to smile at that. Perhaps it was a good deal slower than Harry had been with other girls, but somehow she knew he'd be patient with her, the way he always had been, the boy able to see her true beauty even when nobody else could, not even herself. Whatever she had with Harry, it had entered another phase, one she was unsure of and no book could truly tell her anything about but...it seemed perfect.

"I'd like that Harry," She said finally, taking his hand and looking directly into his eyes.

He smiled back and her heart melted once more. It was enough.

 **Hermione: 5'6. 28KK-26-44 Hair: Light Brown below butt length Magical Power: 10**

 **Susan: 5'4 32K-30-34 Hair: Red waist length Magical Power: 9**

 **Ginny: 5'7 28GG-26-36 Hair: Red below butt length Magical Power: 8**

 **Luna: 4'2 22H-20-32 Hair: Blonde floor length Magical Power: 8 Part-Fairy**

 **Fleur: 5'7 30LL-28-46 Hair: Silvery-Blonde waist length Magical Power: 9**

 **Please Review!**


	12. Tonks

**Chapter 12: Tonks**

 **Hermione**

It had been only 3 days since her confessions to Harry and already Hermione was feeling much better about herself. Harry was the major reason for that and he'd already taken it upon himself to spend plenty of time with her. He listened to her, was patient with her, made her feel special and beautiful and realize that she was a wonderful person, maybe not perfect but someone that somebody else would actually want.

More than ever however the person that she herself really wanted was Harry.

With Ginny and Luna's permission (actually they had been quite happy to hear the news) they had agreed to take things slow, much slower than Harry was probably used to by now, but he didn't seem to mind, simply holding her hand or cuddling or...well nothing else just yet but that was sure to follow eventually, right now however she was more focused on another milestone.

She hesitantly walked out of her dormitory, squaring her shoulders and telling herself, you can do this. She was finally doing it, she would be going totally without glamours, allowing the world to see the real her.

She could have worn robes as it would make her changes less noticeable, but instead she chose not to try and hide anything further. She was who she was. So instead she wore a tight white shirt and blue jeans which hugged her curves quite nicely, while she let her hair, which she'd grown out again to its full length finally stopping at her knees, left in a ponytail that swung slightly against her body as she continued to walk forward.

Almost immediately upon stepping out she got some stares, the first stares being from some 4th year Gryffindor boys hanging out in the Gryffindor common room, seeming to be trying to figure out just who she was and how they had never noticed her before. She however ignored them and pressed on to her intended destination: to the Gryffindor 7th year boys dormitory to meet up with Harry.

Seamus was the first of the boys to notice her as she entered as he made a surprised gasp and nearly fell out of his bed. Dean and Neville just stared at her with wide eyes and Ron...well he now very much resembled a drooling monkey. Not at all a pretty sight.

"Close your mouth Ron," Hermione suggested to him even as some of his spit dropped onto the floor.

Ron did, but he was still staring at her in complete shock, as if unable to comprehend she was even actually a girl...very pretty girl at that.

Finally however she turned her attention towards Harry, who was in the very back of the room.

He was of course staring too, you could hardly blame him for that, but with him at least she didn't mind the attention. In fact, quite the contrary. Immediately she was glad of her decision to go without glamours from now on.

When he recovered from his shock however he smiled and said, "Hello Hermione."

"Hi," She greeted back, admittedly a bit nervously, "are you ready to go?"

"Yes," He answered.

As he came forward, she went and gave him a hug before grabbing his hand. As soon as she did so, she felt a good deal of her fear and doubt dissipate in a way only he seemed to be able to give her. Hand in hand they headed out.

They of course got more stares the further they walked, but at least in this case many of those stares were directed at Harry as well. They passed Lavender as they exited the portrait hole and she had the pleasure of seeing Lavender's awestruck face as her eyes zeroed in on her chest.

"Those can't possibly be real," She heard Lavender say.

"Oh they're real, in fact I'm all real," Hermione answered with a big grin, relishing Lavender's reaction as she lifted up her huge, totally real breasts, "so what do you think Lavender? You think magical puberty did me well?"

She did not wait for Lavender to reply, instead they headed through the porthole and left behind her still awestruck classmate.

"That was fun," Hermione admitted, unable to contain a little giggle. It was rather unlike her, but she really enjoyed sticking it to Lavender.

"She looked like she was about to wet herself," Harry claimed with a big grin of his own.

"I think I can definitely do this now," Hermione said bravely.

"Good, and I'll be right here with you if you need me," He told her as he squeezed her hand.

She squeezed back affectionately as they continued their walk. Really all they were doing was going on a walk, but she still felt that it was still their first official date, nothing major, but she wasn't sure just how she was going to react upon going out for the first time without her glamours and so she felt that it was enough.

Still ignoring stares, they passed Professor McGonagall who observed, seeming pleased, "you decided to go without your glamours I see?"

"I felt like I just needed to be myself more," Hermione admitted, "thank you so much for your help though."

"It was my pleasure," Professor McGonagall answered, nodding slightly, "I was happy to help you with glamours but I'm even more happy to see that you feel more confident and open to being yourself...even if it does mean some extra attention."

"Thank you Professor," Hermione replied warmly, appreciating her compliment.

They passed by the headmistress and continued on their walk, now outside of the castle to get some fresh air.

She breathed it all in as soon as they were outside. Everything looked gorgeous, the sky was beautiful without a cloud in the sky, the grass under her feet was freshly cut, the Lake glimmered with the light of the sun reflecting down on it and most of all she was with Harry, more gorgeous than all those things.

Speaking of which he turned to look at her with his pretty emerald green eyes, looking her up and down as he asked tentatively, "is it okay if I tell you you're beautiful?"

"Of course," She told him with a smile, "I know you thought I was already beautiful before but-"

"You're even more beautiful and amazing now," He told her.

She blushed and said, "I think you're really amazing too Harry."

As they resumed walking, they talked about small things, nothing major or important before finally picking a spot by the lake to sit down and cuddle for a bit.

She let out a sigh, her head resting in his lap. This was perfect.

Harry's hand started going through her long hair gently.

"Do you like my hair Harry?" She asked him.

"Well I am Harry, after all," He joked.

She laughed a little at that and then asked, "no really, you don't think it's gross this long or anything?"

"No," He told her honestly, "I think it's beautiful just like you."

Hermione smiled and said, "I thought it would be too unmanageable, but I've decided I like it too...especially since you do as well."

Harry continued to play with her hair, neither of them saying anything. However long they stayed like that she wasn't sure, she wished they could have stayed like that forever...but of course all good things have to come to an end.

Harry checked his watch and admitted, "sorry, I didn't realize so much time had gone by. I kind of promised Ginny I'd go flying with her in a bit...that is if you don't mind?"

"No, you go ahead," She told him, "tell Ginny I said hi for me."

While she definitely was enjoying her time with Harry, she had to remind herself that she was not the only girl in his life and that they needed time with him too. Nor could she resent Ginny, Luna, or anyone else for that matter finding Harry just as amazing as she found him.

They headed back with both of them deciding to go their separate ways in front of the castle.

He gave her a hug goodbye and said, "so I'll be seeing you later then?"

"Yes, we'll figure something out," She answered.

He turned to leave but she realized she couldn't just let him leave this way as she said, "Harry, wait."

Using whatever Gryffindor courage she had, she leaned forward and kissed him briefly on the lips.

"Just something to remember me by," She told him, "I know it's not a bra or one of my panties or something, but still…"

"Thanks Hermione," He told her with a grin as her heart melted again as he headed out.

She sighed once again, watching the man she loved go.

 **Harry**

Upon leaving Hermione, his mind was still on her and everything that had happened between her and him over the past several days. He supposed he'd always known Hermione was beautiful, it just wasn't until now that he realized just how much. It wasn't even the fact that she now had her glamours off, it was more than that, she was his best friend yes...but he realized what he felt for her went so much deeper than that. So maybe she wanted to take things slow and that was fine with him, whenever she was ready for something more he would wait for it.

Now Ginny on the other hand…

"I'm ready to ride your broomstick Harry," Ginny joked as she clutched her own broom when he met up with her.

Unfortunately due to the war going on, the school had deemed it necessary to cancel Quidditch, but it didn't stop either him or Ginny from going out and flying every now and then.

They headed off on their broomsticks, playing various games for awhile.

"I bet you can't catch me Harry," Ginny teased.

He grinned and headed off after her as she attempted to outfly him. He admittedly had the better broom so he could catch her easily, but still he tried to slow down enough to make it more fun and challenging.

She turned her head around about to say something when-

His eyes alighted on something streaking in from the distance headed straight for them!

"Ginny!" He called in alarm.

She was however momentarily confused as he was then forced to ram into her with his own broom to stop the object from hitting her. It whizzed past them, narrowly avoiding hitting Ginny's head. It was an arrow.

His wand out, he looked around for the source of whoever had fired it. His eyes alighted on a centaur standing there, readying his crossbow for another shot. However before he could, several goblin warriors arrived, firing arrows of their own and immediately killing the centaur. They each let up a cheer of victory, firing more arrows at the body to make sure he was really dead.

He and Ginny both landed beside them.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

One of the goblins grinned and said, "this centaur seems to have attempted to attack you Chosen One."

"He attacked me though," Ginny pointed out.

Harry however chose to ignore what the goblin had called him and asked, "was he alone?"

"It appears so, but we can't be sure of course, for all we know all those miserable centaurs could be out for your blood," Another goblin stated, beating his armor clad chest with his fist.

"I assure you we are not," Another centaur declared as he emerged from the forest, "I am angered beyond words that one of my centaur brethren would do such a thing. In fact we were here to monitor the Chosen One and protect him while he was out of the castle."

"So you say," A goblin argued menacingly as he pointed his bow and arrow at him. The centaur in turn raised his own bow.

"Lay down your weapons!" A voice yelled.

He turned to see Tonks running towards them across the grass. As soon as she got to them, a little winded from running so much she declared, "anyone who attacks the other will be harshly dealt with, we don't need another war on our hands, especially not with the goblins and the centaurs. You're both here to help protect us."

"One of them attacked the Chosen One though," One of the goblins argued.

"The matter will be looked into," Tonks answered, "for right now however I would suggest you go your separate ways while I take the two of them back to the castle."

The centaur and the goblins glared at one another, but reluctantly did as Tonks asked, the goblins resuming their post and the centaur heading deeper into the forest.

"Sorry it took me so long to get to you, you kind of flew a bit farther than I expected," Tonks answered.

"Were you monitoring us?" He asked her.

"Of course," She replied, "although I'm not the only one. Actually anytime anyone leaves the castle, especially you they are closely monitored by the goblins, the centaurs, and the merpeople. They all want to just keep everyone safe and protected although they sometimes tend to butt heads."

"I do wonder about that centaur though," Ginny asked worriedly.

"I'm guessing he acted alone, upset and angered by the aid to humans they had been giving but we will see," Tonks answered, "I'll send word to the Ministry as soon as I am able and have someone else go investigate. I would myself but...they don't like me very much, they seem to think being a metamorphmagus is something wrong with the natural universe or something."

At that, they started heading back to the castle while Ginny asked, "why did he choose to try and attack me and not Harry?"

"It could be that his anger was not at Harry as the boy-who-lived but at humans in general," Tonks suggested.

"That could be it," Ginny was forced to admit.

He supposed that did make sense but still it was quite unsettling that Ginny would be attacked like that while he was with her. It was like his greatest nightmare come true and the reason he'd broken up with Ginny the first time. He couldn't bear to see her get hurt because of him.

His concerns occupied his mind when they finally stopped, where Tonks dropped them off in front of the headmistress' office.

"I would imagine that Professor McGonagall will be wanting to speak to you about this incident Harry," Tonks suggested.

"You reckon she might want to talk to me as well?" Ginny asked her.

"Possibly, but I would imagine Harry first," Tonks answered, "let me go talk to her and see what she wants to do."

Harry and Ginny both nodded and Tonks went up to explain things to Professor McGonagall before he went up to talk to her, leaving him with Ginny.

"I should have done a better job at keeping an eye out for danger," Harry informed her, still feeling terribly guilty, "things have just seemed so safe and mellow lately that I've let my guard down. I'm sorry Ginny."

"It's not your fault Harry, and we're both fine at least," Ginny replied, trying to reassure him as she grabbed his arm.

Even so he felt much more honor bound to protect her...not just her, everyone really.

"I know…" He admitted, "but...I just can't bear to lose you."

Ginny's eyes softened at that as she went and gave him a big hug.

"It's okay Harry, I'm fine, besides the attack probably didn't have anything to do with you other than the fact that you were a human," Ginny reminded him, "you didn't put me in any additional danger."

"I put you in additional danger every single day just from you being around me," Harry pointed out.

"I already told you I don't care," Ginny argued, "besides if you're going to feel guilty and try breaking up with me again-"

"Of course not," He told her, "I suppose I just...I don't know. I want to be able to keep you safe is all."

"I understand that, but you can't protect me all the time from every potential danger," Ginny argued.

No, but he could certainly do better.

"I spoke to Minister Bones awhile back about reforming the DA," Harry told her, "I think that's a good idea. To help keep you...and everyone else in the school safer."

"Well you can bring that up when you go talk to Professor McGonagall," Ginny reminded him.

"I will," Harry agreed.

A moment later and Tonks came down and told him, "she's ready for you now Harry."

He climbed up the stairs and into the headmistress' office.

As soon as he entered however, his jaw dropped. It wasn't because of the changes that Professor McGonagall had made to the room, although there were some, but Professor McGonagall herself.

Gone was the older looking woman with her hair always in a tight bun, instead in her place was a beautiful young woman he would have said was no older than 30 at the most with a very large bosom and all around curvy figure, but still inside her modest robes.

Her long dark brown hair had been allowed to be set loose, falling all the way down to her knees.

"Yes Mr. Potter?" She asked him.

Aware now that he'd been staring he admitted, "sorry I just didn't expect to see you...like this."

Professor McGonagall smiled slightly and confessed, "I decided to follow Ms. Granger's example and opt not to try and hide my real appearance. At least for this conversation with you as I wanted to have a totally honest and straightforward conversation if you don't mind and I felt it prudent to try to be as open as possible.."

"Sure," He answered, wondering just what he was in for.

Both of them sat down with Professor McGonagall tossing her long dark hair back behind her chair.

"I do so love getting a chance to let my hair down," She admitted.

There seemed to be a bit more to that, he noted. He'd always seen Professor McGonagall as this strict, no nonsense older woman, but he also realized that there was definitely another side to her that she usually kept under wraps in order to maintain order in the school.

"Ms. Tonks informed me of your altercation," She began, "while I would consider it a fortunately mostly harmless event other than to perhaps test a few nerves, I want you to know that I do take security very seriously and I will be taking measures to ensure no further incidents occur."

"I trust you Professor," He told her.

"Thank you for the vote of confidence, but I feel it important that I keep you aware of circumstances," She replied, "as you know, I had the utmost respect for my predecessor Professor Dumbledore, but one thing I found him to be lacking was his keeping too much information only to himself."

"I would agree with that," Harry agreed, thinking of the many times Dumbledore had kept things from him.

"At any rate, I am now in charge and I intend to rectify that right now," She answered, as she looked him up and down and then sighed, "I keep having to remind myself you're no longer a child...nor can I afford to treat you like one. You've grown to become a powerful, handsome, and capable young man and I know now that I'm going to need to rely on you. Minister Bones recently told me about the prophecy concerning you."

"She did?" He asked in surprise.

"She told me during the last time she was here, during your 'examination'," Professor McGonagall confessed, "I'd already planned on talking to you at some point about it, but now seems as good a time as any...as far as how it affects me however...while I would of course like to see you finish your education I also know you're destined for greater, potentially fatal things and the burdens placed already upon you. So of course I'm willing to give my full support whatever that might involve. I'm going to exempt you from any classes or homework assignments if need be."

"You don't have to do that," He argued.

"Nevertheless I'm going to and I'll leave it up to you what you decide to do," She told him, "anything I can do for you or the war effort I will do. I don't want you to feel like you're alone in this."

"Of course not," He replied, "I have lots of support, you and the whole school, Minister Bones and the whole Ministry, and of course my...girlfriends."

Thinking of them however caused him to be reminded of the D.A.

"I think it would really help to reform Dumbledore's Army," He suggested, "it would give me the chance to try and teach a lot of the students how to best defend and protect themselves."

"Consider it done," Professor McGonagall stated, "let me know if you need any help with that."

Well at least he had the headmistress on board he thought.

"I definitely will as soon as I've thought more on it, I'll probably get my girlfriends to help with it, but it would be nice to have you there helping me as well," He said.

"Of course, just let me know what times you want to do it and I'll be there," She answered. With that out of the way, they addressed the next order of business as she added, I'll also allow you to view and go over all the security I have set in place for you as well as make changes if you'd like."

At that, she reached behind her and waved her wand to reveal a magical safe currently stuck inside the wall before opening it and pulling out a file.

"This is all the security measures that we currently have in place in and around the school," Professor McGonagall informed him.

He looked them over and whistled. They were certainly impressive and quite extensive.

"I've been going over them with Minister Bones, she feels as do I that the most important and valuable asset that we have is this school and the students in it, which is why we've invested so heavily in security. I would consider the school far safer than anywhere else in Britain, but as with today's incident, it proves that it is still definitely not impregnable. I'll be talking to the Minister later about further security but do you have any suggestions for me right now?"

He gave several, pointing out a few things which Professor McGonagall instantly agreed to.

"One last thing," He admitted, "this one is probably more of a personal preference than a necessity but I'd like Tonks assigned to watch me more permanently."

"I'll do you one better," Professor McGonagall answered, "I will of course have to talk to the Minister about it first, but I'm sure she'll agree. I'll have her assigned as your personal bodyguard, no longer hidden but out in the open with you at all times."

"At all times, even while I sleep?" He asked, thinking of his dormitory that he shared with 4 other boys who may or may not appreciate a woman so close by while they slept.

"At least nearby," Professor McGonagall corrected seeming to get what he was getting at, "however I would like to see you moved into your own personal room. While I don't think any of your dorm mates being the type to try to kill you in your sleep, with the Imperious curse unfortunately so commonly used I'd rather not take that chance. Right now all I have available to offer you is one of the conjugal rooms, but I would imagine from what I've heard about your recent activities, you should be quite familiar with them already."

He blushed a bit at that and confessed, "yes a little."

"I would imagine that you would still use your room for that purpose but I must insist that you try to be careful," She answered.

"I will," He promised her, "so is there anything else?"

"Just one," Professor McGonagall replied, "we're still running tests on your certain...condition, but so far haven't found anything new. We'll let you know though if we do."

"Thank you," Harry told her as he got up to leave and then shook her hand. As an afterthought, he decided to risk saying, "and might I say you're looking very good Professor."

"Thank you Mr. Potter," She told him, genuinely smiling at his compliment.

After going down the stairs to find Tonks and Ginny still waiting for him, he shared with both of them briefly some of the things that Professor McGonagall and he had discussed.

"I'd be happy to help you form the D.A again Harry," Ginny told him.

"I can now too, now that I get to be your permanent bodyguard," Tonks reminded him, "of course I'll have to do a good job, watching you everywhere you go...in all your classes, on all your dates, in the shower, in your bedroom while you sleep, in your bedroom while you aren't sleeping…

"I don't think you need to do that good of a job," He told her.

"Maybe I just enjoy watching you, Harry," Tonks teased him before choosing to tease Ginny a little too, "you're looking pretty good too you know Ginny, I wouldn't mind watching you with Mr. Potter here either."

Ginny blushed but then said, "you know, you don't have to just watch…"

Tonks to her credit didn't skip a beat as she asked, "are you suggesting I have sex with your hot, sexy boyfriend with you?"

"Well if you're going to be around all the time as you say, you probably should...I'd hate to have to have you just watch our hot, passionate lovemaking and left feeling totally unsatisfied sexually," Ginny replied.

Tonks just smiled and asked, "I don't know, I'm hard girl to please, do you think you could sexually satisfy me Harry?"

He was momentarily tongue-tied as he both hated how these girls could momentarily leave him with the inability to speak...and also secretly loved how this conversation was going.

"Trust, me he definitely will, better than you can ever imagine," Ginny replied, with a sly smile.

I love Ginny, he thought.

"Better than I can ever imagine huh," Tonks said as she continued to tease him, "so what do you think about that idea Harry? You think you're good enough for me?"

He knew she expected him to get all tongue twisted and unable to answer again, but he was somehow ready for that and said simply, "sure I'd love to have sex with you Tonks."

She looked him up and down and grinned and said, "I guess you'll do, lead the way Ginny."

He was already through the doorway before he realized what was happening, was he really about to have sex with Tonks?

Of course thinking about it, he certainly wouldn't say no to the idea, being with a metamorphmagus introduced some interesting possibilities but she was also a good deal older than him and he was still somewhat in denial that this was really happening. So just how far was Tonks willing to go?

As Tonks began taking off her clothes along with Ginny, he realized it was likely all the way.

However it didn't take much effort to decide he was definitely okay with that.

"Aren't you going to get undressed too Harry, it would be easier that way," Tonks asked him, her shirt now off to reveal her bra encased breasts. They were not large actually, small especially in comparison to other girl's breasts he'd felt, however he realized that her being a metamorphmagus meant they probably weren't normally that size.

Upon removal of her bra, she asked, "okay how big do you want them?"

"Uh, the size they normally are?" He suggested.

Tonks frowned and said, "why do guys always ask that? They all want to see what I normally look like, I mean I'm a metamorphmagus, I could make them as big or as small as they want, I could give myself a ginormous ass or 6 feet of legs if that is their thing. Why not take advantage of that, I don't mind."

"Can you give yourself a penis?" Ginny wanted to know.

At that, Tonks looked a bit perplexed as she admitted, "well I'll admit I have tried...I've actually been with a few girls to tell you the truth...but sadly no...I have to stay 100% female, relatively speaking at least. Are you asking for yourself Ginny?"

Ginny blushed but then said, "that's okay, the only dick I want is Harry's but I was just curious."

"Suit yourself," Tonks answered as she finished taking off the rest of her clothes, "this is what I normally look like since everyone is so keen to know."

She allowed herself to transform. To his surprise, her hair was normally jet black and went to her ass and her breasts, were about...maybe a 28E? He was just guessing of course, but he felt he was getting a lot better at guessing bra sizes since being with Luna, Ginny, or Susan. All in all though, Tonks had a well toned, somewhat muscular body, a result no doubt of all the auror training she had to do. Even in her normal state, she had a really quite smoking hot body.

"So should we get this thing started?" Tonks asked.

Ginny just grinned and said, "yes, let's."

"Well now that we've got the 'what do I normally look like' thing out of the way, what do you want me to look like?" Tonks asked.

"You're beautiful and sexy just the way you are," He told her.

He said this mainly because 2 of the girls he was currently dating could be insecure about their bodies, although they were getting a lot better: Ginny and Hermione.

Ginny however shoved him and said, "that's not what Tonks wants Harry, and it isn't any fun either. I'll tell you what Harry wants Tonks. Harry likes big tits, huge ones, and a huge ass."

Tonks smiled and said, "now that's what I'm talking about, I could tell you were a boob man Harry."

He was being an idiot, he decided. Tonks wanted him to tell her his greatest sexual desires, no matter how insane they might be, and get her to transform into them and fulfill them. So naturally he decided to test her limits.

"Make your tits the biggest you can make them," He told her, "I want huge, gigantic, larger-than-life breasts. I want breasts so big you can't even walk, or move, bigger and heavier than you've ever made them before."

Tonks smiled, seeming to relish the chance to test her limits and said, "you know, Harry, you might turn out to be alright."

At that, Tonks concentrated as her breasts began to grow...and grow...and grow quickly going past anything he'd ever felt, much less seen, and going through an entire alphabet of cup sizes and beyond before finally stopping.

She was having to try and lift them up with her hands, they were no doubt extremely heavy, but she eventually lost her balance, causing her to go falling and crashing into him, knocking him down. The next thing he knew and he found himself being crushed by the world's largest breasts. It was not however a very bad thing to happen, even if he should somehow suffocate, what a way to go right?

Nevertheless he managed to push against them enough in order to squeeze out of there, leaving Tonks resting on her insanely huge melons, even though they were hardly melon sized now, more like the size of exercise balls.

"Well this is as big as I can get them," Tonks declared with a big grin as she continued to rest comfortably on them, "I hope they're big enough for you Harry."

Admittedly as he stared down at her, or more specifically her giant boobs, he had to admit he was really turned on by the display. Was it practical? No. She definitely couldn't walk with them, much less have sex without a seriously powerful featherweight charm...or probably two, one for each boob. Yet merlin they looked absolutely amazing. Even the most insane huge breast obsessed guys would surely be satisfied, but...he could somehow tell that wasn't exactly what Tonks wanted from him. She still wanted him to test her. He was learning fast.

"I think you can still get them a little bigger than that," He said with a sly smile.

Tonks grinned back and said, "I like you Harry."

At that, Tonks concentrated hard and managed to make them even bigger, probably several cup sizes more, but was a drop in the bucket when they were as big as they were already. My goodness though was it a major turn on as he watched Tonks continue to rest upon her totally impractical, but absolutely gigantic breasts that made her completely immobile.

"You want to feel them?" Tonks suggested as she rested a hand upon a tit, making her hand look tiny in comparison. Talk about more than a handful, he thought.

"I want to feel them," Ginny volunteered eagerly, immediately going over to run her hands over the left one.

He was pretty sure Ginny was heterosexual...pretty sure, he thought, but then again you could hardly blame anyone man or woman for wanting to feel boobs that big.

"They're so big!" Ginny said, stating the obvious as she just marveled at them.

Then again, Ginny might actually be more than a little turned on by the display, not that he wasn't himself.

Deciding to join in the fun, he went over to the right, currently unoccupied breast and began running his hands along it. This was weird...but he would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it. So much breast flesh, it was just unbelievable.

He tried lifting one, it was extremely heavy, but with some effort he managed to do so and look at the nipple. Surprisingly it wasn't all that big.

"No giant nipple?" He asked.

"No, sorry, I can't seem to get that part down," Tonks admitted.

"That's okay," He told her, "could you maybe do your ass next?"

Tonks smiled and said, "I like the enthusiasm Harry, but if I do everything now, it won't leave you with anything to look forward to for next time."

"You already planning on a next time Tonks?" He asked.

She however just teased him back and said, "I don't know, you haven't really done anything to impress me yet."

"Well, let's rectify that right now," Harry told her slyly, "I would certainly want to give you reason for a 2nd time."

Tonks concentrated and finally shrunk her tits to a more reasonable size, still huge at around a J-cup, but easier to have sex with.

"Well then," She observed, "now that I've got you both turned on, let's get down to business."

By now he was more than happy to oblige.

He turned towards Ginny and asked her, "is there anything you want?"

Tonks grinned and asked, "are you the boss of our little threesome Ginny?"

"She gets to be the boss all the time because she's the one who gets me hot, sexy girls such as yourself to sleep with," Harry admitted.

"Sounds like a fair trade," Tonks said, "so Ginny what do you want to do?"

Ginny thought for just a second and then said, "I want you to start off by kissing Harry. To feel his lips upon yourselves, to feel his hot breath upon you, as you continue to…

Whatever Ginny said next he didn't catch as he was already making out with Tonks, happy to fulfill Ginny's first request as Tonks enlarged breasts pushed into his chest.

Her lips felt bigger and fuller than they probably normally were too. Oh, he was going to have a lot of fun with her he knew. Better make this good enough for her to keep coming back for more.

Tonks had already reached down to squeeze his ass, which he was more than happy to reciprocate as he grabbed hers. It was firm, yet large, and oh so squeezable.

Finally however they broke apart and he turned to look at Ginny, who he was unsurprised to see already had her finger inside herself, massaging her clitoris with reckless abandon.

"You turned on enough Ginny?" He asked his cuckquean girlfriend.

"Oh yeah, that was hot," Ginny admitted.

"You want a turn?" He asked her.

She nodded, finally managing to force herself to pull her finger out as they met to kiss for a long while, slowly and tenderly at first, but they started to move faster as time went by.

He had his hands all over her body as he did so, her breasts, her bum, her hair, her back, everywhere he could reach.

She was no metamorphmagus, able to change her appearance at will, but she was in his opinion, even more incredible than Tonks, she meant a ton to him and she was just so darn sexy...

When they finally pulled away, he looked back at Tonks, who unsurprisingly looked much like Ginny had been a moment earlier, with her finger on her clit.

"Don't mind me, I'm just watching you, that is my job you know," Tonks teased.

Deciding she was alright for the time being he turned to Ginny and asked, "what do you want me to do with you now?"

Ginny grinned and grabbed his cock.

Grinning back, he led her over to the bed as she guided his large cock into her opening that he'd been inside already so many times before. It was however just as good as the first time. Ginny truly was amazing.

It didn't take long before cumming inside her. As he pulled out and rested for a moment, Tonks asked, "I hope you're not too tired for me now."

"Oh no," Ginny replied, "Harry has a very quick recovery time, you'll see."

Really he did, and it seemed he only got better as time progressed. Right now for example and he found himself already hardening.

"I've definitely still got enough left for you too Tonks," He told the metamorphmagus.

As Tonks came over, Ginny asked her, "have you ever been with a guy as big as Harry?"

"No, you're definitely the biggest, what are you, 10 and a half inches?" She asked.

"10," He admitted.

Tonks just laughed and said, "most guys when they lie about the size of their dicks say they are bigger than they actually are. You...you're quite modest Harry."

He couldn't say exactly what she meant by that as he wasn't lying...yet as he looked down at his erection it did look a little bigger than normal...of course it always seemed huge to him and he was particularly turned on right now.

At any rate, Tonks was already running her hands all over his body which caused him to forget about anything else for the moment.

She grabbed his cock to feel its large size for a while and said, "I definitely like you now Harry."

He laughed and she asked, "are you ready to do me now Harry? To shove your huge cock into me?"

"Oh yeah," He agreed happily as she guided him in.

It was definitely a tight squeeze. Merlin she was tight.

"Are you making your pussy smaller?" He had to ask her.

"No," Tonks admitted, her eyes closed as she focused upon him entering her, "you're just...really big Harry. A lot bigger than I'm used to."

He grinned and said, "well I hope I'm not spoiling you now."

"Oh, it's too late for that, I'm a size queen, I want the biggest, hugest, fattest dick inside...OH!" Tonks exclaimed as he pushed deeper into her.

He began pounding into her with reckless abandon, loving the feel of the pressure against his cock up against her tight pussy walls.

Tonks seemed to be losing control as her body began to undergo various changes the harder, the faster, and the longer he went. Her butt plumped up, her mouth grew wider, then shrank again. It was both distracting...and oh so hot, which spurred him on to greater heights. Finally however beginning with a single burst...hot cum erupted out of his cock deep into her womb. Then another burst and then another. Finally he pulled out.

They all lay there, tired but having very much enjoyed it.

Tonks however he noticed was currently in her regular form but...she began to change before his eyes.

"If you want to go again, you'll have to give me a minute," He claimed, although he was grinning at the prospect.

She however looked surprised as she confessed, "what do you mean? I'm not doing that."

All 3 of them looked down at Tonks' body which was beginning to glow.

"What's happening?" Ginny questioned, "she should have already gone through magical puberty."

Tell that to Tonks' body, Harry thought as she continued to glow brighter and change. Her breasts and bum grew larger, her body even more muscular and her hair grew even longer to now completely cover her larger bum.

Finally however she stopped. Ginny cast the spell they'd learned at the clothing store to find out her new measurements for sure: "30G-24-38"

Of course that really did mean nothing when you were a metamorphmagus, but he suspected she was more magically powerful now as well.

"Are you okay Tonks?" He asked in concern.

She still looked down at her changed body and admitted, "I feel a bit odd, but in a really good way. I also feel...much more powerful."

"What do we do though?" Ginny asked.

He thought a moment and then said, "I think we need to have those magical sex experts come in again."

 **Hermione: 5'6. 28KK-26-44 Hair: Light Brown below butt length Magical Power: 10**

 **Susan: 5'4 32K-30-34 Hair: Red waist length Magical Power: 9**

 **Ginny: 5'7 28GG-26-36 Hair: Red below butt length Magical Power: 8**

 **Luna: 4'2 22H-20-32 Hair: Blonde floor length Magical Power: 8 Part-Fairy**

 **Tonks: 5'8 30G-24-38 Hair: Black below butt length Magical Power: 7 Metamorphmagus**

 **Please Review!**


	13. Third Puberty

Chapter 13: Third Puberty

Harry

Harry just stood there while the various experts that had met with him before were now examining Tonks, going over her body with various spells.

"I would never have thought this possible," Professor McGonagall observed.

"That's what we thought when it happened with underage girls, but it looks like it can happen with girls that have already gone through magical puberty, a kind of third puberty," Mrs. Delacour noted.

"Yet I still can't figure out how it is possible," Professor McGonagall argued right back.

"It doesn't appear to have harmed her in any way," Madame Bones pointed out.

"For the moment no, but we still can't be sure of anything happening later as a delayed reaction," Madame Pomfrey answered.

"Nothing has happened further with the two underage girls though besides their initial transformation," Madame Bones noted.

"It could still happen again though during the summer after they come of age," Mrs. Delacour speculated.

Professor McGonagall let out a sigh and said, "I think we can all be in agreement that none of us has seen anything like this and we can't really confirm or deny too much. All that we do know is that Harry here is apparently a special young man with a special ability to...cause women to go through changes much like magical puberty."

He couldn't resist asking, "is it going to happen...with any girl I'm with for the first time?"

The assembled women experts all looked at each other and Mrs. Delacour said, "I would have to say probably yes."

He groaned at that. While it appeared that all the girls he'd been with so far were quite happy with the changes, it didn't mean everyone would. He thought of Hermione, who it might be awhile for, but still she had just barely managed to come to grips with her own changes through magical puberty...he wasn't sure if she could handle another one.

"Well I certainly feel fine," Tonks pointed out, "better than fine actually, I've never felt stronger or better."

"You seem to have gotten a greater magical power boost as well," Professor McGonagall answered, "what was your magical power level before?"

"I was just average, a 5," Tonks confessed.

"I would say you are more like a 7 now," She informed her, "I suspect that your...metamorphmagus abilities will be easier to use as well."

After having Tonks test out such metamorphmagus abilities, they found this to be true. She seemed to need concentrate a good deal less with even quicker changes.

Of course a certain part of his brain was wondering how this would affect sex.

"It could just be that Harry is merely causing the women he has sex with to simply activate their untapped magical potential," Madame Bones suggested.

"We wouldn't know for sure unless we saw it in action," Apolline replied, "if we were to take this as any sort of study or experiment, we would of course need a controlled environment, a willing test subject, a…"

Professor McGonagall looked a bit offended by that as she pointed out, "this is a school, not a place to conduct sex experiments, and Harry is a student, not a prostitute."

"What would you suggest then?" Apolline asked.

"We could possibly cover the whole thing up," Madame Pomfrey suggested, "Tonks here could simply use her metamorphmagus abilities to prevent anyone knowing that she had gone through any sort of transformation, forbid Harry from having sex with anyone else, and that would keep us from ever having to worry about it."

"We could do that," Professor McGonagall answered, seeming to like the idea.

"At the rate he's going with multiple girlfriends, I doubt he could cover it all up very well," Mrs. Delacour answered, "besides we do have them to think about."

"I'd be okay with it," Tonks chimed in giving him a teasing smile.

Tonks might, but he was pretty sure the other girls he was involved with might have something to say about that. Besides Tonks and he weren't even officially dating or anything yet anyway.

Or we could use it to our advantage," Madame Bones said, pausing for a moment to think before resuming, "let's face it, we're in a war, a costly one that costs the lives of innocent people, both muggle and wizard, both goblin and centaur everyday. Right now while our enemy isn't gaining any ground, we aren't either as we're effectively at a stalemate and we've had to come a long way even to get to that point. The goblins have been fighting hard for us, but they simply lack the magical power that wizards possess and so it pushes a good deal of the hard fighting onto us. Imagine what we could do if we had just a few more Tonks, aurors fighting hard for the cause who got a magical power boost, their spells more dangerous and more easy to cast? It would be huge in finally getting the edge in this war and finally winning it once and for all."

They all let that sink in, thinking about it even as he himself thought about it. Admittedly it sounded like a good idea and a part of him certainly liked the idea of having sex with numerous women...especially since it meant helping out the war effort as well but…

"We couldn't ask that of Potter though," Professor McGonagall argued.

"Well he's a teenage boy, I can certainly think of worse things for a teenage boy to have to do," Madame Bones answered.

"What about the risks though? The potential complications?" Professor McGonagall pointed out, "have you thought about them? Or how about-"

It appeared the two of them were already arguing, and as he realized this a power began to grow within him, a desire to be able to control the situation. They were talking about him and his future and he was already so tired of having his future decided for him. Both women meant well but so did Dumbledore and he had certainly made plenty of mistakes with him.

"I'll be making those kinds of decisions," He told them boldly.

It felt odd as he spoke, like an unknown power was growing within him, being expressed along with every word he uttered, like he knew he was somehow more powerful than either of them and he could control and force them to do whatever he wanted.

Yet in either case, all of the women in the room now stared at him, shocked by what they were witnessing. He decided to continue.

"We don't know exactly what the future holds but I do know this," He told them, their eyes still riveted on him, "I'm concerned about Voldemort yes, but Amelia I'll be the one to decide who I'm with or not. That being said Minerva, I know you're just worried about safety, and especially about me, but know that I do plan to have sex with other women and they will go through magical puberty again and they won't have any majorly terrible side effects. I've already been with 3 women and nothing has happened to them and nothing will happen in the future. That is not to mean that nothing will happen to them. The women that go through magical puberty will become more powerful, more beautiful, and more incredible than any of you can imagine, but through that power, through the women meant to get it, will come the dawn of a new age of magic, one where Voldemort shall be defeated, peace shall reign, and the world itself shall be changed forever."

He finished with that, overcome with how he was feeling and what he had just said. It was almost like...he really was a seer? Yet before his visions had been purely sexual in nature and yet this…

All the women just stared back at him in shock, unsure of how to reply or answer until-

Madame Pomfrey walked forward and kissed him on the mouth before quickly pulling away in surprise. However during the kiss, despite being brief he heard crying?

"I'm so sorry," She apologized, now looking embarrassed, "I don't know what came over me."

She looked not only to him but also to Professor McGonagall.

"It's all right," Professor McGonagall admitted, "I think to some degree we were all tempted to do something like that. I don't know what just happened but it was quite...powerful. I'm not even sure how to describe it. I'm sure if everything that was said is true but..."

"I think we've only scratched the surface when it comes to you, Mr. Potter," Lady Delacour told him as she also chose to go and give him a kiss.

He would have probably pointed out she was a married woman and this was a bit much even for a French woman, but he somehow knew with that kiss that she was no longer married. There was also some sadness in that fact, as if her husband had died somehow...but her marriage had mostly been a loveless one anyway. He wasn't sure exactly how he knew he just felt somehow like some of the power he had felt before was still lingering like he was still getting things from an unknown source.

"Let's not get carried away ladies," Professor McGonagall suggested, seeming to try and be the voice of reason in the room, "so how are we going to work this out?"

"We let Harry decide apparently," Madame Bones answered with a nod to him, "I'll accept anything he decides to do."

"So will I," Tonks declared.

"I'd like to at least continue to study him if that is okay?" Madame Pomfrey suggested, looking at him.

He nodded in agreement.

"We'll all continue to monitor the situation closely," Lady Delacour replied, "Poppy you can monitor the medical side of things, Minerva you here at the school, and me and Amelia...I suppose we could just spend some time with him and try to learn more that way."

After a bit more discussion, each of them agreed to the proposal, which he felt grateful for.

Finally he left the room with Tonks while they continued to talk amongst themselves.

Unsurprisingly he found Ginny, Luna, Hermione, and Susan all standing at the door waiting for him to get out.

"So?" Ginny demanded, "how did it go?"

"Good," He answered.

"We want details!" Hermione demanded.

He just shook his head, unsure where to begin.

Fortunately Tonks came to his rescue as she said, "I'll tell you what happened."

Tonks explained to them all what had happened during the 'meeting.'

The girls were surprised and had a lot of questions it seemed, but fortunately Tonks gave him enough time to compose himself to answer them.

Hermione couldn't manage to resist asking, "so the experts think that...whatever happened to Tonks...will happen to any girl you're with?"

He knew she was asking for herself, and he understood why she would ask but...he didn't like having to give her an honest answer even if he felt she deserved to know.

"They think so, but of course nothing is proven yet, it could be just a one time thing because Tonks is a metamorphmagus or something, but the only way to know for sure is to test it again to find out what happens," He explained.

"I'd say it's more than likely," Susan admitted, "when we...you know...got together awhile back and I put your cum on my breasts...my breasts grew a little bit."

His eyes widened in surprise at that revelation.

"I didn't want to worry you until I knew for sure, after all it could simply have been any number of factors," Susan informed him, "It could simply have been another small little growth spurt, I could have put on a little bit of weight, but if it was because of you I wanted to test it again first before I said anything. Now however since we're finding out about Tonks…"

"You could just go all the way then and find out if it has any effect," Ginny pointed out.

"Ooh, I love that idea," Luna piped up, "can we have sex with Harry and then can I play with your bigger boobies Susan?

Susan smiled but then said, "well I'm not sure what would happen Luna or how much would even go to my tits, although personally I'd like all of it."

"All of it?" Hermione asked in alarm, eyeing up Susan's already impressively large bosom that now matched her in size.

"Yep," Susan said, lifting up her huge chest fondly, "I can't help it if that's exactly what I want, which is why I'm tempted to have Harry just keep cumming on my tits so it will all go to my chest."

"I rub Harry's cum on my chest all the time, but it doesn't make them grow," Luna pointed out a bit disappointed.

"You've already gone all the way with me," He reminded her, "however the experts also seem to think you and Ginny might not be done growing either, you'll likely still go through magical puberty again during next summer like all witches do."

"Oh good," Luna said happily, "I want to be super sexy for you."

"You already are super sexy to me," He told her, kissing her briefly on the lips.

"So how is all this….going to work," Hermione asked looking greatly concerned, "I mean I wasn't sure before with all of us involved with you, but now…"

"I don't know," He confessed, "I mean with everything that's happened...I would understand if some of you...or all of you...didn't want to be with me anymore."

The girls looked all insulted at that.

"Of course we're not going to do that Harry," Ginny replied, "we love you too much for that."

He was surprised by the use of the word love as he questioned, "you love me?"

Ginny now looked scared as she tried to backtrack and say, "I mean that-"

"Come on, just admit you love him," Luna insisted.

At Luna's encouraging, Ginny somehow found the strength and Gryffindor courage to go through with it and admit, "all right, I love you Harry, guess there is no sense in denying it."

He smiled, a warm feeling welling up within his chest as he felt no hesitation in saying, "I love you too Ginny."

As soon

"I love you too Harry, you're sexiest, best guy in the whole world!" Luna proclaimed.

He smiled again, feeling his warm feeling grow even more as told her back, "I love you too Luna."

Both girls wore huge grins on their faces before they kissed him passionately one after the other.

Once they broke apart, Susan admitted, "well I can't say I love you...not that I won't ever, but I'm definitely not leaving you either. Still there is a lot to think about, especially with what my aunt is now suggesting you do."

"Sorry Harry but I don't like even the idea of that to be honest," Hermione confessed, "I mean it was a struggle to deciding to share you already with just 3 girls and now this…"

"Now 4," Tonks declared.

"Oh, are you going to be Harry's official girlfriend now?" Luna asked her.

"If Harry will have me," Tonks replied, "I might even be able to teach you girls a thing or two."

"Ooh, can I play with your gigantic boobs like Ginny did?" Luna asked.

Tonks smiled and said, "of course, anytime Luna."

"Back to the matter at hand," Hermione reminded them.

He felt he understood how Hermione felt...even though you couldn't really understand how a person could feel in a situation like this. Admittedly he was already asking a lot of her to begin with.

"I'm not going to do anything without you girls' approval," He told them firmly, "if Voldemort and all his death eaters were to show up and the only way to stop them was to do...that. I would rather die than hurt any of you. I'd like to think I know how hard this sharing thing already was for each of you, but I really don't. Frankly it's still just amazing I have more than one sexy girlfriend, but the point is that I don't know what the future holds or what I'm supposed to do but…"

He stopped, unsure what to say more, but apparently the girls seemed to feel it was enough as suddenly he was mobbed by all of the girls as they brought it in for a group hug.

"It's okay Harry you don't have to say anything more," Ginny replied as she squeezed him tightly.

"We'll work it out somehow," Susan agreed.

"Of course we will," Luna replied.

He'd learned a lot about himself in the last couple hours. He was apparently more powerful than he realized, both sexually and magically, with skills he felt he'd only scratched the surface on, but what he'd learned more than anything: he was the luckiest guy on earth to have girls like these by his side.

 **Hermione: 5'6. 28KK-26-44 Hair: Light Brown knee length Magical Power: 10**

 **Susan: 5'4 32K-30-34 Hair: Red waist length Magical Power: 9**

 **Ginny: 5'7 28GG-26-36 Hair: Red below butt length Magical Power: 8**

 **Luna: 4'2 22H-20-32 Hair: Blonde floor length Magical Power: 8 Part-Fairy**

 **Tonks: 5'8 30G-24-38 Hair: Black below butt length Magical Power: 7**

Author's Note: A short chapter, but it took a lot of time and effort to do. I probably rewrote this chapter about 5 times as I wasn't pleased with the results hence the long time in which it took me to finish. Originally I had intended it to be much longer, but found it just didn't work very well unless I carried over most of what I had into the next chapter.

P.S. I'm aware that my shall we say 'preferences' are rather extreme and I understand if yours don't match mine. Love you all anyway.

Please Review!


	14. Hermione Again

**Chapter 14: Hermione**

Harry

Despite already being examined, Harry found himself still being studied by his "magical puberty examination team." Minister Bones was wanting him to come view the auror training program at the Ministry. Lady Delacour was interested in getting details of all his sexual history which admittedly quite embarrassed him when she asked, Professor McGonagall insisted on teaching him a few spells to hopefully try and protect himself, and Madame Pomfrey well…

She currently was busy stroking his cock, trying to make him cum into a jar again under the pretense that she needed to be up close and personal so she could get more of his cum to study but really they both knew the truth: she just loved to do this.

Really he could hardly blame her, both Ginny and Luna couldn't get enough of his cock and apparently neither could Madame Pomfrey, or Poppy as he liked to call her now.

This wasn't at all something he was hiding from the girls however. They knew about it. After a very long talk it was decided that he'd be allowed to be 'with' other girls only on a one time basis and only if necessary in order to help out the war effort, but also trying to see if a potion or something could be created from his cum in order for witches to go through the transformation without actual intercourse, which is why he'd agreed to go through this with Madame Pomfrey who was hopeful she could synthesize such a potion with some work and testing.

Of course there was the added bonus of getting to give him a handjob at the same time.

Admittedly he could hardly blame himself either, while of course he had Ginny and Luna around, and Tonks it appeared now most of the time as his personal guard, there was something about watching his school nurse stroke his cock. Even though she was a good deal older than him, she was still very attractive, and she was certainly ok with partially revealing her large tits to him, which he was currently now staring at as they shook slightly inside her bra and nurse's uniform as she bent down over his huge penis.

"I'm going to cum!" He told her as she quickly grabbed a jar before the first stream could hit. Unfortunately his cock gave a sudden lurch upward just before causing it to instead splash on Poppy's tits.

The rest they were both ready for as it was angled down into the jar by the school nurse as he let out stream after stream, and then had it finally subside as he was panting slightly.

She however smiled and said, "why are you tired? I did all the work."

"Yeah, but I'll be ready to go again in a minute," He insisted.

He actually did have a great deal of stamina and found himself able to get going again quite quickly, which came in handy when it came to being with more than one girl.

"I admire your enthusiasm, but I think I've got enough samples for one day," Poppy told him.

He scooted himself forward on the nurse's examination table he was sitting on as he said, "I'm just letting you know."

Poppy then glanced down at the glob of cum on her tits.

"Goodness Harry, you're going to cause me to go up another bra size if you do that," She scolded him.

"Sorry," He apologized.

"It's all right," She reassured him, smiling slightly, seeming to think momentarily about wiping it up but instead choosing to rub it in, "a little extra couldn't hurt I suppose."

"That's what Susan says," Harry admitted, "she's already gone up another several cup sizes."

"Goodness isn't that girl big enough?" Poppy asked.

"Not for Susan," Harry admitted, "I mean yeah, she's definitely more than big enough for me, but she really likes them bigger so I guess it works out quite nicely."

Poppy sighed and said, "you know we've already gone too far as a student and a nurse."

"I know," He told her, a little guilty, "but I swear I haven't told anyone...well I suppose other than the girls, but they're okay with it and they won't tell anyone."

"I'm sure they won't, but that's not what I'm worried about," She replied sounding very worried now, "despite my claims that I'm just examining you, I could get fired for this."

"You want us to stop?" He suggested, not wanting her to lose her job over him.

She seemed to think for a moment before then admitting, "no, I don't want to do that either. It might be a bit insane, with me being older than you and you clearly already involved with girls your own age to keep you busy but...I just can't really help it. I do have needs and I haven't had them fulfilled in...longer than I care to admit.

"It's okay," He told her gently, putting his hand on her back.

Finally however she turned to look at him and asked, "so I've been meaning to ask, did you...maybe see anything when I kissed you during your last examination? I know that with some of the girls you're with you've had visions."

"I've actually been meaning to talk to you about that too," He admitted, "it was kind of strange. I actually heard a baby crying. Could that be maybe your own child you had at one point?"

At this, she looked saddened and shocked at the same time as she admitted, "no I'm afraid that's impossible, I'm infertile and can't have children."

"Really? I'm sorry to hear that," He told her, feeling terrible now he'd brought up an obviously painful subject.

She however sighed and said, "yeah, it's been really tough. I was actually married when I was young, fresh out of Hogwarts along with my husband Emile. Everything seemed so wonderful back then and it wasn't long before we both started wanting children. Yet after trying for quite awhile and not getting pregnant, we went to the hospital to have some tests done and found out I'm actually infertile. Of course we were both devastated, but it also put a serious strain on our marriage. Emile clearly wanted children and with me being unable to provide any...he took it out on me and I got to see the violent side of him I didn't expect. He used to...hurt me and I was forced to get out of the marriage. Fortunately I'd always had a passion for healing and so when a possibility of being a nurse's assistant opened up here at Hogwarts I eagerly took the job, I've been here ever since."

"Sorry," He told her, not sure what to say.

"It's okay, it was a long time ago," She told him.

"That still doesn't explain why I heard the baby crying," Harry pointed out, "I could have sworn there was a baby...and it was definitely yours."

"I adopted a baby somehow?" She suggested.

He shook his head and said, "no that's not it."

She seemed to think a moment, hardly daring to say what she was thinking about before she finally suggested, "well you're clearly quite powerful and you've already caused seemingly impossible things to occur in changes to a woman's body. Perhaps...no it couldn't possibly."

"What?" He pressed.

After a long moment and him pushing her a couple more times, she finally confessed, "it's possible that if we were to have sex...I would become fertile again and be able to have a baby."

Now that certainly shocked him. While he'd love to be able to help her out and have her be able to have the child she'd always wanted...he wasn't so sure he was ready to suddenly be a father.

Then again it didn't mean he had to be the one to get her actually pregnant, he just had to have sex with her so she could have sex again with someone else and get pregnant that way.

"I guess we could…kiss again to find out for sure," He suggested.

"I suppose we should, we could just be getting carried away and getting my hopes up," Poppy told him.

At that, they both leaned forward and let their lips meet. Nothing happened immediately but as they deepened the kiss, his mind suddenly created an image of him standing over her with a big smile on his face while she lay in a hospital bed, happily holding not just 1 but 2 babies. Based off of the color of their little hats, it was a boy and a girl. It was such a beautiful moment to see that tears came to his eyes.

As they broke apart, she asked, "what did you see?"

"I saw us both in a hospital room, you were currently holding two babies in your arms, a boy and a girl. We both just looked so happy."

Tears came to her eyes as well, hardly daring to believe that future could be possible. As she wiped away her tears she admitted, "well that's certainly given me a lot to think about."

"Yeah, me too," He confessed, "I mean I would have thought I'd be against the idea of being a father so young and yet...looking and feeling how I felt in that moment...I don't think I've ever felt happier."

She nodded gratefully and said, "I'd like to be alone now if that is alright with you?"

"Of course," He agreed as he headed out, now with a lot to think about.

Ginny

"Hold still Luna," She scolded her best friend as she fluttered her wings again involuntarily, causing the brush currently in Luna's hair to be wrenched out of her hands.

"Sorry," Luna apologized, "I'm just excited that's all. I love having my hair brushed."

"I know you do," Ginny said with a smile, "you especially love Harry brushing your hair."

"Yeah, but he's currently busy having Poppy take care of him," Luna reminded her.

"You mean Madame Pomfrey?" Ginny questioned.

"That's not what we're going to call her forever," Luna told her.

Ginny went back to brushing Luna's hair. There really was a lot of it. Beautiful, but it took awhile to brush out, not that she or Harry minded.

She looked over at Susan, who was currently brushing Hermione's hair. Hers took awhile to brush out too. She could see why Hermione would try to continually cut it partially in order to avoid all the upkeep but she was so glad that Hermione had decided to keep it at its natural length. It really did look beautiful and seemed to suit her.

It was moments like this, just us Harry's girlfriends they tried to take advantage of as much as possible. Since they all shared one guy it was more important than ever that they all get along at the very least and hopefully good friends. Despite everything they were already off to a good start. She'd already been good friends with both Luna and Hermione, which certainly helped, and she already at least got along with Susan and with Tonks before this whole thing started, but hopefully her relationship with each of them would grow and mature as well.

As she finally finished with Luna's hair and let Luna fly away, she felt a tug on her own hair from the back.

"Your turn," She heard Susan say.

"Ok," Ginny answered as she allowed Susan to pull her hair free from its ponytail and begin combing it out.

"Us redheads need to stick together," Susan told her.

"Yeah," Ginny agreed as she enjoyed having Susan comb her hair out.

After a moment, Susan suggested, "how would you like to have a threesome with me and Harry tonight?"

Surprised, Ginny questioned, "you want to?"

"Sure I figured the time was right, I'm comfortable enough now I'd be okay with it and besides I'm going to have to get used to having more than one girl involved sometime," Susan noted.

Ginny grinned and said, "I'd love to."

"Good," Susan answered, resuming brushing her long red hair.

After a moment Ginny decided to risk asking, "so are you going to let him...you know...inside you this time or just on your tits?"

"I've been letting him go on my tits the last couple times because I wanted the changes to all go to my tits but I really do want him inside me too," Susan confessed.

"So how big have those things gotten anyway?" Ginny asked.

Susan turned around and hefted them proudly as she admitted, "32M, I just remeasured them this morning."

"An M-cup?" Ginny exclaimed in alarm, "those have to be the biggest in the-"

"In the school and probably all of Britain," Susan finished for her proudly, "it's hard to believe I know that these babies have grown so big already but...I just love them!"

Susan gathered up each of her huge breasts and squeezed them together to create a mountain of delicious cleavage.

"Well at least you like them apparently," Ginny observed, " I guess you'd have to be to try and make them that big on purpose but...you still want to go bigger?"

"I know it's crazy," Susan admitted, "they're already just gigantic already and they're really heavy and I have to keep magically resizing my clothes but...I guess I've just always wanted to be the biggest and best I can be."

"I guess it isn't too crazy, I wanted to be bigger for Harry before my own transformation," Ginny confided, "I mean I'm definitely big enough now and I'm quite happy as I am but I do think of what will happen in the summer after my 17th birthday and I think still have some more growing to do. I would be more than okay with that."

"Yours are great too," Susan replied.

Ginny looked Susan all over and said, "you're quite a beautiful girl in general you know."

"Thanks," Susan told her, "you are too."

Ginny couldn't resist staring at Susan's very large chest again.

Susan caught her staring and offered, "you want to feel them?"

Surprised, but not about to pass up the opportunity, Ginny said, "sure."

She reached forward and lifted up Susan's breasts. They should have weighed a ton, but thanks to some very good featherweight charms they weighed next to nothing. That however did not detract from just how big they were. Susan had some huge boobs, that was a definite fact. Definitely the biggest she'd ever seen or felt for that matter.

She felt and squeezed one, and then the other, still caught up in them.

Eventually however she realized that this was already going beyond mere straight girl curiosity and interest and was now going into the realm of her actually enjoying this.

Did she enjoy this? She wondered.

A part of her had to admit that she did. Susan was just so sexy with not only just these amazing boobs but all of her. Her long red hair that was even darker than her own, her sweet bum. Then there was the realization that tonight she'd get to be in a threesome with her...with the man she loved who was going to feel up these boobs just like she was now.

Yeah that definitely turned her on, but then again threesomes with Luna involved turned her on just as much so was it…?"

"Ooh are you feeling up boobies now?" Luna asked happily as she came over.

"Yes, I do believe we are," Susan agreed as she gave Ginny a wink, whatever that meant.

Ginny however pulled away in order to let Luna have a turn.

"They're the biggest, bestest breasts ever!" Luna proclaimed as she held them up.

Susan smiled and said, "thanks Luna."

"You girls are ridiculous," Hermione complained.

"You just don't know what it feels like to have your breasts felt up by somebody else," Susan pointed out, "it feels really good...especially when the nipples are sucked."

"I'll suck them for you," Luna volunteered, "I'll suck yours too Hermione so you can feel good too."

"What's this about sucking someone off?" Tonks asked, causing Ginny to jump in surprise.

As Ginny turned around, she also found Harry there with her.

"We're just talking about making Hermione's big titties feel good," Luna explained.

Hermione blushed a great deal at that as she stared at Harry and said, "that's what Luna was suggesting I didn't mean-"

"I'm sure you didn't Hermione," Harry told her reassuringly, "however if you were to do something I would be fine with it, it's only fair after the kind of freedom you girls give me."

"I only want you Harry," Hermione confessed earning a smile from him, which caused her to smile back.

Sensing that this would be a good moment to allow Harry and Hermione some alone time, Ginny suggested, "how about you Harry and you Hermione go for a little walk around the castle together."

"Sounds like a good idea," Harry noted, "what about you Hermione? You in?"

Hermione smiled, giving Ginny a grateful look before nodding eagerly. At that they headed off together.

Hermione

They took their walk around the castle hand in hand, mostly just enjoying each other's company. It was moment's like this in her life that she was most grateful for now, as they were difficult to get, just her and Harry.

Of course she knew that with Harry currently involved with 4 other girls it just wasn't realistic to be able to get a lot of these moments and she'd have to get used to having to share him, but it was still nice of Ginny to suggest some alone time with the two of them.

To their credit, all of Harry's other girlfriends were making an effort to try and make her feel included. Maybe she wasn't doing a good enough job reciprocating and trying to be included, but she really was trying, it was just hard and would take some time she supposed.

Glancing back, she noticed that they weren't really entirely alone, Tonks was dutifully playing bodyguard and watching them from a distance behind them that allowed her to still keep her eyes on them while still allowing them some space.

With a sigh, she remarked to Harry, "I suppose we won't ever really be alone anymore will we?"

Harry sighed as well, seeming to realize the truth of that.

"Probably not, but I can have Tonks stay at a further distance if you'd like?" Harry offered, looking guilty.

"It's okay Harry," Hermione tried to reassure him as she placed a hand on his shoulder, "I'm just going to have to accept that if I want you this badly I'm going to have to share you. TONKS!"

She called for the metamorphmagus who quickly sped up and caught up to them.

"Yes?" Tonks asked her.

"You can just stay with us if you want," Hermione offered.

"Are you sure?" Tonks asked.

"Yes," She insisted, "I want you around."

With that, Tonks smiled and got on Harry's other side and took his hand.

After they had walked for a moment, Hermione decided to risk asking, "so Tonks, if you don't mind me asking, why did you decide to get involved with Harry?"

Tonks replied, "well I've always thought Harry was cute, despite the age difference, but then he went through magical puberty and bam! He got drop dead gorgeous and I just had to have a piece of that."

At that, she gave him an affectionate slap on the bum.

"I'm sure that had something to do with it, but really," Hermione pressed.

"You want the truth?" Tonks asked, "well I could give you the argument that since I have to be around him all day anyway I might as well get involved in his 'extracurricular activities' which certainly plays a part, but the truth is I'm also really attracted to this type of relationship with Harry and multiple girls."

"You mean you like sharing?" Hermione asked incredulously. Of course Harry was lucky enough to find Ginny and Luna who both enjoyed sharing, but she didn't think he could possibly be that lucky with more than them.

"I'm bi-sexual, hope that doesn't bother you but I like girls as much as guys," Tonks explained, "one of my problems with dating I've found is that whether I'm with a guy or a girl, I always end up wanting whichever one I'm not with at the time. With Harry I figure he won't mind if I'm involved with another girl as well since he's got girls sharing him too, which would allow me to fulfill both my sexual needs at the same time. Add to that the fact that I have a major transformation fetish, as a metamorphmagus how can I not, and watching girls through having sex with the hottest guy on the planet become super sexy is like my ultimate dream come true."

"Did you know this Harry?" Hermione inquired.

"I had a pretty good idea, yes," Harry admitted awkwardly, "I suppose it's only fair although it does help that Tonks just wants to do it with other women. I'm totally down with that."

"I bet you are Harry," Tonks replied with a mischievous grin, "probably not other guys I'm guessing, but don't worry you've already spoiled me too much for that. Any guy just would be lame in comparison. Although...it does help that you have a bunch of sexy girls with you too."

This caused Hermione to step back a bit as she tried to explain to Tonks, "I'm sorry but if you think that I...I just don't feel-"

"It's okay Hermione I didn't mean you specifically, although you really are hot," Tonks explained, "I definitely wouldn't do anything anybody wasn't comfortable with, although if one Harry's girlfriends were bi-sexual too…"

"Luna would probably do some stuff if you asked," Harry said, "I'm not sure if she's bisexual or not...but she's always willing to try stuff."

"I think Ginny might be from what I've seen the first time we did it, I don't think she realizes it yet though," Tonks said, "I hope so though, because she's totally hot!"

"That she is," Harry instantly agreed.

As for Hermione however, this gave her a lot to think about. Harry of course didn't have a problem with anything, why would he? She on the other hand...well despite Tonks saying she wouldn't try to get her to do anything she didn't want to do...of course this seemed to be yet another challenge with sharing Harry. Too bad she loved him or she couldn't see this ever working.

Harry to his credit noticed that she still looked awkward about the current conversation and decided to change the subject.

"So what did you do while I was in the nurse's office Tonks?" He asked her.

"Played with myself thinking of you," Tonks teased him, "I'd ask if you did the same but I know you had a sexy nurse taking care of you."

"It's just research into seeing if they can replicate...what I can do...without me, well you know actually doing it with a girl," Harry explained.

"I hope not, I would really miss that part," Tonks answered.

As for herself, Hermione felt much more reserved about that. When it came to herself, it didn't really matter. They hadn't of course done it yet, but she knew it would happen eventually, and she so did want it to happen...with Harry, but there were also the transformation issues to deal with. Of course she was already just plain ridiculous with simply gigantic breasts and bum already so a little more would be almost a drop in the bucket, but it was still worrying to her. She could of course go back on glamours but she didn't want to hide her appearance any longer. The magical power boost would be nice though. Then again she was already the most powerful witch in Britain, 2nd for either witch or wizard after Harry, so maybe there was no more room for her to grow anyway.

As for other girls...well she was of course becoming more and more accepting that Harry was going to be with other girls but it didn't mean she had to like it, so having some potion be created to help other girls go through a third puberty and the increased ability to perform magic was definitely a good thing in her mind.

While she had been thinking things over, Harry and Tonks had continued to talk as Harry explained about what had happened with Madame Pomfrey.

"So here's kind of the strange part," Harry admitted, "after I kissed Poppy...I had a vision that we were going to have 2 children together which is supposed to be impossible since Poppy is supposed to be infertile."

"Maybe you're just really powerful, powerful enough to transform her enough to...make her able to have children," Tonks suggested, "of course visions don't mean you have to actually act on them or that they will definitely come true."

"I know she definitely does want children of her own, I can tell," Harry pointed out.

Tonks seemed to think for a moment before saying, "I can definitely understand, I mean I've always wanted children of my own. More and more lately the more I've thought about it. Of course having children in the middle of war probably sounds dangerous and difficult, but...I can't help it."

To her surprise, Hermione noticed a tear roll down Tonks' face. Wow this really must be something she really cares about she thought.

Fortunately Harry sensed the moment and brought Tonks in for a hug for a long moment. Finally after a quick kiss they broke apart.

Hermione decided to give her a quick hug of her own.

"What would you name your child if you were to have one?" Hermione asked her.

"Andromeda if it is a girl after my mother and Teddy if it is a boy after my father," Tonks admitted.

"Sounds good," Harry told her, "I mean I've always wanted children of my own too, a lot of them, but I haven't really given any thought to names."

Then Tonks made the biggest surprise of all as she suddenly and unexpectedly asked him, "would you like to have a baby with me Harry?"

That definitely shocked both of them.

Harry's mouth opened wide with surprise as she spluttered with trying to come up with an answer.

"Sorry I know that was probably way out of line, I was just thinking...why not," Tonks explained, "I think you'd be a great father, but I'd be willing to raise our child myself if I had to and...well maybe it really is too much to ask. Sorry I brought it up."

"No, it's okay," Harry told her, "I understand...I just...I'm surprised is all. I mean I wanted to have children eventually but...what if I'm not there to see them grow up?"

"In war there is no guarantees any parent will get to see their children grow up," Tonks pointed out.

"True," Harry agreed, still thinking before finally telling her, "I'll think about it."

"That's more than I can ask for," Tonks told him.

They were pretty silent after that, with Harry lost in thought, but they finally ended their walk around the castle inside her own personal bedroom. She offered to let Tonks accompany them inside, but Tonks insisted on staying outside standing guard while they spent some real time alone together.

They both sat on the bed, with Harry still deep in thought.

"It seems you keep getting a lot to think about huh?" Hermione observed.

"Yeah," He agreed, "times like these actually make me miss the days when all I had to worry about was homework and Voldemort, and I couldn't tell you which was worse."

She laughed but scolded, "you know homework really isn't that bad Harry, I think you might find homework to actually be enjoyable if you-"

At that, he grinned really wide, causing her to heart to make a few pitter-patters. He was just so darn cute.

"I've missed this," He confided, "being able to spend time with you, even if it is just to do homework."

She smiled back but then confessed, "yeah me too, but things have changed a lot. You've got several girlfriends now and you don't even really have to do classes if you don't want to."

"I still want to attend as much as possible, I'd like to think I value my education still, you taught me that at least," Harry answered.

Smiling approvingly at him she then said, "well you know I'm always here for you...if you need anything."

"Thanks," He told her, "you've always been there for me, longer than anyone else."

At that both of them scooted closer onto her bed so that they could lean in and kiss...which they deepened and continued to kiss neither wanting to end it.

So this was what full on making out felt like, she noted. Oh goodness, it felt incredible! No book she'd ever read could fully describe what she felt now. Harry was just so amazing, and handsome, and such a good kisser, and...

She stopped thinking after that, possibly for the first time ever she didn't want to think, just focus on making out with Harry.

The feel of his lips on hers, soft and moist and yet full of desire for her, the taste, the feel of his hot breath on her, causing her to tingle with excitement and anticipation...

If it felt like this just to kiss him, then what would it feel like if she were to-

"Ooh!" She let out a low moan.

Harry grinned and gazed at her with his gorgeous emerald green eyes as he asked, "you like that?"

"Yeah," She admitted, feeling kind of guilty that this sensation should be so new to her, "I'm sorry this is quite a bit slower than your other girlfriends but-"

"Don't even worry about it, just kissing you is great," He insisted, giving her an appreciative smile.

She smiled back but then noticed him staring at her, his eyes full of desire for her. FOR HER! It felt so good to have him look at her and desire her like this.

"You're so beautiful," He told her sweetly.

She blushed at the compliment, her mind replaying over and over again what he had just said to her about her being beautiful. She really did have it bad for him.

"Thanks," Hermione replied, biting her lower lip in apprehension, tossing some of her long brown hair behind her, "you're really handsome Harry."

His eyes lingered on her chest which actually made her feel good. She wanted, no needed him to like her body, to find her incredibly sexy and beautiful, and she really did like that he liked her chest.

She'd pleasured herself enough now to know how feeling her own breasts could make her feel, but the conversation she'd had earlier with Ginny, Luna, and Susan was causing her to really be tempted to know what it really felt like...to have Harry feel them.

At first she mentally scolded herself, this was going kind of fast and was inappropriate...but it wasn't anything Harry hadn't done before, not that she needed to compete with anyone, just knowledge. Still she couldn't but help compare herself anyway. All of Harry's other girlfriends had gone much further with him long ago, so why should she be left out? Because she was just afraid?

So what did she really want to do? No book could really tell her the answer to that, she realized.

"Would you like to feel and suck my breasts Harry?" She blurted out.

As soon as she said it she was immediately scared. Just where had that come from?

He looked surprised but asked, "are you sure you're ready for that?"

After thinking about it for a moment, testing her resolve she said, "yes."

Nervously, she began pulling off her shirt in front of him. She couldn't believe she was about to do this, to reveal herself, partially naked in front of someone. Yet it wasn't just someone, it was Harry, the man she loved, the man she so wanted to do this with, for him to want her, to desire her, for her to be able to act on her own desires for him.

As usual, she struggled to get her shirt past her large breasts, made more difficult by how nervous she felt.

Finally she managed to pull her shirt up as it popped free of her boobs and then over her head. On a whim, she tossed her shirt onto the floor, before turning back to look at Harry's reaction.

His gaze was even more focused and full of lust for her now, which encouraged her to continue.

Harry continued to stare at her breasts, now confined only in her white bra.

Now with the first step out of the way, she fumbled with the hooks on her massive parachute like bra. Right now, she felt almost like her bra was her security blanket, her last thing protecting her from her own innocence and then down a path she knew she would never be coming back from.

These were her breasts. Her huge, simply gigantic breasts that she'd felt ashamed of before and now she was wanting to show them to Harry. She'd already come a long way.

Slowly, she pulled the cups of her bra off her breasts.

Now completely topless, she allowed him to stare at them while she watched his reaction.

Well he definitely liked them, that was obvious the way he was looking at them.

"These are them," Hermione said, choosing to lift them up and squeeze them together, causing him to let out a little moan.

She smiled and squeezed them together again as she asked, "do you like that?"

"Uh huh," He admitted, seeming to be totally enraptured and focused on her moving breasts.

She found she was actually enjoying the power she apparently had over him. She'd been worried what with him already being with several very busty and sexy girls he'd just be almost bored, but apparently not. She didn't need to compete with anyone apparently, she had his undivided attention and desire.

Continuing to try and sensually massage and squeeze her chest tantalizingly in front of him, she asked, "you know how big they are? 28KK. I mean I was shocked at first when I found out how big they were, but they really do feel good doing this."

Admittedly if it hadn't been for Susan's recent "growth spurt" they would have been the biggest he'd ever felt, but the way he was looking at them now, you would have sworn he'd never seen a pair of breasts in his life.

Oh, this was so good, she thought, deciding to milk the moment as much as possible.

"Do you like my huge, gigantic 28KK boobs Harry?" She asked.

"I love them," Harry told her, causing her to smile wide.

"You want to touch them now Harry?" She asked.

"Yes," He told her, his eyes still riveted on her chest.

"I don't know Harry, should I let you play with my huge tits?" Hermione continued to tease him, enjoying every moment of this.

"Yes!" He told her with a smile before finally looking up at her and saying, "I didn't know you had it in you to act like this Hermione."

She smiled and said, "well I think you'll find there is a lot you don't know about me. You want to find out just what?"

Really there was apparently a lot she didn't know about herself for that matter, a few minutes ago and she was nervous about going topless for him...but now...now she wanted more, a lot more, she needed to burn off all that pressure to succeed, to be civilized and appropriate...now she wanted to act on her pent up desires. All those years secretly pining for Harry were now coming to the forefront of her mind and she was not to be denied.

"Come play with my big tits Harry," She told him invitingly as he came up to her, slowly reaching his hands forward to give her time to decide if she was really okay with this.

Yet with a final nod, he finally placed his big firm hands on her breasts. As big as his hands were her breasts were much bigger as she felt him move his hands all over and feel all of her tit flesh, his hands going over every inch.

It felt so good as his hands kneaded, squeezed, and massaged each of her boobs but then he got up enough to courage to lean his mouth down and pop one of her nipples into his mouth.

Then...her world exploded as she let out a gasp as he began sucking. This felt sooooo goooood! Susan had been right, it really did feel good to have her breasts sucked. Her huge breasts she'd originally hated and bemoaned why she had to have them, but now...she was loving this.

Ooh goodness this felt good.

Why had she ever hated her breasts. They were so big and beautiful and Harry loved them and he loved sucking her big nipples that felt just so…

She let out another moan.

Harry grinned and then switched to the other nipple, allowing another equal sensation to hit her.

"I love this Harry," She confessed.

He popped her nipple out of his mouth and smiled and said, "me too. You've got beautiful breasts Hermione."

She found herself blushing again but then said, "well I'm going to need you to do this like...at least once a day from now on. This feels so good."

"I'd be happy to," He told her quite willingly.

"Well don't stop now," Hermione complained, wanting to feel that sensation again.

He smiled but resumed sucking as he popped her left nipple back to his mouth as he also continued to squeeze and fondle her right boob while he was at it.

Finally after a few more minutes, she had to pull away from him as she could no longer resist sticking a finger down her now soaking wet cunt to finger herself as turned on as she was.

"Sorry," She apologized, feeling guilty and awkward again.

"Don't be," He told her, "you go right ahead."

Nervously she continued to get at her clit, overcome with how incredible she felt. She'd never felt like this before ever.

Harry was of course looking at her, but she found she totally didn't mind.

After a minute, she pulled her finger out and said, "okay, sorry about that."

"It's okay, I can't blame you," Harry told her, "I've been wanting to do much the same thing to myself this entire time."

She looked at him and said, "you can if you want to."

"You sure?" He asked her.

She thought a moment, her curiosity getting the best of her as she asked, "can I see your um...penis?"

"Sure," He agreed with a smile as he quickly pulled his pants down, revealing his penis. Correction, monster, Harry had a monster down his pants and she had no idea just how big. My goodness, no wonder he had so many girls all over him.

Hermione clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Something the matter Hermione?" He teased, now aware he was the one with the power.

"You're just...so big Harry," Hermione confessed, "that's like...way bigger than the ones I've seen in my books."

"You look at penises in books Hermione?" He asked her.

Feeling embarrassed she admitted, "well I wanted to know what they looked like so I wouldn't be surprised when I saw one in real life or anything but...that's a lot bigger than the ones I saw."

"Do you like it?" He asked her.

She nodded as she stepped forward and asked tentatively, "can I touch it?"

"Of course," He agreed, "go right ahead."

Hardly daring to believe that she was actually getting to touch the man-she-loved's oversized male sex organ, she hesitantly wrapped both hands around it. She found she certainly needed to 2 hands for this thing.

She tried to imagine having it inside her. That really did sound good, having this big, throbbing thing deep inside her, impaling her womb while she screamed Harry's name. She really did want that yet...she was reminded once again of just how far across the invisible line she'd already crossed, far further than she had intended and yet she just hadn't been able to help herself. So no she shouldn't let things go that far, but she couldn't bring herself to stop either so she compromised.

"I have a big bum too," She said, stating the obvious.

"I've definitely noticed that," Harry agreed with a smile.

"Would you um...like to see that too?" She asked, still amazed at her continued boldness.

"I've love to see your amazing bum," Harry said.

Pulling her pants and panties down feeling still a twinge of apprehension but not as much as before, she let him see her backside.

Turning her head around to look at his reaction she asked, "so what do you think?"

"Forgive my language but I think you've got the nicest, sexiest ass I've ever seen," He admitted.

She smiled and even decided to use the word he used as she said, "I do have a nice, big sexy ass don't I?"

Ginny, Luna, Susan, and Tonks had cute little bums, she had a nice big 44 inch ass that Harry had his eyes all over.

"Squeeze my big ass Harry," She commanded him, which he was more than happy to oblige, placing one hand on each of large, round cheeks and squeezing gently.

"It's a lot firmer than I expected with how big it is," Harry admitted.

"Yeah," She told him, "my big ass is very firm."

As he spread out each of her cheeks, massaging each of them while she bent down, she then asked, "do you want to...slap it a little?"

She found herself blushing that she'd asked such a thing, but Harry while surprised was more than happy to oblige, giving her bum a gentle slap, causing it to jiggle a little.

"Again," She told him, feeling more turned on by now as he gave her a couple more gentle slaps, not enough to hurt her, but definitely enough to show he appreciated it.

This was all turning her on immensely. She was tempted to try fingering herself again, but she knew what she really wanted. She wanted Harry inside her. To pound into her as hard as he could into he filled her full of his wonderful cum...that would cause her to transform into an even sexier girl.

Did she want that? Yes. This experience had awakened something within her and there was no going back. She wanted to be sexy, to have Harry desire her like no other, to cause him to crave her and want to do this again and again and again.

Finally she went over and grabbed his huge penis, no his huge cock she corrected herself, staring at it as she continued to ponder what it would feel like to have it inside her. Well there was only one way to find out.

"I want to have sex Harry, I...I want you inside me," She blurted out.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked in surprise.

"I've never wanted anything more," She admitted, "I love you Harry and I want to make love to you."

"I love you too Hermione," He told her with a smile.

At that they got onto the bed while she allowed him to get on top of her as she spread her legs wide for him. So she was actually going to be doing it, she was going to have sex for the first time.

After quickly casting the contraception charm, Harry guiding himself into her opening, but she stopped him and grabbed his cock.

"I want to do this part," She told him.

It might be silly but she wanted to be the one to guide him into her...to make her his.

With a nod from Harry, she slowly pulled him into her. Almost immediately she realized how tight she was going to be, he really was big.

Fortunately she was more than up for the challenge. She steeled herself and continued.

At least she didn't have her hymen to worry about, she'd broken it playing with herself with her wand already. Still however much she'd pleasured herself thinking of Harry, it was nothing compared to the real thing.

As the head of his cock entered, she felt her pussy walls pushing up against it and she let out a gasp. OOh, this already felt good. It was already pressing against her willing clit.

Then he got deeper, and deeper, and it just totally stretched her out completely, she felt like she was about to burst and yet it felt soooo incredibly gooood….

"You all right?" He asked her as he popped out temporarily to make sure she was okay.

"More than okay, oh I want you so bad Harry," Hermione admitted, she wanted it all, she wanted him totally and completely, "now please just take me."

He was more than happy to oblige as she guided him back in as her world exploded once again.

As he got bolder he began to pound into her, deeper and deeper into her womb.

She realized she was now screaming in pleasure but she didn't care, she wanted to just scream as loud as she could about how good this felt.

HARRRRY!

Her huge breasts were jiggling as he went up and down on her, her beautiful breasts that had started this whole thing.

Finally, he came...a rush of Harry's cum deep inside her, filling her up with not just one but 7 spurts of cum.

It just kept coming, deep within her as she urged it all on.

Then... it was all over and Harry pulled out of her.

She'd done it, she had just had sex with Harry. It was incredible and better than anything she imagined and yet now came to repercussions of that with her soon to go through another stage of magical puberty. She'd already made the decision to go through with it anyway, and she would live with them, but she did wonder what exactly she could expect. From the girls Harry had already done it with, it seemed anything was possible.

She waited for something to happen.

"So….when is it supposed to start?" She asked him about the transformation.

"Any second now probably, the other girls didn't take long," He told her, waiting patiently himself.

"Did you...see any visions of any changes?" She asked him.

"Sort of, nothing really specific but just that you would be happy with the changes," He told her, "otherwise I would have hesitated a lot more."

She smiled and said, "no need to worry about that Harry, I know what I was doing. I...I want to be as sexy for you as I can be."

At that, she felt it now, a feeling deep within her that seemed to be growing. It was a really good feeling that seemed to spread throughout her body but was concentrated in certain places. Her whole body however was glowing.

Yet as she turned to look at Harry, she saw to her complete shock that he was also glowing.

Hermione: 5'6. 28KK-26-44 Hair: Light Brown knee length Magical Power: 12

Susan: 5'4 32M-30-34 Hair: Red waist length Magical Power: 9

Ginny: 5'7 28GG-26-36 Hair: Red below butt length Magical Power: 8

Luna: 4'2 22H-20-32 Hair: Blonde floor length Magical Power: 8 Part-Fairy

Tonks: 5'8 30G-24-38 Hair: Black below butt length Magical Power: 7

Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! By popular opinion expressed in reviews and pm to me I decided to just go ahead and include the Hermione chapter here. I had intended them to only go so far but the story had a mind of its own and I was enjoying writing it so much I just couldn't stop. Believe me I really, really like Hermione too and I have a lot of BIG plans for her. One other thing: I decided that I really wanted Harry to have some kids by the end of the story (gives you a good idea of the timeline for the story) and the only way to do that is to have Harry get some girls pregnant now. Not every girl of course, but a couple which is why Tonks and Poppy. Besides it is around the same time Tonks got pregnant in canon anyway so I would consider it believable that she would want kids now.

Please REVIEW!


	15. Fleur

Chapter 15: Fleur

Hermione

As Hermione walked down the hallway, it was impossible not to think of the recent changes in her. First of all physically, her new "bigger" body jiggled slightly with every step reminding her of how she'd grown.

Her physical growth and changes had mostly gone equally to two different areas: her now simply massive breasts and bum.

They seemed impossibly huge, her measurements still that of a perfect hourglass and yet an extremely exaggerated one.

Her bum should have been for that of a girl a hundred pounds heavier than her and one that did not have a great deal of her weight concentrated in her boobs, and yet hers was still quite firm. Even so her incredibly wide hips shook a little with every step, and doorways were more difficult to get through as was fitting in desk chairs in the classroom as each of her hips simply spilled over the sides.

52 inches, that was how wide her hips now were, each cheek with glorious amounts of flesh as they stuck out into a massive bubble butt bouncing behind her.

Her still knee length long brown hair had not grown much, but she'd also grown a couple inches in height putting her at 5'8 but she doubted if anyone noticed in comparison to the rest of her.

Finally of course were her breasts, the first two things that entered any room she did, jiggling slightly as she walked, encased in a bra seemingly big enough to make a parachute out of. She'd measured herself to find out what size bra she would be and found that it was a 30NN, although of course once you got to be as big as her, you had to custom fit all your bras.

They were just...simply massive, each one easily bigger than her head, and very, very heavy. Without any support charms on them, she had difficulty lifting or getting around with them. She now needed two featherweight charms on them, one for each ginormous boob. Thank goodness for magic because otherwise her new body would have been much more difficult getting around in.

The good thing about that is that her magic had grown along with it.

Along with her physical changes, she'd been carefully monitoring and taking notes of how she was doing magically, emotionally, and mentally.

Magically she'd never been more in tune with her magic or been so aware of and capable of using it. She could practically feel her magic flowing through her, alive and capable of doing things she'd never thought possible. Spells she'd once struggled with even for her, were now laughably easy, and perhaps the best part of that was that she found she no longer needed a wand. This ability was supposed to be very rare, only found among maybe a handful of wizards or wtiches at most in history, but she was certainly one of them.

Just to study and to once again prove this, she waved her hand at a suit of armor, trying to cause it to levitate, but instead putting too much magic into it and instead it hit the ceiling with a loud crash.

Oops, she was still getting the hang of her increased magical power.

At any rate, she quickly set the suit of armor back up and continued on.

Emotionally and mentally though were probably her biggest changes that had happened since being with Harry for the first time.

Much like her body and magic, everything seemed to be technically the same within her, just enhanced and allowed to flourish. For example, Harry had already made her able to feel beautiful and love herself, but now she felt that even more so. She was proud of who she was and what she looked like. Did it take some getting used to? Yes. However every time she reached around to cup a massive cheek of her ass or ginormous tit, she felt a little thrill of excitement. She'd once hated having either of those even though they were a good deal smaller, but now, ever since she'd been with Harry...she loved it. She loved being incredibly sexy, she loved her breasts as huge as they were, and in addition to their size, they were also even more sensitive, something which she and Harry delightfully discovered. Of course she still got plenty of stares and attention from people, but she found she actually didn't mind the attention now either. She had a beautiful body, one she was quite proud of and it was understandable for people to stare at her.

In addition to how she felt about her body, she was much much happier in general. School was going well, her existing friendships with Luna and Ginny had gotten even closer, and she'd already become close friends with Tonks and Susan as well.

However what made her happiest was simply being with Harry. She'd never felt this way about anyone...or loved anyone so strongly. He was just so kind and sweet, and yet brave and determined and...she couldn't imagine ever not being with him ever again. She just plain needed him now, not only as her best friend, but also her lover.

Since she hadn't been sexually active before Harry, she couldn't say how she might have been otherwise, but now she felt totally sexually awakened. Her body now craved sex and attention, to have Harry's hands all over her...to have him inside her. This was only made more difficult with how much Harry had changed in addition to herself.

She was not the only one that had changed significantly for the better, although a bit inconveniently. He now permanently literally glowed with magic and sexuality and if she, or any other girl for that matter was around him too long she would get overwhelmed by it. Even now she dreamed of being able to rip his clothes off and stuff that foot long cock of his into her. That's right, it had grown a couple inches to measure a full foot or 12 inches and it was now impossible to hide without glamours which Harry had chosen not to do. So instead she could always see the huge bulge even through his loose robes even when he wasn't erect, if he wore pants his penis would stick out several inches above them.

Basically all in all Harry was even more of a sex god than he already was and she couldn't imagine any girl not wanting him.

The reasons for why Harry had changed as well she could only speculate on, but it was her opinion and one that Professor McGonagall seemed to agree with when she talked to her about it was that since Harry's magic had caused her magic to grow to a level beyond his own, Harry's magic had responded by taking some of her own magic and making itself stronger in the process. She now had a magical power level of 12, which would have been the highest ever recorded had Harry's not increased as well to 13, which made him still slightly more powerful than her. Both were considered impossible to have, and yet they continued to challenge what was considered possible.

The side effects for Harry was first of all an even greater sexual appetite, although fortunately though he had plenty of very hot and sexy girlfriends including herself to keep him occupied and they had all changed and grown a bit too after having sex with Harry again, as Harry's increased magical and sexual power had increased enough to cause them to go through yet another stage of magical puberty.

The last and probably the greatest change that had occurred within her, and evidently even more so the other girls too was that when it came to Harry having sex with other girls... that she was now surprisingly totally okay with it. Actually she now even encouraged it. A mere week ago she couldn't have imagined herself ever feeling like that, but now...now she couldn't imagine it being any other way strangely enough.

It was like her magic...her very essence...something deep within her wanted and enjoyed the fact that the man who had made her this way, made her so sexy and so magically powerful, and made her feel the way he did... was choosing to do the same to another girl. It was like she wanted those things to be spread and shared to as many as possible.

She was aware that such feelings were not normal, even for a cuckqueen like Ginny who already had a fetish for that sort of thing and really started this whole thing, it was nothing in comparison to what Ginny and the other girls felt now.

They'd had a long talk amongst themselves about this noticed change and ultimately came to the conclusion that while it was admittedly not normal, they were also more happy than they had ever been and wasn't that what really mattered? Besides was it wrong to want similar improvements for others? For them to be happy?

Indeed there were some good points made. Before she'd just been so stressed and worried and so obsessed with comparing herself to others in order to justify her own self-worth...so much of that had changed and she never wanted to go back no matter what. Instead she was very happily, very completely with Harry the man she loved,with a body more beautiful than she could have imagined and also surrounded by equally beautiful girls who loved him just as much. It really couldn't seem to get any better than this in her mind.

Lost in all of her thoughts as she'd reflected on the recent past, she very nearly missed the last turn before she reached her destination.

As she did so however, she immediately spotted Harry, looking as gorgeous and irresistible as ever. She couldn't resist running the last 10 yards to him as she ran right into his arms.

"Harry!" She cried happily to Harry, who smiled as she greeted him causing her heart to melt. She kissed him briefly on the lips.

"Anyone else here yet?" Hermione asked him as she looked around.

"Nope, you're the first," He told her.

"What are you talking about? I'm here!" Luna called as she appeared into view, a sparkle of light blue fairy magic flashing around her as she did.

"You're getting good at that Luna, I didn't even know you were there,," Harry praised the small girl.

"Yes! I finally did it! I finally surprised you," Luna exclaimed happily.

Like herself, Luna had gotten another "power boost" but since she was already part-fairy to begin with, her fairy powers had grown as well. From what they could tell, they were at the strength of a normal fairy now. In addition to many different spells that only fairies could use that were now available, she could also disappear and reappear if she so desired or travel by "fairy light" to travel almost faster than the eye could see.

Her body on the other hand was more fairy like, yet even more breathtakingly beautiful. Her light blue wings had grown to be almost as big as she was, her ears were pointy, and she was now totally surrounded by a light blue glow of fairy magic.

However the human side of her was still present and went through changes too. Her breasts were bigger, now up to to a K-cup. She hadn't shrunk anymore in height, but her long rapunzel like blonde hair was now longer than she was tall and the last 3 feet of it floated behind her, as did the rest of her body, her fairy magic and wings keeping her body constantly in midair.

"I'm here!" Susan shouted as she ran up, her now simply enormous breasts bouncing as she did so. Susan had chosen to finally fully consummate her sexual relationship with Harry, but all of that growth had still gone to her tits, much to her delight. While Hermione liked to think of her own breasts as huge, and of course they were, but they were nothing in comparison to Susan's. Just how the girl managed with a pair that big she wasn't sure, but Susan seemed to absolutely love them. A 32S cup, the S standing for Susan as Susan was fond of now saying in addition to her saying the bigger the better even though they seemed to have stopped growing.

Even so, she doubted Susan had any reason to complain with what she was left with, she had possibly the biggest boobs on earth now, bigger than melons, watermelons or any other kind of fruit you can think of. Without major support and featherweight charms, Susan now had difficulty even standing up, but with them on like right now, you'd think she hardly noticed them. Well maybe not noticed them, Susan definitely noticed them and sure was proud of them.

Susan actually "accidentally" went a little too far and ended up bumping into Harry with them, which naturally caused him to grab them to balance himself and stop from falling. In her defense they were just as big and probably just as effective as airbags.

"Sorry," Susan apologized even though she had a slight smile on her face.

Harry seemed to realize what she was up to and gave her boobs an appreciative look and felt them up a little.

"You could have just asked you know Susan," Harry told her, "I can't get enough of them anyway."

Susan grinned back and then said, "yeah, but I figured this way would be more fun."

"Do I get a turn next?" Ginny asked, her own now KK-cup breasts bouncing into view.

Ginny it appeared was at about the same level of magical power and physical proportions as she used to have and yet she still had yet to come of age and go through "official" magical puberty along with Luna. When she did, she suspected that Ginny would end up looking much the same as herself.

Still Ginny had certainly packed on plenty of boobage, more than doubling in size and in addition some growth had also gone to her cute, now bigger ass. Harry gave her an appreciative look as well.

Hermione was totally fine with Harry feeling them all up, but also noticed that they were still in public and so suggested, "how about we go inside first?"

Harry nodded and went inside, followed by the girls.

As they entered the room, which was in fact the Room of Requirement, they found it much the same as it had been in their fifth year, back when they had run Dumbledore's Army as a way to teach students Defense Against the Dark Arts.

The reason why they were here was for a planning meeting to get organized and figure out lesson plans and such.

Unlike the first time they had created Dumbledore's Army back when the Ministry was still denying that Voldemort was back, this time however it was fully sanctioned by not only the school but the Ministry as well, since both of them seemed to feel it quite important due to Voldemort continuing to gain in power.

This was probably why the room was now much, much larger.

"How many students have signed up?" Harry asked as he looked around the huge room, now a bit worried.

"Most of the Hufflepuffs as a whole and probably all of the girls," Susan told him with a wink, "you must be popular Harry."

"Same for the Gryffindors as far as I can tell from sign-ups," Ginny admitted.

"Even the Ravenclaws have mostly signed up," Luna said happily.

"What about the Slytherins?" Harry asked.

Tonks had been left with Slytherin, as Tonks had gone to collect the sign-up list.

"She isn't here yet," Susan pointed out.

"I'll get her!" Luna volunteered as she disappeared, leaving a blue streak to show where she had gone. She wasn't technically disappearing, just travelling really fast. She reappeared with Tonks a moment later.

"Don't surprise me like that," Tonks warned Luna.

"Did any of the Slytherins sign up?" Harry asked.

"It looks like we got 20 names from them too," Tonks noted as she held up th the sign-up list in her hand.

Tonks had grown and changed too, but unlike the rest of them, Tonks was using her metamorphmagus abilities to disguise her appearance.

Each of the girls handed him their list of sign-ups and as Harry looked them over, he now looked worried.

"On second thought, the room might not be big enough," Harry joked.

Hermione smiled. This part had been left up to her.

"I figured we should end up splitting the 'classes' into smaller groups based off of their year and then as time goes on skill level," Hermione explained, "Susan I figured could teach the second years, Luna the third years, Ginny the 4th years, Tonks the 5th years, me the 6th years, and that leaves you with the 7th years Harry."

"What about the first years?" Harry asked.

"I actually asked Fleur if she wouldn't mind helping out with them, she should be here soon," Hermione admitted.

Neither Harry nor any of the girls seemed to have any objection to that as Fleur was well liked by all of them.

"So what should we call the new group then?" Ginny asked, "Dumbledore's Army again?"

"What about Harry's Army this time?" Susan suggested.

Harry blushed a little as he said, "I appreciate the compliment but I don't need any such recognition, it's you girls' group just as much as mine."

"Yeah, but you're our leader Harry, I'd follow you into battle anywhere," Luna said as she pretended to take down bad guys with her wand.

While she could use fairy magic without a wand, she still needed it for traditional spells.

Ginny nodded her head and said, "Luna is right, you're our leader Harry."

Harry looked a bit overwhelmed by that realization. It really was a lot of pressure to put on someone but Harry's confidence seemed to have grown too as he said, "very well, I'm honored and I'll do my best."

"You're doing well so far," Ginny answered, affectionately putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I would definitely agree," Fleur announced as she now entered the room.

"Hi Fleur," Came several greetings, to which Fleur politely replied back to.

"We were just going over what we should call the group," Hermione explained to Fleur.

"What about Harry's Harem?" Luna suggested.

Harry blushed again as he pointed out, "you do realize that there will be boys attending as well."

"He's got a point Luna," Ginny agreed, "although I do like the idea of calling ourselves that, just his girlfriends."

Surprisingly so did she, Hermione thought. Of course it was still early in all their relationships, but lets face it, as challenging as sharing Harry could be sometimes she just couldn't see anyone backing out now. She was becoming more and more used to and accepting of the idea that it would likely be this way forever...that Harry would marry them all, that they would start and have a quite large family with him, with many children...and she so wanted that, she loved Harry, she would always love him and if that's what it took to be with him, she would do it. Being in a harem might sound bad, but that was what they were becoming and she was surprisingly okay with that.

"I do too," Hermione admitted.

"Might as well call ourselves that," Tonks answered with a shrug.

"I'm okay with it if everyone else is," Susan said.

"It looks like you've got yourself a harem Harry," Ginny said with a wide slightly teasing smile.

Harry looked each girl up and down, still unable to believe it.

"Are you all sure?" He asked them.

"I know it must be hard to believe that a bunch of insanely hot girls all want to be with you and share you," Tonks reminded him, "but it's time to just accept it. Somehow, you won the sex lottery and became a sex god. You can have us or any other girl you want and none of us will mind. I can totally see why you'd have difficulty believing it, frankly even I have difficulty believing it but...this is what I want….what we all want."

From nods from each of the girls, Harry looked each of them over one more time just to be sure and then….he let out a wide smile.

"Well then I guess I have a harem then," He replied.

None of them could resist smiling back as well.

Fleur however who had watched and listened to the whole conversation pointed out, "well I would say all you girls are either crazy or you're under some sort of spell."

"Probably both," Hermione admitted, "and I would like to find out for sure, but either way I've never been happier...I don't….want to go back to what I felt like before. I felt just so empty and alone, yearning after something I couldn't have."

Fleur nodded and said, "I can definitely understand that. After Bill died I…"

She stopped at that, her eyes filling with tears. Instinctively, Hermione went and gave her a hug.

Each of their combined 4 huge breasts were mashing into each other, but Hermione was more worried about Fleur, who was now crying in earnest.

"I'm so sick and tired of feeling this way!" Fleur admitted, "I don't want to be sad and miserable anymore!"

Hermione didn't reply for a moment, just allowed Fleur to cry herself out.

"It's okay, I understand," Hermione told her gently, "before I was with Harry I used to feel much the same way, I mean I didn't lose anyone or anything but...it was still hard. I can't even begin to describe how happy I feel now though...Harry took all of that pain and worry away from me."

To her surprise, Fleur then turned her head forward and looked Harry in the eyes and asked, "do you think you could...take away that pain for me Harry?"

Harry looked surprised but then admitted, "yes but there would be side effects."

"I don't care," Fleur insisted, "I just can't go on like this anymore. Besides who wouldn't want the magical power boost and I'm already sexy enough as it is a little more isn't going to hurt."

"I'm talking about the effects on your mind, I could take away the pain, but your attachment would only shift from Bill to me," Harry explained, "I don't even know how I'm doing it so I don't even know how to prevent it either."

Fleur looked at each of the girls and asked, "is it worth it? Is he worth it?"

"More than worth it, it's the best decision I ever made," Ginny replied honestly.

None of them felt like they could lie, it really was the best decision they had ever made...and admittedly deep down they wanted to see Fleur share in their transformation.

"It's a big decision, it will change your entire life," Hermione warned, 'but if you want to do it...only if you want to do it you can."

Fleur nodded, thinking it over and then said, "I want to do it then...I want to...be with you Harry. You've always been so kind and sweet and if your other girls are okay with it...and if you'll have me?"

Harry looked at each of the girls and at a nod from each of them, said, "I would be honored."

"Let's give them some privacy," Hermione suggested, trying to get each of the girls out the door.

Reluctantly they all left.

"Well that was a surprise," Susan observed.

"Yeah, but I'm glad Fleur is joining our harem though," Luna said, "she's super sexy! I wish I could be in there watching right now."

"Or joining in," Tonks said with a sly smile.

"I think it's probably best that Fleur be alone her first time," Hermione pointed out, "she's got a lot of issues to deal with and while I'm sure Harry will be able to help her...we won't know just how much."

"How much has he helped you?" Ginny asked.

"Well I went from being totally alone and sad to willingly joining a harem, so I would say a lot," Hermione answered.

"We're lucky to have you Hermione," Luna told her, "you're so smart...and sexy….and your boobies and ass are huge."

"Thanks," Hermione replied, shamelessly and proudly holding up each of her immense tits.

Luna stared at them and bravely asked, "can I feel them?"

Hermione mulled it over for a second and then said, "sure."

She allowed Luna to place her small hands on each tit, marveling at their size.

"They're so beautiful," Luna commented.

"Thanks," Hermione said as the girl continued to roam her hands all over them.

Admittedly she was getting turned on by it. While Luna wasn't Harry, her breasts as sensitive as they were still felt really good being touched.

"Are we getting each other felt up? Is that what we're doing?" Tonks asked.

"Somebody want to play with mine?" Susan asked as she held up and offered up her own ginormous pair.

"I do!" Luna said happily, "I love playing with boobies!"

Luna then looked back at the two huge boobs she was already holding and said, "after I'm done with Hermione's of course."

Hermione then noticed Susan look her over and so she decided to invite her, "you want to touch them too?"

"Sure if you don't mind," Susan agreed as she walked over, but noticing that Luna still seemed busy went behind her and said, "I'd really like to see your ass too actually."

"Go right ahead," Hermione said, still not minding the attention.

She felt Susan's hands on her butt as her hands moved around each cheek.

"You've got an amazing ass Hermione!" Susan praised.

"Thanks!" Hermione said, blushing a little.

It was certainly new to have not just one but 2 different girls feeling up different parts of her but not unwelcome either. It actually felt really good.

She turned her attention over temporarily to both Tonks and Ginny, who were simultaneously feeling each other's boobs up. They however seemed to be a lot more into it though.

When it came to herself, Susan, and Luna she would say none of them were really bisexual, more hyper sexually aware. Their bodies and magic each having changed so much from Harry seemed connected somehow, like they somehow knew and to some extent feel and share in what the other was feeling. Luna for example right now seemed to enjoy making her feel good as she touched and massaged her gorgeous tits as it made her feel good too and found her breasts just as beautiful as she found them to be.

Now she yearned to try out and see if it would work for her as she reciprocated and placed a hand on one of Luna's breasts.

She'd never touched another girl's breast before, but as she slowly and gently at first but then got into it, found that it felt good to her as well as to Luna who now had a big smile on her face.

She then looked over towards Tonks and Ginny. Unlike the 3 of them, they seemed to have gone further in their sexual feelings towards each other as they leaned forward and kissed one another.

That she couldn't see herself doing, Hermione thought. While feeling each other up may be more forward, she still did not consider herself to be gay. What Ginny and Tonks were up to however...well that was a different story. That being said, she didn't mind at all nor did she think anyone else would.

Susan for example, who'd stopped massaging her butt had also noticed but made no comment about it instead she said, "odd how we can sort of feel what the other is feeling when we touch each other like that. It almost makes me aware of what it feel like to have a bum like yours."

"Do you now wish you did?" Hermione asked.

Susan thought a moment but then said, "not really, you've got a nice one but having a ginormous ass really wouldn't be for me though, I'm all about the boobs."

Hermione couldn't resist staring at Susan's at that, the only pair bigger than her own, although admittedly by a good margin. She was not envious of Susan, but she did have to admit they looked amazing.

"Mind if I feel yours?" Hermione asked.

Susan smiled and said, "of course, I'd love you to."

While Hermione had been expecting Susan to just let her as is, Susan obligingly removed her shirt, leaving her clad in only her huge red bra.

She fumbled with all the hooks for a second before then asking, "Luna would you mind helping me out of this?"

"I'd be happy to," Luna said, finally pulling her hands off Hermione's chest to get behind Susan and get her bra off. With all the hooks it took awhile, but Luna already had plenty of experience with her own large bras and so soon enough Luna had it done as she pulled her breasts free of the cups.

As she did so, Susan nearly fell over, not used to the extreme weight now that her bra...and featherlight charm were off.

"I keep forgetting just how heavy these things are," Susan admitted.

"You think you might have gone too big?" Hermione asked.

Susan gave her an incredulous look and said, "are you kidding? I would never say that. If anything not big enough. I mean just look at them, aren't they just absolutely incredible?"

Looking them over, Hermione did have to admit that Susan did have a point. They were absolutely breathtaking just huge and magnificent they were.

As she put a hand on them and tried to lift them up, she found they were incredibly heavy.

"Luna you want to help me with one?" Hermione offered with a big smile.

Luna smiled back and said, "I would love to."

With Luna taking the right tit and her taking the left, they squeezed and massaged each of Susan's gigantic tits.

Hermione swore she could feel a lot of what Susan was feeling right now, it felt indescribably wonderful, almost like her own breasts were still being felt in this way.

Luna even chose to pop one of Susan's erect full nipples into her mouth and suck gently, adding to the overall enjoyment.

While she chose not to do so herself, she felt like even this she was feeling herself.

She just closed her eyes and just allowed herself to just enjoy it.

Ginny

As she continued to make out with and feel up Tonks, several things were going through her mind. First of all and by far the most prevalent was: HOLY MERLIN this felt AMAZING! It admittedly wasn't as good as how she felt when she was with Harry, nothing could even come close to feeling like that, but this was...really good. For while now, she'd enjoyed and admired the bodies of the girls that Harry found so sexy, but now it appeared she was taking things a step further, liking one of those girls being Tonks for herself.

She was just so darn sexy and hot, the fact that she knew Tonks already liked girls made it even easier to go down the path she was now going.

There would be no coming back from it, Ginny realized, but she was okay with that. She was sure Harry, nor anyone else would mind if she became bi-sexual and started a side relationship with Tonks.

She was just finally allowing a side of her that had been repressed to spring forth, she liked girls now too, so what? It didn't mean that she wasn't still the same person.

Tonks began pulling up on her shirt, which meant she wanted to take things a step even further. Ginny however just smiled, happy and ready to take things even further as she obligingly helped remove her shirt, allowing whatever happened to happen.

It was several minutes later before she really focused her mind on anything else and by then they were both down to only their underwear, but then a rush of magic seemed to come to her.

As she looked around, it seemed each of them had felt it.

"I think Harry just got done having sex with Fleur," Ginny observed with a smile.

Harry

As Harry lay there staring at the incredible beauty of a new and improved Fleur, he basked in the pleasure of having changed yet another girl, this time the very sexy Fleur, someone who he'd had more than a few daydreams about when he was younger.

She was even more sexy now. She'd grown all over, her entire body a good deal taller than before. It was however her butt that had grown the most. It was easily the biggest, most sexy ass he'd ever seen.

Now that he'd been with her however, he felt like he understood far more now as a person and understood things about her she had not told anyone.

More and more he was becoming aware of accepting and accepting of his incredible powers, and in particular the connection he made with each girl he was with as he got a glimpse into who she was.

Fleur for example he knew had endured and felt a tremendous loss at Bill's death, yes but also went through other things he hadn't known of such as her father coming out as gay and choosing to divorce her mother, the struggles her young sister had had in dealing with bullies. At times she'd even felt so depressed and sad, she'd even considered suicide.

Yet all of those feelings seemed to have been swept away now, not entirely gone or forgotten, but no longer worried her or caused her constant pain.

Instead she was smiling, tears running down her cheeks.

"I've never...never felt so happy Harry!" She admitted as she pulled him into an embrace, their naked bodies pressing against each other.

"I'm glad I was able to help," He said, smiling himself, "maybe now you can begin to be happy again."

"I am," Fleur replied, "this feeling is just so indescribable."

After a moment he then decided to ask, "so what are you going to do now?"  
Fleur seemed to realize what he was getting at and admitted, "you make me feel...better than anyone has ever made me feel. I don't exactly know how or why but...if you'll have me I'd like to stay with you."

"As you wish, I'd love that," He told Fleur, "you're an amazing girl."

She smiled back at him and leaned in for another kiss, this time as an official couple.

It appeared he'd added one more to his "harem."

In the harem

Hermione: 5'8. 30NN-26-52 Hair: Light Brown knee length Magical Power: 12

Susan: 5'4 32S-30-34 Hair: Red waist length Magical Power: 11

Ginny: 5'7 28KK-26-44 Hair: Red knee length Magical Power: 10

Luna: 4'2 22K-20-32 Hair: Blonde beyond floor length Magical Power: 10 Part-Fairy

Tonks: 5'10 32J-28-40 Hair: Black knee length Magical Power: 9

Fleur: 5'11 34LL-32-60 Hair: Silvery-blonde knee length Magical Power: 11


	16. Amelia and Poppy

Author's Note: After a very long hiatus, I'm back to finish this story! Unfortunately I've been dealing with some personal issues over the past year that have made it very hard to write until recently. I certainly tried, I probably tried rewriting this chapter over a dozen times without success until I finally just had to give up.

To be honest after awhile I kind of figured I would just have to give up entirely on this story, but the many, many requests for me to continue with it encouraged me to pick it back up again despite such a long hiatus.

However I'm now back and finally pleased with how things are going enough to continue in particular giving it an actual real plotline to follow. Thank you all for your patience whoever is still around to read this.

Chapter 16

Amelia and Poppy

Pansy Parkinson approached the Dark Lord with fear and trepidation, any sane person or one with even half a brain would be afraid of having a meeting with the Dark Lord even if you got what he asked for.

Of course the thought had crossed her mind to simply ignore the Dark Lord's request, partially because she hated him and everything he believed in. Muggleborns and Muggles obviously weren't as good as purebloods such as herself, but they didn't deserve to die or become slaves and be tortured forever. No one deserved that. If her life had turned out any different, she could actually see herself fighting against the Dark Lord and joining the boy who lived and company instead.

There was no way that was going to happen now though, no way anyone would trust her considering she was betrothed to Draco Malfoy, yet another reason to avoid doing this.

Oh how she hated him with a burning passion. He was a complete and total jerk, mean, rude, arrogant to everyone and abusive towards her and she hated every moment that she had to cozy up to him and pretend how much she liked him to him and everyone else.

Yet there was no way she could get out of the betrothal agreement, it was ironclad, she'd not only lose her magic if she tried to break it, but probably die as well.

She was basically Draco's slave forever and since he had been the one to make the request of her since he was no longer in school being exposed as a Death Eater at the end of last year, she simply had to follow his orders or risk loss of magic, death, and probably the lives of her parents as well.

So no, she had to do this as much as she didn't want to.

"The Dark Lord will see you now," Wormtail, the Dark Lord's witless assistant said to her as she got up to go inside the inner sanctum.

She immediately began preparing her mental defenses, the Dark Lord was a skilled legilimens after all and she didn't want to reveal any of her doubts, reservations, or true feelings to him or she would likely be killed on the spot.

No, she was not looking forward to this one bit.

She couldn't help but glance down at the vial that she had in her hand, it was a shame really that this had to be handed over. She was admittedly a rather plain girl, something Draco was quick to remind her of many times and just how lucky she was that he was still willing to put up with her despite her looks. The contents of this vial would change all that but unfortunately it just wasn't for her.

Oh, well she thought.

As she approached, she saw the Dark Lord, currently sitting upon his black throne, looking back at her with a bored expression on his face as if he wondered just why he had to sit through this. Not good if he was already bored.

Off to his left side was Draco Malfoy along with his father Lucius both looking actually relieved to see her, admittedly they would have been in big trouble too if she had failed, which if she could have she wished she could have just not bothered to show up at all and let the Dark Lord deal with their failure.

"Do you have what was requested?" Draco asked her nervously.

"Of course," She answered as she held up the vial, "only an hour old at most."

"This will be the answer to everything," Lucius told the Dark Lord triumphantly as he took the vial from her and tried to present it to his master.

"I'm not so sure," The Dark Lord replied, still looking disinterested and bored as he accepted the vial and looked it over, "this I would hardly consider to be the way to world domination. If you are trying to pull one over on the Dark Lord to merely save yourself from your other failings, I assure you, you will suffer until you beg for death."

"It is nothing in its present form except for perhaps some entertainment for our men," Lucius answered, trying to appear confident as he took the vial back, "however after we add just a single drop of it to this potion that I had created, at great personal expense and time no less."

He explained what he was doing as he tipped the vial down into a potion bottle, letting a single drop escape and fall into the potion, turning the potion from a sickly green color to a completely black color.

Lucius held up the potion, his face looking triumphant, "it is finished now my Lord."

The Dark Lord accepted the finished potion and looked over the finished product, still looking skeptical.

"It will give any wizard or witch far greater magical power than they currently possess," Lucius told him, "imagine that you could have an entire army of super powerful Death Eaters at your command."

The Dark Lord smiled, a smile that looked devilish and scary but he was still clearly pleased at the idea as he suggested, "very well, then if you are so sure that it will work, then you won't mind if I test it out on your son will you?"

Lucius looked nervous, clearly not pleased at this suggestion but said, "of-of course my Lord, Draco if you please?"

Draco came forward, not happy either at having to be the first to test it out as he still accepted the potion as he held it aloft and said, "to your eternal reign my Lord."

The Dark Lord just waved his hand dismissively and said, "yes, yes, get on with it, take the potion."

Without further ado, Draco tipped the potion back and drank it quickly.

For a moment nothing happened and then…

"Oh I feel weird," Draco said as he clutched his stomach now in pain, "oh this really, really doesn't feel good."

He let out a scream, clearly in intense pain but even so his entire body seemed to glow...no not glow it was more the absence of light, darkness surrounding him as if it was going to consume him.

Lucius now looked worried for his son.

"OH Merlin what have I done?" He exclaimed in anguish, "it is killing him, I've killed my son."

For Pansy this was actually a good thing if Draco died, she would be off the hook for having to marry him at least, but unfortunately she had no such luck.

Finally, the symptoms seemed to abate and Draco stood up, looking around as he tried to readjust.

She gasped as she looked into his eyes, his eyes were now totally black, not just the irises but the entire eye was totally black. It was really creepy and scary looking, did she really have to marry this monster?

That being said he could clearly still see as he looked at his father and smiled devilishly as he admitted, "it worked father, I feel more powerful than ever. My magic is far stronger than what it used to be, I feel like I could crush all of Hogwarts into rubble with this magic."

In order to test it out, Draco held up his wand and cast a spell at a chair sitting in a corner. Immediately the chair turned completely into dust.

Draco let out a loud, evil sounding laugh at his new found magical strength.

Lucius began laughing too and so too did the Dark Lord, clearly pleased at the results.

"I want this distributed to everyone in my army immediately," The Dark Lord told Lucius.

Lucius admitted, "we simply don't have the capability or enough potion to distribute it to everyone just yet...but have no fear my lord in only a few short months we will, it will just take time to collect the ingredients and brew the potion."

The Dark Lord didn't seem pleased at having to wait but said, "very well then you shall have the time that you need Lucius, but keep in mind that I am not a patient man."

"Of course my Lord," Lucius told him, bowing respectfully, "however I do have enough potion now to give it to 4 other men if it would please you."

"Do it," The Dark Lord commanded, "if everything goes according to what you have already told me Lucius, you shall be rewarded above all Death Eaters."

"Thank you my Lord," Lucius said, bowing again.

The Dark Lord then turned his attention on Draco and told him, "you however with your new found power shall also receive your reward, an opportunity to show just how powerful you really are. After choosing 4 other men to have the potion given to, some of my best fighters, I want you and them to go on a raid, a special raid, one that will show our new capabilities and strike fear into the hearts of our enemies."

Draco bowed and said, "I shall do everything you ask my Lord, now what is the target?"

The Dark Lord grinned evilly at that.

Whatever the target was, it couldn't be good, Pansy thought.

Really she felt like she might be sick, she'd never have guessed that what she had stolen from Madame Pomfrey would do this. She had effectively doomed the wizarding world to be taken over by this monster and have the likes of the Malfoy's right alongside him.

What was she going to do?

Draco glanced over at her, realizing that she was still here as he commanded, "you don't need to be here any longer, get out and tell no one of this."

Pansy hastened to leave but she did notice one other apparent side effect of the potion Draco had taken...instead of feeling compelled and forced to do his bidding, she suddenly felt totally free, free to do whatever she wanted.

Exactly how she couldn't be sure, but it appeared she was very much free to disobey Draco from now on and do what she pleased, the only question was what did she really want to do herself?

….

A couple of hours later, Amelia Bones was currently inspecting the aurors on guard duty at Hogsmeade. Really they had a much smaller force than she would have liked, but a lack of budget as well as a lack of trained aurors was making it difficult. Still she felt rather pleased with the accomplishments and improvements she had made so far and she was just about to thank the leading officer currently on duty for his efforts when she heard a loud noise, followed by the unmistakable streak of several spells being launched from a long distance away.

She immediately began heading over there with the rest of the aurors who had come with her to inspect.

"Who is over there?" Amelia asked.

"Midas and Caleform," The lead auror officer declared as he then raised his voice and yelled and began issuing orders., "we're under attack, we're under attack, everyone get over to where those spells were fired."

When Amelia and company got over there, the auror called Midas was still bravely trying to fight, but already badly wounded, a chunk of his arm now missing, and the auror Caleform was lying on the ground, not moving.

She feared the worst for him, but she could not check on him to confirm her suspicions yet, she had to fight off the attackers first before she could safely get over there.

There were 5 death eaters currently involved in the attack, which was surprising considering such small numbers against all of Hogsmeade, but she wasn't about to complain about her good fortunes, especially since her presence for the inspection had meant quite a few other aurors were here than usual.

Yet as she began dueling and firing spells along with her other aurors, she looked into the eyes of one of the death eaters and she gasped. His eyes were totally black. It was scary and creepy looking, but she again couldn't think and dwell on that right now as she just barely dodged a particular spell.

Whoever these fighters were she quickly deduced, they were way more magically powerful and more skilled as duelists than she had ever seen or heard of before from Voldemort's forces.

She looked around as spell after spell hit her auror force, severely injuring or killing them. This wasn't supposed to happen, they had more than 3 times as many aurors and yet each of the death eater attackers were fighting like 3 wizards.

It had to be some sort of spell or potion that they were on, but she knew of no potion that could do this.

The tree that she had been using to hide behind suddenly exploded and turned into nothing but dust, leaving her completely exposed.

One of the attackers tried to let out another spell to finish her off with, but she managed to get her spell off just barely before him as it nailed him right in the chest.

It should have left a huge hole in his chest, the spell that she had used, but instead he merely buckled over in pain.

She was forced to use yet another spell to finish the job, finally killing him.

One of the other death eaters was also hit by numerous spells, finally killing him as well, leaving only 3 attackers, but out of the 15 aurors that they had originally gone up against, 7 of them appeared to be already dead, which was completely unbelievable to her that they would lose so many and so quickly.

However there were fortunately other aurors stationed at Hogsmeade in different parts of the town now finally getting over to where the battle was taking place and as they joined the fight the remaining Death Eaters finally began to get discouraged as one of them said, "come on, let's get out of here, we've done enough damage for now."

At that, he and the other Death Eaters apparated out, leaving her and the rest of the aurors to deal with the aftermath of the battle.

Just what had happened, Amelia thought as she tried to help care for the injured and see if any of the assumed dead were still alive.

She would have thought Hogsmeade would have been safe against all but the entire Death Eater force, which had been taking losses and casualties, which she had to take partial credit for.

They hadn't even heard of an attack for quite awhile, but now it seemed Voldemort and his forces had returned with some sort of super soldiers of some kind.

It was only through luck that she had and additional aurors had been here for the inspection, otherwise things could have been far worse.

Yet there had been only 5 death eaters involved in the attack, if there had been more...

She had a lot of questions and few answers, but she would have to find out just what was going on and quickly.

….

A few hours later and she still didn't know as she sat in her office, having had to make 7 different very unpleasant phone calls to the families of the aurors that had lost their lives in the attack.

She was of course by then in a terrible mood and talked to her secretary a bit more gruffly than she would have liked.

"What is it?" She demanded in annoyance of her.

"There is someone who wishes to see you," Her secretary declared.

"Tell them I'm too busy and to make an appointment," Amelia insisted.

"I think you may want to take this," Her secretary told her, "she said her name is Pansy Parkinson and she has information about why death eaters are suddenly getting so much more magically powerful."

At that, Amelia's eyes widened as she said, "please send her in then."

…

Harry lay there, surrounded by very beautiful and curvy women, all of them naked feeling like he had it made and his life couldn't possibly get any better.

The women that were now a major part of his life and part of his "harem" were all wonderful and seemed to love him, consisting of: Susan, the very top heavy busty redhead, Luna the gorgeous and fun part fairy, Ginny his first love and who had made this whole thing possible, Fleur the sexy veela with a huge and delicious ass, Tonks the incredible metamorphmagus which always offered plenty of interesting adventures, and last but certainly not least there was Hermione, the very busty but equally bottom heavy bookworm who had long been his best friend and now was something much more.

The only thing that did concern him about his awesome life was perhaps the girls involved really only wanted to stay with him because of the effects his cum and having sex with him had on them. It seemed like they all loved him and didn't mind sharing but was that really them talking then?

They assured him they were all happier than they had ever been and wouldn't want to change anything but he still worried about it.

As he lay there, resting from their most recent lovemaking session however, he tried to focus more on the positive and all the good things going on in his life, of course his relationships but also he was doing very, very well in school, his mind able to learn and remember things faster than he ever could before, his magic more powerful than ever as he learned spells almost instantly.

In addition, each of the member of his "harem" were also doing exceptionally well, with even Hermione not too stressed about schoolwork because she already felt she knew it well enough.

Also Voldemort and his minions didn't seem to have done much in quite awhile so far as he could tell with Amelia and the auror department actually achieving numerous victories, forcing the Death Eaters to be able to attack less and less and spend more time hiding from the Ministry, which was certainly a good sign.

That being said he was still busy, him and the girls were training quite a few students involved in the re-created Dumbledore's army, training them all on how to fight and defend themselves.

Of course he got plenty of attention from the witches learning from him, but for the most part he just tried to ignore them and focus more on actually training them and in most cases everyone seemed to be learning at quite a good pace, he was quite pleased with their progress.

With everything going so well though, something was bound to happen to make things worse and at that moment things suddenly got worse.

Madame Bones, Professor McGonagall, and Poppy all barged into the room, not even bothering to knock.

Surprised each of his girls hastened to try and cover themselves with blankets or put their clothes on as did himself but Madame Bones said, "no need to bother with dressing again at least with you Harry, nothing I haven't seen before when examining you."

He figured that was probably true and so he just got up from the bed and greeted them totally naked, but still feeling a bit self-conscious.

"We need to talk privately," Madame Bones told him, telling him in a way that proved that this wasn't a request.

At the word privately, each of his girlfriends put their clothes on and left, leaving him alone with the 3 women.

He was curious just what was going on and listened as Madame Bones told him just what had happened only a few hours ago.

When she had finished, he summed it all up by saying, "so basically Voldemort has created a way to create super soldiers capable of taking over the world with using a sample of my cum to do it."

"Yes, that would be correct," Madame Bones agreed.

He continued to think it over, he felt guilty about having been the one to cause it in the first place.

Poppy saw his guilty face and said, "it's not your fault Harry it is my fault, I should have kept better security over the samples I was taking from you. I just wanted to create something that a person could take that would make them more magically powerful...with or without the side effects. Evidently somehow You-Know-Who or Lucius Malfoy or whoever managed to figure it out before I could."

"It seems to turn them...into something else not entirely human, something evil from what I was told by my source Pansy," Madame Bones said.

"Could she simply be lying about this whole thing?" Professor McGonagall asked.

Madame Bones shook her head and said, "no, her story was corroborated by our examination of the two dead death eater's bodies that we recovered. I can't of course say if it made them more evil as she put it, but their bodies still had way more magic still left in them then should have been possible for a recent corpse. We also learned that their blood had learned black too along with their eyes so it appears their entire circulatory system was changed."

"How are we supposed to defend ourselves against an army of super death eaters though?" Professor McGonagall asked worriedly, "what if they were to attack Hogwarts?"

"Pansy said they still need at least 2 to 3 months before they could create enough potion to do that to all the death eaters, so we still have a bit of time to prepare," Madame Bones said.

"I still don't see what we are going to do in 2 to 3 months that will change anything," Professor McGonagall said, "we can of course continue to train the students in how to defend themselves as we have been doing, but I don't see how it will be enough to-"

"We're going to create our own army of super soldiers, that's how," Madame Bones replied with a smile.

She was looking at him as she said this and she guessed what she was thinking.

"I'm not sure if that would work," Harry told her, "even if I had sex with every witch in Britain, they would all just become really attached to me...and I don't know if they would be able to have any relationships after me nor would I want that many-"

"You don't need to worry about that Harry," Poppy told him, "it turns out any extra devotion to you at least magically actually goes away within a few days after intercourse, I had each of the girls you've been with tested, the only reason that they still feel the way that they do about you is a combination of the fact that they actually want to be with you and they want to feel as happy as you make them along with the fact that you continue to have sex with them."

That actually relieved him somewhat, now he didn't need to feel as bad.

"Let's get back to my suggestion though," Madame Bones said, "if we are going to stop Voldemort and all his death eaters he's going to make way more powerful, we need to make our forces much stronger too. I'm not suggesting every witch in Britain Harry, just the female members of the auror department and perhaps some of the members of your Dumbledore's Army as well.

He thought it over, it did seem to be a good idea, the sex wouldn't be as bad a sacrifice either he supposed, certainly not much of a sacrifice to save the wizarding world with it.

Before giving his answer however he looked at each of the women, in particular Professor McGonagall.

Professor McGonagall in turn then asked Poppy, "how are you doing with creating a potion or something using Potter's um...cum in causing a 2nd magical puberty to occur?"

"It certainly works," Poppy said, "the only problem is his cum gets less and less potent the more time it has been exposed, in only a matter of hours it becomes completely useless."

"How do you know it works at all though?" Madame Bones asked, "I'd really like to have a potion of some kind eventually to increase magical power without having to resort to actual intercourse and unlike the death eater version so I can use it on male members of my auror force or witches already in committed relationships and may not want to have actual intercourse to get the magical power boost."

"This won't help you," Poppy responded, "but I know it works because I've been testing it on myself, here let me show you the results."

At that to his surprise she began taking off her nurse's uniform until she was completely naked, exposing a nice looking body, but still rather lacking in curves in comparison to the members of his harem.

That all changed however with a turn of her wand as she took off the glamours she had apparently been using.

His eyes widened as her breasts and bum exploded outward and grew in size, her black hair dropped below her bum and nearly to her knees, and her belly grew a bit as well.

"I think I am safe in allowing you to know that I've been affected by Harry's cum myself, considering the circumstances now," Poppy said, as she allowed each of them to gaze upon her new body, "I never had intercourse with him but I wanted to test what effect his cum would have anyway and now you can see the results. I look and feel younger than I have in decades and I'm also now extremely, extremely fertile as another side effect, I suppose my strong desire to have children seems to have caused whatever magic is in Harry's cum to cause that, but I'm definitely not complaining though even with the contraception charm I'm still pretty much guaranteed to get pregnant after intercourse, and with multiples as well."

A thought suddenly occurred to him.

"Wait, you didn't-" He began to ask.

She guessed what he was asking as she shook her head and said, "no I didn't already try and impregnate myself with your cum, but if you are willing I would love it if you would be a sperm donor of sorts and make me pregnant. I wouldn't need you to help raise the children or provide any child support or-"

"Of course I'll help out with that anyway," Harry answered easily. He wasn't about to be a deadbeat dad.

"Does that mean you agree?" She asked hopefully.

After a moment of thinking he nodded as he said, "it would be an honor."

Poppy clapped her hands in excitement at the prospect of finally getting to be a mother.

"I still would like an answer to what I asked you?" Madame Bones asked.

He thought a moment longer before saying, "alright I suppose it is necessary, I agree to your plan."

Madame Bones laughed and said, "you really had to think about that one? Getting to have sex with beautiful women and make them even sexier?"

Still he glanced at Professor McGonagall, who sighed and said, "alright, I'll allow it, Harry you can have sex with whoever you want, I can't stop anything anyway just try and be careful and not hurt anyone."

"I promise," He told her before then asking Madame Bones, "so when will I um...do it?"

"I'll get a few for tomorrow and start with that, perhaps maybe 3 or 4 a day," She told him, "but I'd like you to start today."

"I thought you just said tomorrow?" He asked.

"Tomorrow for my aurors," She explained, "however it would be stupid of me to ask my aurors to do anything I wouldn't do myself so I would like to be the first one to have it tested out on."

His eyes widened at that but nodded.

Poppy grinned and suggested, "how about we take him together?"

Madame Bones nodded and said, "sounds good."

Professor McGonagall however just shook her head and said, "I'll leave you to it, I just can't believe what my school has become."

She left after that.

As he waited and watched as Madame Bones undressed as Poppy was already naked, he felt only a little nervous, well used to sex by now, but then again he was doing the school nurse and the Minister of Magic!

Yet he could practically feel the excitement of both women in doing this, they were going to enjoy the sex itself for sure and not just the side effects from it.

As soon as Madame Bones was naked, he looked her body up and down. She had a very curvy body already mostly concentrated in the boobs, much like Susan had had even before her additional growth, but with Amelia just a bit less firm and with some additional extra pounds, no doubt as a result of having a mostly sit down job and being wined and dined by various foreign governments and influential members of magical Britain.

"You're both very attractive," He told them.

Both of them smiled as Madame Bones told him, "thanks, you're a very handsome man yourself and now that we are going to be actually doing it so to speak I don't feel bad about admitting I've been dying to get a piece of you for ages now, if I was any younger or not Minister of Magic I would have probably jumped you long ago."

"I know Madame Bones," He told her, "it was pretty obvious that you want me."

She just laughed at that.

"Call me Amelia from now on, even if we do this just once we're still going to be a lot closer than that after this, I can tell," She insisted.

He nodded and then asked, "is there any changes you would particularly like to see?"

Amelia thought a moment and then said, "I think I'm like my niece Susan in that regard, I'd like most of it to go straight to my boobs, I know that they are really big as it is, but Bones women are proud of their very large breasts and I'm certainly no exception, besides at least my approval ratings will go through the roof the bigger my breasts get!"

Each of them laughed at her joke (but seriously there was probably some truth to it with most wizards at least liking a woman with a very large chest) and then Poppy asked, "so I'm guessing you won't be using any glamours to hide your appearance?"

"I've never seen my body as something to hide, why now?" Amelia questioned.

"I won't use glamours anymore either," Poppy answered, "I'm going to be a mom anyway and that is definitely something I don't want to hide."

"Anything else you'd like to see including you Poppy even if it seems you are mostly done as it is?" He asked her.

"Just get me pregnant Harry," She told him to which he nodded.

Amelia however looked herself over and asked, "do you think I should maybe lose a few pounds elsewhere besides my chest? I've kind of gained a bit since taking this job?"

"I actually kind of like the extra pounds on you," He told her to which she smiled and asked, "you want to come enjoy them now then?"

He happily went over to her, but unable to resist immediately going to those big boobs of hers.

"I'm going to make these things so huge," He told her.

"You'd better," She told him back as she then let out a gasp as he stuck her left nipple into his mouth, sucking gently.

"Oh, you're good at this," She observed as he continued his assault on her breasts.

"He's clearly had some practice," Poppy answered for him as his mouth was still full of boob.

"I don't know how but he's managing to stimulate my entire body just from this, but in particular my breasts," Amelia noted, "oh goodness it feels wonderful, why didn't I do this a long time ago?"

"I don't know, something about it being wrong for the Minister of Magic to have sex with a 17 year old boy," Poppy said.

"I'd rather have the sex than the job," Amelia answered as she tried to insert a couple fingers onto her clit.

He however stopped her and said, "let me do that for you."

Skillfully, he knew exactly where to go and immediately found her g-spot, rubbing it furiously as she began to moan.

"OH YES!" She said quite happily.

"I feel kind of neglected," Poppy told him impatiently to which he immediately just used his other hand and inserted it onto her clit as well, rubbing both women at the same time and eliciting moans from both of them.

"Yeah, you're good at this," Poppy agreed, "if it is like this now, I can't wait to have that giant cock of yours in me, goodness I've been wanting it for like forever as I've jacked you off, to be completely filled with-"

"I wish he could fill both of us at the same time like he's doing with his hands," Amelia observed, "too bad he doesn't have 2 cocks to use."

At that, a power welled up inside him at her suggestion, feeling like he could really do what she was suggesting. He had the power to do so...and he wanted to do it too. It would make his sex life twice as easy, twice as convenient, and twice the fun.

He wasn't sure how he did it, but as he concentrated he felt something growing within him...and that growth began to expand outward out of his body.

He stopped stimulating both women as he looked down to see his cock moving slightly right to make room as another cock seemed to be growing just to the left of it, quickly growing to match the other in size.

When it had finished, he was completely shocked as he lifted his 2nd penis, testing it out as it was also currently fully erect and looked to be an exact duplicate of his original.

He then grasped his original with his other hand, his 2 dual cocks both in his hands.

Both women he was with looked shocked.

"How did you do that?" Poppy asked, "you shouldn't be able to-"

"Who cares how he did it?" Amelia asked, "he's a sex god with 2 giant cocks, one was more than enough, but 2 is even better, let me see them."

At that, he removed his hands from his 2 penises to allow Amelia to grab them as well.

"Girls are going to love you," Amelia said as she squeezed each of the heads of his twin penises.

He still wasn't sure how he did it or if he could replicate it, but he was sure that the members of his harem were certainly going to like this major addition to his body.

"Well let me have one, there are two now, you can share," Poppy complained as she managed to get Amelia to give her one to play with.

"I guess that answers who gets him first," Amelia joked, "we'll get him both at the same time."

He smiled and said, "I'm happy to test it out.

"I want you to play with me some more first," Poppy asked as she presented her really big tits to him.

He took them as the ladies continued to play with his cocks.

As he felt up and squeezed each boob, he thought of just how many times Poppy had jacked him off as he stared at these breasts, which were even bigger and more beautiful now.

They weren't done growing yet either, she still had some room to grow...especially after he got her very, very knocked up.

If he was meant to be a sex god, Poppy was meant to be a fertility goddess, she would bear many, many of his children and become nice and good and pregnant.

Oh, he wanted that. He'd seen just about everything it seemed, all except for a woman he'd knocked up, that was the ultimate goal, to use his powers and impregnate a woman with his powerful seed.

"I'm ready," He told them.

"Me too," Amelia responded, "I want one of those things in me."

"I'm ready as well," Poppy responded.

At that, he had both women help guide each of his cocks into them, it was a bit more tricky getting the right angles with more than one cock and more than one woman, but the added difficulty was more than worth it, especially as he entered them and began filling both women up completely.

They were both very tight, really any woman he was with was tight, but they were no exception as he slowly at first as he got used to 2 cocks inside 2 different women shoved into them, both of them side by side, ready for more.

Both of them began screaming screams of delight at the same time.

"Oh yes, give it to me, give it to me, make me powerful, make my breasts huge, make me yours-" Amelia said loudly.

Poppy was also yelling things at him at the same time.

"Ooh, knock me up, knock me up with your powerful seed and make me a mother, fill my womb with your-"

He felt like he could have gone forever as he pounded into each woman at the same time, but eventually as he completely satisfied each woman he knew it was time as 2 identical sensations of build up hit him and erupted simultaneously out of each his 2 twin cocks, deep into each woman's womb.

Spurt after spurt hit them, having 2 cocks had not diminished his output in the least.

When it finally ended, both women looked and probably felt totally satisfied for a moment as they relaxed and basked in the moment.

The moment however was short lived as both of them began going through their transformations.

For Amelia as she and him had hoped, the transformation went entirely to her huge breasts, growing and growing until they even matched and then even surpassed her niece Susan's huge breasts in size.

Goodness he would have never guessed anyone could have breasts bigger than Susan but here they were.

Poppy on the other hand only grew slightly in her chest and a bit more in her hips, but where the growth really went was to her stomach as it expanded outward, yet looking very firm and taught like that of a pregnant woman.

Really she looked 8 months pregnant already.

As the transformations stopped however, neither woman looked unhappy with the changes as Amelia hefted her gigantic tits and Poppy rubbed her belly.

"You like?" He asked.

"I love them!" Amelia said as she felt each huge tit, "I wonder how big they are?"

"Let's find out then," Poppy said as she picked up her wand and scanned the now massively busty Minister of Magic.

"My goodness, you're actually a 36V!" Poppy exclaimed in surprise.

"Really?" Amelia said simply in amusement, "well the voters will love these things when I show them off and believe me I could show these off without even trying."

Poppy then scanned herself and observed, "I seem to be a 34K and my hips are at 48 inches, but it's really this belly that got the most of it, I've got a 53 inch belly."

"People are going to think you are pregnant all the time now though," Amelia answered.

Poppy smiled and said, "well if Harry here is willing, I plan on being pregnant all the time now."

"Oh, I'm definitely okay with that," He told her as he put a hand on her belly, "my powerful sperm is working its way inside you now, fertlizing your eggs and impregnating you right now."

Poppy smiled and said, "ooh, goodness, you're really turning me on again Harry."

"Well nobody said anything about us doing this just once," He told them, "who is ready for round two now that you've got even sexier bodies?"

Both women just smiled and both reached for either of his twin penises.

 **Harry Potter: 6'2 two 12 inch long penises Magical Power: 13**

 **Hermione Granger: 5'8. 30NN-26-52 Hair: Light Brown knee length Magical Power: 12**

 **Susan Bones: 5'4 32S-30-34 Hair: Red waist length Magical Power: 11**

 **Ginny Weasley: 5'7 28KK-26-44 Hair: Red knee length Magical Power: 10**

 **Luna Lovegood: 4'2 22K-20-32 Hair: Blonde beyond floor length Magical Power: 10 Part-Fairy**

 **Nymphadora Tonks: 5'10 32J-28-40 Hair: Black knee length Magical Power: 9**

 **Fleur Delacour: 5'11 34LL-32-60 Hair: Silvery-blonde knee length Magical Power: 11**

 **Amelia Bones: 5'6 36V-34-42 Hair: Red waist length Magical Power: 11**

 **Poppy Pomfrey: 5'5 34K-53-48 Hair: Black knee length Magical Power: 8**


End file.
